As Cavernas
by Hiina-Chan
Summary: .:FICHAS FECHADAS:. U.A. Em meio a uma paisagem cercada pela neve, onde o inverno reinava eternamente, um pequeno grupo de pessoas viviam exilados dentro de cavernas. O que acontecerá se alguns de seus habitantes quiserem sair para explorar o mundo?
1. Introdução

Yoooo, gente! \^o^/ Primeiramente: Eu consegui, finalmente tive uma ideia para fazer uma fic! Sempre quis mas nunca consegui e agora vou tentar com tudo! =D Essa será uma fic de fichas porque é o gênero que eu mais gosto. Não vou enrolar mais, vamos à fic!

A ideia inicial está resumida na sinopse mas vou desenvolvê-la um pouco mais com vocês agora: Tive essa ideia relendo um livro antigo meu "A Imperatriz ds Etéreos" a ideia central é a mesma que a do livro. Em um lugar em uma realidade paralela à nossa, há uma região coberta de gelo e que é ameaçada por monstros. Algumas pessoas, 88 para ser exata, formam uma pequena cidade dentro de cavernas, ligadas por túneis subterrâneos. Os dourados e bronzeados fazem parte dessa população, além de algumas das fichas que serão criadas por vocês. Até que alguns desistem de viver nessa situação e partem em busca de novas terras.

As fichas serão muito diferentes umas das outras, pois, uma parte irá fazer parte da vila e o restante aparecerá ao longo da fic, portanto algumas fichas podem demorar mesmo para aparecer. Desculpem por isso. Depois de escolhida a personagem, pedirei detalhes individuais para cada uma. Sei que é meio complicado mas é o único jeito considerando a enorme diferença que irá existir entre cada personagem. ^^

Pretendo utilizar todos os personagens recebidos, mesmo alguns sendo secundários, mas isso vai depender muito do número de fichas recebidas, certo? Como é minha primeira fic não espero receber muitas fichas, mas nunca se sabe, né?

Agora colocarei um resumo sobre cada personagem:

Nome: Mu

Idade: 16

Função nas Cavernas: Aprendiz de ferreiro (Seu mestre é Shion)

Algo a acrescentar: Irmão de Shion. Possui habilidades lemurianas.

Nome: Aldebaran

Idade: 18

Função nas Cavernas: Criador de animais / Agricultor

Algo a acrescentar: O pai dele trabalha vendendo alimentos

Nome: Saga

Idade: 18

Função nas Cavernas: Gurreiro

Algo a acrescentar: Tem uma ligação empática com Kanon que permite que troquem pensamentos, mesmo que estejam distantes.

Nome: Kanon

Idade: 18

Função nas Cavernas: Guerreiro

Algo a acrescentar: Idem Saga.

Nome: Máscara da Morte

Idade: 19

Função nas Cavernas: Guerreiro / Assassino

Algo a acrescentar: Era desprezado e odiado pelas pessoas devido a sua função.

Nome: Aiolia

Idade: 16

Função nas Cavernas: Aprendiz de Guerreiro

Algo a acrescentar: -//-

Nome: Shaka

Idade: 17

Função nas Cavernas: Xamã (Líder espiritual e também médico da Vila)

Algo a acrescentar: Possui habilidades espirituais.

Nome: Dohko

Idade: 20

Função nas Cavernas: Conselheiro da Vila

Algo a acrescentar: -//-

Nome: Milo

Idade: 16

Função nas Cavernas: Aprendiz de artesão

Algo a acrescentar: Detesta o que está aprendendo (É a profissão do pai)

Nome: Aiolos

Idade: 19

Função nas Cavernas: Guerreiro / Arco e flecha

Algo a acrescentar: É o mestre de Aiolia

Nome: Shura

Idade: 19

Função nas Cavernas: Guerreiro / Espadachim

Algo a acrescentar: -//-

Nome: Camus

Idade: 16

Função nas Cavernas: Filho do líder das Cavernas, será o futuro líder.

Algo a acrescentar: Grande amigo de Milo.

Nome: Afrodite

Idade: 18

Função nas Cavernas: Floricultor

Algo a acrescentar: Idem Mdm. As pessoas da Vila desprezam a floricultura, pois não tinha seventia prática para a sobrevivência e ocupava a pouca terra das Cavernas.

Nome: Seiya

Idade: 14

Função nas Cavernas: Aprendiz de agricultor

Algo a acrescentar: Seu mestre é Aldebaran

Nome: Shiryu

Idade: 14

Função nas Cavernas: Aprendiz de Conselheiro

Algo a acrescentar: Seu mestre é Dohko

Nome: Shun

Idade: 13

Função nas Cavernas: Aprendiz de ajudante de Xamã

Algo a acrescentar:-//-

Nome: Hyoga

Idade: 14

Função nas Cavernas: Próximo na linha de sucessão como chefe das Cavernas após Camus

Algo a acrescentar: Irmão mais novo de Camus

Nome: Ikki

Idade: 15

Função nas Cavernas: Aprendiz de guerreiro

Algo a acrescentar: -//-

Bem é isso, qualquer um dos acima citados podem ser escolhidos como par! ^^ Sei que muitos são guerreiros, mas lembrem-se as Cavernas eram cercadas por monstros, além disso eles são só alguns dos 88 habitantes do local.

Obs: Os personagens com menos de 18 anos vão à escola de manhã e treinam para suas funções à tarde.

Apresentarei duas fichas para escolha, a primeira, para aquelas que desejam ser habitantes das Cavernas, já irão aparecer no início:

Nome (Sobrenome opcional):

Idade (Entre 15 e 20 PS: Por favor façam de acordo com a idade do par escolhido ^^):

Aparência (Detalhada, vale cabelo e olhos de cores como rosa, branco, lilás, etc):

Personalidade (Também detalhada):

Par (De preferência mais de uma opção, valendo todos os citados):

Passado:

O que acha dele:

O que ele acha de você:

Como conheceu o par:

Função dela nas Cavernas:

O que achava das Cavernas:

A segunda opção é para aquelas que não serão habitantes das Cavernas, irão aparecer no decorrer da fic em diferentes situações. A ficha será mais simples, porém informações individuais serão pedidas às autoras futuramente:

Nome (Sobrenome opcional):

Idade (Entre 15 e 20 PS: Por favor façam de acordo com a idade do par escolhido ^^):

Aparência (Detalhada, vale cabelo e olhos de cores como rosa, branco, lilás, etc):

Personalidade (Também detalhada):

Par (De preferência mais de uma opção, valendo todos os citados):

O que acha dele:

O que ele acha de você:

Bem, é isso, para aqueles que entenderam minhas ideias malucas e topam fazer parte da fic, aguardo ansiosamente as fichas. ^^ Aí vai o prólogo:

**Prólogo**

Era uma paisagem branca no lugar onde o inverno parecia reinar eternamente. Montanhas cercadas pela neve eram vistas a oeste. No leste, um rio congelado, que raras vezes se tornava líquido. Na sua frente, ao norte, uma extensa planície, cercada pela neve até onde os olhos eram capazes de enxergar. Ao sul, as cavernas, seu lar.

O jovem passou a mão por seus longos cabelos azuis e suspirou. Quantas vezes já viera àquele lugar? E quantas vezes sonhara de sair daquelas malditas cavernas, a procura de um mundo de verdade? E desistira desses mesmos sonhos? Suspirou mais uma vez e voltou resignado para casa, para mais um dia de aula.

Assim que passou pela entrada, sentiu-se imediatamente mais aquecido e fechou os olhos apreciando o calor. A temperatura ainda era muito baixa, mas nada comparado à de lá de fora.

- De novo pensando nisso, Milo?

O garoto pulou assustado perante a voz fria. Ao reconhecer seu amigo relaxou.

- Camus! Para com isso cara, me assustou.

- Você sabe que o conselhou votou contra essa sua ideia maluca, não sabe?

- É, eu tô sabendo. Vamos logo, aqui tá frio e, pelo menos alguns de nós, se importam com isso.

Milo saiu andando mais para dentro das cavernas. Em pouco tempo já conseguia ver as primeiras construções e logo toda a cidade. As caveras eram formadas por uma caverna principal enorme, onde ficavam aos construções mais importantes e onde Camus e Milo se encontravam neste momento. Ela era cercada por diversas cavernas menores, todas ligadas por túneis subterrâneos, onde ficavam as casas e prédios de menor importância.

As pessoas da Vila estavam se preparando para começar um novo dia, comerciantes abriam suas lojas e poucas pessoas andavam pelas ruas, todas cumprimentavam os dois, afinal com tão poucos habitantes todos nas Cavernas se conheciam. E assim começava mais um dia de rotina naquele lugar incomum adorado por muitos e odiado por outros.

Espero reviews com fichas e muito, muito obrigada para aqueles que leram minhas linhas! Espero que tenham gostado! ^^


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. ^^**

Finalmente o capítulo 1! Comentários no final do capítulo!

**Capítulo 1**

Em outra localidade das cavernas, três irmãos treinavam concentrados, até que um deles, o mais velho, parou e disse:

– Muito bem, é melhor pararmos por hoje.- Falou já recolhendo o material usado.

– Mas por quê? Vamos ficar mais um pouco!- O do meio pediu.

– Não, Aiolia.

– Por favor, deixa Olos!- A terceira e menor pediu.

Sua pele, como a dos irmãos, era levemente bronzeada, e seus cabelos castanhos claros, ondulados até a cintura. Tinha olhos verdes com longos cílios curvados, era uma garota magrela com braços e pernas finos e 1, 65 de altura. Ela fez uma carinha de pidona que quase fez Aiolos ceder. Quase.

– Não dá, Airy, desculpe. Se continuarmos nossos pais vão vir até aqui, para ver por que estamos demorando. E você sabe que eles não querem que você treine.- Airy fechou a cara e Aiolos colocou a mão no seu ombro, sorrindo. - Além disso, se não pararmos agora, vocês vão se atrasar para a escola.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos assustados e se entreolharam.

– Mas que horas são?- Perguntou Aiolia, sem acreditar. O tempo passara muito rápido.

– Faltam uns vinte minutos para a aula, é melhor correrem. Vocês ficam pedindo para continuarmos com o treino e perdem a hora...

Aiolia e Airy voltaram correndo para dentro de casa, sem deixar que o mais velho terminasse de falar. Eles entraram em casa, cumprimentaram rapidamente os pais, e foram direto para o banheiro, sendo que a Airy chegou primeiro e se trancou lá dentro.

– Droga, Airy. Você demora um século no banheiro! Assim eu vou me atrasar!- Aiolia gritou para a porta, mas tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi o barulho de água saindo do chuveiro. Irritado, ele foi para a cozinha esperar.

OoO oOo OoO

Milo e Camus já estavam na metade do caminho para a escola, na Caverna principal, quando pararam em frente a uma construção imponente, com dois andares e formato de cúpula, com tons de creme e detalhes em vermelho. Eles se aproximaram e Camus bateu na porta. Em resposta ouviram uma voz dizendo para entrarem.

Lá dentro, sentiram um forte cheiro de ervas misturadas e incensos. O ambiente, uma enorme sala que ocupava todo o primeiro andar, encontrava-se mal-iluminado por uma janelinha lateral. E, espalhado pelo chão, estavam vários objetos que não tinham nenhuma serventia aparente. Por fim, sentados em posição de lótus, em frente a esses objetos, estavam Shaka e Luna que era uma mulher de 20 anos com cabelos lisos presos em um elaborado penteado chinês. Possui olhos claros de tom castanho, corpo com curvas bem marcados e muito chamativas, que contrastavam com sua expressão séria e compenetrada.

– Meditando como sempre?- Milo falou, cobrindo um pouco o nariz por causa do cheiro forte de ervas.

– Sim, e é uma coisa que você devia fazer também, para ver se acalmar um pouco seu espírito- Shaka respondeu sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos.

Porém Luna os abriu, fez uma cara de ódio para Milo, cumprimentou Camus com um olhar e foi para o canto da sala esperar que os amigos de seu mestre falassem com ele.

– Hunf, metido – Milo cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado.

– Ei, podem parar. Vem Shaka, é melhor irmos logo para a escola ou vamos nos atrasar.- Falou Camus.

– Certo, vou pegar minhas coisas.

Ele saiu da posição meditativa subindo por uma escada que ficava em um canto.

– Acalmar meu espírito, ele é quem parece um maluco, fica sentado na mesma posição quase o dia todo.- Milo ainda resmungou, recebendo um olhar de reprimenda de Camus.

Luna então resolveu falar.

– Você devia respeitar mais Mestre Shaka, criança. Um dia a sua vida pode depender dele.

Milo apenas deu a língua para ela, fazendo uma careta. Luna estreitou os olhos e murmurou:

– Extremamente infantil...

– Ela está certa, Milo, tenha mais respeito com o Shaka. Ele só cumpri com suas obrigações, coisa que você deveria fazer também.

– Tá, mas você sabe que eu não aguento ficar sentado horas, parado fazendo cestas e essas coisas. Você sabe quanto tempo demora só para fazer isso aqui?- Ele apontou para uma cesta no chão.- Eu não tenho paciência para isso.

– Não vou discutir com você Milo.- Ele falou autoritário.

– Sei. Como você quiser, ó grande líder.- Ele falou irônico e Camus simplesmente o ignorou.

Um silêncio instalou-se entre os três presentes na sala, quebrado apenas quando Shaka desceu .

– Até mais, Luna. Cuide de tudo enquanto eu estiver fora.

– Sim, Mestre.

– Então tchau.

– Tchau Mestre, tchau, senhor Camus. - Ela ignorou Milo que apenas se virou e saiu andando do prédio sendo seguido por Shaka. Camus ainda falou antes de sair:

– Desculpe por ele, Luna. Milo acordou de mal humor. Continua com aquela ideia de... bem, você sabe.

– Sim, senhor Camus. Tenha um bom dia.

– Obrigado.

Ele também saiu atrás dos amigos e Luna suspirou. Aquele seria um longo dia.

OoO oOo OoO

Já na sala do segundo ano, duas pessoas conversavam animadamente, enquanto esperavam a aula começar.

– E então o Shion disse que vai me ensinar a moldar o ferro para fazer decorações em espadas e escudos ainda essa semana, então pensei se você não queria aprender para poder fazer umas esculturas para vender Momo.- Falou um rapaz, de cabelos lilases de olhos verdes.

– E você me ensinaria?- A garota perguntou surpresa e animada.

Ela era esbelta e esguia, sua pele era alva com traços delicados, braços e pernas finos e longos. Suas bochechas levemente rosadas assim como seus lábios que eram finos, delicados e levemente carnudos. Olhos grandes, levemente puxados e azuis safira. Seu cabelo vai até um palmo abaixo da cintura e é um pouco repicado, assim como sua franja que, por conta disso, cobre o canto do rosto e o resto vai até abaixo da sobrancelha.

– Claro. Eu acho muito legal como você ajuda seus pais, vendendo suas obras e tocando violino.

– Obrigada, Mu, você é um doce.

A menina sorriu docemente e olhou para a porta bem na hora em que Milo entrava junto com Camus e Shaka e sentavam em outro canto da sala, eles estavam discutindo sobre algum assunto que ela não conseguia ouvir. Mu, captando o olhar da garota, sorriu e comentou:

– Se quer ir lá falar com ele, pode ir.

– Hã? Ah, n-não precisa. Eu não quero falar com ele.

– Sei, esse seu olhar não me engana, você gosta dele.

– Eu não, é só imaginação sua.

– Tá, vou fingir que acredito.

Momo olhou novamente para o grupo, pensando nas palavras de Mu. Mas logo teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela chegada da professora.

OoO oOo OoO

Em outra parte das cavernas, podia-se sentir o cheiro perfumado de muitas rosas. Elas formavam um lindo jardim multicolorido, que seria muito bonito se não fosse o cenário quase melancólico em volta. Esse jardim se encontrava limitado por uma cerca baixa, fazendo parte de uma floricultura cuja loja ficava do lado. Isso em uma das cavernas laterais menos visitadas. Poucas pessoas passavam por lá e as que o faziam era somente por necessidade, quase ninguém se interessava pelas lindas rosas ali plantadas.

Esse jardim estava sendo cuidado por um rapaz tão lindo quanto. Ele tinha apenas dezoito anos, mas era de uma beleza exuberante. Embora seu semblante triste fizesse com que parte dessa beleza se perca.

– Já está assim à essa hora da manhã, Dite? Sorria um pouco.- Uma voz feminina disse logo atrás do rapaz, assustando-o um pouco.

– Annabel, você me assustou, o que faz aqui tão cedo? - Ele perguntou se virando para a moça.

Ela tinha a mesma idade dele com um corpo esbelto e proporcional, quadris largos, cintura fina e seios médios, pele clara. Seus cabelos pretos, bem finos e lisos iam até a cintura. Com olhos violetas, era muito bonita e feminina.

– Ah, eu estava passando e resolvi parar para apreciar essas lindas flores.

– Annabel...

Afrodite deu um sorriso feliz e carinhoso e Annabel também sorriu. Ele mantinha o mesmo sorriso desde quando o conhecera. Como as pessoas podiam maltratar tanto um ser tão bonito?

– Ah, Dite, eu tenho uma coisa pra você...- Ela começou a mexer na bolsa que levava, porém, na pressa, acabou derrubando-a, espalhando diversos livros pelo chão.

– Ah, que droga...- Ela se abaixou para pegar o material e Afrodite fez o mesmo.

– Vejo que ainda gosta muito de estudar não é?- Ele olhava para as diversas capas de livros diferentes sobre variados assuntos, principalmente ciências.

– É, acho que isso nunca vai mudar. - Ela riu e ambos se levantaram, já tendo recolhido tudo que caiu- Toma.

Ela estendeu para o amigo um frasco contendo um líquido transparente.

– Er... Obrigado, mas... O que é?

– É para suas plantas. Eu terminei ontem a noite, vai fazer com que elas cresçam muito mais rápido. O funcionamento é simples, eu vi em um livro, só precisei...

Ela começou a explicar com animação sobre o fertilizante que criara. Afrodite ouvia tudo, mas não prestava muita atenção, sua cabeça pensando em como tinha sorte de tê-la conhecido.

OoO oOo OoO

Em outra parte da Vila dois homens caminhavam, meio que conversando, meio que discutindo.

– Dohko, nós já falamos sobre isso e já tomamos uma decisão. De nada adianta contestá-la agora.

– Sei disso, mas nunca é tarde para mudarmos nossa escolha, Shion.

– É muito perigoso. Milo ainda é novo, imaturo, e está descontente com sua situação atual. É natural que tenha reações assim. Não vamos por ninguém da Vila em risco por causa da ideia infantil de um adolescente.

– Isso é verdade, mas Milo estava certo quando disse aquilo. A ideia dele pode ser perigosa, mas é necessária.

– Não, não é, e nunca será necessária. Por que colocar a vida deles em risco seria necessário?

Neste ponto os dois param de andar e ficam apenas conversando.

– Pois nós não podemos continuar a viver aqui para sempre.

– Vivemos aqui há anos, Dohko. É verdade que a vida nas Cavernas não é fácil e existem os monstros, mas é melhor que sair pela neve, sem saber se algum dia encontrará algo e morrer de fome e de frio. Por que não continuar aqui?

– Porque essas crianças merecem um mundo melhor.

A discussão poderia durar horas, mas nesse momento alguém colocou as mãos nos ombros dos dois conselheiros, assustando-os, e falou:

– Ei, vocês vão mesmo ficar parados na frente da loja e não vão entrar?

Shion e Dohko olharam para trás e se depararam com um homem, que mais parecia uma montanha de tão grande e alto sorrindo para eles.

– Ah, é você Aldebaran. Me assustou.

– Há, há, há! Sério? Que raro você se assustar Shion. Mas respondam, vão ou não querer algo?

– Na verdade estávamos só passeando, mas já que estamos aqui vou aproveitar para comprar alguns mantimentos. Ah, e alguns doces para o Mu, o Shion só da comida de velho para aquele garoto.

– Dohko! Pare de comprar essas besteiras para o meu irmão!

– Então vamos logo para dentro!- Dohko o ignorou.

Aldebaran falou e já levou os dois para dentro da loja.

OoO oOo OoO

Do lado de fora das Cavernas, vindo da direção das montanhas, quatro amigos conversavam animadamente. Todos apresentavam arranhões, cortes e outras marcas de batalha por todo o corpo, mas pareciam nem ligar para isso, discutindo com entusiasmo sobre o resultado positivo da missão.

– Cara é sério, eu nunca tinha visto um monstro assim. Ele tinha o que, uns vinte braços?

– Só vinte? Eu sozinho cortei uns nove, ou vocês são muito ruins, ou ele tinha mais de vinte.

– Cala boca, Shura. Essa sua vozinha cínica já tá me irritando.

– Cala você, Máscara! É essa sua cara de otário que me irrita.

Saga, ao lado de Shura, de Mdm e do irmão, bufou. Apesar deles serem alguns dos melhores guerreiros da Vila, eram extremamente irritantes e infantis.

– Se as duas mocinhas pararem de discutir, vão perceber que fui EU quem arrancou mais braços. Tirei os cinco da direita, os três do meio e os quatro da esquerda. - Disse Kanon

Saga já estava preparado para pedir que calassem a boca quando percebeu tudo que Kanon falou.

– Ei, quem arrancou os cinco da direita fui eu! Não adianta usar nossa semelhança para roubar na pontuação.

– Olha só, o certinho do meu irmãozinho querido tá nervoso.

– Eu não tô nervoso, mas não vou deixar você pegar meu crédito!

– Opa, opa, eu nunca disse que crédito era seu. Já disse que quem tava cortando os braços da direita era eu.

– Claro que não, seu idiota, você sabe que fui eu.

– Você tá maluco Saga. Nem tente roubar os meus feitos.

– Seus feitos? Seu idiota, você ainda me paga...

– Nossa, briga de família, olha que lindo. Daqui a pouco vão brigar pra ver de quem a mamãe gostava mais.- falou Shura

Os gêmeos já iam pular em cima de Shura quando, surpreendentemente, Mdm acabou com a confusão.

- Puta que pariu, dá pras vocês calarem a boca? Nós já chegamos.

Era verdade, logo à frente dos quatro estavam as Cavernas. Pouco depois que todos fizeram silêncio, uma nova voz, dessa vez feminina e infantil, se fez ouvir:

– Mestre Máscara! Você voltou! Como foi a caçada?

A dona da voz era uma adolescente de cabelos loiros bem clarinhos que quase não contrastavam com sua pele pálida como a neve e seus olhos castanhos claros, quase amarelos. Era alta e esguia e podia se esconder com facilidade em meio àquela paisagem branca.

– Pirralha! Você ainda tá aqui? Já não devia tá na escola?

– É, mas o Mestre disse que essa caçada era mais perigosa então resolvi ficar esperando.

– Ah, sua idiota, não devia ter feito isso. Agora sua professora vai brigar comigo. Que droga...- Máscara passava a mão na cabeça, irritado.

– Me desculpe...- Ela abaixa a cabeça, triste.

– Tanto faz, só vai pra escola agora.

– Mas, Mestre! Eu posso pegar a matéria depois! Você falou que ia treinar comigo aqui fora hoje! Por favor, va...

Dietrich percebeu que estava falando demais, então ficou vermelha, parou de falar e abaixou a cabeça. Mdm não sabia o que fazia, se fosse treinar com a aprendiz ganharia uma bronca das responsáveis por Dietrich, mas se não fosse a adolescente ia ficar lhe enchendo o saco.

– Tá, vamos logo com isso então... Trouxe suas armas?

– Claro! Sempre ando com elas!- Apontou para a bolsa que levava a tira colo.

– Então acho que falo com vocês mais tarde.- Falou para Shura, Saga e Kanon- Vem pirralha.

– Sim, Mestre!

Ela ia seguí-lo quando reparou em quem estava com seu mestre, os gêmeos, Saga e Kanon, e Shura, seu melhor amigo.

- Ah, oi Shura, não tinha te visto aí. Foi tudo bem na missão?

- Claro! O monstro foi bem difícil de derrotar, mas você sabe que eu sempre consigo!

Ele fez uma pose de vitória e Dietrich riu.

- Adoraria conversar mais Shura, mas o mestre está me esperando e vai cortar minha cabeça se eu demorar. Literalmente.

- É, eu sei. Até mais então, Dietrich.

- Até!

Ela se despediu também de Saga e Kanon e seguiu atrás de Máscara pela neve.

OoO oOo OoO

Numa das cavernas laterais, Airy corria para não chegar muito atrasada, com Aiolia logo atrás.

- Me espera Airy!

- Nem pensar, do jeito que você corre, nós só vamos chegar na escola amanhã!

- Não é justo. Eu não corro devagar, você que saiu na frente!

- Ha ha, ninguém mandou demo...

Airy porém não conseguiu terminar sua fala, pois acabou esbarrando em outra pessoa e as duas caíram no chão.

- Airy! Você tá bem? Devia olhar por onde anda!- Aiolia disse, se aproximando.- Me desculpe moça.

- Ai, essa doeu.- Murmurou Airy massageando o local onde tinha batido.

- Está tudo bem com você Airy?- A moça perguntou se levantando e ajeitando suas roupas.

Ela era alta, com pernas compridas e delgadas, pele branca, mas com cicatrizes nas mãos e uma no canto do queixo. Os olhos eram de um tom dourado e os cabelos, longos, volumosos e ondulados, de cor castanho escuro, com reflexos em tons mais claros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, deixando de fora sua franja lisa. Ela sorria gentilmente enquanto oferecia sua mão para que Airy levanta-se.

- Ah, Sophie! Eu estou bem, muito obrigada. E desculpe eu ter esbarrado em você.

- Tudo bem, mas vocês não deviam correr assim, vão acabar se machucando. E vocês não deveriam estar na escola numa hora dessas?

- Estávamos justamente indo para lá. Nos atrasamos um pouquinho por causa dos treinos.- Airy tentou justificar.

- Ai ai, vocês ficam pedindo pro Aiolos para treinarem mais e acabam perdendo a hora. Não deviam negligenciar a escola, ela também é importante.

- Sim, nós sabemos...- Aiolia parecia um pouco encabulado.

- Certo, é melhor vocês irem, antes que não possam mais entrar.- Sophie falou sorrindo.

- Sim, até mais Sophie!- Airy disse, voltando à correr.

- É até.- Aiolia falou, indo atrás da irmã.- Ei Airy, me espere!

Sophie os observou fazerem uma curva e depois desaparecerem. Depois balançou um pouco a cabeça.

- Ai ai Aiolos, devia disciplinar melhor esses seus irmãos...- Ela disse virando-se e continuando seu caminho.

OoO oOo OoO

Após Máscara se separar do grupo para ir treinar a discípula, os três voltam para a sede do grupo de guerreiros. Lá já se encontravam de guarda, Aiolos e outra pessoa. Ele possuía cabelos loiros e curtos e olhos azuis-safira muito brilhantes. mas também tinha uma síndrome de crescimento ósseo e insuficiência glandular, que fazia com que ele tivesse cerca de 1,30 metros e a aparência de um garoto de 8 anos. Era um ótimo alvo para brincadeiras e comentários das pessoas**. **Estavam sentados em uma mesa circular conversando sobre alguma coisa, mas pararam ao verem os três entrarem.

- Ora, não sabia que estava de guarda agora, não devia estar na escola à uma hora dessas Aoshi?- Kanon comentou.

- Ha ha... Muito engraçado, Kanon. Por que não vai bancar o engraçadinho com alguém que realmente se importe?- O rapaz retrucou, sem se importar muito com o comentário.

- Ui, depois dessa eu ficaria calado Kanon.- Shura disse rindo da cara do outro.

- Ah, por favor, não vão brigar. Vocês vieram brigando quase a viagem inteira, eu já estou farto disso!- Saga exclamou, desabando em uma cadeira próxima.

- A caçada foi cansativa?- Perguntou Aiolos.

- Nem tanto. O monstro foi fichinha, comparada à esses dois mais o Máscara! Eles não param de discutir!

- Ah, nem vem, que você também não foi fácil de aturar Saga!- Kanon disse, sentando-se também.

- Certo, mas vocês conseguiram acabar com aquele monstro que rondava a Vila?

- Claro, que acabamos com ele!- Shura disse, sentando-se ao lado de Kanon.- E vocês, têm novidades?

- Nada, por aqui tá tudo normal, nenhum monstro hoje. Foi anormalmente calmo. - Respondeu Aiolos

- Os outros monstros devem ter ficado com medo desse que a gente enfrentou hoje. Vocês tinham que ver ele tinha um monte de braços! E eu destruí uns nove deles!

Kanon revirou os olhos.

- De novo isso, Shura? Você sempre exagera na força do monstro pra ficar se gabando. E eu já falei que destruí mais braços que você.

- Para de mentir, Kanon! Você sempre mente para parecer melhor que todos! - Saga revoltou-se.

Do canto da mesa Aoshi revirou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na mesa fazendo uma cara de tédio. Toda vez era isso, eles sempre brigavam inutilmente para ver quem destruiu mais partes do monstro. Aiolos fez o mesmo. Aquilo poderia durar...

**CONTINUA...**

Yoooo, pessoas! ^^ Gostaram do capítulo? Ele me deu um certo trabalho para escrever, pois não tenho muita experiência e não sabia como fazer de maneira que agradasse a todos, mas acho que fiz um bom trabalho! =D

Já coloquei nesse primeiro capítulo todos os personagens que moravam nas cavernas e todos os dourados. Para aqueles que optaram por fazer a segunda ficha, não se preocupem, sua hora irá chegar! ^^ Ainda tenho que comentar cada ficha em particular com cada autor, mas já vou colocar um resuminho aqui:

**Suellen-San: Gostei da Sofia e já tenho ideias de como ela pode aparecer, mas infelizmente pode demorar um pouquinho... Prometo enrolar o menos possível, ok? Tenho algumas dúvidas sobre a personalidade dela, de acordo com o que planejei para ela, mas isso comento com calma com você depois, certo?**

**Lune Kuruta: Oportunidade platônica? E isso é bom? Há, há, há... Brincadeira XD A ficha ficou bem clara, acho que consegui captar bem a personagem, mas qualquer coisa eu pergunto, ok? Acho que ela ficou perfeita com o Dite, a história dos dois ficou linda, parabéns!**

**Toriyama Hikari: Gostei do jeito meigo e atrapalhado do Momo e já tenho umas cenas preparadas para ela... Espero ter entendido bem a personalidade dela, mas se eu tiver cometido algum erro não hesite em me avisar! ^^**

**Pure Petit-Cat: Claro que pode ser parte da família dela! XD Na verdade adorei essa história dela ser guerreira por influência dos irmãos, acho que combina perfeitamente! A ficha ficou ótima, não se preocupe! A Airy é fofa, engraçada e corajosa, eu a adorei! Mas caso ela não tenha ficado do jeito como você pensou na fic é só me avisar e tentarei melhorá-la!**

**Metal Ikarus: Uau, a Luna vai ser uma ótima aprendiz pro Shaka! Eles são parecidos, consigo até imaginar ambos em posição de Lótus meditando! Xb Lulu? Eu não conheço Final Fantasy X, mas vi a foto na internet e consegui entender o que queria (acho... ^^) Quanto as roupas... Também não tenho certeza do que eles usam... Roupas de frio, imagino... ú///ù Preciso explorar melhor esse lado...**

**Mahorin: Primeiramente: Maho-Sama tem um ficha na minha fic!!! *¬* Nem acreditei quando eu vi, mas, se estiver lendo isso: Maho eu sou sua fã! *Segura plaquinha escrito isso* \õ/ A Dietrich ficou muito interessante, mas imagino que ela vai sofrer nas mãos do Mestre... (Coloquei o Death Mask como mestre dela, espero que não se importe =D) **

**Lily Angel88: Nossa, a personalidade dela ficou perfeita, para o que eu tinha imaginado! ^^ Parece que você leu minha mente! Ela também deve demorar um pouco a aparecer, mas acho que vai gostar do que vou fazer com ela! *Olhar Maligno***

**Juno L.: Sua ficha ficou muito interessante, adorei a personalidade dela, me lembrou uma mãe: mandona, mas gentil. Tudo combinou perfeitamente, principalmente para ajudar a disciplinar aqueles guerreiros... Mas se tiver alguma coisa que ficou diferente do que imaginou, pode me avisar, que tentarei consertar ^^**

**Rodrigo DeMolay: Eu não esperava por uma ficha masculina, mas acho que vai ficar legal na fic! ^^ Essa é a mesma ficha que a da fic da Lininha-Chan, não é? Espero desenvolver o personagem tão bem quanto ela! = ) Quanto ao par eu ainda não sei bem o que fazer... Vamos esperar para ver se alguém se candidata a fazer um par pra ele. Se não eu vou escolher uma personagem de CDZ, ok? ^^**

Bem se eu deixei de responder a algum review, me desculpem, esses são todos os que consigo ver até o momento, então fim do momento: _Respondendo ao seu review_E agora vamos à tão esperada lista de pares:

Shion- **Vago**

Mu- **Vago**

Aldebaran- **Vago**

Saga- Metal Ikarus

Kanon- Lily Angel88

Máscara da morte- Suellen-san

Aiolia- **Vago**

Shaka- Pure-Petit-Cat

Dohko- **Vago**

Milo- Toriyama Hikari

Aiolos- Juno L.

Shura- Mahorin

Camus- **Vago**

Afrodite- Lune Kuruta

Vocês devem ter visto, mas recebi uma ficha masculina, portanto se alguém quiser fazer um par para ele, sintam-se à vontade! ^^ Mais uma coisa, só percebi agora, mas eu esqueci de colocar a ficha do Shion no capítulo anterior, mas ele também está disponível como par, então, aí vai:

Nome: Shion

Idade: 20

Função nas Cavernas: Conselheiro da vila (Ex ferreiro da Vila, Mestre de Mu)

Algo a acrescentar: Possui habilidades lemurianas. Irmão mais velho de Mu.

Acho que é só, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e dos pares! ^^ Qualquer erro/dúvida/reclamação/sugestão é só mandar um mp, adorarei respondê-la! ^^b E eu ainda pretendo comentar melhor cada personagem com os respectivos autores, como disse anteriormente, estou só esperando ter tempo para isso! T.T Até mais, Hiina! ^^


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. ^^**

Peço desculpas pelo capítulo enorme! ^^ Comentários no final!

**Capítulo 2**

Dentro da sala de aula do segundo ano, a professora de matemática explicava a matéria, mas alguns alunos não prestavam atenção e cochichavam entre si. Era o caso de Blair. Uma garota de pele meio bronzeada, baixinha, de 1,62 metros, e bem magrinha, com uma cintura fina em que dá para sentir os ossos das costelas se apertar a barriga. Seus olhos grandes e dourados chamam tanta atenção quanto seu cabelo, rosa com mexas roxas, repicado e cortado de uma maneira que um lado ficou maior que outro, indo até os ombros e com sobrancelhas de um tom médio de rosa. Seu rosto contém traços leves de menina. Ela não tinha muitas curvas, suas mãos são pequenas e delicadas, seus seios muito pequenos e a fazem parecer uma tábua. Tinha o nariz pequeno e arrebitado.

Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão e uma cara de completo tédio, enquanto rabiscava em seu caderno. Ela se cansou disso e foi ver se tinha alguém interessante ao seu lado para conversar. Viu Mu que estava todo concentrado, anotando alguma coisa que a professora falava.

- Ai, como você consegue prestar atenção? Essa aula é muito chata!- Ela falou dirigindo-se à ele.

- Hã? O que você disse Blair?

- Disse que você não deve ser muito normal para consegui prestar atenção nesta aula chata!

- Nem tanto. Você é que não consegue ficar parada, né Blair?

- É, isso também! Mas você também é muito certinho! Devia se divertir mais!

- Divertir? E o que você chamaria de diversão?

- Bem, que tal se...

Blair teve sua fala interrompida pela chegada repentina de alguém na sala. Era Aiolia que entrou apressado e ofegante.

- Bom dia, professora. Me desculpe, arf, arf...o atraso, arf, arf... Posso entrar?

- Bom, o senhor já atrapalhou a aula mesmo, senhor Aiolia. Pode entrar.

- Obrigado.

Ele tratou logo de se sentar antes que a professora mudasse de ideia. A professora voltou a explicar, mas logo teve que parar novamente pois o sinal tocou e a turma ficou agitada.

- Certo, estão liberados. Nós continuamos na pró...

Antes que ela terminasse, a sala já estava vazia. No pátio do colégio, em um dos bancos, Milo, Camus, Shaka e Aiolia estavam conversando quando ouviram um grito próximo à eles.

- SHAKA!!!!!!!!!!

Eles olharam para trás para ver quem gritara. Era Airy. Ela veio correndo e se jogou em cima do loiro, quase o derrubando.

- Airy, você pode sair de cima de mim?

- Por que eu sairia?- Ela perguntou sorrindo zombeteiramente.

- Como? Não precisa ter motivo, só saia.

- Hum, não!- Ela apertou um pouco mais o loiro, que acabou ficando vermelho com a proximidade. Milo e Aiolia abafaram os risos e o leonino achou melhor ajudar Shaka antes que a irmã o matasse de vergonha.

- Airy sai logo de cima, vai acabar sufocando ele.

- Ah, tá. Seus chatos.- Ela se desgrudou a contragosto, mas logo se animou novamente.- E então, alguém quer ir na quadra?

- Fazer o que lá?- Milo perguntou.

- A minha turma ia fazer um jogo de futebol e estavam procurando por mais jogadores, então pensei em chamá-los!

- Futebol? Hum, pode ser, não há mais nada pra fazer mesmo. Quem mais vai jogar?- Falou Milo, recebendo o apoio de Aiolia.

- Hum, que eu saiba, o Seiya, o Ikki, o Shiryu, o Hyoga e o Shun.

- O Shun também vai jogar? Não sabia que ele gostava desse tipo de esporte.- Shaka comentou.

- Ah, ele não gosta muito, mas parece que o irmão dele o convenceu a jogar.- Shaka levantou uma sobrancelha.- Mas me diga, você vai jogar?

- Não. Eu não gosto de futebol.- Ele foi categórico.

- Para com isso! Você devia se exercitar mais, só fica sentado o dia todo! Por isso que você é tão magrinho!

- É isso o que eu sempre digo Airy. Pra ele e pro senhor gelo aqui do lado, mas vê eles me escutam? Não, são muito teimosos.- Milo disse, recebendo olhares irritados de Camus e Shaka.

- Sim, vocês que são tão espertos deviam saber que o esporte é muito importante para se ter uma vida saudável e...

- Por favor, se eu concordar em jogar, você fica calada?- Shaka por fim disse, vencido. E Airy abriu um enorme sorriso não falando mais nada.

- E você Camus, vai jogar?- Aiolia perguntou ao amigo.

- Se eu não concordar, você vai começar um discurso como a sua irmã?- Ele perguntou, fazendo Milo e Airy começarem a rir.

- Não Camus, o Olia não é bom como eu para discursar. Aliás eu acho que ele também não arriscaria ter a fúria do futuro líder sobre ele.- Ela zombou.

- Pelo jeito vocês não vão desistir. Acho que não tenho escolha, não é? Vamos logo com isso...

- Isso! Sabia que ia convencer vocês!- Airy levantou-se animada e levou os quatro para a quadra do primeiro ano.

OoO oOo OoO

Encostados no muro do colégio estavam Blair, Momo e Mu, conversando.

- Mas como eu tava falando antes, Mu, você devia se divertir mais! Você também, Momo, vocês são muito parados não sei como conseguem!

- Ah, eu não sou parada, Blá, de manhã venho para a escola, de tarde faço minhas esculturas ou toco um pouco e de noite costumo ler. Nunca fico sem fazer nada. E o Mu tem aula com o irmão dele de tarde.- Momoko respondeu.

- Mas é disso que eu estou falando! Vocês só pensam em estudar, trabalhar e estudar de novo! Tem que aproveitar enquanto podem, sair mais, conhecer mais gente, ir à festas, essas coisas! Já sei! Vamos convidar o pessoal para se encontrar lá no barzinho hoje a noite!- Disse Blair

- Pode até ser uma boa ideia, mas não hoje, Blair. Não acha que primeiro deveria se preocupar em pegar a matéria que você perdeu hoje na aula de matemática já que não prestou atenção?- Perguntou Mu.

- Ah, querem saber? EU DESISTO!- Ela levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.- Vocês são certinhos demais para mim, nem sei porque ando com vocês!

E antes que alguém pudesse responder algo todos voltam sua atenção para trás, onde, aparentemente, uma pessoa havia caído de cima do muro

OoO oOo OoO

Minuto antes, perto dali, escalando o muro da escola para tentar entrar despercebidamente, estava Dietrich. suas roupas estavam desarrumadas pois havia se arrumado rapidamente para poder entrar na escola durante o intervalo. Seu rosto e braços tinham alguns cortes do treinamento mas nada que chamasse muito a atenção. Ela tentava passar sem que ninguém a notasse pois não era mais permitido entrar nesse horário.

Mas Dietrich não conseguia se concentrar no que fazia, estava pensando em tudo que seu mestre lhe contara durante o treinamento, tentando lembrar de tudo para a próxima vez que enfrentasse um monstro, quando seus pensamentos passaram inexplicavelmente para seu amigo Shura. Fazia tempo que não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Ele conseguia tira-la do sério, mas era um ótimo amigo e sempre conseguia divertí-la, fazendo-a se abrir bem mais do que com as outras pessoa. E ele era lindo, alto, musculoso... Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não reparou na conversa que acontecia embaixo de si, apenas quando alguém gritou dizendo que desistia ela acordou de seus pensamentos, assutada e, esquecendo onde estava, tentou se levantar apressada caindo assim de cima do muro.

- Ai, ai, ai, essa doeu!

- Ahhhhhhh, DIETRICH! Você me assustou! O que estava fazendo lá em cima? É falta de educação ouvir a conversa dos outros sabia!- Blair irritou-se mas então pareceu pensativa- Apesar que eu faço isso as vezes... Acho que eu deveria parar de ser tão intrometida, né? Mas tem umas conversas que são tão legais de escutar...

Enquanto Blair falava Mu e Momo foram ajudar Dietrich.

- Você está bem?-Perguntou Mu ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Hã, claro, já estou acostumada.- Ela se levantou embaraçada, pelo jeito sua entrada silenciosa havia ido por água abaixo.

- Há, há, você deve ser tão desastrada como a Momo então, né?

- Mu! Eu não sou desastrada!- Momo falou recebendo um olhar cético do garoto- Bem, talvez só um pouquinho, as vezes...

- Er... eu tenho que ir.

Dietrich tentou sair de lá antes que ficasse mais encabulada ainda mas foi segurada pela mão.

- Ah, fica mais um pouquinho, Di! A gente se conhece há tanto tempo e quase nunca se fala!- Blair falou com uma carinha pidona, ms depois fez uma cara emburrada e completou- E eu já não aguento mas ficar com esses chatos.

- E-eu não sei bem... Quer dizer, parece bom mas eu não sei o que falar... Não! Não é isso! É só que... Eu... Ah! Eu não consigo falar nada, que droga!- Ela irritou-se consigo mesma e os outros três não aguentaram, começaram a rir do embaraço da garota.

- O que foi? Por que vocês estão rindo? Desculpe, não sabia que sou engraçada, estou indo.

Ela puxou seu braço e saiu de perto dos outros três, magoada, achando que eles estavam rindo da cara dela. Enquanto isso Momo, Blair e Mu olhavam para a garota se distanciando, surpresos.

- Acho que ela se magoou por causa da nossa risada. Deve ser sensível...- Momo falou se sentindo culpada.

- Talvez, acho melhor irmos pedir desculpas.- Blair já ia em direção à Dietrich, sem dar tempo para Momo ou Mu impedí-la.

- Essa não, eu também acho que deveríamos explicar melhor para ela, mas conhecendo a Blá acho que ela vai fazer besteira- Mu disse preocupado.

OoO oOo OoO

Enquanto isso, na quadra, o time do segundo ano perdia de lavada.

- Fala sério, esse jogo tá muito fácil! Assim nem tem graça!- Disse Seiya

- Cala boca, Seiya! O jogo está claramente injusto! Vocês tem cinco e nós só quatro, sendo que dois deles são o Camus e o Shaka! Na prática são cinco contra dois!- Milo falou irritado.

Os dois mencionados deram um olhar frio e assassino para Milo. Eles sabiam que não eram muito úteis no jogo, mas, afinal, eles foram obrigados a jogar, não foram?

- Mas o Shun também não ajuda muito, são quatro contra dois.- Complementou Aiolia.

Shun abaixou a cabeça, triste. Shaka, ao ver seu discípulo magoado falou:

- Se vocês acham que nós somos tão inúteis, Milo e Aiolia, deixem-me ser goleiro e tentem marcar um gol de pênalti em mim.

Milo sorriu, irônico, e olhou para Aiolia que tinha uma expressão parecida, mas com algo a mais.

- E se nós marcarmos, ganhamos o que Shaka?- Perguntou maliciosamente Aiolia.

- Se vocês conseguirem fazer um gol entre dez podem levar a mim e ao Camus aonde quiserem hoje a noite.

- O que?- Camus surpreendeu-se ao ouvir seu nome.

- Feito.- Milo alargou mais o sorriso ao pensar nos _**lugares**_levaria os dois.- E se perdermos?

- Se vocês perderem terão que admitir perante todos os presentes que vocês são duas crianças que não levam nada a sério e precisam crescer urgentemente.

- Tá bom, não vamos perder mesmo.

- Veremos.- Shaka deu um sorriso enigmático.

Todos que estavam na quadra, com exceção de Milo, Aiolia e Shaka, foram para a arquibancada assistir, curiosos, o que Shaka queria com aquilo.

- Bem, vamos lá!- Aiolia falou.

Ele chutou a bola e Shaka nem se mexeu.

- "Muito fácil, dá até pena dele"- pensou Aiolia- Mas o que?- Falou alto, descrente.

A bola parecia ter feito uma curva imprevista quando estava quase alcançando o gol, fazendo com que ela fosse para longe da trave.

- Eu não acredito- Aiolia continuava atônito.

- Droga, você é muito ruim, Aiolia! Minha vez!- Milo também chutou a bola, mas dessa vez o resultado foi parecido. Shaka foi para um lado e a bola para o outro, mas então ela pareceu ir na direção da mão do loiro que a lançou para fora com facilidade.

- Impossível...

Assim foram todos os dez chutes e no final ninguém, nem mesmo Camus, acreditava no que havia acontecido. Da arquibancada Airy gritou:

- Isso ai, Shaka! Mostra pra eles!

- Airy!- Aiolia indignou-se- Eu sou seu irmão, você precisa torcer por mim!

- Preciso nada, o Shaka é mais bonito e mais legal que você.- Ela respondeu sorrindo da cara de ciúmes que o irmão fez.

Assim Milo e Aiolia tiveram que pagar a aposta para risada geral, embora ainda estivessem espantados com a habilidade do virginiano. Mas na verdade o que ninguém sabia era que Shaka havia, na verdade, havia usado seus poderes de Xamã para desviar todas as bolas.

OoO oOo OoO

Dietrich corria entre as pessoas no pátio, irritada e com pressa, fazendo com que todos abrissem caminho para ela. Sua vontade era gritar para que todos saíssem da frente, mas se controlou para não chamar mais atenção do que já estava chamando. Não tinha um lugar específico para ir, apenas queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Atrás dela Blair também corria e logo alcançou a outra a chamando pelo nome. No início Dietrich ignorou-a, mas depois de muita insistência da menina de cabelo rosa ela se virou para ela e ficou esperando, se segurando para não começar a falar.

- Por que você tá tão irritada, Di? Olha, a gente não tava rindo de você não, só que foi engraçado aquilo que você fez, sabe? Você devia andar mais com as pessoas e fazer mais coisas como essa, ao invés de ficar sempre sozinha. Você é uma pessoa muito legal, Dietrich.

A menina loira ficou olhando para Blair sem saber o que falar. Ninguém nunca havia lhe dito coisas tão legais e, apesar de não demonstrar, ela se alegrou muito com isso.

- Tudo bem, recado entendido. Posso ir agora?

- Ah, pode se quiser, mas não acha mais legal ficar conversando comigo, o Mu e a Momo? Aquilo que eu disse é verdade, não aguento mais aqueles dois, preciso de alguém mais agitado!

- É... Acho que sim...- Dietrich respondeu respondeu muito vermelha.

- Então vamos!- Blair falou já puxando a outra.

E as duas voltaram para perto de Mu e Momo.

OoO oOo OoO

Em uma das Cavernas adjacentes, Shion caminhava, totalmente perdido. Saíra para dar uma volta e pôr em ordem seus pensamentos, mas, como estava muito frio fora da Vila, caminhava pelas Cavernas mesmo, sem rumo. Quando percebeu que não sabia onde estava preocupou-se um pouco, pois logo haveria uma reunião do Conselho e ele deveria estar presente. Olhou em volta, à procura de alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo a se orientar.

A única pessoa pessoa na rua era uma velha senhora em um canto, pelas roupas que usava ela devia ser uma cigana ou alo do tipo. Normalmente Shion não falaria com esse tipo de pessoa, mas na atual situação ele não tinha muita escolha. Aproximou-se da velha que disse, sem nunca levantar a cabeça ou olhar-lhe nos olhos.

- Oh sim! Finalmente um cliente! Venha, meu jovem, pode perguntar.

Shion ficou um pouco incomodado pelas palavras da cigana e tratou de esclarecer a situação.

- Não, senhora. Eu não sou um cliente. Apenas gostaria que me desse uma informação.

- Ora, se você quer informação então tem uma pergunta. E se tem uma pergunta é um cliente. Vamos, não se acanhe. Pode perguntar.

- Não é isso. Eu me perdi e gostaria que me dissesse o caminho para a caverna principal.

- Sinto muito garoto. Todas as perguntas são pagas. Um real por pergunta. **(N.A: Não sei qual a moeda usada nas Cavernas, então vou usar o real para facilitar meu trabalho ^^)**

Shion suspirou e tirou a carteira do bolso. Se pagasse pelo menos poderia chegar em casa. Porém antes que tirasse qualquer nota da carteira a velha se levantou com velocidade surpreendente para alguém de sua idade e arrancou a carteira das mãos do rapaz, já se preparando para correr. Shion, no entanto, foi mais rápido. Puxou a carteira da mão da cigana e conseguiu recuperará-la ao mesmo tempo em que, sem querer, seus dedos se emaranhavam nos cabelos brancos e embaraçados que caíram quando ele retirou a mão, revelando uma cascata de cabelos rosa rubi. Junto com a peruca ele tirou também uma pele falsa, por baixo da qual existia uma pele bem branquinha, e os óculos escuros que cobriam olhos chamativos da mesma cor dos cabelos, não era uma velha, na verdade parecia mais uma garota, não chegava nem a ser uma mulher totalmente formada.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, uma atitude um tanto estranha para um ladrão em fuga ou para alguém que havia acabado de ser assaltado. A cigana olhava encantada e assustada para Shion. Não havia olhado para ele antes e só agora percebera como era bonito. Os cabelos verdes longos e rebeldes, os olhos lilases, justos e sérios, o corpo escultural, tudo nele a deixava apaixonada. Já Shion se encantou com a verdadeira aparência da jovem. Seus olhos tão expressivos e brincalhões agora com uma expressão assustada de alguém que foi pego fazendo alguma traquinagem. Os cabelos, entre o rosa e o vermelho, caiam como uma cascata pelos ombros, contrastando com a pele clara. Ela era linda. Então ele caiu em si e a soltou. A jovem ainda esperou alguns segundos antes de sair correndo de lá, sem olhar para trás, e com o coração batendo a mil. E Shion apenas a observou se afastar para, quando as sombras apagaram sua imagem, olhara para a mão direita onde ainda segurava, a carteira, e a peruca da jovem, com um olhar vazio.

OoO oOo OoO

Enquanto isso,Aoshi e Aiolos caminhavam pela neve. Depois que Saga, Kanon e Shura haviam entrado na Caverna principal a sede dos guerreiros ficou monótona e entediante. Era verdade que os três, principalmente Shura e Kanon, eram irritantes, mas pelo menos eles lhes dava alguma coisa para fazer. Assim, logo que eles saíram, os dois resolveram ver se não tinha nenhum monstro por perto para ocupar o tempo. Estavam em silêncio, mas não um silêncio constrangedor, de quem não sabe o que dizer, apenas uma paz calma e rara em um meio tão agitado como o dos guerreiros. O tipo de silêncio que surge entre duas pessoas calmas, sérias e quietas. Porém a quietude não durou muito tempo, pois logo pode-se ouvir os sons de algum treino próximo. Os dois se aproximaram para observar e viram Sophie treinando.

- Olá, Sophie- Aiolos falou sorrindo

Sophie parou de cortar os bonecos ao ouvir a voz de Aiolos e sorriu para ele e para Aoshi.

- Oi, meninos. Vocês não deveriam estar de guarda?

- Estamos, mas nenhum monstro apareceu, estão viemos dar uma volta para ver se tem algum nas redondezas.- Aoshi respondeu com uma voz entediada e séria.

- Hum, sei. Então acho que não aceitariam treinar comigo, não é?

- Bem...- Aiolos não sabia o que responder, por um lado gostaria muito de treinar com Sophie, mas por outro não podia simplesmente abandonar a patrulha.

Aoshi, percebendo o que estava acontecendo e se sentindo sobrando ali abriu um pequeno sorriso e falou:

- Você pode ficar Aiolos, eu termino a patrulha. Pode deixar que se algum monstro aparecer eu te chamo.

- Sério mesmo?- Aoshi assentiu- Muito obrigado, então, Aoshi!

- Que isso, não foi nada- Ele falou já se virando para sair e alargando um pouco mais o sorriso comentou- E aproveitem bem o tempo em que estão ai.

Então saiu. Aiolos e Sophie não entenderam o real significado do comentário do menino e foram treinar. Aiolos disparava diversas flechas nos bonecos que logo depois eram cortados em diversas partes por Sophie. Os dois faziam uma bela dupla de batalha. Enquanto isso conversavam:

- Ei, Aiolos, você sabia que eu encontrei seus irmãos hoje de manhã?

- Sério? Eles se atrasaram tanto assim?

- É, você não devia deixá-los treinarem até tarde, se não eles não vão prestar atenção na escola.

- Eu sei, mas é difícil resistir à insistência do Aiolia e a carinha de cachorro abandona da Airy.

- Falando nela, eu pensei que seus pais não quisessem que ela treinasse.

- E eles não querem.

- Então...?

- Mas é isso que _ela _e a Airy tem o direito de ser o que quiser. tenho certeza de que ela se tornará uma valorosa guerreira. Como você.

Sophie sorriu diante do comentário e cortou mais um boneco ao meio.

- Ei, Aiolos, eu melhorei bastante a precisão da minha espada. Quer ver?

- Claro, como fazemos?- Perguntou curioso e animado.

- Simples.- Ela colocou a espada na frente de um dos bonecos- Atire uma flecha no alvo.

- Hã, tudo bem...

Ele posicionou uma flecha e atirou-a bem no meio do alvo na barriga do boneco. Porém antes que ela o atingi-se a flecha foi cortada em duas, bem no meio, pela espada de Sophie.

- Uau, isso foi... incrível!- Ele estava admirado.

- É uma técnica que desenvolvi para defender outras pessoas...

Mas apesar de ter generalizado, Sophie sabia bem quem ela queria proteger.

OoO oOo OoO

Na caverna principal, Saga caminhava em direção à Caverna do Xamã, para cuidar de seus ferimentos. Quando chegou lá, bateu na porta e aguardou. Logo Luna apareceu na porta com uma feição levemente irritada, ao ver quem era perguntou:

- O que deseja, guerreiro? Veio curar suas feridas?

- Isso. Espero não ter vindo em uma hora ruim.- Comentou ao ver a expressão de Luna.

- Na verdade veio.

- Me desculpe.

- Não se preocupe, é meu dever cuidar de vocês, guerreiros, quando meu mestre não está.

Os dois entraram no prédio. Lá dentro Saga encontrou, além dos diversos instrumentos estranhos, muitos livros e alguns pergaminhos muito antigos, espalhados pelo chão. Havia também um painel com uma grande figura anatômica humana.

- Estava estudando?

- Sim. Para ajudar Mestre Shaka, preciso estar estudando constantemente sobre o corpo humano. Só assim posso cuidar dos ferimentos.

- Entendo.

Luna fechou a porta e levou Saga para uma outra sala, bem menor que a primeira, onde havia uma cama, uma mesa com instrumentos médicos simples, uma pia e vários cadeiras. Aqueles que possuíam ferimentos mais sérios eram transferidos para o hospital, também na Caverna principal.

- Sente-se.

Saga se sentou e retirou a blusa. Luna começou a cuidar dos muitos cortes do rapaz.

- Não veio mais ninguém? Achava que mais pessoas tinham partido nessa missão.

- É, além de mim, foram também o meu irmão, o Shura e o Máscara. Mas eles gostam de manter os machucados no corpo para lembrá-los de seus grandes feitos- ele ironizou com a voz pingando sarcasmo- Eu não sou tão idiota.

Luna abriu um lindo sorriso, discreto, mas lindo, perante o comentário do rapaz. Realmente ele não era como o irmão e os alguns dos outros guerreiros.

OoO oOo OoO

Na escola das Cavernas, as aulas já havia acabado e os alunos se dispersavam, cada um indo para o local onde era aprendiz. Perto da entrada Milo e Camus conversavam.

- Tchau Milo. Eu já disse que tenho que ir.

- Fica só mais um pouco! Eu não quero ter que ir pra casa.

- Milo...

- Por favor? Só mais alguns minutos!

- Já disse que não! Tenho uma reunião com o conselho que meu pai me convidou para ver e não posso me atrasar. Tchau.

Ele saiu rápido e Milo ainda gritou:

- Nossa, é muito bom ter um amigo como você viu?

Ninguém respondeu. Milo então se encostou no muro passando a mão pelo rosto e cochichando consigo mesmo:

- Ótimo, agora preciso de uma desculpa para não ir tecer cestas...- De repente teve uma ideia e saiu correndo para casa. Milo morava na caverna principal, no segundo andar da loja de seu pai que vendia cestas e outros produtos artesanais. Chegou lá praticamente voando, assustando seu pai que terminava uma rede de dormir.

- Milo!

- Ah... Arf, arf, oi... Pai... Arf...

- Por que tanta pressa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Perguntou já preocupado.

O pai de Milo era um senhor de meia idade, com cabelos curtos e meio azuis um pouco brancos pela idade. Era alto, magro e se chamava Miltom.

- Não, tá tudo bem...- Ele não sabia como começar o assunto então foi direto ao ponto- Pai, eu posso faltar à sua aula hoje? É que não entendi direito a matéria de matemática e queria ir à biblioteca estudar.

- Hum...- Miltom olhava desconfiado para o filho. Normalmente não atenderia ao pedido de Milo, mas era tão difícil vê-lo interessado em matemática que acabou cedendo- Tudo bem, mas só hoje! E é para ir a biblioteca, não vai ficar vadiando, Milo!- Acrescentou ao ver que o filho já voltava pelo caminho que viera.

OoO oOo OoO

Na casa de Dohko, em uma das cavernas adjacentes, ele estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro, quando ouve alguém bater na porta. Já imaginando quem era Dohko vai abri-la com um sorriso no rosto. Parada do lado de fora estava uma menina muito jovem, de no máximo 15 anos, com longos cabelos lisos e escuros, com algumas mexas de cor cinza e com uma longa franja, que eram ainda mais destacados devido a brancura de sua pele, quase da cor da neve. Possuía um corpo com curvas e era baixinha, também tinha algumas poucas cicatrizes pelo corpo, nada que chamasse muito a atenção, com exceção de uma, que passava por seu olho esquerdo. Porém, o que mais chamava atenção na garota, era seu olhar. Os olhos, um preto e o outro prateado, estavam cheios de frieza e rancor.

- Olá, Yui. Como foi a escola hoje?

- Péssima, Dohko, péssima. Não me pergunte da escola.

Ela entrou na casa de Dohko, que afinal era sua também, desde que este a adotara como sua irmã mais nova, apesar dos boatos que circulavam pelas Cavernas de que ela não deveria estar ali. Dohko ficou triste pelo comentário da menina. Ainda esperava que ela encontrasse seu lugar ali dentro.

- Você não quer falar sobre o que te chateou, não é?- Ele perguntou com carinho e preocupado.

Ela olhou friamente para ele por alguns segundos antes de mostrar uma expressão muito triste e abaixar a cabeça nas mãos, falando com uma voz magoada:

- Tudo, irmão, tudo. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, parece que todos estão se dando bem lá na turma 1, menos eu. As garotas são todas meiguinhas, filhas de agricultores e cuja única preocupação é com quem vão se casar!- Ela ironizou- Menos a Airy, mas ela também é amiga de todos apesar de ser do jeito dela. Mas eu não consigo. Por que todos tem que me odiar?- A esse ponto a voz de Yui já denunciava que ela estava chorando.

Dohko a abraçou e falou baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Ninguém odeia você, Yui.

- Odeiam sim.

- Não odeiam não. Não sei porque você coloca isso na cabeça e age dessa maneira com as pessoas. A Yui verdadeira é bem melhor que essa que você tenta mostrar.- Ele sorriu tentando animá-la.

Ela levantou o rosto, um pouco melhor

- Eu não sei o que faria sem você irmão. Mas essa Yui que você conhece eu só posso mostrar para você.

- Um dia você vai ver que isso não é verdade. Agora vá lavar o rosto, você é muito bonita para ficar com o rosto todo molhado de lágrimas. Logo eu tenho uma reunião e você tem treino para guerreira.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, indo para o banheiro. Dohko então voltou à leitura. Porém logo voltou a interrompê-la pois mais alguém batia na porta. Dohko atendeu, curioso. Lá estava Hyoga, o filho mais novo de Carlus, o líder da Vila.

- Olá, Hyoga. Aconteceu alguma coisa? A reunião foi adiada?

- Não, eu já estou indo para lá. Posso te acompanhar, inclusive. Mas na verdade vim para entregar isto para a Yui.- Ele mostrou um livro que tinha na mão.

- Entendo. Vou chamá-la.

Não foi preciso pois neste instante Yui apareceu na sala, com um lindo sorriso no rosto, saindo do banheiro. Assim que viu Hyoga sua expressão se tornou muito, muito gélida e de dar medo com um só olhar, porém levemente corada, o que aparecia bem em sua pele clara como a neve, ao perceber quem era e que ele a tinha visto sorrindo. Já Hyoga estava chocado, nunca tinha visto o sorriso da menina e não fazia ideia de que era tão lindo.

- Y-Yui... Eu... eu trouxe isto para você. É que você saiu tão apressada da sala que...- Ele continuava chocado.

Ela tirou o livro da mão dele sem nenhuma delicadeza e perguntou:

- É só isso?

- Sim.

- Então pode ir.

- Vamos então Dohko.

Ele se virou, irritado com a frieza e arrogância da menina, e saiu da sala sendo seguido por Dohko assim que este se despediu de Yui.

- "É mesmo, eu tinha esquecido como ela é mal educada e revoltada com o mundo. Devo ter imaginado aquele sorriso."- Hyoga pensou ainda irritado, mas, por dentro, curioso.

OoO oOo OoO

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca da cidade, Milo dormia em cima de um livro aberto, em uma mesa onde apenas ele se sentava. Annabel, que estava na biblioteca já que não teria que dar aula naquele dia, olhava para um livro no qual vira uma coisa que um certo alguém gostaria muito, e sorriu ao ver justamente esse certo alguém. Se aproximou silenciosamente de Milo e falou:

- A biblioteca não é lugar para dormir, Mi.

- Ahhhhh!

O efeito foi imediato, Milo acordou com uma cara de sonso e assustado, com os cabelos totalmente bagunçados caindo no rosto e as roupas desarrumadas.

- Você tinha que se ver agora, Mi. Está muito engraçado.

- Não tem graça nenhuma, Annabel. Você não devia assustar os outros assim!- Ele falou emburrado, se arrumando. Annabel abriu um sorriso cético.

- Você estava dormindo na biblioteca do meu pai, Milo. Sou eu quem tenho que brigar com você, além do que sou mais velha.

- Só dois anos. E eu tava lendo, não dormindo.

- Lendo de olhos fechados e babando?

- Eu estava babando?

- Não, é brincadeira.

- Bem.- Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e cruzou os braços na nuca.- Eu juro que tentei estudar mas isso é muito chato.

- Eu posso te ajudar.- Ela olhou para o livro de matemática e seus olhos brilharam com o reconhecimento imediato da matéria, quase fazendo-a se esquecer do que queria mostrar.- Ah, antes disso só uma coisa.

Ela mostrou para o amigo o livro que tinha nas mãos. Era um livro de ciências gerais. Annabel folheou-o por alguns segundos até achar a página que procurava.

- Aqui Mi. Leia.

Na página havia um esquema detalhado da chuva. Milo leu e não entendeu muito bem sobre o que aquilo falava. **(N.A: Lembrem-se que eles viviam isolados do resto do mundo com conhecimentos limitados, portanto quase não tinham informações sobre os fenômenos que não aconteciam lá, como as chuvas) **

- Não entendi nada. O que é isso, Annabel?

- É um esquema da chuva. A chuva é um fenômeno natural no qual a água cai do céu. Isso não é incrível?- Seus olhos brilharam

- Claro que não. Aqui também cai água do céu direto e não tem nada de incrível nisso. Aliás, é neve quase todo dia, chega a ser chato.

- Não, Milo.- Ela bufou irritada com a lerdeza do amigo para entender algo tão simples- Eu não estou falando de neve. É água mesmo, em estado líquido, que cai do céu em alguns lugares.

- A água de beber?- Milo parecia confuso. Annabel assentiu- Mas isso não é justo! A gente perde um tempão derretendo a neve para conseguir água e ela cai do céu pra eles? - Ele agora estava revoltado.

- Sim. Tudo é bem diferente lá fora...- Annabel ficou pensativa.

Então, neste momento, algo estalou na mente de Milo. Um raciocínio que muitas pessoas considerariam impossível para alguém como ele. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ele perguntou para a amiga.

- Anna. Esses livros vieram lá de fora, não é?

- Sim. A maior parte deles pertencem as Cavernas a gerações e são sempre reescritos a partir dos pergaminhos originais, por quê?- Ela poderia falar sobre isso a tarde inteira, mas no momento estava mais preocupada com o tom de voz de quem estava aprontando que Milo usava.

- Então isso quer dizer que alguém conseguiu vir lá de fora e chegar aqui com vida para deixar esses livros?

Nesse momento Annabel entendeu tudo.

- Ah não. Milo não, nem pense nisso...

- É verdade, como eu não pensei nisso antes- O sorriso dele se alargava a cada palavra- Nós também não podemos ter aparecido aqui do nada. Todos sabemos que existem civilizações lá fora, mas se nós estamos aqui isso quer dizer que pessoas dessas civilizações já vieram para cá e ficaram vivas tempo suficiente para ter filhos e cuidar deles...

- Milo. Me ouça, por favor não faça isso. O conselho já votou que não e você só vai conseguir morrer congela...

- Obrigado Annabel.

Ele saiu correndo de lá, animado com as conclusões que tirara, deixando para trás os dois livros ainda abertos e uma Annabel preocupada e culpada por ter falado aquilo para ele.

**CONTINUA...**

Yoooo, pessoas! ^^ Aí está mais um capítulo prontinho para vocês! Esse saiu bem rápido, assim como o outro, mas isso é porque estou inspirada e aproveitando para escrever enquanto minhas provas não começam para valer, por isso não acostumem! ;D Peço desculpas por qualquer erro de português ( e acho que foram muitos nesse capítulo -.- ) Mas nunca tive paciência suficiente para revisar o texto mais de duas vezes e o meu teclado não está cooperando comigo ultimamente, principalmente o O. Voltando ao capítulo, espero que tenha ficado bom, mas sinceramente não faço ideia. ú.ù São muitas fichas e é a primeira fic que escrevo portanto estou perdidinha, mas estou me esforçando para manter o nível para vocês! ^^

E as roupas dos personagens já foram meio que definidas, a ideia é de total autoria da Lilly Angel. Vou colocar ai pra vocês: Por falar em roupas vc poderia colocar os personagens usando roupas tipo de couro para os guerreiros ao estilo do rpg Ragnarok e túnicas para o resto dos habitantes como era nos tempos antigos, tem um site interessante falando sobre isso vou te passar o link: HTTP : / / WWW . FILOLOGIA . ORG . BR / XCNLF / 9 / 11 . HTM (é tudo juntinho e com letras minúsculas, tô colocando assim pq o site tem a horrível mania de comer links...) **N.A: Pessoa preguiçosa que copia e cola, tsc, tsc... ¬.¬**

Bem, vamos responder os comentários, se não ficamos aqui até amanhã (acreditem coisas para falar é o que não faltam...)

Momento: _Respondendo ao seu review:_

**Toriyama Hikari: Que bom que gostou! *o* Foi meu primeiro review no segundo capítulo, me deixou muito feliz! XD Eu percebi que faltou a cor do cabelos! Xb Hauahauahau, brancos, anotado!**

**Rodrigo DeMolay: É, eu achava! ^^ Viva à ficha principal! \o/ É, a disputa é grande mesmo, principalmente entre os mais competitivos! kkk Tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Até! ^^**

**Mahorin: De nada, Maho-Sama! *-* Hauhauhau, gostou do nome? XD É o mesmo que o de um personagem de Trinity Blood, um anime que assisti há muito tempo, por isso que consigo lembrar mais fácil! Xb Claro que não vou tirar! Ela ficou ótima como aprendiz do Mask! ^^ E nesse capítulo tentei mostrar o outro lado dela, ficou bom? =D Até! ^^**

**Pure Petit-Cat: E agora um viva a barbie loira! \o Haha, zueira com o Shaka, tadinho. XD Pelo jeito o pessoal gostou da briga! Hahaha, eu mesma ri quando escrevi, se bem que isso não prova nada porque eu riu à toa. Mas que bom que gostou! *-* Até! ^3^**

**Shina com: Ah, mais um personagem! *O* Ela já apareceu no capítulo! Gostei muito dela, imagino que deva se dar bem com a Airy por serem parecidas! ^^ (Acho... ó.ò) E espero que goste do par, mas vou deixar a surpresa pro final! ^^ **

**Metal Ikarus: Ficou igual a ela, sério? o.o Juro que foi na sorte! ^_^ Fiquei feliz em saber, vou tentar mantê-la do mesmo jeito então! Eu tinha reparado nesse detalhe e já pensava em fazer isso, eles treinaram juntos quando pequenos e depois ela virou discípula dele. Quanto ao triângulo amoroso... Boa ideia... *olhar maligno para os personagens que estão encolhidos em um canto com medo***

**Juno L.: É me falaram isso! XD Mas é a emoção de primeira fic, logo passa. (Infelizmente ó3ò) A Sophie já apareceu mais nesse capítulo, fiz uma cena bem caprichada para ela, espero que tenha gostado! ^^**

**Suellen-San: Claro que ia entrar! XD Te colocam muito com o Mdm? É que na verdade estamos fazendo um complô para... *os outros autores tampam a boca da Hiina antes que ela fale besteira* Zueira, juro que foi coincidência! XD Quanto à personagem... pedirei informações quando ela aparecer, ok? Até! ^_^/**

**Nina-carol: Ah, amei a ficha! *o* Sério, achei que o fato dela ter duas personalidades vai ficar excelente se ela for parente da... Ops, não posso falar o.o Mas adorei mesmo! XD Pode deixar que vou tentar mantê-la igualzinha! ^^**

**Lune Kuruta: Lune-chan! *-* *Se mata pela intimidade* x.^ Er... bem, não consigo ler cinco linhas de nenhum review seu que já estou rolando no chão de tanto rir! XD (Como disse riu fácil ^///^) Bem, não vai dar pra comentar tudo que eu quero... Vou resumir: Que bom que gostou da parte da Bell! *o* Você não tem noção do quanto fiquei feliz ao ler seu super-ultra-mega-golden-comentário! Beijinhos e até! ^3^**

**XxLininhaxX: Lininha-chan! Ganhei uma ficha sua! *o* (Como se ela não soubesse da ficha que enviou... Hiina baka... ¬¬) Linda a Yui! *O* já a coloquei no capítulo! A deixei morando com o Dohko pois achei que ia combinar mais! ;D Estou ansiosa para o próximo capítulo da sua fic! *O* Até! ^^/**

E agora vamos as reviews do capítulo 1 que ainda não respondi:

**Mishelly 87: Gostei da Cibele (Minha irmã a adorou, fiquei até surpresa, ela pulava toda animada na frente do computador... o.o) Ela irá aparecer no próximo capítulo, pois não consegui encaixar nesse, ok? Até! ^^**

**Angel Pink: Claro que dá pra entrar! XD Ainda espero fichas para o Deba e o Dohko, ou se alguém quiser fazer para os bronzeados, lálálá... 9.9 Haha, a Jake é show! Coloquei ela com o Camus pois acho que os opostos se atraem! :-b Bjs e até! =D**

**teteka-chan: Taí, a Ash já apareceu! Achei a cena dela com o Shion uma das mais fofis do capítulo! **

***-* Adorei a ideia dela ser uma cigana e já penso no reencontro dos dois... *suspiro* N.I.A (Nota da Irmã da Autora): Hiina-nee chan romântica até a alma -.- Até! =D**

Também vou responder às Mps que eu e a Lilly-chan trocamos, ai vai:

**Lilly Angel88: Bem, como já falei adorei a ideia das roupas e elas vão ficar assim mesmo! ^^ Pode mandar quantas quiser, suas MPs me ajudam a ter inspiração! ^.^ Também adoro conversar, reparou? =D Vamos nos dar bem! Até o próximo capítulo! ^^**

E, finalmente, a lista de pares atualizada!

Shion- Teteka-chan

Mu- Shina com

Aldebaran- _**Vago**_

Saga- Metal Ikarus

Kanon- Lily Angel88

Máscara da morte- Suellen-san

Aiolia- Mishelly 87

Shaka- Pure-Petit-Cat

Dohko- _**Vago**_

Milo- Toriyama Hikari

Aiolos- Juno L.

Shura- Mahorin

Camus- Angel Pink

Afrodite- Lune Kuruta

Aoshi (Rodrigo DeMolay)- Nina-Carol

Hyoga- XxLininhaxX

Bem, acho que é só! ^^ Já tenho ideias para todos os personagens de fora das Cavernas e elas são bem... interessantes! u.ú Espero que tenham gostado e sintam-se livres para comentar/elogiar/criticar/xingar/esmurrar a autora (Ops, isso não pode! O.o) principalmente sobre os personagens! Beijos e até! ^^

Hiina =D


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^^**

Er... Tentei fazer o capítulo menor que o outro, mas acho que acabou ficando maior... ^^' Os comentários estão no fim, boa leitura! o/

**Capítulo 3**

Milo corria pelas cavernas, com a conversa com Annabel ainda passando por sua cabeça e uma ideia já criando raizes. Ele chegou até o prédio onde ficava a sede do governo local. Era um edifício imponente com quatro andares, o maior das cavernas, pintado com cores claras e possuindo muitas janelas. Milo olhou para era elas, procurando, até que em uma delas, que ficava no segundo andar, conseguiu ver um pedaço do rosto de Camus. Aquela deveria ser a sala de reuniões do conselho. Sorriu olhando para os lados e pensando em uma maneira de chamar o amigo.

Na sala, o conselho se reunia, formando um meio círculo de frente para o líder e sua família. Organizavam-se de modo que Carlus ficasse no meio com sua mulher à direita e Hyoga ao lado desta, enquanto Camus se posicionava do lado esquerdo do lider, ao lado da janela. Todos estavam em silêncio, concentrados, enquanto um dos Conselheiros lia um relatório sobre as colheitas mensais das Cavernas. Camus prestava total atenção às palavras dele, absorvendo tudo. Mas por esse motivo não percebeu quando uma pedrinha veio voando da janela ao seu lado até bater em sua cabeça. Ele passou a mão pelo local e ignorou, voltando a prestar atenção na conversa. Alguns minutos depois, outra pedrinha atingiu-o, dessa vez um pouco maior que a primeira, mas ele tentou ignorar. Sua atenção só foi desviada depois da décima pedra, que a essa altura já estava quase do tamanho de um mão.

Camus olhou irritado para o chão que já tinha um pequeno punhado de pedras o que o deixou ainda mais nervoso, desviou o olhar para a janela e viu Milo acenando e olhando para ele. Camus respirou fundo, levantando-se e indo discretamente até a janela. Quando se aproximou, Milo começou a chamá-lo freneticamente com os braços. O garoto, no entanto, fechou a janela e voltou ao seu lugar, ignorando completamente o amigo.

Do chão, Milo praguejou.

- Droga! Agora vou ter que tentar outra coisa que chame a atenção do Camus.- O garoto ficou pensativo.- Hum, já sei!

Ele se pôs a correr em direção à entrada do edifício.

OoO oOo OoO

Em outro lugar das cavernas, na arena de treinamento dos guerreiros mais especificamente, todos estavam treinando. Máscara e Dietrich lutavam entre si, na verdade ele atacava enquanto a pupila tentava se defender. Shura e Sophie disputavam uma luta de esgrima. Aoshi treinava movimentos com sua kataná em um canto, sendo observado por sua pupila Yui. Aiolos dava uma demonstração de arco e flecha à Aiolia que parecia mais interessado no embate entre Saga, que já havia voltado da casa do Xamã, e Kanon que ocorria do seu lado. Também estava lá Ikki que treinava com seu mestre. Em resumo, era um dia normal de treino para os guerreiros. E assistindo à tudo da arquibancada, estava Airy. Ela tinha uma cara aborrecida e parecia entediada.

- Isso não é justo, por quê não posso treinar também?- Queixava-se a menina consigo mesma.

- Você sabe que seus pais não querem que você treine Airy.- Disse Sophie, que havia dado um tempo em sua luta com o Shura e agora se sentava perto de Airy na arquibancada.

- Mas o Olos não vê problema algum em me treinar mais cedo!

- Sim, mas ele faz isso sem a permissão dos seus pais, então não pode treiná-la em público.- Sophie olhou para Aiolos com um olhar que parecia meio desaprovador, meio admirado.- Ele não devia nem treiná-la contra a vontade de seus pais.

- Não sei por que eles tem tanto problema em eu me tornar guerreira!- Airy fez bico.

- Airy, eles só querem o seu bem, essa é uma profissão perigosa, principalmente para as mulheres. Os pais nunca deixariam uma filha se tornar guerreira.- Sophie falou sorrindo gentilmente. **(N/A: Nas cavernas, o machismo é bem forte ¬¬')**

- Mas você é uma guerreira! E a Yui e a Dietrich são aprendizes!

- Sim, mas eu perdi meus pais cedo e, se você não notou a Yui e a Dietrich também são órfãs.- Ela disse, com uma expressão muito grave no rosto.

Airy olhou pensativamente para as duas garotas, nunca reparara, mas a verdade é que as únicas garotas que treinavam para se tornarem guerreiras eram aquelas que não tinham mais pais, as outras normalmente viravam professoras, donas de casa, agricultoras e coisas desse tipo. Aquilo não parecia certo, alguém tinha que dar um jeito nisso. E por que ela não podia ser esse alguém? Airy deu um sorriso, do tipo que as crianças dão antes de fazer alguma travessura, o que deixou Sophie desconfiada.

- Airy, o que pretende fazer?- A garota a ignorou.- Airy?

- Ei Sophie, vem, já está na hora de voltarmos a treino!- Shura a chamou.

- Já vou.- Sophie respondeu e depois se virou para Airy.- E você mocinha, nem pense em fazer alguma besteira. Comporte-se viu?

- Hum, você parece minha mãe falando, Sophie. Eu fazendo besteira?- Ela apontou para si mesma, fazendo cara de inocente.- Nunca faria isso.

Sophie estava prestes a responder quando Airy completou.

- Agora é melhor você ir, o Shura está ficando impaciente.- Ela sorriu para Sophie.

Sophie foi para a arena ainda desconfiada, Airy alargou mais seu sorriso e fez outra vez sua cara de quem vai aprontar.

- Agora, é só descobrir como fazer isso...Hum...- Ela se levantou e saiu andando pelo canto da arena.

OoO oOo OoO

Na sala do conselho a reunião continuava, agora Dohko e Shion discutiam sobre se deviam ou não aumentar os impostos sobre o leite.

- O preço do leite está em alta e nós precisamos arrecadar mais impostos, não fará muita diferença se aumentarmos pouco.- Falou Shion para todos os presentes, mas especificamente para Dohko que havia se mostrado totalmente contra aquele aumento. Este pediu permissão para falar e retrucou.

- Os camponeses já não pagam impostos suficientes? Desse jeito iremos estimular o aumento dos preços e as pessoas irão parar de comprar leite. E a população não pode deixar de beber leite. Annabel já comprovou que ele é essencial para a saúde das pessoas.

- Sim, mas nós também precisamos desse dinheiro para investir na saúde deles. O hospital gasta muito para produzir medicamentos em um lugar tão infér...

- CAMUS, EU PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ URGENTE! Não me ignore!!!

Todos voltaram sua atenção para a entrada onde Milo estava ofegante e sorrindo. Camus sentiu um fúria tão grande do escorpiano naquele momento que se não estivesse em público o enforcaria e congelaria seu corpo na neve. Mas como estava na frente de todo o conselho apenas disse, entredentes e tentando se conter:

- Eu. Estou. Ocupado. Agora. Milo.

- Mas é importante Camyu!

Camus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. **(N/A: Acho que não preciso descrever como o Camus se sentiu naquele momento sendo chamado pelo apelido que odiava perante todo o conselho, né? E: O CAMUS VAI MATAR O MILO, O CAMUS VAI MATAR O MILO! XD Certo, passou o momento de animação da autora, voltando a fic)**

- Com licença, pai.

Ele se voltou para o pai que estava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e irritação pela pouca vergonha do amigo do filho.

- Não demore.- Apenas respondeu Carlus

Camus pediu licença aos demais representantes do conselho e caminho lentamente até o entrada da sala, saindo de lá ao lado de Milo e fechando a porta. Lá dentro a reunião continuou. Assim que saíram Camus pegou Milo pelo pescoço, o empurrou na parede e lançou seu olhar mais gélido para Milo falando:

- Você tem exatos sessenta segundos para falar o que quer antes que eu te mate por acabar com a minha reputação.

OoO oOo OoO

Na sede dos guerreiros, Airy caminhou até onde Aoshi treinava e pediu a ele uma kataná emprestada.

- Para que você quer? Katanás são perigosas...

- Por favor. Eu só quero ver a espada que salvou toda a nossa Vila no passado.- Ela fez uma carinha pidona e admirada.

- Hum... Certo. Tome cuidado.

Ele passou a kataná para a menina. Que a pegou, sorriu e saiu correndo.

- Airy!

Ele foi atrás dela, mas perdeu tempo tentando se desviar dos muitos combates que aconteciam. Quando alcançou a garota ficou surpreso com o que viu. Airy usava sua kataná para cortar em pedaços diversos bonecos de treino. Ao seu redor uma aglomeração já se formava, era raro ver uma mulher treinando, ainda mais uma menina, apesar de todos já saberem da vontade de Airy. Além disso ela demonstrava muita perícia devido aos treinos que tinham com Aiolos.

Shura estava surpreso, era espadachim e não sabia que a irmã mais nova de seu companheiro Aiolos era tão boa com a espada. Nem que tivesse vontade de usar uma. Sophie bufou. Já imaginava que Airy iria fazer algo assim, mas não sabia que tantas pessoas iriam parar para olhá-la. Yui olhava com raiva para a menina, irritada por esta estar atrapalhando seu treino e por ter pego a kataná de seu mestre. Mdm falou para Dietrich:

- Olha só. Melhor treinar senão a pirralha do Aiolos vai te passar.

Dietrich fez uma cara emburrada para o mestre e responde, irritada.

- Se é melhor eu treinar por que estamos aqui parados olhando ela ao invés de fazer isso?

Máscara se aborreceu com Dietrich e virou-se para ela com uma cara de "Você está ferrada", falando:

- Então vamos logo, Dietrich.

A menina engoliu em seco. Quando o mestre esquecia de chamá-la de pirralha e a chamava pelo nome significada que ele estava realmente irritado. Perto do lugar onde Airy ainda triturava os bonecos, Aiolia falou:

- Airy! Sai daí, você está atrapalhando o treino!- Aoilia aparentava estar irritado, mas na verdade sentia ciúme de toda a atenção que a irmã estava ganhando.

- Hã? Uau, nossa!- Airy se admirou com a multidão que conseguiu atrair.

Deu um enorme sorriso e subiu em um dos caixotes abandonados para realizar a segunda parte de seu plano.

OoO oOo OoO

Depois que Milo terminou de contar seu plano para Camus, este fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e falou, calma e normalmente:

- Milo, será que você poderia me acompanhar?

- Ãhn, tá.

Os dois foram andando por um corredor adjacente, com Milo muito confuso. Depois de um tempo pararam frente a uma porta que Milo reconheceu.

- Er, Camus... Por que estamos em frente à porta de evacuação das Cavernas?

Antes de Milo perceber o que o amigo faria, Camus abriu a porta.

- Entra aí.- Falou empurrando-o.- É para você esfriar a cabeça e esquecer essas coisas de uma vez por todas!

A porta de evacuação servia para o caso de monstros entrarem nas Cavernas. Ela dava para a neve fora da Vila, e foi lá que Milo caiu. Camus fechou a porta logo depois trancando-a.

- Camus! Tá frio aqui, abre!

O aquariano simplesmente ignorou o outro e correu de volta para a reunião, antes que perdesse algum fato importante sobre os impostos alimentícios.

OoO oOo OoO

- Meus caros senhores e senhoras guerreiros.- Airy começou surpreendendo à todos.- Estou aqui hoje para colocar perante aos senhores uma situação muito importante! Caso não tenham percebido são poucas as aprendizes de guerreira do sexo feminino.- Ela olhou significativamente para Yui, que se irritou ainda mais, e Dietrich, que estava ocupada demais no treino contra Máscara para esboçar uma reação- E eu acho que isso deveria mudar! As meninas têm tanta capacidade como guerreiras quanto os garotos! Nós devemos revindicar nossos direitos!

Aiolos colocou a mão sobre o rosto e Aiolia olhava sem reação para a irmã. Sophie teve uma reação parecida com a de Aiolos. Este segurou a mão da irmã e falou com ela:

- Airy, o Aiolia tem razão. Está atrapalhando o treino.

- Ahh! Seu chato! Tava divertido!

- Desce agora, ou os nossos pais vão acabar sabendo disso.- Ameaçou.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Mas vai dizer que eu não tenho razão?

- Desce Airy.

Ela olhou irritada para o irmão, mas desceu do caixote, entregou a kataná que ainda segurava à Aoshi, que a olhou zangado e voltou a treinar com Yui logo atrás. Depois, Airy foi se sentar novamente na arquibancada. Aos poucos todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo, mas as palavras da garota ainda passavam pela cabeça de alguns.

OoO oOo OoO

Logo depois de Milo sair de lá, Annabel foi até o pai que estava arrumando uma das estantes e falou que ia sair para resolver umas coisas. Ele concordou e a garota saiu apressada de lá, precisava falar com alguém urgentemente e só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa. Passou correndo pelo túnel que levava à uma das Cavernas adjacentes chegando logo à floricultura. Afrodite estava do lado de fora, mexendo no fogo que fornecia luz à suas flores.

- Dite! Eu tenho que te contar uma... Ah! Oi, Cibele.

Annabel não havia visto, mas ao lado de Afrodite estava uma menina de cabelos ruivos, ondulados e pele pálida. Seios fartos, quadril largo e cintura fina. Alta, com olhos azuis e sem nenhuma marca a não ser uma pinta entre os seios.

- Oi, Annabel.- A garota sorriu timidamente.

- Que foi, Bellee? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece apressada...- Afrodite falou preocupado

- Er, bem...- Annabel passou a mão na cabeça, encabulada.- É que... Eu queria falar com você. A sós.- Ela falou baixinho.

- Ah! T-tudo bem. Vou cuidar de umas coisas lá dentro.- Cibele falou envergonhada e se sentindo sobrando.

- Não!- Annabel a segurou pelo braço.- Pode ficar.

Ela não sabia bem o que fazer. Por um lado não tinha problema algum Cibele escutar, tinha? Ela era inteligente, poderia ajudá-la com seu problema, mas então por que ela queria tanto que só Afrodite ouvisse o que ela tinha a dizer? Que só ela falasse com ele e que os dois, juntos, decidissem o que fazer? Ao ver a indecisão da amiga, Afrodite falou:

- Por que não vamos todos lá para dentro então? Eu faço um chá e você pode nos contar o que está acontecendo, o que acha?

- É uma boa ideia.- Cibele sorriu docemente- O que acha, Annabel?

- Por mim tudo bem.- Ela esqueceu por um momento os pensamentos que tinha sobre Afrodite e se concentrou na questão que a levara ali.- Preciso da ajuda de vocês para tomar uma decisão.

OoO oOo OoO

Entrando pela Caverna principal estava Milo, ele tremia de frio e espirrava a cada dez segundos, amaldiçoando Camus mentalmente.

- Maldito, s-só por que ficou irritado n-não precisava me jogar l-lá fora... ATCHIM!- Milo espirrou bem alto chamando a atenção de um dos presentes.

Aldebaran voltava para a loja do pai após fazer uma das entregas de verduras quando viu Milo. Logo imaginou que ele deveria estar fugindo do aprendizado e já estava pronto para lhe dar uma bronca quando viu o menino espirrar e preocupou-se.

- Milo? Você está bem?

- Hã? Ah, oi, Deba...- Ele já estava pensando em uma desculpa para a bronca que sabia que levaria.

- Acho que você pegou um resfriado Milo. Sabe que não devia ficar lá fora por muito tempo sem se agasalhar...

Ele olhou para a roupa do menino. Estava usando a túnica usada dentro das Cavernas, onde era mais quente devido, principalmente, ao poder do Xamã e de seus aprendizes. Era composta apenas por uma calça e uma blusa um pouco larga, amarrada na cintura, haviam de várias cores e a de Milo era azul escura. A roupa que deveria ser usada fora das Caverna, na neve era feita de um tecido mais grosso e quente, além de uma blusa de manga comprida por cima e sapatos fechados ao invés de sandálias. Isso se você não fosse um guerreiro, pois estes usavam roupas especiais para a luta, normalmente de couro, cada uma diferente para cada guerreiro.

- É que eu não p-planejava ir lá fora D-Deba. ATCHIM!

- Nossa, Milo! Você tá mesmo mal! Acho que devia ir ver o Shaka pra ele...

- É mesmo! O Shaka! Valeu, Deba!

Ele saiu correndo na direção da casa do Xamã. Aldebaran não entendeu a atitude dele e apenas deu de ombros. Tinha que voltar logo para ver como o Seiya estava indo cuidando da loja.

OoO oOo OoO

Na sala de sua casa, Shaka estava meditando quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta. Se levantou e foi abrir. Lá estava Shun que havia chegado para seu treino.

- Oi, Mestre Shaka. A Luna está?

- Ela já foi embora, Shun. Assim que o Saga saiu daqui, ela foi buscar Luke na escola e não voltou. Só mandou uma pessoa com um recado. Parece que Luke brigou na escola e ela está conversando com a professora dele.

- Ah, entendo. Então não vou treinar hoje?

- Luna me pediu para dizer-lhe que infelizmente não, mas que você deve fazer os deveres que ela separou para hoje. E para entregar isto.- Deu a ele um livro cuja capa era o desenho de um rosto humano e sua anatomia.

- Obrigado Mestre, já vou então.

Assim que ele saiu, trombou com Milo que vinha correndo. Shun deixou os livros que segurava caírem no chão e Milo caiu também.

- M-me desculpa!- Shun falou vermelho, já recolhendo suas coisas e ajudando Milo a se levantar.

- Não foi nada, eu que vim correndo. Falando nisso tô com pressa, ainda tenho que falar com o Aiolia e meu pai vai reclamar se eu demorar, então tchau Shun.- Falou tudo correndo e já entrou na casa de Shaka, fechando a porta atrás de si.

De dentro do prédio, Shaka apenas viu Milo vir correndo, esbarrar em Shun, cair no chão, se levantar, falar alguma coisa com o garoto, entrar na sua casa, fechar a porta e dizer:

- Shaka! Preciso falar uma coisa importante com você!

Shaka suspirou.

- Percebi. Vamos lá para cima então.

- Certo!

Os dois subiram as escadas para o quarto de Shaka.

OoO oOo OoO

Na floricultura, Annabel acabara de terminar seu relato e todos estavam em silêncio. Cibele finalmente disse:

- E você acha que dessa vez ele vai mesmo?

- Sim! Ele sempre procurou um motivo, algo que o incentivasse. E agora encontrou, me sinto tão culpada!

Ela apoio a testa na mesa e Afrodite colocou a mão em cima da cabeça dela, mexendo em seus cabelos negros.

- Você já falou com ele, Bellee?

- Já, mas ele não me escuta.

- Então não há mais nada que possa fazer, ele iria de um jeito ou de outro, não foi sua culpa.

Ao dizer isso Afrodite tinha um tom pensativo e sonhador, o que não passou despercebido para nenhuma das duas.

- O que nós faremos então?- Cibele perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

- Acho que nós devemos ir com ele.- Afrodite respondeu.

- Dite!- Disseram as duas meninas juntas.

- É muito perigoso!- Disse Cibele, preocupada.

- Por favor, Dite, você também não. Sei que não gosta desse lugar mas isso não é motivo para abandonar seus amigos!- Annabel falou, triste.

Afrodite suspirou, já esperava essa reação.

- Meninas, não estou dizendo que vocês tem que vir comigo. Até porque as duas tem famílias e sonhos. Mas eu vou, há anos quero ir, vocês sabem disso. Esse lugar não é para mim, quero viver em um lugar onde haja um vasto campo ensolarado, cheio de terra para eu cultivar todas as flores que quiser, não esse mínimo pedaço de terra que o conselho me dá. Um lugar onde respeitem meu trabalho e me respeitem.- Ele dizia tudo com um olhar triste e sonhador.

Annabel hesitou. Sempre desejara sair de lá também, conhecer o mundo, o que havia além da neve. Ver com os próprios olhos o que lia nos livros, como a chuva que havia mostrado a Milo. Mas não podia, tinha obrigações e, principalmente, não conseguiria deixar Afrodite. Pensando assim, falou em um impulso:

- Vou com você.

Afrodite sorriu e Cibele fez uma expressão que misturava surpresa, aceitação e desespero.

- Então eu também vou. Preciso saber o que aconteceu com a minha irmã.

Os outros dois sorriram e assentiram. Todos conheciam a história da irmã de Cibele, mas ninguém fazia ideia de como a menina havia morrido, provavelmente congelada ou por monstros, mas nesse caso ainda encontrariam seu cadáver, coisa que não aconteceu.

- Tudo bem. Então vamos juntos.- Afrodite falou e colocou a mão em cima da mesa, as meninas colocaram as mãos sobre a dele e os três selaram a promessa.

OoO oOo OoO

Mu caminhava pela Caverna principal segurando a mão direita com a esquerda. Estava fazendo a prática que Shion pedira enquanto este estava na reunião do conselho, mas acabara se queimando. Nada sério, mas causava um incômodo, então resolveeu ir até Shaka para que ele o ajudasse. Chegou na frente da casa e bateu. Ninguém atendeu e Mu estranhou, Luna sempre atendia a porta, mesmo que Shaka não estivesse. Bateu de novo e nada. Estranhou e empurrou a porta, estava aberta, então resolveu entrar.

- Olá, tem alguém aí?

Lá dentro estava vazio e as luzes estavam apagadas, o que demonstrava que não havia ninguém lá. Começou a ficar preocupado e resolveu subir para ver se o amigo ou Luna estavam no quarto. Porém ao subir as escadas ouviu vozes e parou para escutar.

Lá dentro Milo e Shaka conversavam. Shaka havia acabado de curar, não totalmente, mas amenizar bastante, o resfriado de Milo e este agora começava a contar sua ideia para Shaka que apenas ouvia. Quando Milo terminou, o xamã balançou a cabeça em negativa e falou:

- Se é só isso Milo, pode ir embora. O que você fala não tem sentido. Não deve fazer isso. E tenho minhas responsabilidades aqui, você sabe Milo.

Milo bufou.

- Já imaginava que você ia dizer isso, mas não vou mudar minha opinião.

- Você pode morrer...

- Eu não vou morrer!

- Só porque alguém conseguiu, não quer dizer que você vai conseguir. Provavelmente foram adultos preparados para isso, não crianças com ideais tolas.

- Ah, se você vai ficar só me ofendendo então eu vou embora mesmo.- Milo disse irritado.

Mu percebeu que Milo ia sair e desceu correndo as escadas, o mais silenciosamente que pode, saiu do prédio e ficou esperando próximo a este com o coração a mil. Logo Milo saiu também.

- Droga, não sei por que eu ainda tento convencer esses certinhos, vou falar com o Aiolia, ele vai me ouvir.- Então viu o garoto de cabelos liláses.- Oi, Mu. Não tinha te visto. Tá indo ver o Shaka?

- O-oi Milo. Eu... Eu tô sim.

- Boa sorte com ele então.- Milo disse emburrado e foi embora.

Mu respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e voltou a entrar no prédio. Dessa vez encontrou Shaka na sala, meditando normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Shaka abriu os olhos.

- Oi, Mu. Quer algo?

- Sim. Eu machuquei minha mão.- Ele mostrou a queimadura.

- Deixe-me ver.

Ele pegou a mão do amigo, fechou os olhos e imediatamente a queimadura, não desapareceu, mas diminuiu.

- Obrigado...- Ele estava pensando se devia ou não perguntar sobre o que ouvira.

- Mu.

- O que foi?

- Quer perguntar alguma coisa?

Mu deu um olhar significativo para Shaka, mas respondeu.

- Não já vou indo, Shaka. Até mais.

- Até.

Shaka ficou olhando pensativo vendo Mu sair de sua casa, havia alguma coisa errada com ele. Será que havia ouvido sua conversa com Milo? O Xamã franziu a testa, mas voltou a meditar, deixando de lado esse assunto. Já Mu, enquanto afastava da casa do xamã, tinha muitas coisas passando por sua cabeça. Ele precisava conversar com alguém para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, por sorte conhecia a pessoa perfeita para isso.

OoO oOo OoO

Em sua casa, Momo conversava com Blair que estava deitada em sua cama.

- Então, Blá, a professora falou hoje que a matéria da prova vão ser os capítulos 9 e 10 do livro.

- Hum. Tanto faz.

- Blair!

O grito indignado de Momoko acordou Blair que estava no mundo da lua.

- Que foi, Momo?

- Preste atenção no que eu te digo. Você devia se esforçar mais!

- Ei, eu me esforço, mas só no que me interessa.

- Ah é? Então porque está aqui ao invés de estar na casa do Hyoga?

- Ah, lá é chato. Eu queria estar vendo a luta dos guerreiros, mas me expulsaram de lá. E porque VOCÊ ME CHAMOU AQUI!

- Para estudarmos! Estou tentando te ajudar!

- E você, por que não está ajudando sua mãe com as aulas de música ou fazendo alguma escultura.

- Não estou ajudando minha mãe porque hoje é o dia de folga dela. E não estou fazendo esculturas para ajudar você!

Blair então se sentiu meio culpada por estar impedindo a amiga de ajudar os pais e falou:

- Tudo bem então. Vamos estudar.

Momoko sorriu.

- Sabia que você ia acabar concordando.

- É, incrível como você e o Mu sempre me fazem concordar com vocês.- E pensou:- "Deve ser porque são alguns dos meus poucos amigos. Que não se afastam de mim achando que sou má companhia."

E assim que Blair disse isso alguém bateu na porta do quarto de Momo.

- Entre.

A mãe de Momoko apareceu na porta.

- Filha, o Mu veio aqui ver você.

- Sério? Ele não devia estar treinando? Ele falou por que veio?

- Não, só disse que precisava muito falar com você.

- Tudo bem, mamãe. Diga para ele subir.

A mãe da menina saiu e logo voltou acompanhada do rapaz.

- Blair?- Mu exclamou, surpreso.- Não sabia que estaria aqui.

- E dai? Minha presença te incomoda?- Ela perguntou desafiadora.- Ah, já sei, você quer falar com a Momo em paz, né? Eu sabia vocês se gostam!

- Claro que não.- Mu respondeu corado.- A Momo gosta do Mi...

Antes que acabasse de falar Momoko tampou sua boca e falou no seu ouvido.

- Mu, não conte! Ainda mais na frente da minha mãe!

- Então você admite que gosta dele?

- Admito, mas não conta pra ninguém.

- Tudo bem.

Blair ficou enciumada pelo fato dos dois melhores amigos compartilharem um segredo, mas não disse nada.

- Vocês querem algo, queridos?- Perguntou educadamente a mãe de Momo.

- Não tá tudo bem, senhora Takamachi.

- Vou deixá-los a sós então.

Assim que sua mãe saiu Momoko perguntou:

- O que houve, Mu?

Mu olhou para as duas meninas no quarto que o fitavam, curiosas. Não sabia nem por onde começar.

- Tenho uma coisa importante para lhes contar.

OoO oOo OoO

Já era noite. A maior parte dos habitantes das Cavernas dormiam, tranquilos. Poucos guerreiros faziam as rondas noturnas, a procura de monstros, mas estes estavam mais perto do rio congelado que circundava as Cavernas e das montanhas, de onde os monstros normalmente vinham. Porém, na Caverna principal, descendo cuidadosamente a escada que levava de seu quarto para a loja do pai, estava Milo. Não importava para ele o quanto as pessoas dissessem que era infantil e idiota, iria em busca de seus sonhos custe o que custar. Pelo menos Aiolia havia concordado em ir consigo.

Nas costas levava uma mochila equipada com tudo que julgava ser necessário para sair em sua busca. Quando terminou de descer a escada foi até o quarto do pai onde este dormia, tranquilamente. Se sentia meio culpado pelo que iria fazer, mas seu pai sabia que esse era o sonho do filho e ele iria até o fim. Deixou sobre a cabeceira do pai um bilhete, olhou-o uma última vez e saiu de casa, sem olhar para trás.

Caminhou até a casa de Aiolia, se esgueirando nas sombras para que nenhum eventual passante o visse. Chegando lá fez o que haviam combinado, jogou um galho que estava em sua mochila na janela do rapaz. Logo este olhou por ela, já estava arrumado para sair, com suas roupas de frio.

Aiolia jogou pela janela uma corda e começou a descer por ela. Quando alcançou o chão a primeira coisa que disse foi:

- Você tem certeza, Milo?

- Qual é, Aiolia, não vai amarelar agora!

- Não, é só que... Não tem volta.

- Eu sei, cara. Não vou te obrigar a vir comigo. Mas eu vou de qualquer jeito.

- Eu sei. Vamos logo.

Os dois seguiram silenciosamente por um tempo, até que alcançaram um prédio no qual Milo parou.

- Que foi, Mi? Estamos com pressa, lembra? Não é hora para ficar olhando a prefeitura!

- Só um minuto, Olia. Eu já volto.

- Ei, Milo!

Aiolia ainda tentou segurá-lo, mas Milo se soltou, ele parecia em transe. Subiu em uma árvore até ficar na altura da janela do segundo andar. Bateu no vidro. Da primeira vez nada aconteceu, mas quando Milo repetiu o movimento um irritado Camus, de pijama, apareceu. Quando viu Milo, suspirou e olhou para cima, como se pedisse paciência.

- O que você quer comigo a essa hora da noite Milo?

Milo fez uma cara triste, culpada e arrependida.

- Nada, Camus, é só que... Eu tô indo, vim me despedir.

Camus ficou sem reação. Era difícil ver o sempre arrogante e orgulhoso Milo fazendo uma cara como aquela. Mesmo não admitindo isso, Milo ainda era o melhor amigo que Camus tinha, mesmo que as vezes o escorpiano o irritasse a ponto dele querer matá-lo.

- Er... Tudo bem então. Espero que volte com vida.- E pensou- "Nossa, Camus! Espero que volte com vida? Você não tinha nada melhor pra dizer não?"

- É. Eu também. Então adeus.- Ele desceu da janela e acenou para Aiolia dizendo para os dois seguirem.

Camus apenas olhou ambos se afastarem. Nunca havia sentido tanta dúvida na vida quanto agora.

OoO oOo OoO

Na metade do caminho para a entrada da Caverna quando ouviram os primeiros passos. Ambos se assustaram e correram para o primeiro esconderijo que encontraram, atrás de um prédio. Então ouviram vozes que conversavam.

- Cadê eles? Não estão aqui... Quem sabe não desistiram, acho melhor voltarmos.

- Ah, não agora que estamos aqui NÃO VAMOS VOLTAR!- Emburrou-se.

- Blair! Não grite. Alguém vai escutar e aí sim vamos ter que voltar.

Blair tampou a boca com a mão.

- Foi mal.

- Também não acho que devamos voltar, Mu. Temos que ir com eles, ou o Milo vai fazer besteira.

- Eu sei, Momo. Olha, não me leve a mal mas a vida é do Milo e quem cuida dela é ele. Você tem certeza que realmente quer ir? Não está fazendo isso só porque gosta dele.

Por causa do escuro ninguém viu, mas Momo corou neste momento. Já havia contado para Blair, naquela tarde, que gostava do rapaz, mas mesmo assim ainda corava ao ver Mu dizendo isso alto.

- Não é só por causa disso. Eu quero ir e também me preocupo com o Milo, ele é muito irresponsável e se se machucar eu...

- Por que todo mundo acha que eu sou irresponsável?

OoO oOo OoO

Assim que reconheceu as vozes Milo preocupou-se, achou que Mu, Momo e Blair estavam lá por outro motivo e começou a pensar em como sair de lá sem que eles os vissem, quando reparou que os três estavam justamente procurando eles. E mais, pareciam querer ir com eles, pelo menos Momo e Blair. E então seu mundo pareceu cair. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, devia ter ouvido mal. Mas era verdade, a menina acabara de confirmar, Momo gostava dele.

Ele ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que encontrou a menina. Ela tocava violino em frente a sua casa e ele ficou admirando-a enquanto terminava uma cesta, tanto a beleza da música quanto a da garota. Depois, quando descobriu que ela era da sua sala, pouco falou com ela. Para Milo, Momo sempre fora como uma artista. Linda, talentosa e incansável, nunca chegou perto de imaginar que ela gostaria dele.

Se não fosse pela situação em que se encontrava, Milo podia continuar naquela posição patética, olhando para o nada com a boca aberta por horas, mas então Aiolia o cutucou. O leonino também estava surpreso pela revelação da garota, mas indicava que era melhor eles irem falar com os outros três. Milo respirou fundo e pronunciou.

- Por que todo mundo acha que eu sou irresponsável?

- AHHHHH!- Exclamou Blair, surpresa.

- Blair!- Falaram os outros quatro juntos.

Nesse momento a pessoa que morava na casa em frente a eles acendeu as luzes. Os cinco foram obrigados a se esconder novamente atrás do prédio e esperaram, ansiosos a pessoa desligar a luz, achando que fora um engano. Quando isso aconteceu todos respiraram aliviados. Momo estava da cor de um pimentão. Não podia acreditar que Milo agora sabia de seu amor, ainda mais dessa maneira.

- Acho melhor esclarecermos as coisas.- Falou finalmente Aiolia

- Certo.- Disse Blair.- O Mu ouviu o Milo falando da ideia dele com o Shaka e contou pra gente. Nós pensamos e resolvemos vir atrás de vocês por que sabíamos que iriam fazer besteira e queremos ajudá-los. Isso pelo menos pro Mu, a Momo veio porque gosta de você, Milo, e eu vim porque, assim como vocês estou cheia desse lugar e quero mais aventuras. Resumindo, nós vamos com vocês.- Ela abriu um enorme sorriso- É isso.

Momo e Milo estavam muito vermelhos e confusos. O cérebro dos dois parou na parte do: "A Momo veio porque gosta de você, Milo", Mu estava surpreso com o objetividade da amiga. Aiolia estava pensando no que ela dissera.

- Por mim tudo bem, quanto mais gente melhor. E você Mi?- Perguntou Aiolia

- Hã?- Milo ainda estava aturdido.

Aiolia abriu um sorriso maldoso, ao perceber a confusão do amigo não resistiu a fazer um comentário.

- Cara, Milo, você não precisa ficar assim só por que uma garota bonita disse que gosta de você.

Momo queria achar um buraco para colocar a cabeça e Milo reagiu fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Cala boca, Aiolia. Vamos logo, vocês podem vir com a gente, mas é melhor sairmos logo, antes que alguém nos encontre.

- Certo.- Mu falou.

E os cinco seguiram. Eles avançavam devagar, tomando cuidado para não serem vistos por ninguém ou seria o fim de todo o plano.

- A gente não podia andar mais andar mais rápido? Isso está me deixando ansiosa!- Blair reclamou algum tempo depois.

- Acalme-se Blá. Nós precisamos ser cautelosos para não despertarmos a atenção de ninguém.- Momo repreendeu a amiga.

- Tá, eu sei, mas não gosto disso aqui de noite, é escuro e parece... sinistro.- Ela falou olhando para os lados como se esperasse que alguma coisa saísse da escuridão para atacá-la.

- Sinistro? Isso aqui não tem nada de sinistro, é a mesma caverna que passamos todo dia, só que escura.- Aiolia falou despreocupadamente.- O que você acha que vai acontecer? Um vampiro vai sair de repente da escuridão e aparecer para chupar todo seu sangue, como nas histórias lá de fora?

Ele completou meio debochadamente olhando para Blair que fechou o rosto e desviou o olhar do garoto.

- Certo, chega dessa conversa de monstros aparecendo do nada, vamos indo.- Falou Mu, encerrando o assunto.

Momo olhou para Milo discretamente, ainda vermelha. Parecia que ele preferiu ignorar o assunto sobre seus sentimentos, então ela faria a mesma coisa. Momo estava perdida em pensamentos, olhando para o nada, quando avistou um vulto mais à frente. Ela parou instantaneamente e arregalou os olhos, o que não passou desapercebido por Blair.

- Que foi Momo? Algum problema?- Perguntou Blair, mas Momo simplesmente apontou.

Os outros quatro se viraram na direção que Momo indicara e viram o vulto.

- Vampiros.- Murmurou Aiolia com medo.

Ninguém respondeu, pois, enquanto Aiolia falava, o vulto transformou-se em três e começaram a ir em direção do grupo.

- _Três _vampiros? E agora, o que faremos?- Blair respondeu assustada.

Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse responder, o vulto à direita falou, se aproximando de forma que todos pudessem ouví-lo.

- Agora eu sugiro que vocês comecem a se explicar.

Um arrepio passou por eles. Aquilo era pior do que um vampiro. Era uma professora.

- Annabel? O-o que faz aqui?- Perguntou Milo, já pensando em alguma desculpa para dar.

- Eu que devia te fazer essa pergunta Milo. Imaginei que depois de ter saído correndo daquele jeito da biblioteca, iria tentar ir embora hoje à noite.- Ela disse séria, para depois completar mais pensativa.- Só não achava que iria ter uma comitiva para acompanhá-lo.

- Ah, nós não estávamos indo embora! Só estávamos, er... montando um grupo de estudos noturno?

O garoto falou mais perguntando do que afirmando. Annabel não aguentou e acabou rindo.

- Grupo de estudos noturno? OK, vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Milo. Você não consegue nem ficar na biblioteca estudando sem cair no sono e quer que eu acredite que ia estudar ao invés de dormir?

- Ah, bem, eu...- Milo parecia nervoso, olhou para os lados procurando algum apoio, mas estes pareciam mais preocupados em abafar os risos.

- Nem precisa perder seu tempo pensando em uma desculpa.- Annabel o cortou.- Até porque, viemos aqui para acompanhá-lo.

- Não, você entendeu errado, nós... o quê? Acompanhar?

- É, acompanhar, nós também queremos sair daqui.- Os dois outros se aproximaram, ficando ao lado de Annabel.

Os cinco ficaram ainda mais surpresos, se isso era possível, quando reconheceram os outros dois.

- Cibele? O que faz aqui?- Indagou Aioria, mais surpresos que os outros.

- Eu também quero ir. - Ela murmurou, desconfortável por atrair atenção.

- Certo, vocês conhecem a Cibele e a Annabel. Eu sou Afrodite.

- Ah, sim, sou Aioria, aquele idiota ali é o Milo, o de cabelo liláses é o Mu e as garotas são Blair, de cabelo rosa, e Momo de cabelo branco.

- Idiota?- Milo reclamou, mas foi ignorado pelos demais.

- Muito prazer.

Afrodite acenou para todos, beijando também as mãos das garotas, gesto que incomodou não só Annabel, mas também Milo e Mu. Mas Blair logo quebrou o clima.

- Tá tudo muito bom, tá tudo muito bem, mas agora é melhor irmos antes que a Vila inteira venha até aqui para ir com agente!

- A Vila toda eu não sei, mas gostaria de acompanhá-los?- Uma voz falou atrás deles. **(N/A.: Na boa, não tem como eles ficarem AINDA MAIS SURPRESOS, então nem vou descrever...¬¬)**

**- **Camus? O que faz aqui?- Milo perguntou para ele incrédulo.

- Vim garantir que não fará nenhuma besteira lá fora Milo.- Ele respondeu indiferente.- Vamos?

- É, é melhor irmos.- Milo concordou ainda sem acreditar que tantas pessoas tinham concordado em ir.- Até o Camus vai. Agora tudo que falta é o Shaka aparecer.- Ele murmurou, olhando para os lados, para comprovar que o amigo não estava mesmo lá.

OoO oOo OoO

Na cabana do Xamã, Shaka acordou com um sobressalto. Estava tendo um sonho muito esquisito, embora não lembrasse mais sobre o que se tratava exatamente. Ele olhou para as ruas vazias, com a mente ainda agitada.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento.- Murmurou antes de voltar a dormir.

**CONTINUA...**

Yoooooo, pessoas! Eu consegui! Queria muito postar nesse feriado, mas não sabia se ia dar porque tenho provas e um trabalho monstro para fazer! Mas me animei e acabei terminando antes do previsto! Que bom! ^^ E o melhor foi que eu gostei muito desse capítulo! Quis dar uma "agitada na história" acho que ainda tinha que desenvolver melhor os personagens, mas se não fosse logo com isso ia demorar muito para os outros personagens aparecerem. ú.ù Falando em personagens sei que tiveram alguns que acabaram não aparecendo muito, mas eu fui escrevendo, escrevendo e quando eu vi já tava gigante! O.O Não deu para colocar todos direito, desculpem! i.i

Quanto as roupas: Nossa elas me deram mais trabalho que eu esperava! o.o Tentei descrever melhor nesse capítulo, mas não sei se ficou muito bom. ^^'' Como já disse isso não vai fazer muita diferença, então cada um pode imaginá-las do jeito que quiser!

Sério, eu tive me segurar MUITO para não matar o Milo no terceiro capítulo! XD Ele exagerou com o Camyu! XD Tava pensando em como ele faria para chamar a atenção do Camus no meio da palestra e ai tive a ideia das pedras e da entrada triunfal. Não sabia qual era melhor então acabei colocando as duas! =b Falando nisso vocês devem ter achado a conversa do Dohko e do Shion sobre os impostos alimentícios super interessante, né? Coloquei para que pudessem ver como essas reuniões são chatas, e o Camyu ainda quer assistir! e.é

Acho que a Airy está se tornando meio feminista! Precisava mesmo de alguém feminista no meio de tantos machistas! A cena dos guerreiros foi a mais difícil de escrever, pois eram muitos personagens ao mesmo tempo! Mas eu gostei do resultado. = )

As cenas do Mu, Momo e Blair e da Annabel, do Dite e da Cibele ficaram do jeito que eu imaginei! Serinho, gostei muito mesmo da interação deles! Espero que também gostem!

O final foi a parte que eu escrevi mais rápido, tava mesmo inspirada nessa hora! XD Tadinha da Momo, ela já é toda atrapalhada e agora o Milo ainda descobre que ela gosta dele do pior jeito! Pelo menos parece que esse casal vai se acertar logo, tem alguns que sinceramente nem sei o que eu faço... ú.ù Mas eu dou um jeito! XD

Tô tão feliz com essa fic que já tenho ideias do que pode acontecer lá pelo capítulo 10 e 11! Não sei se vou escrever até lá, mas juro que tentarei!!!

Bem, vamos responder às reviews:

Momento: _Respondendo ao seu review:_

**Li Yvaine: Já respondi por MP, né? Infelizmente as fichas para as Cavernas já estão fechadas, o erro foi meu de esquecer de mudar na sinopse! T.T Mas se quiser posso colocá-la fora da Vila com algum dos pares que eu citei na mensagem! Mais uma vez desculpinha! i.i**

**Mahorin: Maho-chan! Hauhauhau, a cena da Dietrich caindo do muro veio na hora, achei que essa aparição era a cara dela! XD Pelo jeito a cena foi bem aceita! =D Eu também ainda me emociono nas fics de ficha! T.T E olha que já participei de algumas... Você acredita que eu tinha esquecido que tinha uma Dietrich em Claymore? Só lembrei quando você falou! ^^ As roupas realmente me deram mais trabalho que eu esperava, mas já expliquei um pouquinho mais sobre elas nesse cap, né? ^^**

**Toriyama Hikari: Que bom que gostou da Momo-chan! ^^ Nesse capítulo eu fui um pouquinho má com ela, mas isso é porque eu acho muito divertido escrever com ela! =D É né, a Blair reclama de estar entediada, mas olha só com quem ela anda! Rsrsrs, se bem que a Momo e o Mu são ótimas companhias! ^^ A entrada da Dietrich foi bem aceita pelo pessoal! X)**

**Rodrigo DeMolay: Viva! Um ponto pra barbie do Santuba! \õ/ Realmente o Milo e o Aiolia mereciam aquela! Xb Sou uma pessoa vingativa! Xb Achei que o Aoshi ia se dar bem com a Jéssica! ^^ O casal deles deve ser bem fofo, estou ansiosa para escrever as cenas deles! *-***

**Lilly Angel88: A ficha já está anotada e já tenho ideias para ela! Finalmente estou conseguindo colocar pares para os bronzeados! *-* Faltam só o Shiryiu e o Seiya, esses ai tão difíceis, viu? O Ikki... Bem, digamos que eu já tenho planos para ele! e.é**

**Pure Petit-Cat: Haha, sabia que eu só lembrei que ficou parecido com a felícia agora? XD O Shion com a Ash foi legal, uma das minhas cenas preferidas até agora pois misturou romance e comédia, ficou fofa e engraçada! ^^ (Pelo menos eu achei... =/ ) **

**XxLininhaxX: Legal, review grandão! *--* Que felicidade, vamos comentar: Eu escrevo bem? O_O Morri! x.x Sério mesmo!?! *--* Acho que vou reler essa parte do seu review para sempre! *¬* Amei o review todo, nossa nem dá para escrever aqui o quanto eu fiquei feliz em recebê-lo! Gosto de reler os reviews para me inspirar e acho que li seu review umas quatro vezes! . Reviews grandes? SEMPRE? *---* Olha que eu vou cobrar, hein! ;D**

**Mishelly 87: Olha ai, a Cibele já apareceu! ;D Espero que tenha gostado das cenas dela! Ah, e a minha irmã pediu para agradecer também... ¬¬ Eu nunca falei, mas para ser justa com ela, ela me ajuda MUITO a ter ideias para essa fic. ^^**

**Nina-Carol: Ah, que isso, eu que agradeço por ter mandado a ficha! *--* Você também acha? Jéssica&Aoshi fofos forever! *¬* Acho que a dupla personalidade dela combinou PERFEITAMENTE! Você vai entender melhor o que quero dizer quando ela aparecer! ;D**

**teteka-chan: Gostou? Acho que já disse isso mas foi uma das minhas cenas favoritas! =D Pobre Deba... ó.ò Mas para ser justa com o pessoal, já mandaram ficha com ele nas opções de par, mas eu acabei sempre colocando para outra pessoa. i.i Juro que não foi de propósito! TT^TT Vamos lá gente! Força pro Brasil! \^^/ Huhu, pobre Shion, vai sofrer mesmo! ò.ó9 Eu gostei da ideia de serem castanholas e já pretendo colocá-las no próximo capítulo!**

**Metal Ikarus: Haha, o Shaka ainda vai penar com a Airy! XD Shaka + Camus + Futebol = Confusão ou Desastre total! XD Hihi, cada um no seu quadrado! Isso me lembra da minha professora de artes de uns tempos atrás que vivia falando cada macaco no seu galho! XD (Certo, fato totalmente aleatório...) As vezes eu também paro reviews no meio, sei como é! T.T Mas eu nunca sei recomeçar de onde parei! x.x**

**Suellen-san: Oi, Su! ^^ O próprio Máscara? o.o Vai ver ele gosta de você! XD Realmente o Milo é um teimoso desistiu de convencer o pessoal e partiu ele mesmo! E o pior, ainda levou um quarto dos personagens junto! T.T**

**Angel Pink: Viva a Jake! \õ/ Ela já vai aparecer, tomara que a cena dela fique tão legal quanto eu espero! ^^ Haha, ri muito com seu review! XD E valeu pelos parabéns! ^^**

**Lune Kuruta: Lune! *--* Eu sinto que o post não está completo até receber o seu review, sabia? *¬* E, nossa, eu adorei! Rachei de rir nele inteiro, mesmo, seus reviews valem meu dia! ^^ Vamos falar sobre as melhores partes: "Shion é trouxa demais [FATO u.u]" Puts, essa foi muito boa! XD Só perdeu para: "Então, neste momento, algo estalou na mente de Milo. Um raciocínio que muitas pessoas considerariam impossível para alguém como ele." Huahuahau, sacaneou o Milucho XD Por outro lado, adorei o raciocínio dele. Não fosse o intelecto prejudicado, poderia ser um cientista bastante arrojado 8D Haushaushaus, muito boa! XD Beijos! ^^**

É isso ai! ^^ Bem, tô meio com pressa (já repararam que eu vivo com pressa na internet? ¬¬) por isso não vou me prolongar muito aqui. Apenas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e quero dizer que críticas, elogios e reviews são sempre bem vidos! ^^ Podem mandar reviews enormes, eu adoro! *¬* E qualquer erro, de qualquer tipo, seja de português, de enredo, da personalidade dos personagens, de resposta aos reviews, não hesite em me mandar! =D Beijinhos e até! \^o^/

PS: Quase esqueci, hoje estava dando uma passeada pelas fics mais antigas do e vi uma fic que dizia que a pessoa que criou as fics de ficha foi a _**Pisces Luna**_. Não sei se isso é verdade, mas se for créditos à ela! Adorei essa ideia! =D


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^^**

Mais um capítulo ai, gente! \õ/ Já sabem, comentários no final! ^^

**Capítulo 4**

O grupo de Afrodite, Annabel, Cibele, Milo, Aiolia, Camus, Mu, Momo e Blair já havia saído das Cavernas e estavam em frente a planície de neve.

- Muito bem, e agora por onde vamos?- Perguntou Blair

- Hã... Não sei, por mim tanto faz...- Respondeu Milo, inseguro. Camus bateu na própria testa.

- Não acredito que você não pensou nisso, Milo.

- Claro que não, que diferença faz? Por mim podemos ir pra frente que tá bom.

Annabel suspirou.

- Faz toda a diferença, Milo. Não podemos ir na direção das montanhas porque os monstros normalmente vêm de lá. Podemos seguir pelo rio congelado, mas não fazemos ideia nenhuma do que há do outro lado, se mais na frente o rio descongelar não teremos como voltar e morreremos. A direção mais segura é em frente, na planície, até porque é daqui que vêm a maior parte das pessoas que são encontradas fora das Cavernas.

- Exatamente.- Concordou Camus, aprovando.

- Aff, tanto faz, então vamos pra frente, não foi isso que eu tinha dito?

- Nossa, Milo, ficou nervosinho só porque eles têm razão, é?- Provocou Aiolia.

- Cala a boca, Aiolia, vamos.

Ele saiu andando sendo seguido pelo amigo que ainda ria. Logo depois foram Camus e Annabel junto com Afrodite e Cibele. Por último Mu, Momo e Blair.

- Certo, isso não serviu para aumentar minhas expectativas sobre o sucesso dessa busca... O Milo nem sabia por onde ir, se não fossem a Annabel e o Camus podíamos ter ido por outro lado e sermos mortos por monstros ou afogados e congelados no rio...- Mu comentou desanimado

- Mas o importante é que deu tudo certo, Mu!- Blair falou otimista.- O Camyu e a Bellee vão nos ajudar a não morrer.

- É, acho que sim... Tem razão, Blair. Vamos ver pelo lado positivo.- Mu sorriu.

Blair e Momo, que escutava a conversa, também sorriram e os três alcançaram o resto do grupo.

OoO oOo OoO

As luzes artificiais já eram ligadas dentro das Cavernas, avisando os moradores que já estava na hora de acordar para um novo dia. Assim acontecia com Miltom. Ele levantou fez sua rotina normal e, depois de preparar o café da manhã, foi para o quarto do filho acordá-lo, mas ao abrir a porta, não o encontrou lá e, ainda mais surpresa, viu que o quarto encontrava-se totalmente arrumado.

- Mas o quê? Aquele moleque deve ter aprontado alguma para arrumar o quarto assim, só pode! Ele não arruma nem quando eu mando! E ainda fugiu! Quando eu descobrir o que ele fez...

Ele saiu de lá, procurando por alguma coisa que estive errada na casa. Revistou todos os cômodos, mas não encontrou nada fora do lugar, voltou para a sala com a testa franzida.

- O que que será que esse menino aprontou dessa vez? Deve ter sido na escola!

Ele estava olhando para o nada e pensando quando notou um pedaço de papel dobrado com seu nome e a caligrafia de Milo. Ele o pegou, estranhando cada vez mais aquilo tudo. Miltom abriu o bilhete e o leu, sua cara de incredulidade só aumentava a cada linha. Ao terminar, rapidamente saiu de casa, com uma expressão de extrema preocupação no rosto.

OoO oOo OoO

Na casa de Aiolos, Aiolia e Airy, algo parecido acontecia. Aiolos acordou no horário habitual, arrumou a cama e fez todas as tarefas antes de descer e ir para a pequena arena em que treinava os irmãos. Chegando lá, já encontrou Airy, animada e pronta para o treino.

- Olos! Você demorou!- A menina exclamou indo ao encontro do irmão.

- Eu não demorei Airy, você que está adiantada. De novo.- Aiolos falou olhando para os lados.- Mas onde está o Aiolia? Ele normalmente também chega cedo.

- Eu não sei, quando cheguei, não tinha ninguém aqui. Mas com certeza ainda deve estar dormindo, aquele lá é muito preguiçoso quando quer.

- E você não é? Quando alguém te acorda cedo fica parecendo uma diabinha.

- Hunf. Eu só não gosto de acordar cedo.- Ela emburrou.

- Certo, mas você tem razão. É melhor eu ir lá chamá-lo. Por que você não vai se aquecendo enquanto isso?

- Claro!- Ela se animou de novo, afinal, só acordava cedo porque adorava treinar e esse era o único horário em que podia fazê-lo.

A garota começou a fazer alguns exercícios enquanto Aiolos retornava à casa. Ele foi até o quarto do irmão e bateu na porta. Não houve resposta, mas Aiolos já esperava por isso. Ele abriu a porta do comodo e entrou, esperando achar Aiolia roncando esparramado sobre a cama, mas se surpreendeu quando não o encontrou ali. A cama ainda estava desarrumada, o que indicava que o irmão já devia ter acordado, mas então onde ele estava?

- Deve estar no banheiro.- Murmurou e seguiu para lá.

Chegando, bateu na porta, dizendo:

- Aiolia, se apresse aí, que já está atrasado para o treino!

Ninguém respondeu, o que fez com que o rapaz batesse mais forte e, consequentemente, a porta abrisse, quase o fazendo cair. Depois que recuperou o equilíbrio, Aiolos viu que o banheiro também estava vazio. Ele franziu a testa, imaginando onde estaria Aiolia. Foi quando ouviu a campainha tocar e foi lá para atender. Mas quando chegou, sua mãe já abria a porta para o pai de Milo entrar. E ele não estava com uma expressão muito boa.

OoO oOo OoO

Airy já estava estranhando a demora de seus irmãos. Aiolos fora buscar Olia há quase meia hora e até agora não havia voltado, mas por quê? Algo devia ter acontecido lá dentro. Começou a preocupar-se e resolveu voltar para casa, ver se havia acontecido algo. Chegando lá encontrou, seus pais e Aiolos sentados em um sofá em frente ao pai de Milo, Miltom, que estava sentado em uma poltrona, todos tinham uma cara de preocupação no rosto que fez com que Airy hesitasse.

- O que... que houve?

Seus pais trocaram olhares e sua mãe se levantou, abraçando-a.

- Não quero que se preocupe filha, vai dar tudo certo, ele...ele vai voltar logo.- A mãe de Airy falou, abraçada à filha e parecendo conter o choro.

- Ele? Ele quem mamãe? O que está acontecendo? Por que o senhor Miltom está aqui? E...cadê o Aiolia?- A menina finalmente deu pela falta do irmão.

Seu pai levantou-se e tirou gentilmente a esposa dos braços de Airy, consolando-a.

- Está tudo bem querida, não fique assim.

- Mas o que está acontecendo afinal? Por que ninguém me responde?

Seus pais não pareceram ouví-la e Miltom limitou-se a olhá-la sem falar nada. Aiolos, que até agora ainda não havia se movido desde a chegada de Airy, levantou-se do sofá e falou baixo para ela:

- É sobre o Olia, Airy. Ele...ele fugiu de casa.

Ela olhou chocada para o irmão.

- Você está falando sério Olos? Mas para onde ele iria? Deve ser um engano!- Ela negou com a cabeça.- O Olia não faria isso!

- É verdade Airy. Olhe.

Aiolos estendeu o bilhete que estava segurando, o mesmo que Miltom encontrara em sua casa mais cedo. A garota pegou o papel tremendo e leu:

_"Pai,_

_ Eu sei que quando ler esse bilhete deve estar pensando que aprontei alguma coisa e agora estou me escondendo. Mas não é verdade. Eu fui embora mesmo. Entenda, tenho outros sonhos do que ficar tecendo cestas a vida toda. Isso não é pra mim. Por isso estou agora mesmo, enquanto lê isso, correndo atrás deles. Espero que um dia você me perdoe pelo que fiz. Eu o amo muito, mas meu lugar não é com você, sei que me entende. É, acho que é isso._

_ Milo_

_PS.: Se puder te pedir um favor, você poderia ir à casa do Aiolia avisar aos pais e irmãos dele que ele foi comigo? Eu sei que ele não vai escrever um bilhete. Ele detesta despedidas, mas é importante avisar à família dele para que não fiquem tão preocupados."_

OoO oOo OoO

Em algum lugar na planície da neve, o grupo que saiu das cavernas caminhava. Os nove viram o sol nascer no horizonte, iluminando a região com sua luz. Eles olharam para o amanhecer, um mesmo pensamento passando pela cabeça de muitos. Pensamento este pronunciado por Aiolia.

- Nossos pais já devem estar levantando.

- Será que já notaram que não estamos mais lá?- Momo perguntou pensativa.- Meus pais vão ficar desesperados quando descobrirem.

- É, minha mãe deve revirar a vizinhança a minha procura. Ela acha que não sei me virar sozinha.- Blair disse fazendo uma careta no final.

- Meus pais vão revirar a propriedade toda.- Cibele murmurou para si mesma.- Me sinto culpada, eles já perderam uma filha e agora eu vou embora assim.

- Não fique assim, eles vão acabar entendendo que foi isso que quis.- Aiolia falou chegando perto da garota, que o ignorou se afastando para perto de Annabel e Afrodite.

- E o Shion quando perceber? Não queria estar perto nessa hora, ele vai surtar.- Mu se encolheu imaginando.

- Aposto que minha família já deve estar se perguntando onde estou. À essa hora, começa o meu treino com o Aiolos e a Airy.

- Nem tanto, Aiolia. Eu escrevi um bilhete para o meu pai dizendo que ia embora e pedi que ele avisasse à sua família. Ele deve estar lá agora mesmo.

- O quê? Milo! Agora que eles vão surtar mesmo!

- Certo, concordo que todos os pais irão ficar preocupados, mas nenhum vai conseguir bater o líder da Vila quando descobrir que seu herdeiro sumiu.- Blair falou e Camus deu um sorriso.

- Verdade, meu pai vai querer convocar a cidade inteira à minha procura.

Afrodite estava alheio à conversa dos demais, olhando um pouco melancólico para o horizonte, o que não passou despercebido por Annabel.

- Pensando nos seus pais Dite? Eles morreram quando você ainda era pequeno, certo?

Afrodite concordou com a cabeça.

- Foram atacados por monstros. Eram bons pais, fico me perguntando o que achariam se me vissem agora...

- Com certeza eles ficariam orgulhosos do ótimo filho que têm.- Annabel sorriu, se aproximando e segurando a mão dele.

Afrodite olhou para ela e deu um daqueles lindos sorrisos que Annabel tanto gostava.

- Obrigado Bellee. Você sempre sabe o que dizer. Mas e os seus pais? Eles não vão ficar preocupados?

- Ah, claro que vão, mas eu já sou adulta. Eles não podem ficar controlando minha vida!

- Sim, tem razão.

OoO oOo OoO

Na Caverna principal, Carlus já havia acordado e agora tomava café, junto com sua esposa, Hinari, quando Hyoga chega.

- Bom dia, pai. Bom dia mãe. O Camus ainda não acordou?

- Não, estou até estranhando, seu irmão nunca foi de acordar tarde.- A mãe deles respondeu.

- Com certeza deve ser por influência daquele amigo dele. Já disse para Camus parar de andar com essas companhias. Hyoga, vá chamá-lo, por favor.

- Sim papai.

O loiro saiu de lá e foi até o quarto de Camus, chegando lá não o encontrou. **(N/A: Não me diga...¬¬')** Hyoga voltou então para a sala de refeições, onde estavam seus pais.

- Hã, pai, o Camus não está no quarto dele.

- Como não? Onde mais ele estaria?

- Eu não sei, mas no quarto dele não está.

- Hinari, Camus falou contigo algo sobre sair mais cedo hoje?

- Não querido, ele não me falou nada.

- Mas então onde está esse menino?- Carlus começou a preocupar-se

- Pai, quer que eu vá ver na sede dos guerreiro se alguém pode procurá-lo?.- Hyoga perguntou.

- Sim, por favor.- Mal o líder da Vila respondera, Hyoga já havia saído.

- Carlus, não acha que está exagerando um pouco? Camus é responsável, provavelmente só saiu mais cedo e esqueceu de nos avisar.

- Espero que tenha razão querida, mas não estou tão certo.

Chegando à sede dos guerreiros, Hyoga encontrou Sophie e Máscara de guarda.

- Hyoga, o que houve?- Sophie perguntou quando viu o menino chegar ofegante.

- É o Camus. Ele não está em casa.

- E o que que tem? O menino é livre para andar por aí se quiser.- Máscara disse.

- O Camus não faz isso, ainda mais a essa hora da manhã.

- Sim, mas por que você veio aqui?

- É que meu pai pediu para chamar um guerreiro para procurá-lo.

- Ah, ninguém merece. Agora servimos de babá para pirralhos.

- Você não devia falar assim de alguém que um dia será o nosso líder.- Sophie repreendeu e Máscara apenas revirou os olhos.- De qualquer maneira, eu vou procurá-lo Hyoga. Não se preocupe.

- Obrigado Sophie.- Ele disse e foi embora logo depois.

- E você fique aí de guarda Máscara. E nada de fazer bobagens.

- Bobagens? Eu? Nem penso nisso.

- Sei, já ouvi isso antes.- Sophie murmurou antes de sair.

OoO oOo OoO

Na casa do xamã, Shaka já estava desperto havia um tempo e agora meditava junto com Luna no primeiro andar. Ou melhor, ele tentava, mas estava estranhamente muito ansioso, a conversa com Milo não lhe saía da cabeça. Uma parte dele ainda achava que Milo desistiria daquela ideia maluca e, a cada minuto que passava, sua ansiedade aumentava enquanto esperava que Milo e Camus batessem na porta chamando-o para ir à escola, como normalmente. Chegou à um ponto em que Luna começou a perceber a inquietação do rapaz.

- Algo lhe incomoda mestre?- Ela perguntou tirando de Shaka o resto de concentração que possuía.

- Não, não é nada importante, só uma inquietação.

- Certo.- Luna olhou para o relógio- Mestre, já está na hora do senhor ir à escola. Que estranho que seus amigos não tenham chegado ainda.

- É, estranho. Bem, é melhor eu ir ou acabarei me atrasando.

Shaka se levantou, pegou seu material escolar e saiu, sob um olhar desconfiado de Luna.

- O que há com o senhor mestre?- Ela perguntou a si mesma, mas voltou à meditar.

OoO oOo OoO

Na casa do líder, Hyoga e os pais já estavam nervosos com a demora de Sophie e ainda não tinham notícias de Camus. Todos estavam preocupados imaginando o que havia acontecido com o rapaz, quando alguém bateu na porta, Hinari atendeu rapidamente. Uma preocupada e nervosa Sophie entrou na casa.

- Alguma notícia?- Perguntou Hyoga, exasperado.

Sophie balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Não. Não o achei em toda a Vila nem nos arredores, além disso parece que ele não foi o único a sumir.

O sangue deixou a face dos membros da família de Camus.

- Não é possível...- Carlus estava atônito- Quem... quem mais desapareceu?

- Que eu saiba, Milo, Aiolia, Momo, Annabel, Cibele, Blair e Mu.

- Todos esses. Não pode ser...- Ele não conseguia aceitar aquilo, mas de repente pareceu acordar e falou.- Quero todos os habitantes da Vila aqui agora! Cancele todas as atividades e convoque uma reunião com todos no prédio do conselho imediatamente.

Sophie assentiu. Em outra situação acharia aquela medida um pouco demasiada mas a situação atual era crítica.

- Estou indo.- Sophie saiu, cansada e preocupada.

Hinari ainda estavam sem palavras. Hyoga falou:

- Não pode ser, ele... Ele não pode ter ido...

OoO oOo OoO

Minutos depois, Shaka estava indo para a escola. Demorava muito mais do que normalmente, perdido em pensamentos. Não podia acreditar que ele havia mesmo ido e ainda levado Camus junto. Com certeza eles só deviam ter se atrasado. Se bem que o aquariano nunca se atrasava... Percebeu que as ruas estavam mais vazias que o normal, aquilo não era um bom sinal. Quando estava quase na escola e não encontrou ninguém conhecido teve quase certeza do que estava acontecendo, por isso nem se surpreendeu quando viu um bilhete em frente as portas fechadas da escola:

"_Caros senhores alunos e responsáveis:_

_ Devido a uma reunião de emergência convocada por nosso líder todas as aulas de hoje foram suspensas. Todos devem ir imediatamente até o prédio do conselho para a reunião que é de suma importância. Desculpem-nos pelo incômodo e tenham um bom dia."_

Shaka não sabia o que fazer. Era seu dever como habitante e, principalmente, como Xamã ir até a reunião, porém não conseguia. A culpa o remoía por dentro, ele podia ter impedido aquilo não podia? Começou a caminhar sem rumo, precisava pensar, mas para qualquer lugar que fosse encontraria alguém que o levaria para a reunião. Foi então para um caminho pouco usual, para uma Caverna que quase ninguém utilizava. Quando parou de andar estava em frente a um lindo jardim. Não sabia por que mas aquela linda visão fez seu coração doer e a culpa aumentar, então saiu de lá correndo.

- "Droga"- Pensou- "Por que para um Xamã um pressentimento ruim não pode ser só um pressentimento?"

Virou a esquina em um túnel e trombou com alguém, os dois foram ao chão.

- Me desculpe...-Falou desolado.

- Que isso! Não foi nada!- Disse a moça se levantando e ajeitando seu cabelo rosa rubi e sua roupa de cigana.- Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim.- Ele continuava sentado no chão.

- Você não parece bem. Por acaso sua namorada te deixou? Se quiser posso predizer seu futuro amoroso. Por um preço, é claro.

- Quê? Futuro amoroso? Não preciso disso.

- Ah, que isso, todos precisam de amor garoto! E ninguém melhor para dizer como será seu futuro amoroso do que esta cigana! E é baratinho! Um real por pergunta! Vamos garoto, não irá se arrepender!

Shaka então irritou-se com ela.

- Eu sou o Xamã desse lugar! Não preciso pagar por previsões falsas de ciganas!

- Ah, não precisa ficar bravo. Quer dizer que você é o Xamã?- Ela deu um sorriso zombeteiro e malicioso- Melhor do que eu pensava, pode ser muito útil. Por que você não ve...

Ela não terminou de falar. Nesse momento seus ficaram foscos, a pele ainda mais pálida, toda a expressão saiu de seu rosto de maneira que ela agora parecia um boneco. A boca estava entreaberta, de repente ela falou com uma voz totalmente diferente da sua:

- _Não deves esperar uma resposta, tens de agir agora ou a chance se perderá. _

_Os viajantes separados, reunidos no lar do puro cristal. _

_Ao atravessar o túnel e o verde encontrar, devem tomar a decisão final. _**(N/A: Nossa não gostei nem um pouco dessa profecia, mas enfim... ¬¬)**

Então ela piscou e voltou ao normal.

- O que foi que eu disse mesmo?- Perguntou confusa, mas então pareceu se lembrar.- Ah sim, por que não vem comigo?

Shaka ainda estava sem reação. Como Xamã, era ele quem tinha as previsões nas Cavernas, por isso só tinha visto seu falecido mestre prevendo o futuro umas poucas vezes, mas tinha certeza que fora isso que acabara de acontecer. Aquela suposta falsa cigana havia previsto o futuro e ele sentia que a profecia era importante.

- Não, eu... Eu tenho que ir.

Ele saiu correndo, entrou no primeiro prédio abandonado que viu e se sentou. Agora sim, definitivamente, precisava pensar. Ashley ficou olhando chateada o Xamã se afastar e disse para si mesma.

- Droga, ele daria um belo alvo. Ai, estou meio tonta, acho melhor ir na Caveira Branca tomar um banho...

E também saiu.

OoO oOo OoO

No prédio do conselho, quase toda a cidade estava reunida. O chefe, muito nervoso, era acalmado por Dohko, Shion até tentava ajudar mas ele próprio estava muito preocupado com Mu para ajudar alguém a se acalmar. Do lado deles três, Hyoga, Hinari, Shun e Luna, que não haviam conseguido encontrar seu mestre, estavam sentados, em silêncio e muito nervosos. Arrumados nas fileiras do lado direito estavam os guerreiros e seus aprendizes. Nas fileiras da frente os demais conselheiros e parentes daqueles que fugiram. Atrás deles, no resto da sala estavam os demais habitantes.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!- falou inconformado o pai de Milo- Eles não podem simplesmente ter desaparecido!

- Ah, Cale a boca!- Reclamou alto o pai de Aiolia- Todos sabemos que foi por causa do imbecil do seu filho que eles fugiram! E eles não desapareceram, você sabe bem o que aconteceu!

- Ei, vamos manter a calma.- Dohko pediu, nervoso e sendo ignorado. A discussão continuou mais um pouco até que se ouviu uma voz bem acima das outras.

- SILÊNCIO!

Todos se calaram ao ouvir o grito do líder. Não era a toa que Carlus era líder, ele sabia se impor, apesar de ser tão nervoso.

- Alguém pode me falar o nome de todos que desapareceram?

- Camus, Annabel, Cibele, Momoko, Aiolia, Mu, Blair, Afrodite e Milo.- Falou Shura, que ficara responsável por ver quem havia desaparecido junto com Sophie.

- Certo. Não importa de quem é a culpa, o que importa é que nossas crianças sumiram e nós queremos encontrá-las. Todos sabemos que o filho de Miltom queria a muito tempo sair das Cavernas- Ele falou com uma voz de desgosto, como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém.- E pelo jeito conseguiu levar algumas pessoas com ele. Mas isso é só uma hipótese, vamos pensar também em outras possibilidades. Um monstro pode ter atacado as Cavernas e...

- Impossível, por que um monstro levaria apenas eles e iria embora? E sem fazer nenhum barulho ou acordar alguém?- Disse Aoshi, muito sério.

- Eles podem ter saído de noite para ver algo e foram atacados.- Shion falou com uma voz de quem implorava para que aquilo não fosse verdade.

- Nesse caso voltamos ao início. Se eles saíram foi por culpa do filho daquele ali!- Falou em desespero a mãe de Cibele, Ana.- Eu já perdi uma filha, não mereço sofrer isso de novo!

Todos pareceram concordar com esse argumento, até mesmo Miltom que abaixou a cabeça. Uma nova discussão já começava a se formar quando as portas do lugar foram abertas, surpreendendo a todos. Entrando ofegante no salão, estava Shaka.

OoO oOo OoO

Ashley caminhava, meio tonta, por um túnel. No fim, ele se abria em uma praça repleta de bares e lojas. A menina caminhou até o maior deles, um prédio de três andares, onde se lia na frente "Caveira Branca" e bateu na porta.

- Estamos fechados!- Uma voz masculina, grossa e mal educada falou.

Ashley sorriu e respondeu.

- Sou eu. Ashley. Pode abrir.

Houve um tempo de silêncio até a porta ser aberta. Lá estava o homem que falara antes, mas dessa vez com um sorriso no rosto. Ele era baixo e gordo, também parecia velho por causa dos poucos cabelos brancos. Seus dentes e unhas eram amarelados. Ashley torceu o nariz, sempre odiara a falta de higiene do dono do lugar.

- Ashley.- Disse o homem pegando a mão da garota para beijá-la.- Linda como sempre. Ainda não pagou seu aluguel.

A menina retirou a mão rapidamente e entrou no lugar, apenas falando:

- Paguei sim, Albert. Não vai conseguir me enganar tão fácil.

O homem sorriu.

- Também continua esperta como sempre.

Ashley também sorriu, mas não respondeu nada. Dentro lugar havia algumas mesas, mas todas estavam vazias naquele horário. Ela subiu para o andar de cima, onde ficava seu quarto. Ao contrário da maioria do lugar, o quarto da menina era bem arrumado e limpo, apesar de simples. Ela tomou banho, trocou de roupa, pegou as castanholas e voltou a descer. Dessa vez encontrou alguns conhecidos sentados nas mesas, cumprimentou a todos e saiu. Quando levava as castanholas não precisava se preocupar em se disfarçar, era só enganar o alvo para que ele não soubesse o que havia acontecido. Não que Ashley gostasse de roubar, ela com certeza preferia conseguir dinheiro dançando e fazendo falsas profecias que roubando, mas as vezes era necessário e ela sempre tinha o cuidado de usar um disfarce ou as castanholas, para que não sujasse sua imagem.

Mas da última vez não dera certo. O pior era que não era só o fato de que aquele homem de cabelos verdes tinha visto sua aparência depois dela tentar roubá-lo, mas também ela não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Ele parecia tão... sério, maduro e encantadoramente lindo. Suspirou, era melhor se concentrar em achar algum lugar para fazer suas profecias, porém, assim que pensou isso uma pessoa passou correndo perto dela e parou ao seu lado. Achou reconhecê-lo, tinha longos cabelos azuis e olhos verde água. Ele pareceu reconhecê-la.

- Acho que te conheço... É a cigana que mora naquele bar que está sempre fechado não é? Mas isso não faz diferença, o líder está chamando todos os habitantes das Cavernas na sala de conferências e você não é exceção. Meu trabalho e levar todos para lá. Venha comigo.

Ele pegou a mão da moça antes que ela respondesse algo e voltou a correr. Ashley não teve opção, se não acompanhá-lo. No meio do caminho o homem passou a correr mais devagar e falou:

- É, achei mais uma que não tinha visto os avisos.- Ele fez uma pausa.- Sim, já estamos indo.- Outra pausa e riu.- Imagino. Isso vai dar a maior confusão, melhor eu chegar antes que perca a festa.- Parou de falar mais uma vez.- Ah, cala boca, Saga, eu tô indo, não tô?

Ashley não entendeu nada, só achou que aquele homem era maluco e que tinha tido sorte em trazer as castanholas, poderia precisar usá-las.

- Tá, tchau Saga, até mais.

O homem de cabelos azuis então olhou o rosto da moça e percebeu o que ela devia estar pensando. Sorriu.

- Olha, sei que parece, mas eu não sou maluco. Só tô falando com meu irmão gêmeo, Saga. Eu tive o azar de ter uma conexão mental com ele, acho que isso só serve para ele me atormentar mais.

Ashley então sorriu, com uma cara de quem já havia passado por aquilo. Sabia como era ter dons que as outras pessoas não tinham. Era um saco.

- Sei como é.- Ela apenas respondeu.

Dessa vez foi Kanon quem ficou confuso, mas não falou nada pois eles chegaram à prefeitura. Kanon abriu a porta do prédio e entrou, subindo até o andar da sala de reuniões. Ao chegar lá, viu a porta da sala aberta e Shaka parado no meio do corredor, em frente ao líder. Entrou lá silenciosamente, para não quebrar o clima, e levou a cigana para se sentar ao seu lado e de seu irmão, que já guardara lugares para os dois, e assentiu ao vê-los. Então os três prestaram atenção no Xamã.

OoO oOo OoO

- Pode repetir o que disse, Shaka?- Pediu Carlus, um pouco confuso.

- O que você ouviu, senhor. Eu sei onde eles foram.

Um murmurinho começou a se formar e Shion falou, ansioso:

- Então fale, Shaka, por favor. O que aconteceu exatamente?

Shaka respirou fundo e começou a contar.

- Ontem à tarde Milo foi até a minha casa e contou que finalmente decidira sair das Cavernas, pois se deu conta que já houveram pessoas que fizeram isso e voltaram vivas após ler um livro da biblioteca que Annabel lhe mostrou. Ele falou também que havia conversado com Camus antes, mas este se recusou a ir com ele.- Shaka respirou fundo, antes de continuar.- Imagino que tenha mudado de ideia. Quanto ao Aiolia, o Milo disse que ia tentar convencê-lo a ir com ele depois que eu recusei. A Annabel...bem, acho que deduziu o que o Milo faria depois que ele saiu correndo da biblioteca e resolveu ir junto. Os outros, eu não sei como ficaram sabendo...a não ser.

Ele deu uma pausa, fazendo todos prederem a respiração ansiosos para ver o que o xamã falaria agora, principalmente os pais daqueles ainda não mencionados. Ficaram assim, até que Shion não aguentou mais e perguntou:

- A não ser o quê, Shaka?

O garoto olhou para ele.

- O Mu foi lá na minha casa assim que o Milo saiu. Ele parecia inquieto, deve ter ouvido nossa conversa.

- Mas e os outros? Por que minha filha iria embora? Isso não faz sentido.- A mãe de Momo, Tieko, parecia desolada.

- Mu deve ter ido contar à sua filha sobre isso, os dois eram muito amigos, certo?- O pai de Aiolia comentou.

- É verdade, lembro que ele apareceu lá em casa ontem à tarde, quando a Momo estudava com a Blair.- Tieko concordou tristemente.

- Mas e a Cibele? Ela não tem nada a ver com essa história!- Ana disse inconformada, como sua filha, tão obediente, fora capaz de fugir daquele jeito?

- Talvez também tenha escutado.- Propôs um aldeão.

- Escutado de quem?- Retrucou outro.

- Ah, sei lá, que tal...

E o murmurio de conversa voltou a imperar no ambiente. Até que outro grito se ouviu, silenciando a todos.

- SHAKA!- Carlus que se mantivera em silêncio até agora, estava vermelho de raiva.- VOCÊ SABIA QUE ELES IAM EMBORA O TEMPO TODO E NÃO FEZ NADA PARA IMPEDIR?

- O que queria que eu fizesse senhor? Eles são livres para ir aonde quiserem, não cabe a mim o direito de prendê-los.- Ele falou com uma expressão calma e séria, mas por dentro achava que o pai de Camus tinha certa razão em repreendê-lo.

- MAS VOCÊ PODERIA TER NOS AVISADO! POR SUA CULPA CAMUS E OS OUTROS ESTÃO PERDIDOS LÁ FORA! COMO VOCÊ SE SENTIRIA SE SOUBESSE QUE ELES FORAM DEVORADOS?

- Tenho certeza que estão bem, seus filhos não são tão indefesos quanto acham.- Shaka dessa vez tinha plena certeza de suas palavras, ele confiava plenamente em seus amigos.

- MAS VOCÊ NÃO TEM COMO SABER SHAKA! SE ALGUMA COISA ACONTECER A ELES VOCÊ VAI...

Carlus foi interrompido por Luna que se levantou e disse com uma expressão séria e zangada, mas contida em respeito ao líder.

- Senhor. Me desculpe, mas você não pode falar assim com Mestre Shaka.

Dohko se aproximou de Carlus e falou baixo, para que somente ele escutasse.

- Ela tem razão senhor. Shaka é o Xamã aqui da Vila, deve respeitá-lo.

- Eu sei.- O líder disse entre dentes para Dohko e depois pronunciou em voz alta, já um pouco mais calmo.- Muito bem, o que você fez ou deixou de fazer não importa agora Shaka, o estrago está feito. Agora nós temos que pensar no que fazer.

Shaka assentiu e foi se sentar ao lado de Luna, dando um quase imperceptível suspiro de alívio. As palavras daquela cigana voltaram à sua cabeça.

_"Não deves esperar uma resposta, tens de agir agora ou a chance se perderá. _

_Os viajantes separados, reunidos no lar do puro cristal. _

_Ao atravessar o túnel e o verde encontrar, devem tomar a decisão final"_

Ainda não sabia o que significavam os outros dois versos, mas esperava que tivesse agido corretamente, e a tempo.

A reunião prosseguiu e agora todos discutiam o que deveriam fazer a seguir. Mas alheio a tudo isso, Shion olhava fixamente para a garota de cabelos rubi que chegara acompanhada por Kanon. A reconhecera imediatamente, ela era a mesma cigana que tentara roubá-lo há pouco tempo e que não lhe saía mais da cabeça. Assim que a vira entrar sua atenção se focara nela exclusivamente e teve certeza que ela também havia olhado para ele, mesmo que tenha desviado o olhar imediatamente. Nessa hora muitas perguntas passaram por sua mente. Como alguém tão bela como ela podia ser uma ladra? E por que chegara acompanhada por Kanon? Ele a conhecia? Ou será que fora presa? A possibilidade fez suas pernas ficarem bambas e ele precisou se apoiar na parede para não cair. Sorte que todos prestavam muita atenção em Shaka para notá-lo.

"Se não bastasse o Mu ter fugido, agora ela aparece aqui. É muita coisa de uma vez só..." Shion pensou franzindo a testa.

- Está tudo bem com você Shion?- Dohko perguntou em voz baixa, mas mesmo assim assustando o amigo.

- Ah, tá tá sim. Por que a pergunta?

- Porque você não está com uma cara muito boa e não está prestando atenção na reunião. É por causa do Mu? Se for saiba que...

- Está tudo bem Dohko. Não precisa ficar se preocupando comigo. Eu estou bem, de verdade.

- Se você diz...

Dohko voltou seu olhar para líder que agora falava e voltou a prestar atenção na reunião. Shion fez o mesmo, decidindo que resolveria aquele assunto com a cigana assim que a reunião acabasse, agora tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar.

OoO oOo OoO

O grupo fora das Cavernas já estava começando a ficar cansado, já haviam andando na neve por algumas horas.

- Nós não podemos parar um pouco?- Perguntou Afrodite, cansado.

- Nós temos que avançar o máximo possível hoje, Dite. E aproveitarmos que por enquanto está fácil.- Respondeu Annabel.

- Fácil.- Falou Mu.- É verdade. Pelo menos ainda não encontramos nenhum mostro nem está nevando. É o melhor momento para avançarmos, mesmo.

- E o que vamos fazer depois?- Questionou Cibele.

- Primeiramente precisamos achar um lugar para descansar. Uma caverna, por exemplo, seria ótimo. Depois vamos precisar de comida...- Disse Camus, pensativo.

- Nós podemos caçar um monstro, se aparecer algum.- Sugeriu Aiolia.

- Eca! Carne de monstro?- Exclamou Blair.

- É muito saborosa, por incrível que pareça.- Comentou Annabel- E também tem todos os nutrientes necessários em uma alimentação saudável.

- Como sabe disso?- Indagou Momoko, curiosa.

- Er... Alguns estudos.

- Certo, também temos alguns alimentos em nossas bolsas, não é?- Perguntou Camus e todos acentiram.- Então o próximo passo será acender uma fogueira para nos aquecermos, cozinharmos a comida e derretermos a neve.

- Eu posso fazer isso.- Prontificou-se Afrodite.- Sempre acendo fogueiras para iluminar minhas plantas.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo.- Sugeriu Mu.- Vou procurar algumas árvores aqui por perto. São poucas, mas existem.

Aos poucos todos dividiram suas tarefas e continuaram a caminhar, decidindo parar por volta da hora do almoço.

- E como vamos saber a hora do almoço?- Quis saber Momo.

- Fácil, eu trouxe um relógio.- Milo tirou um relógio da bolsa.

- É mesmo, um relógio, boa ideia. Devia ter pensado em trazer um também...- Disse Blair.

- Eu trouxe um.- Mu também mostrou seu relógio.- É a única maneira de sabermos há quanto tempo saímos.

- Verdade.- Concordou Camus.

Continuaram assim até mais ou menos meio dia, quando acharam uma Caverna de tamanho médio, mas grande o suficiente para todos se acomodarem. Mu e Afrodite foram atrás de madeira para fazerem uma fogueira, Annabel pegou algumas pedras côncavas e encheu-as de neve, para derreter, Camus separou alguns dos alimentos que todos haviam trazido, para o caso de não encontrarem nenhum monstro ou animal por perto, Momo começou a desenhar no chão algumas figuras, sendo observada por Blair. Pela primeira vez Cibele olhou para trás. As Cavernas agora eram minúsculos pontos pretos no horizonte, sentiu-se em dúvida. Aiolia, que conversava com Milo, deixou o amigo falando sozinho assim que percebeu o olhar de Cibele e foi sentar-se ao lado da menina ruiva.

- Indecisa?- Perguntou.

- Não muito. Sei o que estou fazendo. Só sinto saudade.- Ela fechou os olhos.

- Sei como é.- Aiolia ficou pensativo.- Tenho muita saudade da Airy e do Aiolos. Mas sei que vão entender.

Logo Afrodite e Mu voltaram e acenderão uma fogueira usando duas pedras. Todos se sentaram envolta dela e começaram a comer. Momo deixou a pedra que usava para desenhar de lado e pegou um graveto, queimando a ponta e usando-a para desenhar novamente no chão da Caverna.

- O que você está fazendo?- Blair perguntou, curiosa.

- Só uma coisa para deixar de lembrança.

Ela fazia no chão um violino sendo tocado por uma menina de longos cabelos. A frente dela, sentado em frente a uma mesa e fazendo alguma coisa com as mãos estava um garoto que também possui longos cabelos, mas bem mais rebeldes que os da garota. Momoko sorriu com o resultado do trabalho e embaixo escreveu: "M&M" Blair sentiu-se enciumada. Sabia a quem aqueles Ms se referiam, mas mesmo assim ficou com ciumes. Enquanto isso os outros membros do grupo comiam e conversavam sobre assuntos diversos.

- Que pena que não apareceu nenhum mostro.- Aiolia comentou.- Assim teríamos mais comida e diversão.

Como que por magia, quando Aiolia falou isso um barulho fez-se ouvir do lado de fora. Era parecido com um rugido, um barulho de monstro.

- Ah, agora sim!- Aiolia se levantou animado- É para isso que eu treino!

- Tome cuidado, Aiolia.- Avisou Camus.

- Eu também quero ajudar!- Disse Blair empolgada.

- Nem pensar, Blair!- Preocupou-se Mu- Você pode se machucar! Deixa que eu vou.

- Você sabe lutar, Mu?- Perguntou Momo.

- Bem... Um pouco.- Respondeu encabulado.

- Eu te ajudo Aiolia.- Disse Milo sorrindo.- Nós damos conta desse monstrinho.

- Isso ai!

- Cuidado, Aiolia...- Cibele falou envergonhada e ele sorriu.

- E nós, o que fazemos, Annabel?- Afrodite estava nervoso e com um pouco de medo. Nunca havia lutado contra um monstro antes e ainda tinha medo depois do que havia acontecido com seus pais.

- Acho melhor ficarmos só vendo para não atrapalhar.- Ela cerrou os punhos, franziu a testa e mordeu os lábios.- Mas se for preciso eu vou lutar.

Afrodite ficou admirado com a coragem da amiga.

- Eu também vou.- Cibele respondeu om uma expressão séria e corajosa.

- Ah, não vai não!- Aiolia preocupou-se.

- Eu... eu t-também.- Momoko disse.

- Ei!- Milo falou- Nem comecem, vocês só vão se machucar! Apenas eu, o Aiolia, o Mu e o Camus lutamos, vocês se escondam!

- Eles sabem lutar, Milo?- Aiolia perguntou cético e surpreso.- O Mu e o Camus, eu quero dizer.

- Bem, o Mu pode levitar objetos, né Mu?

O menino de cabelos lilases assentiu.

- Sim, herdei esse poder do Shion...

- E o Camus...

Milo estava olhando para o amigo e todos seguiram seu olhar. O rapaz estava com um expressão séria e compenetrada, se preparando para a batalha. Na mão direita segurava uma faca curta que havia tirado da bolsa. Aiolia não tinha nada na mão, ele lutava usando os punhos mesmo, já Milo tinha uma espada curta. E o monstro apareceu. Ele estava bem na frente da entrada da caverna onde os nove estavam, era pequeno se comparado com a maioria dos monstros, era até menor do que os garotos, tinha mais ou menos um metro e sessenta e braços e pernas curtos, mas com unhas grandes. Sua pele era verde musgo e escorria saliva do canto de sua boca, ele parecia faminto. Os quatro que iriam atacar o monstro ficaram na frente dos outros e a luta começou.

**CONTINUA...**

Ai, por que será que sempre que eu posto um capítulo eu sinto que estou esquecendo de alguma coisa? x.x Deixando isso pra lá... Yoooo, gente! ^^ Tá ai mais um capítulo para vocês! Até agora esse foi meu capítulo preferido e o mais difícil de fazer, principalmente as partes da Ashley (Eu gosto muito de escrever com ela, mas acho que reescrevi aquelas cenas umas três vezes... -.-) e o avanço do grupo na neve, pois eu não sabia o que fazer com eles agora no início, já que tudo que planejei vai ser mais pra frente. Ah, e a profecia. Eu podia ficar o dia todo falando de como foi difícil fazer uma profecia minimamente decente. Realmente eu não levo jeito com rimas... ú.ù Mas acho que essa deu pro gasto, ficou meio óbvia, mas fazer o que... n.n''

Bem, até posso comentar mais, mas vou deixar os comentários sobre o capítulo para vocês! ^^ Falando neles, chegou a hora do Momento: _Respondendo ao seu review:_

**Toriyama Hikari: Yo! Gostou do capítulo? Que bom, é bom saber que estão gostando! =D Ainda mais porque é minha primeira fic! ^^ Rsrsrs, estão competindo para ver quem faz a melhor entrada, a Dietrich, o Milo e nesse capítulo o Shaka! Talvez ainda venham mais competidores nos próximos capítulos! Momo e Milo devem se acertar logo... Ou não. XD Aí depende do que vai acontecer mas já estou imaginando umas coisas... Quanto ao tamanho do review, por mim pode mandar reviews assim ou até maiores sempre! o/ Bjos e até!**

**Mahorin: Maho! *--* Haushaushaus eu sei como é, atualizo a página umas vinte vezes para ver se não chegou nada! XD Mas é verdade, o CAMYU é muito nerd! *morre congelada* X.X Ai, melhor eu ficar quieta. Máscara é muito mau, depois ele ainda vai ter que suportar a vingança da Dietrich! ò.ó9 Eu acho... ^^' Rsrsrsrs, Maho mente poluída! Mas eu até entendo, hohoho *---* Claymore é demais! Acredita que eu comecei a ver quando vi na sua fic? *¬* E a competição de melhor entrada continua! \^^/ Bjos!**

**Juno L.: Tudo bem, eu que posto rápido demais, é que me animo para escrever e quando o capítulo tá pronto não resisto a postar para saber o que acharam! *---* É, os pressentimentos do Shaka devem ser levados a sério, eles dizem muita coisa! u.u Mas por que será que todo mundo acha que eles vão aprontar alguma coisa? o.o Deve ser porque vão mesmo. ¬¬ O jeito feminino da Airy cativou a multidão! XD Não só na fic como também entre os leitores! XD Bjos e até! *---***

**Rodrigo DeMolay: Excursão para fora? Pra mim parece mais fuga da prisão, ops, digo, cavernas. n.n'' Gostou da Airy revolucionária? Rsrsrsrs, tomara mesmo! ^^ HAUHAUHAU, tadinho do CAMYU *morre de novo* X.X Certo, parei, minhas vidas tão acabando. o.x Mas voltando, agora todo mundo vai zuar ele, pobrezinho! XD *Cochichando* Pobrezinho nada, ele merece por matar a autora duas vezes! ò.x9 É, acho que estou atualizando rápido demais! i.i Vou tentar me conter! T^T**

**Suellen-san: Milo tem um bom poder de convencer todo mundo a ir com ele! XD Ou então é idiota demais e todos se preocupam que ele faça besteira! XD Provavelmente a segunda opção, lalala 9.9 O Camus é cabeça dura! XD E nerd... n.n Acho que ele foi por causa do Milo, o poder da amizade! ^^ Ah, tadinhos, principalmente da Momo, tão tímida! Que bom que achou fofo! Bjeinhos e até o próximo capítulo! \o/**

**teteka-chan: Girl power! ò.ób HAUHAUHAU, zuando! XD Rsrsrs, bem tá ai a reação deles quando acordaram, espero que tenha ficado do jeito que imaginou! n.n Nossa você bem que acertou a reação dos pais do Camus e do Shion! o.o Acho que não coloquei bem a do Hyoga... *Vai editar o capítulo* Pronto, agora está melhor! Valeu pela dica! ^^b Bem, eu não coloquei-a dançando, mas a Ash apareceu bastante no capítulo! ^^ Espero que goste da profecia, me deu um trabalho... ç.ç Bjos e até!**

**Mishelly 87: Gostou da Cibele? Que feliz! *---* Dite, Annabel e Cibele são muito fofos juntos! Nesse capítulo ela apareceu com o Aiolia, quis mostrar a relação dos dois! ^^ Obrigada pelo comentário e tomara que o capítulo esteja do seu agrado! XD Bjos e até o próximo! *.***

**Pure-Petit Cat: Rsrsrs, o que seria de nós sem reuniões interessantíssimas sobre impostos e política? XD Pelo menos o *olha para os lados* CAMYU gosta! XD Agora que você falou eu imaginei, imagina se não tivesse como voltar? o.o Acho que ele aproveitava e saía de uma vez! XD Viva a Airy! \o/ Sei como se sente, não sei se Hiina sobrevive para terminar de responder os reviews! x.ç HAUSHAUSHAUS, amor? Tadinho do Camyu, o pessoal adora zuar ele! Bjos! ^^**

**XxLininhaxX: Lininha-chan, você veio! *---* Mariine (N/A: Minha irmã): Como se ela não soubesse ¬¬ Hiina: Baka! ¬¬ Voltando: Review enorme! *¬* AMEI, AMEI, AMEI!!! Gostei tanto que assim que terminei de ler, já comecei a escrever esse capítulo! XD Enfim, vamos resumir: Milo&Camus, ops, digo Milo e Camus = Amizade forever! XD Dite, Annabel e Cibele = Fofos forever! ^^ Airy e Blair = Agitadas forever! . Máscara = Arrogante forever! ¬¬ Ah, Lininha-chan, você tinha que ter me dado essa ideia sobre a Yui antes, aí eu colocava! T.T Agora que ele já saiu não dá, mas eu gostei da ideia, consigo até imaginar! T^T Não, não, reviews gigantescos não perturbam, eu amo! *---* Bjos e até! \^^/**

**Nina-Carol: Milo mal é irresponsável, fato! u.u *Morre* Droga, acho que já é a terceira vez que eu morro respondendo as reviews, estou com sérias dúvidas se vou sobreviver até o final! ç.x E a comitiva dele ainda foi junto! XD Não é? Não sou só eu que acho isso! u.u Momo e Milo eu já tenho ideia e da Jéssica também, acho que você vai gostar, tomara que eu esteja certa! *cruza os dedos* Beijinhos! ^^**

**Metal Ikarus: Tudo bem, eu entendo a demora, eu que atualizo rápido demais mesmo! ^^ E vou tentar controlar minha abstinência de olimpus e sensou! ç.ç ( Se bem que quando eu postar esse capitulo provavelmente você já deve ter postado... -.- PS: Editando depois de ter lido o capítulo de Olimpus: Amei, Ikrus-Sama! *O* Parabéns! ;D) Falando neles, eu queria saber se você se importa se eu pegar sua ideia emprestada e criar one shots com os personagens das Cavernas! n.n Cara, é mesmo, tinha esquecido da cena em que o Milo pega o Camus pelo pescoço, juro! o.o Só lembrei quando você falou, ri muito! XD Bjos e até! \^^/**

**Lune Kuruta: Yo, Lune! o/ Tudo bem, eu espero, não tem problema atrasar um pouco! n.n Nossa, essa do leite foi ótima, eu ri muito! XD ' Espero sinceramente que esse pressentimento seja relativo ao aumento do preço do leite n.n'' ' XDDD Enfim, adorei o comentário inteiro como sempre, só você pra me fazer rir as 4:30 da manhã! (Sim, eu li seu review a essa hora... ¬¬) Acho que meu cérebro não funciona direito antes das 7:00! ^^'' Bjos e até! n.n**

**Angel Pink: Juro que já ia postar o capítulo quando vi seu review! o.o Quase que não da tempo de responder... Mas vamos lá: Gostou do suspense? Xd É, eu tenho mania de sempre terminar com um clima de suspensa... ^^ Que bom que tá gostando, me deixou feliz saber! n.n HAUSHAUSHAUS, gostei do pedido, pode deixarq que u vou tentar! XDD E pode crer que o circo ainda vai incendiar várias vezes... e.é Até! ^^**

É isso ai, espero que tenham gostado e já sabem, qualquer dúvida, sugestão, comentário, crítica ou algo do gênero pode mandar! ^^ Até! o/

PS: Campanha:

**(\__/) Faça o Teddy feliz...**

**(^****_****^) ... Mande um review! o/**

Nem sei porque tô participando da campanha, já que eu ganhei muito mais reviews do que esperava, mas... ta ai! n.n Ah, e o Teddy é esse coelhinho! ^**-**^


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^^**

Mais um capítulo, que emoção! *---*

**Capítulo 5**

A reunião continuou. O conselho resolvera enviar um grupo de busca para resgatar aqueles que haviam partido das Cavernas. A discussão agora era sobre quem faria parte desse grupo. Ninguém concordava em nada e por isso Carlus decidiu que o melhor era escolher um líder para a missão e este escolheria os outros integrantes. Ele passou os olhos pelas filas de guerreiros, pensando em quem seria mais apropriado.

" Shura? Não, muito metido."

"Saga? Também não, perde a cabeça muito fácil."

"Kanon? Pior ainda."

"Máscara da Morte? Nem pensar, ainda não estou doido."

O líder continuou passando os olhos por cada guerreiro até achar um que o agradasse.

- Aoshi? Você poderia liderar essa missão?

- Claro senhor.- Ele disse com a fisionomia compenetrada.

- Então pode escolher os outros membros de sua equipe.

- Sim.- Ele olhou em volta, pensando um pouco.- Sophie?

- Claro.- A moça sorriu.

- Aiolos?- Aoshi perguntou.

- Sim.- Ele estava concentrado, pensando em Aiolia.

- Saga, Kanon.

- Tá.- Responderam os dois juntos.

- Não.- Aoshi negou.- Um vai, o outro fica.

- Só um?- Saga pareceu confuso.- Por que Aoshi, prefere não levar muitas pessoas?

- Não, a conexão de vocês vai servir para nos comunicarmos com as Cavernas.

Kanon bufou.

- Ah, que ótimo, agora virei rádio de um garotinho...- Ele disse emburrado.

Aoshi ignorou o comentário e falou:

- Melhor o Saga ficar aqui, ele vai dar menos problemas para o líder.

- Por mim tudo bem.- Saga assentiu.

- Ótimo, eu não tenho escolha. Pelo menos vou matar alguns monstros...

- Alguém mais?- Carlus perguntou, tentando acabar logo com aquilo.

- Deixe-me pensar...- Aoshi olhou para todos no salão, que também olhavam para ele.- Aldebaran.

O agricultor pareceu surpreso. E todos os outros também.

- Eu? Por que, Aoshi, sou grande, mas tem mais gente aqui que luta melhor do que eu...

O rapaz deu um sorriso misterioso.

- Sim, mas lutar não é tudo. Se os encontrarmos precisamos de alguém que os faça voltar, nisso Aldebaran pode ajudar e ele é adulto, por isso, se concordar, não será problema levá-lo.

Aldebaran corou um pouco, mas falou animado.

- Por mim tudo bem, vamos trazê-los de volta!

Máscara, que se sentava ao lado de Ikki e Dietrich, falou para a pupila.

- Fala sério, levar um agricultor só para fazer os pirralhos voltarem. Se fosse eu desacordava os pivetes e trazia eles a força.- Falou com raiva.

Dietrich sorriu, uma ideia passando pela cabeça. Levantou a mão e falou para todos no salão:

- Meu mestre, Máscara também deve ir. Ele tem ótimas ideias de como convencer nossos amigos a voltar, e também é o melhor para matar monstros.

Máscara olhava para a menina de boca aberta, sem acreditar que ela fizera aquilo. Aoshi deu de ombros.

- Que seja. Até pensei em chamá-lo pois assassinos são mesmo os melhores para matar monstros, mas achei que não fosse querer. Mas já que sua pupila diz...- Ele sorriu inocentemente.

Máscara parecia querer matar a aprendiz, mas não podia recusar na frente de todos, ele achava que pareceria covarde. Dietrich e Shura, que se sentava ao lado da menina, se seguravam para não rir.

- Terminou, Aoshi?- Perguntou Dohko.

Ele olhou uma última vez pela sala antes de responder.

- Sim, senhor.

- Esperem!- Shaka se levantou chamando a atenção de todos.- Eu também vou.

Um momento de silêncio e tensão ocorreu antes que Shion falasse:

- Você não pode, Shaka. É essencial aqui, nas Cavernas. Não pode sair.

- Claro que posso. Luna e Shun podem assumir minhas funções pelo tempo necessário para a expedição.

- Você não entendeu.- Falou Shion, triste.- Essa é uma missão com poucas probabilidades de sucesso e na qual pode...- Ele falou ainda mais baixo que o normal.- Pode haver mortes...

Shaka ficou em silêncio, ainda de pé. Queria muito ir atrás dos amigos, era o único jeito de não se sentir culpado, mas o que Shion falou era sério e Shaka sabia muito bem suas responsabilidades.

- Você fica, Shaka.- Carlus falou encerrando a discussão.- Se o grupo já foi formado, esta reunião está encerrada. Partirão amanhã pela manhã, até lá descansem e se preparem.

Assim que o líder terminou de falar todos já começavam a se arrumar para ir. Ashley então aproveitou para correr o mais rápido que pode para longe do local.

- Ei.- Kanon falou tentando segurá-la, mas ela se soltou e tudo que o rapaz pode ver foi a cigana saindo do salão, sendo seguida por Shion.

OoO oOo OoO

Assim que viu o monstro, Camus partiu para cima dele, cortando-o em vários pontos com grande velocidade. O monstro tentava se defender e acertar o garoto, mas Mu logo começou a levitar pesadas pedras e atirar no monstro que se concentrava em desviá-las, o que dava tempo para Camus cortá-lo em pedaços. Em pouco tempo o monstro estava morto na neve e todos olhavam assustados para a aquariano e o lemuriano.

- Nossa.- Aiolia ainda olhava para o monstro.- Nem deu tempo pra mim lutar...

- Mu! Que legal isso que você fez, porque nunca me mostrou?- Blair perguntou animada. Ela e Momo agora conversavam com o ariano.

- É mesmo, foi incrível.- Momoko sorriu docemente.

- É que...- Mu corou, mas deu um sorriso tímido.- Eu não uso muito meus poderes. Só quando tenho que levantar algo pesado...

- Que desperdício.- Blair emburrou.- Se fosse eu, ia usar direto.

Enquanto isso Aiolia puxava o corpo do monstro para e dentro da caverna e logo depois, com ajuda de Afrodite e Cibele e instruções de Annabel, começaram a retirar as partes comestíveis. Camus limpava na neve a faca coberta do sangue viscoso do monstro. Milo foi até ele.

- Camus, não sabia que você sabe lutar.

- É.- Ele olhou para o amigo.- Depois do que aconteceu com meu pai eu tive que aprender, não é?

- Ah! É mesmo...- O garoto deu um olhar disfarçado para Blair.

Os dois voltaram para dentro, onde os outros já cozinhavam parte da carne do monstro.

- Infelizmente, não temos como carregar.- Disse Cibele.- Teremos de deixar o resto aqui.

Todos comeram um pedaço, arrumaram as coisas e partiram novamente.

OoO oOo OoO

Yui e Dohko conversavamna entrada do prédio do conselho. Ele estava preocupado pelo amigo, Shion, que saíra correndo assim que a reunião acabara e Yui parecia entediada.

- Que saco, vou ficar sem treino hoje.

Dohko surpreendeu-se pela frieza da irmã.

- Não está preocupado por seus amigos, Yui? Tudo bem que não tinham afinidade, mas você os conhece desde criança e agora eles...

- Eles não são meus amigos. Eu não importo com eles...

-...

Dohko não respondeu nada. Ele sabia que a própria não acreditava no que dizia, só estava tentando convencer a si mesma disso.

- Nem com o Aoshi?

- Com o mestre?

- É. Não está preocupada com ele?

A expressão de Yui passou de irritada e seca para levemente pensativa e preocupada.

- Um pouco, talvez. Mas ele é adulto e forte, sabe se cuidar.

- Sei. E então, vai arranjar outro mestre?

- Não, prefiro treinar sozinha.- Ela fechou a cara e Dohko suspirou.

- Você que sabe, maninha. Bem, tenho que resolver algumas coisas agora. Você pode ir sozinha?

Yui revirou os olhos e deu um olhar cético para o irmão.

- O que você acha, Dohko? Nossa casa não é tão longe assim.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu sei, mas fico preocupado.

- Tchau, irmão.- Ela falou já se virando e indo embora. Dohko voltou para dentro, sem Shion para ajudá-lo, teria muito mais trabalho para organizar a expedição.

Yui continuou caminhando, pensativa. Queria poder ajudar, mas não sabia como e nunca admitiria isso. Foi caminhando por uma direção diferente da de sua casa. Se ouvira bem, ele era um dos que haviam saído, assim poderia ir lá sem ter que ficar escondida. Andou por todo o túnel até chegar ao lindo jardim, repleto de diversas flores e, principalmente, de rosas. Sorriu.

Caminhou até a borda do jardim que circundava a floricultura, ajoelhou-se e cheirou a flor mais próxima. Era incrível como aquele cheiro a acalmava e a fazia lembrar do passado. Apenas alguns flashes que não formavam nada muito importante, mas ainda assim era bom. Lembrou da primeira vez em que viera àquele jardim, quando se perdera tentando sair da escola sem encontrar ninguém. Viu um lindo rapaz de cabelos azuis cuidando das rosas, ao lado de uma menina ruiva. Naquele dia Yui se escondeu para que não fosse vista, mas não conseguiu ir embora pois teve lembranças de muitas imagens que ela considerava ser de seu passado.

Desde aquele dia, sempre voltava lá, escondida, mas pelo jeito agora poderia voltar sem medo de alguém encontrá-la. A menina fechou os olhos e suspirou, queria mesmo ajudar aquelas pessoas. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por ser tão fraca e já se preparava para ir embora quando ouviu uma voz:

- Yui?

OoO oOo OoO

Ashley corria, queria sair de lá antes que Shion a reconhecesse, mas pelo jeito não dera certo, pois o ariano corria atrás dela. Nem queria saber por onde ia, apenas não podia deixar que o homem a alcançasse, mas para um conselheiro Shion corria bem rápido. Quando virou uma esquina, tropeçou em uma pedra solta e quase caiu, mas antes disso Shion alcançou-a e a segurou pela cintura, impedindo que ela caisse.

Ashley corou e Shion não percebeu por que até reparar na posição em que eles estavam.

- Me desculpe.- Shion soltou-a rapidamente, mas com delicadeza.

Ashley pensou em correr, mas viu que o homem não parecia querer prendê-la nem nada, então só cruzou os braços e deu um olhar sarcástico.

- O que quer comigo?

Shion deu um olhar sério para ela e falou com firmeza.

- Você tentou me roubar.

- Eu sei.- Ashley tentou parecer confiante, mas não conseguiu, acabou olhando para baixo e passando a mão pelos cabelos, encabulada.- Eu... Eu não costumo fazer isso...- Ela cochichou.

Shion amenizou o olhar e decidiu conversar com ela. A menina não parecia ser má e Shion queria ajudá-la, conhecê-la melhor...

- Então por que fez isso?

Ela voltou ao olhar sarcástico e um tanto irritado.

- Por que você acha? Uma mulher precisa sobreviver.

- Poderia viver de outra maneira.

- Aé? Como então?

- Poderia vir morar comigo. Meu irmão foi um dos que partiu, tenho um quarto sobrando.

Assim que terminou de falar Shion se arrependeu. Não só por ter convidado uma estranha para morar consigo, mas também por ter oferecido o quarto do irmão, porém decidiu que se a moça aceitasse ele deixaria, afinal ela merecia uma segunda chance. Já Ashley ficou triste ao saber da perda de Shion, principalmente agora que ele se mostrara tão gentil. Pensou um pouco, seria bom poder ter uma vida apenas de dançarina, sem ter que roubar, e também queria muito conhecer o rapaz. Em um impulso disse:

- Tudo bem, venha comigo, vou pegar minhas coisas.

Shion sorriu e assentiu e os dois seguiram pelo túnel.

OoO oOo OoO

Yui se levantou imediatamente, surpresa, e se deparou com Shun e Hyoga, sendo que o primeiro estava confuso e o segundo irritado.

- Você gosta de flores, Yui? Não sabia...- Shun falou inocentemente.

- E-eu... não gosto.- Yui tentou parecer fria, mas estava muito envergonhada e surpresa, apenas quando viu o olhar de Hyoga em sua direção que falou.- Isso não interessa para vocês. Vou embora.

Ela passou pelos dois, mas parou alguns passos na frente ao ouvir a voz do loiro:

- Por que você sempre foge, hein?- Ele parecia realmente querer saber, apesar da irônia na voz.

- Do que você está falando?- Yui perguntou, seca.

- Já é a segunda vez que te vejo sorrindo e depois você volta para esse seu jeito de: "Eu odeio todo mundo". Qual o seu problema.?

Yui se virou, muito irritada e se segurando para não chorar.

- Você quer saber o meu problema? O meu problema é que pessoas como você, que acham que podem julgar os outros, me irritam. Eu sou eu, mesmo que você não aceite isso.- Ela cerrou os punhos.

- Hyoga...- Shun tentou avisar o amigo para que deixasse Yui em paz, olhando preocupado de um para o outro, mas ele apenas falou:

- Não estou te julgando, só quero te ajudar. Por que não aceita a minha ajuda?

A menina mordeu os lábios, pensando no que falar, mas a verdade era que nem ela mesma sabia a resposta. Então se virou e saiu correndo de volta pelo túnel, com pequenas lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Hyoga suspirou.

- Que menina problemática...- E olhou desanimado para o chão.

Shun sorriu. Já fazia tempo que suspeitava que Hyoga e Yui estavam apaixonados, mas agora tinha certeza. Infelizmente nenhum dos dois parecia que ia tomar iniciativa, então resolveu que não teria problema dar um empurrãozinho.

OoO oOo OoO

Shaka voltava revoltado para sua casa, ao lado de Luna e de Luke. O garotinho de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis olhava para baixo e se recusava a dar a mão para Luna, como sempre. Shaka já estava acostumado a ele, de vez em quando Luna o levava para a casa do Xamã para que o garoto não ficasse sozinho, apesar dele dizer constantemente que preferia ficar em casa. Normalmente Shaka conversava com Luke, mas naquele diz, estava zangado demais.

Entraram em casa e Luna e Luke ficaram na sala da frente, Luna ensinava Luke a meditar. Shaka subiu para seu quarto e também foi meditar, para pensar com clareza. Mas logo teve que parar pois ouviu barulhos e vozes no andar de baixo que tiraram sua concentração. Abriu a porta no momento em que alguém subia correndo as escadas e se jogava sobre ele. Ouviu Luna suspirar no andar de baixo e afastar-se da escada deixando-o sozinho com a pessoa que reconheceu como Airy.

- Oi Shaka!

- Oi Airy.- Ele falou cansado e desanimado, não queria conversar com a menina naquele momento, mas se lembrou que o irmão dela, Aiolia também saíra, e resolveu ajudá-la.- Você quer conversar, não é?

- Isso.- Ela soltou-se do loiro, também desanimada. Até tentara fazer as coisas como normalmente, mas nada parecia igual agora que Aiolia não estava lá.

- Entre, não estava fazendo nada mesmo...- Ele deu um sorriso animador e os dois entraram.

- Sabe Shaka...- Airy começou.- Você ainda tá chateado porque não te deixaram ir?

- Sim...- Shaka falou, sentando-se em frente à menina.

- Eu também queria ir, mas nem falei nada, pois sabia que não iam deixar...

- Por favor, vá direto ao ponto Airy.- Shaka já tinha uma ideia de aonde aquela conversa ia levar.

- Nós vamos também. Escondidos.

- Por que será que eu sabia que você ia falar isso?- Shaka olhou para Airy, cansado, e ela sorriu. Seria mais fácil convencê-lo que havia pensado.

OoO oOo OoO

Ainda na sala de reuniões, Dohko conversava com Carlus, acertando os últimos detalhes para a partida do grupo de busca, quando eles são interrompidos por algumas batidas na porta.

- Com licença mestre, Líder. Posso entrar?- Um garoto de longos cabelos pretos e olhos cinzentos falou, abrindo um pouco a porta.

- Claro que pode Shiryu! Isso será um ótimo aprendizado para você! O senhor não se importa, não é Líder?

- Claro que não Dohko. É sempre bom ouvir mais de uma opinião. Você pode ter alguma ideia para nos ajudar.

- Ideia?- Shiryu estranhou.- Qual é o problema? Pensei que já estivesse tudo pronto para a partida deles amanhã.

- E está tudo pronto. - Dohko afirmou.

- Só há um detalhe que me preocupa.- O Líder disse pensativo.

- E qual seria?

- É que essa não é uma missão normal. Não se trata apenas de matar alguns monstros. Eles vão lá para encontrar um grupo de crianças e trazê-las de volta sãs e salvas. Será preciso muito mais que força bruta para isso. É necessário inteligência.

- E muita, muita paciência para manter todos mais ou menos unidos e cooperando uns com os outros. Principalmente com o Kanon e o Máscara lá.- Dohko falou pensativo.

- Sim, isso também. E eu receio que eles não vão conseguir. Quer dizer não que não ache o Aoshi capaz de comandar. Ou que o Aiolos, o Aldebaran ou a Sophie não são responsáveis, mas é preciso alguém com habilidades diplomáticas também.

- Eu entendo senhor.- Shiryu disse pensativo.- Então por que não pede para alguém do conselho acompanhá-los?

- O problema é que todos do conselho são importantes aqui nas Cavernas. Já que somos apenas cinco. - Dohko falou com ar cansado. Aconteceram muitas coisas num dia só e ele não estava dando conta de tudo sozinho. Perguntava-se onde Shion estava agora.

- Ah. Se quiser eu posso ir.- A frase de Shiryu não só tirou o conselheiro de seus pensamentos como o fez franzir a testa.

- Você, Shiryu? Nem pensar. Como seu mestre, não posso permitir que faça isso.

- Por que não? Seria a melhor solução. Garanto que meus pais não terão nada contra.

- Mas é muito perigoso!

- Eu posso me cuidar mestre. Além disso, tem vários guerreiros no grupo também.

- Você pode ter razão, mas mesmo assim...

- Não confia em mim Mestre Dohko?

- Claro que confio.

- Então, qual é o problema?

- É que você...a missão...hã...- Dohko confundiu-se. Estava muito cansado e não conseguia pensar direito.

- Ha ha ha ha. Dohko, acho que o garoto te enrolou. Gostei rapaz. Você pode ir, eu te dou permissão.- Carlus falou sorrindo e Dohko suspirou, vencido, e concordou com a cabeça.

- Muito obrigado. Não vou decepcioná-los.

- Eu sei que não vai. Agora é melhor irmos, todos estamos cansados. Precisamos descansar que amanhã promete ser um dia ainda mais complicado. Que trabalho que aqueles garotos foram dar...

O pai de Camus saiu da sala seguido por Dohko e Shiryu. Os dois se despediram do líder e logo saíram do prédio da prefeitura. O garoto separou-se do mestre e foi para casa se preparar para ir junto com os outros. Dohko foi pelo outro caminho, também dirigindo-se para sua casa.

OoO oOo OoO

No outro dia, pela manhã, os membros do grupo de buscas, os conselheiros e os familiares daqueles que haviam partido, olhavam sem reação a nevasca que caía fora das Cavernas. O grupo estava na entrada da caverna principal, prontos para partir quando a viram. Todos começaram a se desesperar, afinal as crianças estavam perdidas lá fora e agora começara a nevar tão intensamente...

- Acho melhor adiarmos a partida. Não há condições de sairmos agora...

- Mas,... e as crianças?- Desesperou-se a mãe de Momo.- Como minha Momo vai ficar, desprotegida lá fora em uma nevasca dessas?

- Infelizmente não podemos sair, senhora.- Disse Sophie preocupada.- Se fossemos com essa nevasca, só conseguiríamos nos perder e correr riscos desnecessários. Eu entendendo a sua preocupação, mas não podemos sair sem pensar.

- Tem toda razão Sophie, é melhor esperarmos a nevasca passar.- Aoshi concordou.

- Mas a senhora Tieko tem razão, nossos filhos também correm perigo!- Argumentou o pai de Cibele.

E todos começaram a discutir se deviam ou não sair, até que, por decisão da maior parte do conselho, eles adiaram a partida para quando a nevasca terminasse. Assim, o grupo voltou para dentro das Cavernas.

OoO oOo OoO

O grupo de Milo estava preso na caverna onde passara a noite. A nevasca caía forte lá fora e ninguém se arriscava a sequer ficarem perto da entrada para não ficar coberto pela neve. O problema maior era que o ar gelado que vinha do exterior estava começando a baixar muito a temperatura dentro da caverna e, como eles não tinham mais fogueira para se aquecer, estavam começando a tremer de frio, mesmo debaixo dos grossos casacos que vestiam.

- Está muito frio aqui! Assim, morreremos congelados!- Aiolia esfregava as mãos umas nas outras para aquecê-las um pouco.- Precisamos de uma fogueira urgentemente!

- Não dá para acender uma fogueira Aiolia, nós não temos lenha para isso.- Camus falou olhando para fora. Mesmo ele, que costuma gostar de temperaturas frias, estava se sentindo incomodado.- Mesmo isso sendo realmente necessário...- Murmurou.

- Certo, se até o Camus está admitindo que tá com frio, é porque a situação é mesmo de vida ou morte. Precisamos fazer algo, e tem que ser agora, antes que seja tarde demais.- Milo terminou de falar com a voz soando estranhamente sombria, principalmente considerando que o menino não era nada sério e muito menos pessimista.

- Concordo, mas quem vai? Quer dizer, acho que ninguém é louco o suficiente para...- Aiolia começou, mas antes que terminasse foi interrompido.

- Eu vou!- A frase de Blair causou um silêncio no local. Só se ouvia o barulho da tempestade de neve lá fora enquanto o grupo ainda tentava assimilar a proposta da garota. Mu foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Nem pensar Blair! Você não vai sair! Deve estar quase quarenta graus negativos lá fora! Isso sem falar do vento, da enorme camada de neve,...

- Mu, pode parar. Não quero saber se você concorda ou não. Eu já decidi que vou.

- Mas Blair... você vai acabar morrendo se for lá fora!- Momo disse preocupada.

- É, mas não aguento mais esse clima aqui dentro! E também estou com muito frio, só que, diferente de vocês, eu não sou de ficar parada reclamando!

- Ah, você não vai Blair!- Mu tentou ser mais categórico dessa vez, mas só conseguiu provocar mais a outra.

- Tente me impedir então!- Ela disse isso e saiu correndo, passando rapidamente pela entrada da caverna e se desaparecendo no meio da nevasca.

- Blair!

Mu saiu correndo atrás da garota. E também sumiu de vista. Momo até tentou seguir atrás dos amigos, mas foi impedida por Milo, que segurou-a.

- Me solta Milo!

- Pra quê? Para você ir atrás deles? Só vai conseguir se perder se fizer isso.

- Mas eles são meus amigos! Como se sentiria se fosse o Camus que tivesse ido lá fora?

- Me desculpe Momo, mas eu nunca faria tal tolice. Isso é mais a cara do Milo.- Camus retrucou, sem perder a calma.

- Ah, muito obrigado Camus! Mas não preciso de ajuda.

- Eu não estou te ajudando, só falei que o que a Momo disse nunca aconteceria.

- E ninguém te chamou para a conversa, Camus.- O menino exaltou-se, fazendo com que Camus ergue-se uma sobrancelha.

- Acalme-se Milo, você está muito exaltado sem razão.

- Cala a boca! Eu não estou exaltado! Vá embora e deixe que eu resolva logo isso com a Momo!- Camus olhou indignado para o amigo e se afastou de lá, deixando os dois sozinhos para se acertarem.

- Resolver o quê?- A garota voltou a falar, ela parecia meio triste.- Eu só quero ir atrás dos meus amigos!

Ela soltou-se de Milo, mas ele a abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos. O que fez com que Momo corasse.

- Calma, eu compreendo que esteja preocupada com eles, mas não é sensato ir lá fora agora. E também, eles sabem se cuidar sozinhos!- Milo falou afastando-se para encará-la, ela estava consideravelmente vermelha agora, mas Milo achou que ela ficava uma graça assim.- Além disso, se você fosse, me deixaria muito preocupado!

Ele deu um sorriso que Momo retribuiu surpresa.

- E-então está bem, vamos esperar a tempestade passar.

Ela disse ainda mais vermelha pela fala de Milo. Ele a olhava com um lindo sorriso, mas não parecia ter pressa de falar alguma coisa. Já Momo sentia-se envergonhada com o que o garoto dissera. Aquilo fez seu coração saltar de felicidade, nem notava muito mais o frio, de tão quente que estava seu rosto. O garoto aproximou seu rosto lentamente do de Momo. O que fez esta arregalar os olhos com o coração batendo descompassadamente. Milo foi se aproximando mais e, quando os dois estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro, a garota desviou o rosto extremamente corada e disse gaguejando um pouco por causa do nervosismo.

- V-vou desenhar um p-pouco. É melhor v-você ir falar com o C-camus. Ele parece meio c-chateado depois do que você disse.

Ela apontou para um canto afastado da Caverna, onde Camus estava sentado olhando para o nada, sua expressão parecia mais fria que o normal. E depois afastou-se rapidamente de perto de Milo, que pareceu um pouco chateado, mas disfarçou colocando o mesmo sorrisinho maroto de sempre na cara. Ele se aproximou do amigo de forma que o outro não o notasse e falou:

- Conheço essa expressão, está pensando no quê?- Ele perguntou repentinamente, na intenção de assustar o outro. Mas Camus simplesmente olhou para ele.

- No que você acha Milo? Estou imaginando se foi uma boa ideia sair das Cavernas. Até agora ainda não tive algo que comprovasse que valeu a pena. E você também não me ouve. Penso que teria sido mais produtivo ter ficado por lá...

- Não diga besteiras! Você é muito útil por aqui! Matou aquele monstro praticamente sozinho e escolheu o melhor caminho para seguirmos! Sem você provavelmente não teríamos avançado nem um terço. Além disso, você não deve ligar para o que eu falo, só digo bobagens!

- Bem, isso é verdade. Mas você disse uma coisa muita certa para a Momo. Muito responsável. Mesmo que não tenha ganho o seu beijo depois.

- Você viu isso?- Milo parecia um pouco envergonhado.

- Claro que vi. Acho que todos vimos. Não há como não ver em um lugar fechado desses. Eles é que estão tentando disfarçar para não deixar vocês dois com vergonha.- Camus olhou para Momo que agora ajudava Afrodite a desenhar rosas na parede da caverna, enquanto Aiolia e Cibele conversavam. E Annabel limpava um pouco da neve que estava entrando.- Parece que a tempestade ainda vai demorar um pouco para passar.- Ele mudou de assunto.

- Porque diz isso?

- É só olhar para o céu. Está muito escuro, a nuvens ainda estão carregadas de neve.

- Espero que a Blair e o Mu fiquem bem.

- Foi muita irresponsabilidade dos dois saírem com um tempo desses. Mesmo estando frio aqui dentro, eles não deviam ter se arriscado a sair.

- É. - Milo parecia meio alheio ao que o amigo falava, ele estava olhando diretamente para Momo. Camus percebeu isso.

- Você gosta mesmo da Momo, não é?

- Hum? Por que você diz isso?

- Porque você está olhando para ela com um daqueles sorrisinhos de bobo apaixonado.

- Sério?...- Milo desviou o olhar de Momo, mas logo voltou a admirá-la.- É, acho que você tem razão...

OoO oOo OoO

CONTINUA...

Yo! ^^ Desculpe pela demora, mas é que eu estava meio sem tempo para escrever. Bom, o capítulo ficou mais curtinho, mas eu tive que parar ai ou não ia postar essa semana! i.i E mais problemas para o primeiro grupo... Huhuhu, e que problemas! ò.ó9 Isso ainda vai dar muita confusão... O Shun ainda vai causar umas agitações entre a Yui e o Hyoga (eles bem que precisam, não?). Voltando ao primeiro grupo, a cena entre o Milo e a Momo saiu sem nenhum planejamento prévio, eu só fui escrevendo e quando vi, já estava pronta! u.u Só espero que tenha agradado! Garanto que isso é só o início, logo mais casais vão começar a se acertar! Certo, não vou falar mais nada ou perde a graça. =/ Agora é melhor irmos logo ao momento _Respondendo ao seu Review:_

**Rodrigo DeMolay: É, esse cap acabou demorando um pouco mesmo, mas não foi de propósito! E fico muito agradecida com os elogios! Eles me animam muito para escrever! Pena que eu não tenho tanto tempo para isso...¬¬' O pai do Camus ficou mesmo estressado com o "sumiço" do filho, né? E ainda causou um monte de problemas pros outros moradores! Agora é só ver no que isso vai dar... Espero que você goste!**

**Pure-Petit Cat: É, as cavernas viraram de cabeça para baixo, mas também não era pra menos, um quarto dos seus habitantes deve ter ido embora! E o Shaka realmente não tem culpa de nada, o pai do Camus não devia ter descontado nele! A Ashley bem que daria uma boa xamã não é? Tirando o fato de que ela largaria suas obrigações para se divertir! XD E o pessoal que saiu sabe se virar melhor do que parece! E eles acabaram com o monstro rapidamente, até me assustou! X.x Eu que não vou mais querer ofender o...*Olha para os lados* CAMYU! Tá, só um pouquinho...^^"**

**XxLininhaxX: Nyah, adorei seu review! *¬* Só não dá para respondê-lo todo ou a resposta ia ficar muito grande. Mas resumindo: O Milo ia tá mesmo perdido se tivesse ido sozinho, sorte dele que isso não aconteceu! Annabel e Dite, realmente tem uns momentos muito fofos, os dois ficam tão bem juntos! E garanto que uma das últimas coisas que esse grupo quer agora é voltar para as Cavernas, mas os outros vão tentar trazê-los mesmo assim! XD E bem, a Yui não vai nesse grupo. O Dohko nunca ia permitir, ele quase não deixa nem o discípulo sair! **

**Suellen-san: Eh, o pânico nas cavernas foi geral, sobrou até para quem não tinha nada a ver como pra Ashley e pro Deba! Mas eu acho que o pessoal das Cavernas tinha um pouco de razão ao colocar a culpa o Milo, não foi ele mesmo que provocou a saída de todos? Embora também eles não tivessem que brigar com o Miltom por causa disso...u.u Bem, eu nunca vi esse filme, me baseei em um livro para escrever a fic, mas vou procurar para assistir! Valeu pela dica! E espero que continue gostando da fic! ^^b**

**teteka-chan: Que isso, não precisa se preocupar com o tamanho dos reviews, adoro reviews grandes! ^^b Agora vamos respondê-lo: É, a Ashley é uma personagem muito boa de se escrever, as cenas delas são super divertidas de fazer! Quanto ao link, eu não consegui abrir não. Acho que o FFNet deve ter comido uma parte dele. Ele tem esse costume...Verdade que as garotas aqui são meio traumatizadas, mas não acho que a Ash precise de um. Você tem razão, não combinaria muito com a sua personalidade.**

**Metal Ikarus: Obrigada Ikarus-sama! Eu já comecei a escrever algumas one-shots e vou postá-las assim que der! O Milo é meio inconsequente mesmo, se não fosse o Camus ele estaria perdido! Mas pelo menos ele mostrou ser um pouco sensível ao deixar aquela carta! E ainda pediu para avisar aos pais do Aiolia que ele tinha saído também nessa aventura meio suicida! Você tem razão, muito simples! ^^ Que bom que gostou da participação da Luna, ela foi muito corajosa ao enfrentar o líder! Bem, parece que a profecia agradou afinal, fico feliz! **

**Mishelly 87: Que bom que gostou da parte da Cibele! Essa história de ficar presos na caverna ainda vai dar no que falar! A mãe da Cibele ficou mesmo desconsolada com a ida da filha, mas ela vai acabar compreendendo que foi isso que ela quis! Pelo menos é o que eu espero, mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer mesmo...^^" E espero que esse capítulo tenha satisfeito também, mesmo sendo menor do que os outros!**

**Toriyama Hikari: Nossa, todo mundo achou o Milo um irresponsável por ter saído sem preparar nada! E eu digo que vocês tem toda razão! Quanto ao monstro, você nem precisou se preocupar, o Camus acabou rapidinho com ele! Agora, as cenas de amor da Momo e do Milo já estão começando a aparecer! Nesse capítulo já saiu uma (mesmo que não planejada)! Esse casal é mesmo muito fofo! Só espero que a cena tenha sido do seu agrado! Mas qualquer coisa é só falar na review ou mandar uma mp! ^^**

**Nina-Carol: Realmente, todos brigaram com o pai do Milo por causa do seu filho! Ele não merecia isso... Você também gosta de Percy Jackson? Eu já li todos os cinco livros (o último pela internet, já que ainda nem lançaram...) e acho que me inspirei um pouco nos livros. Que bom que gostou dela, deu um certo trabalho para fazer, eu a reescrevi várias vezes! Ih, esse monstro não foi um desafio tão grande para eles! O Camus e o Mu resolveram rapidinho! O Aiolia e o Milo nem tiveram tempo de fazer nada! Assustador, na minha opinião!**

**Mahorin: Ah Maho, não tem problema mandar review atrasado! O cap também tá atrasado mesmo! =/ Milo é irresponsável! Fato. Saindo assim sem pensar em nada! Eu acho que o Camus deve ter puxado à mãe para ser calmo assim! ^^ Quanto à vingança da Dietrich, ela já começou nesse capítulo e ainda terá mais, eu acho! E não se preocupe com o atraso da sua fic, a gente espera (pelo menos eu ^^"b) Espero que continue gostando e pode crer que esse povo ainda vai aprontar MUITO, hehe. e.e**

**Lune Kuruta: Lune! Não tem prolema a demora, ainda conseguiu deixar review bem antes de eu postar o cap! E como sempre, mandou outro review enorme, hein? n.n Eu simplesmente amei! *¬* Me fez ganhar o dia! Como já disse, me fazer rir às 4h30 não é lá muito fácil! (E sim eu entro na net 4h30 todo dia! -.-) Bom, não dá para comentar seu review como eu gostaria, mas saiba que me alegra muito que esteja gostando das cenas da Annabel! Ela e o Dite são uns dos casais mais fofos!**

E assim termina o momento _Respndendo ao seu Review_! E minha nossa, quantos reviews! X.x Nunca esperei receber tantos reviews assim! Espero que gostem do capítulo! Agora uma notícia: No próximo capítulo talvez já apareça alguém de fora! Já era hora não? Só não vou dizer quem para criar um suspense! =D Então, e isso! Até! o/

PS: Campanha:

**(\__/) Faça o Teddy feliz...**

**(^****_****^) ... Mande um review! o/**

Nossa, o Teddy fica bem melhor no meu computador do que no site! X.x


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^^**

Capítulo novo, Yuhuuuu! \o/

**Capítulo 6**

Na casa do Xamã, Luna estava sentada ao lado de Luke, os dois estavam em posição meditativa, de olhos fechados e Luna falava baixo e calmamente para o menino sobre como ele deveria respirar para conseguir ficar o mais calmo possível. Porém a paz do ambiente foi perdida quando alguém começou a espancar a porta. Relutante, a ajudante de Xamã foi abrí-la, já imaginando quem era, por isso não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando viu Airy entrar correndo na sala, com um sorriso de quem ia aprontar que a menina usava constantemente.

- Oi, Luna, cadê o Shaka?

- No quarto.

- Valeu. Oi, Luke.

O menino acenou, tímido e sorrindo, mas assim que Airy subindo as escadas, praticamente voando, e Luna olhou para ele, Luke virou o rosto para o outro lado, para não olhar para a "irmã" como ele a chamava. Luna suspirou e caminhou até o garoto, colocou a mão em seu ombro e falou baixinho:

- Luke, eu tenho que pegar umas coisas lá na outra sala. Você me espera aqui?

Luke estremeceu e nada respondeu, voltando para a posição meditativa. Luna olhou para baixo e deixou a sala, desanimada. Não entendia por que Luke não gostava dela, sabia que ele a culpava pela morte de seu irmão e, apesar de assim a chamar não a aceitava como nova irmã, mas não era culpa dela o que acontecera com Eloy era? As vezes ela mesma se perguntava isso. Talvez, se não tivesse pedido para ele ficar ele não teria tido tanta vontade de ir. Lágrimas chegaram aos seus olhos mas ela as conteve antes que caíssem, limpando-as. Ela precisava ser forte agora, por Luke. Luna se aproximou de sua bolsa, sobre a mesa, e tirou um ursinho de pelúcia, que lhe havia sido dado por Eloy. Abraçou-o com força e sorriu, agora tinha que cuidar do pequeno irmão. Voltou para a sala principal, com o ursinho nas mãos.

- Luke, vamos continuar de onde paramos, tudo bem?

Ela olhou para onde o irmão estava sentado e arregalou os olhos. A sala estava vazia. Luna imediatamente subiu as escadas, ver se o menino havia subido, porém no segundo andar estavam somente Shaka e Airy, conversando, pareciam estar tramando algo, mas Luna não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso agora. Desceu novamente as escadas e saiu pela porta da frente, para procurar pelo irmão.

**OBS.: Essa é a mesma cena da Airy que o capitulo anterior só que dessa vez ela está do ponto de vista da Luna**

OoO oOo OoO

- Blair!- Mu gritou.

A neve caia com intensidade sobre ele e o frio parecia congelar seus ossos, mas ele continuava seguindo a figura distante da menina. Blair não conseguia ouví-lo devido ao barulho da tempestade, ela própria tremia de frio enquanto corria, procurando por algo que pudesse acender o fogo. Pensou ter visto um graveto, mas no segundo que parou de correr para pegá-lo uma rajada de vento frio a atingiu e ela caiu no chão, tremendo.

- BLAIR!

Dessa vez a menina ouviu o grito e tentou se levantar, mas logo Mu a alcançou e a ajudou-a a fazê-lo.

- Você está bem?- Ele perguntou muito preocupado para a garota que tremia. Ela apenas assentiu em resposta.

- O que você estava pensando quando saiu da caverna, Blá? Quer morrer?

- N-não é i-i-isso. É q-que v-vocês tavam com frrrio e eu fui pegar coisas p-pra fazer uma fogueira...

Mu franziu o cenho de preocupação quando viu Blair gaguejando e falou:

- Depois falamos disso, agora temos que procurar algum lugar para fugir da tempestade.

- Mas eu a-ainda n-não achei n-nada para...

- Agora, Blair.- Mu foi autoritário e passou o braço da menina por seus ombros para ajudá-la a correr.

Blair ficou vermelha mas não disse nada. Ela era bem leve, por isso não foi problema para Mu caminhar carregando-a, mas a tempestade ameaçava congelá-los se não encontrassem algum abrigo logo.

- Droga, acho que o melhor que podemos fazer é voltar para onde os outros estão. É um pouco longe, mas não vejo outra opção.

- E em qual direção e-eles estão?

Mu não respondeu, para ser sincero ele não fazia ideia de qual era a direção certa no meio daquele mar de neve.

- Ótimo! P-perdidos na neve no meio de uma t-tempestade! É o pesadelo de qualquer morador das C-cavernas.

- Se nós sairmos vivos dessa pense melhor antes de agir da próxima vez, ok?- Ele perguntou desanimado e Blair abaixou a cabeça.

Ela estava se culpando pela situação onde colocara o amigo, não tinha pensado antes de agir e agora os dois estavam nessa situação por sua culpa. Mu compadeceu-se com a menina e completou:

- Não se preocupe com isso neste momento, Blá. Você só queria ajudar, vamos procurar alguma caverna agora, não deve ser tão difícil...

Blair levantou a cabeça, sorrindo e assentindo. Os dois continuaram meio correndo meio caminhando no meio da tempestade, procurando desesperadamente por um abrigo. Mu levitava blocos enormes de neve para verificar se não havia alguma entrada de caverna escondida, porém isso o deixava muito cansado, então ele logo teve que parar. Quando os dois já estavam perdendo as esperanças, Blair falou:

- Mu! A-acho que vi alguma coisa! B-bem ali.

Ela apontou para um monte de neve e Mu se concentrou para retirá-lo de lá. Realmente, abaixo dele, estava uma pequena entrada de uma Caverna que parecia bem mais funda que a anterior.

- Ainda bem!- Mu exclamou, aliviado.

Os dois estavam tão encharcados e com tanto frio que sequer pararam para pensar em onde estavam, apenas entraram correndo no abrigo, colocando a neve de volta na entrada para protegê-los do frio e afastar os monstros. Inicialmente os dois ficaram sentados no chão apreciando o pouco calor do local e tentando regular as respirações. Finalmente Mu falou.

- Parece que essa caverna é mais profunda do que pensamos...- Ele olhava para um dos lados do lugar que se estendia para baixo e para trás até onde a vista alcançava.

- É mesmo. O que será que tem lá no fundo?

- Nem pense em ir lá, Blair. Olha em que confusão você nos meteu!

- Eu não ia ir lá. Apesar de querer. Você é uma chato, Mu.- Ela fez um bico, emburrada.

Mu deu um sorriso tímido, nunca falaria isso em voz alta, mas achara a cara emburrada da amiga muito fofa. Olhou para uma fresta na neve na entrada que mostrava o lado de fora.

- A nevasca pode demorar, o que faremos?

- Não é óbvio? Ficamos aqui até ela passar, ué. Que mais podemos fazer?- Ela respondeu como se fosse a questão mais óbvia do mundo.

- É, realmente estamos sem muitas opções...

OoO oOo OoO

Luna andava por uma caverna secundária olhando para todos os lados. Luke não estava em lugar nenhum da caverna principal e nem na sua casa, mas então onde ele estaria? A única pista que tinha foi quando encontrara com Aldebaran e este lhe dissera que havia visto o garoto passar correndo em direção de uma das cavernas secundárias. Agora ela estava percorrendo a caverna por onde o agricultor dissera ter visto Luke entrar. Luna estava tão distraída olhando para os lados que nem notou a aproximação de alguém.

- Luna? O que está fazendo por aqui?

- Hã? Oi, desculpe, não vi você se aproximar.- Luna se dirigiu ao guerreiro com o semblante preocupado.

- Tudo bem, mas o que houve?

- É o Luke.

- Aquele garoto que você adotou depois da morte do irmão, o Eloy?

- Sim. Mas você conhecia o Eloy?- Luna perguntou surpresa.

- Claro, ele era aprendiz de guerreiro junto comigo. Isso até que foi morto por monstros.- Saga percebeu que Luna assumiu um ar triste quando ele disse aquilo.- Desculpe, não queria deixá-la triste. Ele era o seu noivo, deve ser doloroso lembrar disso.

- Não, já superei.- Luna negou, mas dava para perceber que ainda não havia esquecido a morte de Eloy. Por isso tratou logo de mudar de assunto.- Mas você viu o Luke por aí?

- Como assim?

- Ele sumiu, eu o deixei sozinho por um minuto na casa de mestre Shaka e ele saiu de lá. O Aldebaran disse que o viu vir correndo para cá. Agora eu estou procurando-o. Você o viu?

- Infelizmente não. Mas posso ajudá-la a procurar.

- E você faria isso? Não quero incomodá-lo, deve estar ocupado.

- Na verdade não. Eu estava ajudando o Kanon a terminar de arrumar umas coisas para partir, mas ele pode acabar sozinho. Tem muito tempo para isso. E você parece precisar muito mais de ajuda.

- Não preciso de ajuda.- Ela retrucou ríspida.

- Claro, porque estava se virando muito bem sozinha.- Ele ironizou.

Luna decidiu ignorá-lo, já que sabia que ele tinha certa razão no que falava. A garota simplesmente saiu andando sem responder ao guerreiro. E Saga foi atrás dela. Os dois andaram pela caverna mais um pouco, olhavam em todo lugar onde Luke poderia se esconder, mas até agora não haviam encontrado nem um sinal do garoto. Luna, mesmo tentando esconder, já estava começando a desesperar-se. Amava Luke como um irmão de verdade, mesmo que o garoto a culpasse pela morte de Eloy, e ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que ele tinha um pouco de razão. Eloy, seu noivo e amigo de infância, era aprendiz de guerreiro. Luna sabia que era uma profissão perigosa e pedira várias vezes para que ele fosse tentar outra coisa, mas o rapaz não a ouvira. Então acontecera o pior, em um ataque de monstros Eloy havia sido fatalmente ferido e agora estava morto. A ajudante de xamã não parava de pensar que, se tivesse sido mais persistente, Eloy havia desistido do aprendizado e estaria vivo agora. Luke também achava isso. E era por isso que a tratava daquele jeito. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto de Luna, que apressou-se em limpá-la. O guerreiro notou, mas não falou nada.

Os dois continuaram caminhando mais um pouco até que chegaram em frente a um galpão abandonado, onde Saga pensara ter ouvido algo, Luna abriu a porta silenciosamente. Lá dentro estava cheio de caixotes e muita poeira, eles também avistaram um garoto, Luke, num canto. Ele estava no alto de uma pilha de caixas, sentado de costas para a porta onde eles estavam. Luna ficou imensamente aliviada de vê-lo, ela deu um passo na direção do garoto, mas depois hesitou. Luke tinha raiva dela, não queria vê-la com certeza. Saga percebeu essa hesitação.

- O que foi? Aquele não é o Luke?

- É sim.

- Então?

- Ele me odeia, me culpa pela morte do Eloy. Com certeza não quer me ver.- Luna disse com certo pesar.

- Deixa que eu converso com ele.

- Como?

- Vou lá falar com o Luke e tentar resolver as coisas.- Saga falou já indo na direção do menino, sem nem dar tempo de Luna responder.

A ajudante de xamã ficou olhando enquanto ele se aproximava de Luke, quase derrubando o rapaz de susto. Eles conversaram por alguns minutos e Luna perguntava-se o que Saga pretendia fazer, ele era só mais um homem que achava que ela precisava de ajuda para tudo. Se fosse em outra ocasião, com certeza ela o teria dispensado. Mas Luna já não sabia mais o que fazer com Luke, talvez Saga tivesse alguma ideia. Ele parecia ser tão inteligente e diferente dos outros guerreiros e bonito também, ela tinha que admitir. Ela deu um sorrisinho com seus pensamentos, mas logo ficou séria novamente, repreendendo-se. Não podia manchar a memória de Eloy pensando em outro homem assim. Luna voltou a prestar a tenção no canto do galpão onde Saga continuava a falar com Luke.

De repente o guerreiro aponta em sua direção e Luke vira-se para olhar para ela. Seu rosto parecia indeciso, como se não soubesse o que pensar. Luna se aproximou devagar, hesitante, quando estava próxima, Luke desceu dos caixotes. Ela abraçou-o e o garoto retribuiu, os dois hesitantes, depois se separaram.

- Então irmã, vamos para casa?

- Ah claro Luke. Quando chegarmos lá, posso te preparar aquele bolo que você tanto gosta.- Ela disse feliz pelo tom de voz amistoso de Luke.

O garoto deu um sorriso tímido e saiu correndo na frente. Luna já ia seguí-lo quando se lembrou de Saga e virou-se para agradecê-lo.

- Saga, quero lhe agradecer.

- Foi um prazer Luna. O Luke é mesmo um garoto legal, não devia fazer uma ideia errada de alguém tão gentil, inteligente e bonita quanto você.- Ele deu um sorriso e Luna corou levemente com suas palavras.

- Obrigada...- Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas depois o desfez piscando os olhos e voltando a ter a expressão séria de sempre.- Agora tenho que ir. Tchau, Saga.

- Tchau...- Ele ficou vendo a ajudante se afastar, pensando em como ela era delicada e atraente. Depois que Luna e Luke sumiram de vista, Saga, com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios, saiu caminhando pelo caminho contrário, indo encontrar Kanon.

OoO oOo OoO

Algumas horas depois, a nevasca já havia diminuído bastante, fazendo com que Momo ficasse mais agitada.

- Gente, acho que agora já está na hora de irmos procurar o Mu e a Blá. A tempestade já tá quase parando.

- Você tem razão Momo. E acho também, que alguns deveriam ir procurar um pouco de lenha para acender uma fogueira enquanto isso. E outros preparam alguma coisa para o almoço.- Annabel sugeriu e todos concordaram com a cabeça, aprovando a ideia.

- Mas eu vou procurar o Mu e a Blair! Eles são meus amigos!- Momo disse firme.

- Certo, e eu vou com você.- Milo afirmou para a garota, olhando-a de um jeito que a fez corar.

- Acho melhor um grupo de três pessoas procurarem por eles. É mais seguro.- Afrodite sugeriu. E os demais aprovaram.

- Então, quem vai?- Milo perguntou.

Todos se entreolharam. Haviam concordado com a ideia, mas ninguém queria ficar segurando vela para o casal. Finalmente, para o alívio dos demais, Camus pronunciou-se.

- Eu vou.

- E eu posso ir buscar lenha.- Cibele ofereceu-se.

- Então vou acompanhá-la. Não é seguro que fique sozinha lá fora.- Aiolia disse para a garota que não respondeu nada, só deu um pequeno sorriso.

- OK, e Dite e eu vamos preparar a comida enquanto isso.- Annabel declarou feliz. Com essa divisão, poderia ficar uns momentos à sós com Afrodite.- Agora, é melhor irem logo. Quanto mais cedo partirem, mais cedo voltam.

- Tem razão Annabel!- Momo se levantou, sendo imitada pelos outros.- Tchau para vocês, voltaremos com o Mu e a Blá, assim que pudermos!- Os três saíram, sendo observados pelos outros quatros.

OoO oOo OoO

Enquanto isso, os membros do grupo de buscas estavam reunidos na Caverna principal, preparados para sair, e dessa vez não haveria nada que os impedisse. Eles agora estavam se despedindo dos habitantes.

- Por favor, traga o Mu de volta. Ele é o único familiar que me resta desde a morte de meus pais.- Shion falou em um tom baixo e triste para Sophie.

- Pode deixar. Não se preocupe que traremos todos de volta o mais rápido possível Shion.- Sophie respondeu amavelmente.- E eu sei que você está abalado com tudo o que aconteceu, mas precisa superar isso e ajudar um pouco o Dohko. Ele sozinho não está dando conta de tudo. Você ainda tem responsabilidades a cumprir.- Ela acrescentou um pouco mais severa.

-Eu sei de minhas responsabilidades, só deixei o Dohko sozinho ontem porque tive uns contratempos, mas agora já resolvi tudo e vou voltar para minhas funções como normalmente, não precisa se preocupar também.

- Certo, fico feliz em saber.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Aoshi dava as últimas instruções para sua pupila. Esta não parecia muito contente por estar ali, mas ouvia-o atentamente.

- E não se esqueça de treinar todos os dias, nos horários de sempre.

- Pode deixar mestre.

- E treine na _arena_.

- Na arena?- Yui fez fechou mais a cara, estava pensando em usar aquele armazém abandonado que existia perto da casa de Dohko.

- Sim. Lá é o local mais bem equipado e os outros guerreiros poderão ajudá-la se errar em algum movimento.

- Mas mestre...

- Nada de mais, Yui. Você tem que aprender que não pode viver sozinha. E se quiser provar para todos o seu valor, terá que conviver com eles.

- Sim mestre, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, só não se esqueça de seguir as orientações que te dei.

- Claro mestre. E tenha uma boa viagem.

Airy estava em canto mais afastado com Shaka quando Aiolos se aproximou.

- Não se preocupe com o Olia, Airy. Vou trazê-lo de volta rapidinho, você vai ver.

- Você promete Olos? Isso aqui fica tão chato sem ele.- Ela fez uma cara triste.

Aiolos desconfiou um pouco. Dese quando ela ficava tão triste assim? Mas deixou para lá, provavelmente estava assim por causa do Aiolia.

- Claro que prometo Airy. Não se preocupe.

Airy olhou agradecida para Aiolos e o abraçou, mas não pode falar mais nada, pois Aoshi chamou todos do grupo para partirem. Aiolos se juntou aos outros, que acenaram uma última vez e saíram.

OoO oOo OoO

Ashley divagava, sentada na cama da casa de Shion, no quarto do irmão deste. Apesar de ser a cama de outra pessoa, ainda era bem mas confortável que a sua, no Caveira Branca. Sorriu zombeteira ao lembrar da cara de incredulidade de Albert, quando ela pegou as coisas e disse que estava saindo. No dia anterior, Shion havia ajudado-a a arrumar suas coisas e agora já estava bem acomodada. Também havia sido um bom tempo para os dois se conhecerem melhor. Precisariam disso, agora que viveriam juntos. Ashley contou ao anfitrião um pouco de si mesma, mas não se abriu muito e Shion também contou de seu passado com seu irmão, Mu.

Levantou-se e ficou andando pelo quarto, entediada. Havia ficado triste quando Shion lhe disse que seu irmão tinha saído das Cavernas. Sentiu muita raiva de Mu, mas não sabia por que. O fato era que Shion havia feito muito por ela, depois que ela tentara roubá-lo e praticamente sem conhecê-la e isso logo depois que seu único parente tinha desaparecido. Talvez o rapaz apenas estivesse se sentindo sozinho ou então fosse um tarado e tivesse se apaixonado pela beleza da menina. Ash sorriu, sabia bem que era bonita.

De qualquer forma, foi para a cozinha. Shion disse que ela deveria se sentir em casa e Ashley não via maneira melhor de agradecer do que fazer um almoço bem gostoso para seu anfitrião.

OoO oOo OoO

Na sede dos guerreiros, Shura e Dietrich haviam ficado de guarda e conversavam.

- Sabe, Shura, é tão raro um aprendiz ficar de vigia... Deve ser porque um bando de guerreiro saiu naquela procura.

- Claro, que em outra situação alguém como você nunca ficaria de guarda.- Shura provocou.

- Ha! E você, hein? Se acha o máximo!

- Hehe, quem pode pode...

- Convencido!- Dietrich deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro do amigo.

- Mas, sério agora, você acha que eles vão encontrar o pessoal?- Shura perguntou.

- Ah, sei lá. Mas eles tem que tentar, não é?

- Pois é, ainda mais que o Camus saiu.- Shura voltou ao tom de brincadeira.- Você viu o líder? Quase teve um infarto.

- Hahaha, foi mesmo! Se continuasse daquele jeito qualquer um podia infartar e aí ia ser trabalho pro Xamã...

- Isso se não fosse o próprio Shaka a infartar, do jeito que tava frustado.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- E eu dei um jeito de me vingar do mestre.- Dietrich deu um sorriso sádico e vingativo.

- Aquela foi ótima! Se não estivéssemos no meio da reunião eu ia cair no chão de tanto rir!

Os dois continuaram conversando, como os bons amigos que eram. Apesar de sempre irritarem um a outro, tinham que admitir que não havia ninguém de quem gostassem mais.

OoO oOo OoO

Assim que o grupo de buscas saiu, Shion voltou para casa. Iria comer alguma coisa e descansar até a hora da reunião do conselho. Porém, quando chegou perto de sua casa sentiu um cheiro de comida queimada e, preocupado, correu para dentro. Lá encontrou Ashley na cozinha, tentando afastar a fumaça. Shion a tirou de lá, levando-a para sala e voltou para a cozinha, abrindo todas as janelas e fechando a porta para que a fumaça não chegasse na sala. Logo a cozinha já estava normal e Shion foi, irritado, até onde Ashley estava.

- O que você esta fazendo? Quase colocou fogo na casa!

- Eu estava tentando fazer o almoço, seu chato!- Ashley também irritou-se.

- Você nunca deve ter cozinhado antes, então. Nem o Mu queima a comida quando cozinha!- Shion sentiu um aperto no peito a se lembrar do irmão e abaixou a cabeça.

- Não, na verdade eu nunca cozinhei. E, ei, não se preocupe. Eles vão encontrá-lo.- Ashley lembrou do que Shion havia dito anteriormente, que um dos rapazes que saíram das Cavernas era seu irmão, e sentiu um pouco de pena dele.

- Sim, eu também acredito nisso.- O ariano tentou animar-se.- Mas por que você estava cozinhando se nunca fez isso na vida? Não precisava, eu ia comprar alguma coisa pra gente comer...

- É que eu...- Ashley corou.- Eu, bem, queria agradecer, sabe. Por tudo.

Shion sorriu.

- Não precisa agradecer. É um prazer tê-la aqui.

- Er... Obrigada.- A moça ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Vem, vamos almoçar.- O conselheiro puxou-a pela mão e os dois saíram.

OoO oOo OoO

O grupo de buscas avançava pela planície. Haviam decidido seguir pela direção da planície, pois provavelmente foi por este caminho que os outros foram. Caminharam bem mais que estes, por varias horas, porém não acharam nada alem de pedras, cavernas, monstros, que foram todos mortos com facilidade, e neve.

- Nós ja não deveríamos ter visto algo?- Perguntou Kanon.

- É verdade, as crianças não podem ter andado tanto quanto nós.- Aldebaran comentou.

- Mas nós nem sabemos se eles seguiram nessa direção. Eles podem muito bem ter ido por outro lado, embora eu duvide. Eles também podem ter perdido o caminho durante a tempestade, ou nós até podemos ter passado por eles sem perceber, afinal não fazemos ideia do tamanho dessa planície.- Aoshi falou, desanimando a todos.

- Ou seja, é bem mais fácil para eles fugirem de nós do que nós os acharmos.- Shiryu resumiu.

Máscara bufou.

- Excelente. Esses pirralhos vão ver quando eu os encontrar...

Mais atrás, Sophie e Aiolos conversavam calmamente, até que este ouviu um barulho de passos atrás deles, que eram os últimos do grupo.

- Sophie...- Ele começou, sussurrando.

- Eu percebi. Será que é alguém das Cavernas?

- Duvido, se fosse ja teria dito alguma coisa.

- Vamos esperar, se continuar a nos seguir, atacamos.

Minutos se passaram e os sons apenas foram ficando mais altos, juntos agora com um ofegar que poderia ser de um monstro faminto.

- Atacamos no três.- Sophie falou, muito séria.

- Um...- Aiolos começou a contagem.

- Dois...- Sophie continuou.

- Três!- Aiolos gritou e os dois atacaram, chamando a atenção de todos do grupo.

Sophie desembainhou sua espada e tentou cortar o possível monstro, porém foi detida por algo. Já Aiolos rapidamente preparou e lançou uma flecha na direção do segundo ser que estava a segui-los, mas a flecha também foi detida por uma espécie de muralha. Todos ficaram perplexos pelo ataque dos dois, mas, principalmente, ficaram ainda mais surpresos ao ver que o que havia sido atacado eram dois humanos. Um deles havia parado o ataque de Sophie com uma espada e o outro detido a flecha de Aiolos com uma espécie de barreira de luz dourada. Ambos olhavam para o grupo espantados e ofegantes. Aiolos foi o primeiro a recuperar a voz:

- Airy! Shaka! O que fazem aqui?

OoO oOo OoO

Shun estava indo entregar um remédio para um morador. Agora que Shaka havia saído para passear com Airy pelas Cavernas, sem ter nenhuma previsão de quando fosse voltar, Luna tinha assumido as coisas por lá e sobrava para o aprendiz realizar todas as outras tarefas. Ainda bem que aquela era a última que tinha. Ele logo chegou à casa desse morador e lhe entregou o remédio.

Na volta Shun passou em frente à arena dos guerreiros e parou, tendo uma ideia. Ele entrou no local e viu seu irmão, Ikki, sentado na arquibancada conversando com alguns outros aprendizes de guerreiros. Shun foi naquela direção.

- Com licença Ikki, será que posso falar com você. A sós?

- Claro Shun.- Ikki diz, já se levantando.- O que foi?- Perguntou quando os dois se afastaram o bastante para não serem ouvidos.

- Ikki, você tem reparado se o Hyoga age estranho às vezes?

- O Hyoga?- Ikki estranhou.- Não. Eu não fico reparando nessas coisas, mas acho que ele deve estar assim por causa do irmão. Por que a pergunta? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

- Não, não aconteceu nada.

- Então o que foi Shun?

- Você lembra da Yui?- Shun perguntou, sem responder.

- Yui? A aprendiz do Aoshi? Claro que eu lembro. Ela estava na nossa classe, não é mesmo? Mas o que que tem? Ela não fala com ninguém, é só uma anti-social que parece estar com raiva de tudo o tempo todo.- Ele falou indiferente. Shun não falou nada. De repente Ikki pareceu entender aonde Shun queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- Shun, não me diga que ela e o Hyoga...Eles estão...Namorando?

- Não. Quer dizer, pelo menos ainda não.- Shun sorriu para o irmão que dessa vez compreendeu o que ele queria.

- Ah não, Shun. Nem pense nisso. A vida deles não é da sua conta.

- Mas Ikki, eles são perfeitos um para o outro! Se você prestasse mais atenção veria isso!

- Mesmo assim, você não tem nada que se meter nessa história. Só vai acabar arranjando confusão.

- Não vou não, Ikki. Pelo menos ouça o meu plano.- Pediu Shun.

- Tá, conta.- Ikki cedeu, sabendo que o menor não o deixaria em paz se não o fizesse.

Shun abriu mais o sorriso e olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém estava ouvindo-o. Depois começou a falar seu plano para Ikki que cruzou os braços, logo de cara não gostando da ideia do irmão. Quando este terminou de falar, Ikki foi logo discordando.

- Nem pensar Shun. Você pode até tentar juntar esses dois, mesmo eu achando que não vai dar certo, mas não espere que eu vá ajudá-lo com isso. Arrume outra pessoa.

- Mas Ikki! Você é o único para quem eu posso pedir isso!

- Nunca que eu vou concordar! Seria muito perigoso, você era a última pessoa de quem eu esperaria isso, Shun!

- Mas Ikki...é para ajudar o Hyoga.

- Já disse que não!- Ikki já estava se irritando com o irmão e já ia embora quando outra pessoa se aproxima dos dois.

- Ei você, dá para não gritar? Você acaba de atrapalhar o meu treino.- Yui disse ríspida para Ikki e logo depois foi embora.

Ikki ficou olhando para o irmão, pensando que nunca imaginara que ele tentaria algo tão maluco e até mesmo perigoso.

OoO oOo OoO

Andando no meio da neve, Aiolia e Cibele procuravam por alguma árvore em que pudessem pegar lenha para fazerem uma fogueira. O problema era que,com a nevasca que caíra a pouco, todas as árvores estavam cobertas de neve o que dificultava muito seu reconhecimento em meio àquela paisagem branca. Os dois já estavam procurando tinha algum tempo, mas só conseguiram encontrar uns poucos galhos que não dariam nem para acender uma fagulha de fogo. E o pior para Aiolia era o silêncio, durante a tempestade haviam conversado um pouco e o rapaz até pensou que poderia finalmente se aproximar dela, mas parecia que isso não aconteceria se ele não tomasse alguma atitude. Então decidiu que o melhor para começar seria falar alguma coisa, por mais banal que fosse, para quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo.

- Puxa, da próxima vez que formos pegar lenha, me lembre de guardar alguns galhos. Assim não teremos que passar mais por isso na próxima nevasca.

- É uma boa ideia.- Cibele respondeu simplesmente e depois ficou calada, para a frustração de Aiolia.

- E, hum, por que você saiu das Cavernas mesmo?- Aiolia fez mais uma tentativa de puxar conversar.

- Eu queria acompanhar o Mestre Dite e a Annabel.- Cibele tentou se afastar dele, indo para lnge.

- Só por isso? Quer dizer, eu acho que você não deixaria seus pais sem ter um motivo realmente forte.- O leonino a seguiu, não deixaria mais que a garota fugisse dele assim.

Cibele o olhou contrariada. Aquele era um assunto do qual ela não queria falar, ainda mais que uma de suas motivações para continuar com aquilo foi saber que Aiolia também iria. Já havia muito tempo que a garota começara a admirá-lo e a observá-lo de longe, mesmo que sempre se afastasse quando ele tentava se aproximar. Além disso, o outro motivo que a levou a vir era sua irmã, mas não queria falar deste tão pouco.

- Não quero falar disso, Aiolia. Vamos voltar logo.

Ela saiu correndo e Aiolia ficou indignado e jogou as mãos para cima.

- Juro que não entendo as mulheres!- E saiu correndo atrás de Cibele.

OoO oOo OoO

Dite e Annabel separavam a comida, esperando apenas a lenha para fazer uma fogueira e comerem o com Aiolia e Cibele.

- Hei, Dite, o que está fazendo?- Annabel reparou que o pisciano separava a comida de modo um tanto quanto estranho.

- Ah, estou fazendo uma figura, é um jardim. Já estou com saudade das minhas flores.- Ele deu um sorriso meigo que fez o coração de Annabel derreter.- Acabou não ficando muito bom...

- Que isso! Está lindo Dite!- Na verdade ela não conseguia ver nada ali além de um monte de pedaços de carne, mas nunca diria isso a ele.- Lindo como você.- Ela completou baixinho e bem vermelha.

- Como, Bellee? Não ouvi.

- E-eu...- A moça tentava criar coragem para repetir quando Cibele chegou correndo carregando uma grande pilha de gravetos.

- Já podemos fazer a fogueira para comer! Hã? Ah!- Ela reparou na cena, Afrodite curioso, bem próximo de Annabel para poder ouvir que ela tinha a dizer e esta muito vermelho, de cabeça baixo sussurrando alguma coisa. Logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo e largou tudo que segurava no chão, ficando muito vermelha.

- Me desculpem, não queria atrapalhar!- Ela saiu e ficou esperando na entrada, surpresa e feliz pelos amigos finalmente terem se acertado, ou pelo menos era isso que pensava.

- Ei, Cibele! Volte aqui, por que saiu correndo?- Dite apareceu ainda mais confuso ao lado da menina.

- É que... V-você e a A-a-nna tavam... Er, você sabe...

- Não sei não.

- O que vocês estão fazendo ai? Vamos entrar!- Aiolia chegava ainda um pouco emburrado.

- Claro.- Annabel puxou os três para dentro antes que aquilo desse mais confusão.

Na caverna, as meninas se sentaram próximas, Cibele queria saber melhor da história. Já Afrodite e Aiolia preparavam o almoço.

- Você conseguiu, Anna?- Cibele perguntou, animada, à amiga.

- Consegui o que?- Annabel fez-se de desentendida.

- Você sabe, se declarar.

- Eu, bem, eu... Ainda não... Quer dizer, eu não preciso me declarar!

Cibele suspirou.

- Anna, eu trabalho com o Dite há um tempão, sei que vocês estão apaixonados, isso está na cara, só que são tímidos demais para declarar seus sentimentos.- Ela disse sorrindo, tentando encorajar a outra.

- E você e o Aiolia, hein?- Annabel tentou mudar de assunto.- Você persegue ele, depois ele persegue você, mas nunca os dois ficam juntos. É um ciclo vicioso.

- O Aiolia é um assunto complicado. Eu gosto dele, mas tenho medo de me compromissar, e se já pensava isso nas Cavernas imagina aqui.

- É verdade, mas melhor ir logo, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer agora que estamos nessa jornada maluca. Já sei, vamos fazer um trato.

- Que trato?

- Você me ajuda a me declarar para o Dite e eu te ajudo com o Aiolia.

- Isso ia ser ótimo!- Ela estendeu a mão para Annabel que apertou-a.

As duas se voltaram para os meninos que não mais preparavam a comida, já pronta, mais sim tentavam escutar a fofoca das garotas. Elas trocaram um olhar cúmplice e os quatro foram comer.

OoO oOo OoO

Mu e Blair, depois de um tempo, haviam caído no sono. A menina acordou primeiro, devido a falta do som de tempestade.

- Hei, Mu, acorda.- Ela empurrava o menino enquanto coçava os olhos, ainda com sono.

- Que? O que houve, Blair?- Mu tentava arrumar seu cabelo lilás, todo bagunçado.

- Parou de nevar.

Os dois olharam para a entrada da caverna. Já não havia tanta neve na frente e dava para ver que do lado de fora a tempestade acabara e apenas nevava levemente.

- É melhor irmos logo, os outros devem estar preocupados.- Mu comentou, se levantando, limpando as roupas e ajudando a amiga.

- Tem razão, a Momo vai querer me...

Blair não terminou de falar pois ambos ouviram, vindo do fundo da caverna, um som parecido com: "SHHHHHHHH"

- O que foi isso?- Blair estava um pouco assustada, mas principalmente surpresa.

- Não sei, mas vamos logo, pode ser um monstro.

- Ou pode ser que pessoas morem aqui, assim como nós morávamos nas Cavernas lá atrás! Esse som pode ser alguma máquina deles ou algo do tipo, vem Mu, vamos ver!- Blair estava animada com a hipótese e saiu puxando o amigo que ainda tentava protestar, em vão.

OoO oOo OoO

Camus, Momo e Milo caminhavam, ainda chamando pelos amigos. Já estavam ficando preocupados com a demora para encontrá-los, afinal eles podiam ter sido soterrados na nevasca se não tivessem encontrado abrigo.

- Não...- Momoko estava começando a se desesperar, não podia nem pensar que os amigos estivessem mortos.

- Calma, Momo. Eles devem estar em alguma caverna.- Milo sugeriu, sempre otimista.

- É bem possível...- Camus complementou, imaginando que a menina se sentiria mais segura se tivesse fatos para comprovar as palavras de Milo.- Existem dezenas de cavernas por aqui, disso nós sabemos. Mu também é uma pessoa inteligente e cuidadosa, pelo pouco que conheço, deve ter achado um abrigo. Sua amiga também não deve ser tão maluca assim a ponto de ficar andando pela neve em uma tempestade...- Camus comentou, mas, para ser sincero, nem ele acreditava muito no que disse. Blair havia sido capaz de sair da segurança da caverna na nevasca, sabe-se lá o que mais poderia fazer.

- Você fala isso por que não conhece direito direito a Blá, Camus.- Momo disse.- Se estivesse em uma toca de monstro ela iria querer explorar, só pela diversão.

-...- Contra esse argumento nem mesmo Camus teve comentários.

- Vamos continuar procurando, não desanimem.- Milo falou, transmitindo uma confiança que não era verdadeira.

- Isso, vamos.

Os três seguiram, chamando o nome dos amigos.

OoO oOo OoO

Mu e Blair estavam correndo no interior da caverna, lá o chão e as paredes eram bem mais úmidas e escorregadias, mas isso não impedia a menina de correr cada vez mais rápido. O cheiro também era terrível, algo como carne podre, e Mu até pensou ter visto um esqueleto, mas achou que fosse impressão.

- Blair, por que você nunca me ouve? Já até sei que vamos nos meter em confusão vindo aqui, é melhor irmos logo atrás dos outros, a Momoko deve estar preocupada.- Mu tentou convencer Blair.

- Com certeza ela vai querer arrancar minha cabeça, mas não vou voltar até ver se não tem ninguém mesmo aqui.

- Shhhhhh...

Eles então pararam.

- Que barulho foi esse?- Mu estava atento, tentando identificar de onde vinha o chiado.

- Parece uma cobra. Acho que vem de lá.- Blair apontou para um canto escuro e distante.

- Fique atrás de mim.- Mu empurrou a amiga e ficou em silêncio preparando-se para uma possível batalha.

O que viu em seguir, no entanto, fez seu sangue gelar. Saindo das sombras estava uma serpente gigante, de mais de três metros de comprimento e pelo menos um de grossura.

- Essa não...- Ele murmurou antes de puxar a mão de Blair e sair correndo de lá enquanto podiam.

A cobra ouviu o som dos passos e disparou atrás deles, em uma velocidade surpreendente, os dois não conseguiriam escapar daquele jeito. O menino percebeu isso e tentou aumentar a distância do monstro, usando de sua telicinese para atirar estalactites de gelo, enquanto ainda corria ao lado da amiga. A serpente foi atingida pela maioria delas, porém irritou-se e rebateu uma com a cabeça. O gelo passou de raspão na perna de Mu, cortando-o. Não foi um machucado grave, mas fez o garoto tropeçar e a cobra preparou-se para o ataque final.

- NÃO!- Blair gritou.

Ela pegou a pedra mais próxima que encontrou e tacou no olho da pedra. Essa sibilou, com raiva e dor, e virou-se para a menina. Os olhos de Blair estavam gelados, muito diferentes do normal, ela não deu tempo para o monstro recuperar-se e pulou, chutando com força seu outro olho. A serpente recuou um pouco e Blair aproveitou para puxar Mu, que já havia se levantado, para longe. Eles seguiram por alguns metros até voltarem a ouvir o som de silvo.

- A entrada é logo a frente!- Mu gritou, sem fôlego.- Acho que vamos conseguir.

- Nós temos que conseguir!- Blá respondeu.

- Se sairmos dessa vivos, você tem que me prometer parar de fazer essas maluquices!

E eles estavam na neve. Os dois caíram no chão, ofegantes.

- Con...seguimos.- Blair falou.

- Ou talvez não.- Mu levantou-se correndo ao sentir o chão tremer e Blá o imitou.

Em frente a eles, a entrada da caverna tremia e pedras caiam do topo, como se algo forçasse a passagem. Logo o monstro reapareceu.

- Ah, tá brincando!- Blair reclamou, irritada, já se preparando para correr.

No entanto, o que aconteceu a seguir surpreendeu a todos. Uma figura branca saiu da neve e deu repetidos golpes na cobra, em uma velocidade assustadora. Em pouco tempo o monstro estava morto no chão, parte do corpo inclusive, congelado.

- Q-quem... é você?- Mu gaguejou, surpreso pela velocidade com que aquela pessoa, ou seja lá o que fosse, derrotara o monstro. Provavelmente havia atingido pontos sensíveis.

O vulto se virou de frente para Mu e Blair e eles viram... Um boneco de neve.

OoO oOo OoO

Milo, Camus e Momo já estavam cansados de tanto chamar pelos dois amigos, Momo já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Milo estava tendo dificuldades em consolar a garota.

- Calma Momo, tenho certeza de que eles estão bem. Provavelmente só estão escondidos em uma caverna, como o Camus disse.

- Mas Milo, e se eles não tiverem conseguido encontrar uma caverna? E se um monstro os atacou antes? Ou se eles acabaram soterrados no meio da neve? Ou...

- Para Momo, não adianta nada ficar pensando no que pode ter acontecido de ruim, só vai te fazer ficar com mais medo.- Milo repreendeu a garota que, à essa altura já estava chorando. Ele abraçou carinhosamente e completou em um tom mais doce.- Agora temos que esfriar a cabeça e pensar em alguma forma de encontrá-los.

Milo parou de falar e olhou para Camus, esperando algum apoio. O garoto suspirou e disse com voz séria.

- O Milo tem razão Momoko. E acho que a melhor forma de encontrá-los seria voltar agora para a caverna onde estão os outros e procurar por algum rastro deles. Não adianta ficar gritando pelo nome dos dois, provavelmente já devem estar longe daqui.

Momo afastou-se de Milo, limpando as lágrimas e concordando com a cabeça e os três voltaram a caminhar. Momo estava muito desanimada e seguia olhando para baixo, Milo só tinha olhos para a garota, estava muito preocupado com ela, já Camus ia mais na frente, tentando não atrapalhar aquele momento dos dois. O garoto mirava o horizonte, tentando recordar-se do caminho de volta para a caverna, quando avistou ao longe um vulto escuro contra a brancura da paisagem. Ele parou de andar, chamando a atenção dos outros dois que olharam na mesma direção que o garoto, arregalado os olhos de surpresa.

Os três correram para lá e, a medida que se aproximavam, conseguiam distinguir melhor o vulto, era de uma pessoa caída na neve. Quando eles se aproximaram o bastante, viram que não se tratava nem de Mu, nem de Blair, mas de uma adolescente da idade deles. Tinha cabelos pretos curtos, cortados em um tom degrade, o corpo não muito curvilíneo e a pele bem alva lhe dava uma aparência fantasmagórica, principalmente se comparada com seu casaco de lã preta e calça de couro, que não eram muito apropriadas para aquele clima extremamente frio. Ela estava desacordada e tremia de frio.

- Mas é um menino...- Momo falou, atordoada por ter encontrado outra pessoa lá.

- Não.- Camus discordou, aproximando-se da pessoa caída.- É uma menina.

**CONTINUA...**

Oi, pessoas! Antes de tudo não me matem, eu tenho uma noção conturbada de tempo, por isso não sei se demorei ou não para postar, mas, se eu tiver demorado, ai vai a desculpa: Minha beta, ou seja minha irmã, ficou doente nessa semana e eu não posso postar até que ela revise o capítulo, por isso tive que esperar... ú.u Mas ela já melhorou e o capítulo saiu, então vamos deixar isso de lado e comentar! =D Esse capítulo foi mais voltado para os casais, apesar de ter alguns momentos de aventura, principalmente no fim, espero que gostem! ^^ Também já comecei a escrever algumas one-shots com a historia de alguns personagens, mas ainda não prometo nada por enquanto. E também quero dizer que o capítulo não ia acabar ai, eu planejava fazer mais umas cenas com a nova ficha, mas o capítulo ia ficar enorme demais, então resolvi parar por aqui. Bem, sem mais delongas, vamos ao momento _Respondendo ao seu Review:_

**Mahorin: Maho! Realmente a reputação do pessoal ainda meio por baixo lá... Não que eu possa culpar o Carlus por pensar assim... E sim, o Máscara é o pior deles. u.u Gostou da vingança da Dih? Que bom! E o Shion é mesmo meio apressadinho, mas não vai tentar nada com ela, é mais fácil que aconteça o contrário, he he he... e.e E a cena do beijo também me assustou, eu também não esperava. *--* Espero que goste desse capítulo! o/**

**Rodrigo DeMolay: Yo! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior! Realmente, a Dih foi foi bem má com o mestre, mas ele mereceu! ù.u Foi mal com ela primeiro. E o Aoshi é mesmo um bom líder, né? Espero que goste da participação dele! Ele é um personagem muito interessante de se escrever! Você acha que eu não demorei? o.õ Que bom! Fico agradecida pelo seu review e, qualquer coisa, é só falar na review ou mandar uma PM! o/**

**Lune Kuruta: Outro review gigante, hein Lune? Tem muita coisa para responder, mas vou tentar resumir: O Aoshi foi realmente uma boa escolha para liderar aquela missão. O CAMYU e o Mu são realmente Fods, o monstro foi fichinha para eles. u.u O Shion foi meio apressadinho mesmo, mas pelo menos não a entregou para ser presa. Você tinha razão, o Shaka não ia ficar lá por muito tempo, a Airy só acelerou as coisas... ^^ A nevasca atrapalhou a vida de todo mundo, né? E olha que esse é só o começo da jornada.**

**Metal Ikarus: Ikarus-sama, adorei o review! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado das cenas! Quanto ao relacionamento da Luna, você tinha razão, ela praticamente não tinha falado com o Saga! Mas nesse capítulo a coisa parece que já avançou. Nesse capítulo me foquei mais nos casais exatamente por que as coisas estavam meio paradas. u.u Mas é que são muitas fichas e as vezes eu me esqueço do relacionamento de algumas, sempre que isso acontecer pode falar que vou tentar consertar! ^.^/**

**XxLininhaxX: E aí Lininha-chan? ^^ O grupo de buscas vai mesmo ter problemas para trazer os outros de volta, he he he... e.e E gostou da parte da Yui? *.* Que legal! E parece que o Shun vai ter que juntar os dois. E a cena das flores foi realmente muito fofa! O flash back que ela teve? Ih, acho que nem ela mesma sabe! ^^" Mas só o tempo vai dizer com certeza, porque eu também não sei...¬¬" Milo&Momo ficou mesmo fofo, esse casal ainda vai dar umas cenas muito Kaiwais! =3 E espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! o/**

**teteka-chan: Haha, teteka, olha, acho que o Shion vai conseguir desencalhar primeiro, os outros tão muito cheios de problemas! Mas quem sabe, né? E a moral deles não é mesmo nem um pouco boa por lá, mesmo sendo "os guerreiros mais poderosos das Cavernas" XD E a Airy é mesmo bem atirada, literalmente XD Coitadinho do Shaka, que tem que ficar aguentando isso, se bem que, no fundo, ele gosta... e.e E o link abriu dessa vez! Adorei a música, mesmo não entendendo nada de inglês. Ela vai ser muito útil enquanto escrevo! o/**

**Pure-Petit Cat: Yo, Pure-Chan! ^^ O Olos seria uma boa opção para líder mesmo, mas a cabeça dele tava muito centrada em encontrar o irmão, então não ia dar muito certo... A carne de monstro é mesmo uma medida desesperada de se tomar, mas eles não tem muita escolha...é isso ou morrer de fome praticamente. =/ E por que será que todo mundo achou a proposta do Shion indecente? Só porque vai levar uma completa desconhecida que tentou assaltá-lo para morar no quarto do irmão mais novo que acabou de fugir de casa? Que isso gente, ele é um homem de respeito (o.õ?)**

**Mishelly 87: Oi! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que esse também tenha agradado! o/ E esse negócio de caverna sempre rende, né? Agora é que esse pessoal todo vai tomar jeito e se declarar! (Será?) A Annabel e a Cibele parecem que querem logo resolver isso. Agora é só ver no que vai dar... além de confusão, claro! Mas qualquer coisa que você ache que não combinou ou que não ficou legal, já sabe, né? Pode mandar um review ou uma MP! o/**

**Suellen-san: Olá! Jura que pensou a mesma coisa naquela parte? Também, não é muito difícil de se pensar isso do Mask...u.ú O Kanon também é outro que só reclama, esses dois ainda vão dar muito trabalho... O Mu e o Camus não são mesmo como aparentam, eles sabem lutar muito bem! A nevasca foi mesmo um fator inesperado, mas será que ha algo conspirando contra eles? o.õ(Além da autora, é claro XD) Os momentos fofis são uma coisa que parece constante na fic, mas também, os personagens são super fofos, não poderia ser diferente! =3**

**Nina-Carol: He he, o monstro era fraquinho mesmo, não deu nem para aquecimento! ^^ (?) E parece que todos gostaram da escolha para líder do grupo de buscas... não pensei que fosse fazer tanto sucesso! o.õ E a Yui e o Hyoga precisam mesmo de ajuda para se juntar, só acho que o Shun também precisa de ajuda para ajudar a juntá-los! XD No que será que essa história vai dar? Eu não faço ideia, só espero que num final romântico para o casal! o/**

**Toriyama Hikari: Hi people! ^.^/ Não se preocupe, não demorou para deixar review não, ainda deu tempo de sobra antes de o capítulo sair! Camus realmente derrotou o monstro rapidinho, e o Mu ajudou também! A Blair é mesmo meio doidinha, querendo sair no meio daquela nevasca, e o Mu só poderia mesmo gostar dela para seguí-la assim. u.u E gostou do quase-beijo dos dois? *.* Que bom! Prometo que daqui a pouco vai ter um beijo de verdade, é só a Momo vencer a timidez dela! o/**

Isso ai, gente. Aqui termina mais um capítulo, vejo todos no próximo! ^-^/

PS: Campanha:

**(\__/) Faça o Teddy feliz...**

**(^****_****^) ... Mande um review! o/**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^^**

Capítulo novo... FINALMENTEEEEE! \*o*/

**Capítulo 7**

Depois da pergunta de Aiolos, os outros pareceram se recuperar da surpresa. Sophie baixou sua espada e guardou-a, assim como Airy, Shaka desfez a muralha dourada e Aiolos baixou seu arco. Os outros permaneceram em silêncio, aguardando uma resposta dos dois. Airy então pigarreou e preparou-se para começar a falar.

- Nós queremos participar da expedição para encontrar Olia e os outros.- Ela respondeu direta.

- Quê? Airy! Nem pensar, vocês vão voltar agora mesmo para as cavernas! Nem deviam ter saído de lá para começar!- Sophie disse

Ninguém acreditava na loucura que os dois fizeram. Aiolos lembrava que tinha desconfiado que a Airy estava agindo de modo estranho, mas não imaginava que ela estivesse tramado vir junto com a expedição, ainda mais levando o xamã.

- Mas nós também queremos ajudar a achar os nossos amigos.- Airy começou a fazer cara de pidona, o que fez Sophie hesitar em respondê-la.

- Não Airy, essa missão é muito séria e extremamente perigosa.- Aiolos repreendeu-a.- E você Shaka? O que estava pesando saindo escondido assim? Você é essencial nas Cavernas.

- Como já disse antes, Luna e Shun podem se ocupar de minhas funções enquanto eu estiver ausente.- Shaka falou determinado, havia pensado muito bem antes de tomar aquela decisão e agora que já estava ali não voltaria atrás.

- Escutem, nós não estamos brincando, queremos mesmo acompanhá-los, não é justo que, só por sermos crianças, não possamos sair e...

- Por favor Airy, nada de começar um discurso agora.- Aiolos cortou a irmã.- E não se trata de ser justo ou não. Vocês simplesmente vão voltar agora mesmo para as cavernas.

- Mas Aiolos, pense em todo esse caminho que nós já percorremos, você não vai querer que duas crianças voltem tudo isso sozinhas, não é?

- Claro que não Airy. Um de nós vai levá-los até lá.

- Mas isso daria muito trabalho para vocês e atrasaria as buscas!- Airy ainda tentou argumentar com o irmão, mas este parecia decidido a fazê-la voltar.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes Airy.

- Ah é? Então quero ver quem é que vai me tirar daqui!

Ela fechou a cara, cruzou os braços e bateu o pé na neve para reforçar as suas palavras. Aiolos suspirou desanimado, sua irmã conseguia ser bem teimosa quando queria. Já ia falar alguma coisa para tentar fazê-la recuperar a razão quando outra pessoa se pronunciou.

- Já que é assim, eu cuido disso.

Máscara disse se aproximando deles, irritado com todo aquele falatório. Airy arregalou os olhos, imaginando de quais maneiras o canceriano pretendia fazê-la sair do lugar, mas manteve-se firme no lugar, não iria desistir daquela ideia por nada. Felizmente para ela, Máscara foi parado pela muralha de Shaka.

- Você não vai tocar na Airy.- Ele falou sério.

Ninguém falou mais nada e o clima ficou tenso. Máscara só não partiu para cima de Shaka pois sabia que ele era o xamã e não podia fazer isso com ele. Aoshi falou então, tentando controlar as coisas.

- Máscara, nem pense em fazer nada. E vocês, Airy e Shaka, parem logo com isso. Vocês estão atrapalhando o andamento da missão.

- Não, Aoshi. São vocês que estão atrapalhando a missão fazendo esse estardalhaço todo.- Airy falou assumindo uma postura séria.

Aoshi olhou bem para a menina, ela parecia muito diferente de momentos antes, dava para ver que falava realmente sério sobre querer acompanhá-los e que não iria mudar de ideia. Aoshi franziu a testa, Talvez não houvesse mesmo muito mal em levá-los, eles já haviam seguido-os até ali mesmo e, com um grupo tão grande de guerreiros, as chances de se machucarem eram muito pequenas. Depois de chegar a essa conclusão, Aoshi suspirou e disse:

- Muito bem, podem vir conosco então...

Todos se surpreenderam com a decisão tomada por ele, principalmente Shaka e Airy, sendo que esta última abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Obrigada Aoshi!

- Mas, vão ter o mesmo papel do Aldebaran e do Shiryu e não quero ver vocês dois sozinhos por aí. Entenderam?

- Claro, nós vamos nos comportar direitinho, você vai ver.- Airy falou e Shaka concordou com a cabeça.

Todos então recomeçaram a andar, Aoshi ficou um puco mais atrás que os outros, tendo Aiolos do seu lado.

- Mas Aoshi, você tem certeza?- Aiolos perguntou.

- Claro, deu para ver que eles estavam mesmo determinados a ir, e você não teria a mesma reação se fossem os seus amigos? Eles iriam de qualquer jeito, mesmo se os mandássemos de volta.

- É, acho que você tem razão.- Aiolos admitiu, para depois pensar: "Só espero que o líder não nos mate por isso."

OoO oOo OoO

Em algum lugar no meio da neve, Camus, que estava abaixado perto da garota desmaiada, levantou-se e disse aos outros:

- Ela ainda está respirando, mas precisamos tirá-la daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Podemos levá-la para a caverna onde estão os outros.- Sugeriu Momo.

- Ela não vai aguentar uma viagem tão longa, está perdendo muito calor. Temos que achar um abrigo aqui perto.

Depois que Camus terminou de falar, Milo, cuja mente havia acabado de processar o fato de que eles encontraram uma pessoa desmaiada na neve, falou:

- Mas é claro! Se ela está aqui é porque veio de algum lugar de fora das cavernas! É mais uma prova de que eu estou certo!

Milo fez um sinal de vitória com a mão, como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma enorme descoberta. Nesse momento, no entanto, a garota desconhecida começou a ter fortes tremores.

- Rápido, temos que fazer alguma coisa!- Milo disse, assustado.- Ou eu vou acabar perdendo a minha prova!

- Milo! Nós devemos ajudá-la porque essa é a coisa certa a se fazer! E não porque ela é um tipo de prova ou coisa assim!- Momo repreendeu o garoto.

- Sim, por isso também.

- Milo...

- Parem com isso vocês dois!- Camus interrompeu-os antes que eles começassem uma discussão.

Ele olhou de volta para a menina e depois para a paisagem branca em volta, não havia nenhuma caverna ou coisa parecida a vista. Então, não vendo outra alternativa, tirou seu casaco e colocou-o na garota, com o objetivo de aquecê-la um pouco.

- Vamos logo procurar por um abrigo.

Ele disse, começando a andar, carregando a garota entre os braços e ignorando os ventos frios que batiam diretamente contra a sua pele. Momo e Milo trocaram um olhar, mas não disseram nada, preferindo seguir Camus em silêncio.

OoO oOo OoO

Após derrotar a cobra gigante, o boneco de neve se virou para Mu e Blair e ficou imóvel, só observando-os. Os dois, após trocarem um olhar incrédulo, se aproximaram dele. Mu foi ainda meio hesitante, enquanto Blair, despreocupada e sorrindo, falou ao boneco:

- Olá! Eu queria te agradecer por nos salvar daquela cobra gigante!

-... - O boneco não respondeu e Blair continuou falando.

- Eu sou Blair e aquele ali é o Mu, um amigo meu. E você, como se chama?

O ser de neve continuou calado e Blair se aproximou dele ainda mais, e já ia tocá-lo quando Mu a impediu.

- Blair, não faz isso!

- Por que não Mu?

- Porque ele pode ser um monstro!

- Mas se ele fosse um monstro, não teria nos salvado.

- Já pensou que ele podia estar só defendendo a sua comida de outro monstro?

- Ah, mas olha só para ele, você acha mesmo que alguém com essa carinha poderia ser um monstro?

Balir apontou para o boneco, que continuava a observá-los sem expressão. Mu olhou de volta para Blair, pronto para responder a ela quando a menina o interrompeu, voltando a falar com aquele estranho ser branco.

- Mas você é mudo por acaso? Por isso que não fala nada? Já sei! Que tal se ir com a gente, estamos procurando por nossos amigos sabe.

Blair, enquanto falava, pegou a mão do boneco e tentou fazê-lo se mover. O que foi um erro já que, quando ela puxou, a mão dele se separou do resto do corpo virando um monte de neve que acabou caindo no chão. A menina gritou de susto e Mu colocou-se rapidamente na frente dela, protegendo-a de um possível ataque. Mas o que viram foi bem diferente. A neve que estava aos pés do boneco começou a subir por seu corpo até que chegar aonde estivera a mão que Blair arrancara, nessa hora a neve começou mudar de forma até que, após alguns instantes, a mão dele estava totalmente reconstruída. Os dois ainda ficaram olhando estáticos para o boneco, até que Mu deu um passo a frente e retirou um punhado de neve do tronco dele, o mesmo processo aconteceu.

- Irado!- Blair disse impressionada e Mu olhou para ela assustado.

- Certo. É melhor irmos embora.- Ele disse.

- Mas e o boneco?

- Não, ele fica aqui.

- O quê? Mas Mu...

- Mas nada Blair. Vamos embora.- Ele disse definitivo.

A garota ainda ia protestar mas, levando em conta tudo por que os dois passaram por causa de seus atos impensados, decidiu que não faria mal ouvir o amigo dessa vez. Ele então concordou com ele e os dois já tinham se afastado quando perceberam que o boneco de neve os estava seguindo.

- Viu Mu, ele gostou da gente! Podemos ficar com ele? Vai deixa!- Ela fez uma cara pidona e Mu suspirou.

- Tá bom, ele pode ficar. Mas Blair, só não comece a tratá-lo com se fosse um bichi...

Mu nem terminou de falar e Blair já havia se aproximado do boneco e conversava com ele.

- Então, já que você não tem um nome, vou dar um para você! Você vai se chamar...Nevado! Isso! Não é um nome legal Mu?

- Claro, um ótimo nome.- Mu respondeu resignado e os três continuaram seguindo pela neve, procurando pelos outros.

OoO oOo OoO

O grupo de buscas seguia pela neve, ainda sem conseguir achar pistas sobre o paradeiro dos fugitivos. Aoshi seguia na frente, atento a qualquer sinal que pudesse indicar a passagem de pessoas, mas, devido a forte nevasca todos os possíveis sinais que o outro grupo pudesse ter deixado foram soterrados, mas não deixava de averiguar mesmo assim. Atrás dele, vinha Shiryu acompanhado de Aldebaran, os dois conversavam distraidamente.

- Sabe Shiryu, pensei que você fosse tentar convencer aqueles dois a voltar também, afinal você é tão bom em convencer os outros.

- É, mas sei reconhecer uma causa perdida quando vejo uma e, sinceramente, dava para ver de longe que eles não iam desistir de jeito nenhum.

- Hahahahaha, tem razão!- Aldebaran disse soltando mais uma estrondosa risada.

Atrás deles, iam Kanon e Máscara da Morte, os dois completamente entediados seguiam em silêncio e mal humorados. Depois deles Airy e Shaka caminhavam também sem falar nada. A menina ia olhando para todos os lados, feliz, ela põe distraidamente as mãos nos bolsos e sente algo estranho lá dentro. Shaka seguia do lado dela pensativo, estava feliz por terem conseguido entrarem no grupo de buscas, mas também tinha um estranho pressentimento de que aquela missão se transformaria em algo muito maior do que uma simples busca. No entanto, o xamã não tinha ideia do que isso significava. E a profecia que tinha ouvido daquela cigana também não lhe saía da cabeça.

Mas ele interrompeu seus pensamentos quando percebeu que Airy havia parado de andar e dava um olhar perdido para um papel que havia em sua mão. Shaka foi até ela.

- O que foi? Vem logo, se nós atrasarmos os outros eles terão um motivo para nos fazer voltar!

- É que...- Ela continuava com o olhar perdido para o papel, então pareceu acordar.- Ah não, eu não acredito que esqueci.

- Espera, Airy, esse era o... Airy! Você não podia ter esquecido!- Shaka exclamou, irritado.

- Foi sem querer Shaka! Calma, a gente vai dar um jeito.

- O que aconteceu?- Uma voz a frente dos dois perguntou e ambos se viraram em direção a ela.

Só então Shaka e Airy repararam que todo o grupo tinha parado e olhava para eles.

- Olos eu esqueci de entregar o bilhete!

- Que bilhete?- Aoshi perguntou, intrigado.

- Eu e Airy fizemos um recado para Luna contando que estamos aqui, para que ela contasse ao restante ds moradores das Cavernas e eles não se preocupassem achando que fomos pegos por monstros ou algo assim, mas pelo jeito a Airy esqueceu de entregar.- Ele olhou para a amiga, acusando-a.- Pelo que me lembro o Aiolia fez a mesma coisa, tinha que ser seu irmão.

- Ei, não fala mal do Olia, Shaka!- Airy já estava se irritando.

- Epa, epa, sem brigas, vocês prometeram ficar quietinhos.- Aiolos separou-os antes que realmente começassem a brigar.

- Isso também não é motivo de preocupação, o Kanon pode pedir ao Saga para avisar os demais.- Sophie sorriu ao comentar, aprovando a ideia.

Kanon estava olhando para a neve, entediado, quando ouviu seu nome e bufou.

- Que seja, foi por isso que eu vim mesmo.- Ele deu de ombros.

- Ótimo, Kanon avise o Saga que os dois estão conosco e vão nos seguir na busca. Agora vamos continuar, ainda temos um longo caminho.- Aoshi falou pondo fim a discussão. E eles continuaram seu caminho.

OoO oOo OoO

Fazia pouco tempo que o grupo liderado por Aoshi tinha saído e Saga estava andando pelas cavernas, sem fazer nada. Estava sem vontade nenhuma de treinar e sua concentração se esvaia. Ele só conseguia andar por ai, pensando em assuntos aleatórios. Uma hora acabou pensando em Luna e seu problema com Luke. Depois de ter conversado com o garoto, explicando para ele a situação e pedindo que ele tentasse tratar Luna melhor achava que a situação tinha melhorado um pouco, afinal Luke o respeitava já que ele era um guerreiro assim como seu falecido irmão. Foi desviado dos pensamentos pois Kanon o chamava usando da ligação empática que havia entre os dois.

"O que foi, Kanon? Algum problema?"

"Mais ou menos. O Shaka e a Airy estão aqui."

Saga imediatamente parou de andar, quase derrubando uma menininha que andava pela rua. Nervoso, virou-se para ela para se desculpar, antes de falar qualquer coisa com seu irmão.

- Me desculpe. Você está bem?

- Estou sim, tio guerreiro. Mas tome mais cuidado!- Ela respondeu em tom de bronca, rindo, e depois saiu de lá saltitando.

Saga então concentrou-se no que o irmão lhe dissera.

"Como assim eles estão ai?"

"Você quer que eu desenhe, Saga? Eles simplesmente estão do meu lado, droga."

"Certo, mande-os de volta imediatamente. É perigoso deixá-los ai por muito tempo."

"Ai é que tá. O pirralho do Aoshi falou pra eles ficarem."

"O que? Impossível, é muito perigoso, o que o Aoshi está pensando?"- Saga assustou-se com a declaração do gêmeo, mas dessa vez não parou com medo de derrubar alguém.

"E eu sei lá. Ele disse que era mais fácil deixá-los aqui agora que já chegaram, que para mandá-los de volta teria que mandar alguém junto e isso atrapalharia a missão e essas coisas. Pra mim ele só não conseguiu pensar em como fazer isso sem machucá-los."

"Certo."- Saga respirou fundo.- "Ele deve saber o que faz. Imagino que eu deva falar com o líder, não é?"

"Acertou em cheio irmãozinho. Vai falar com ele e se ainda estiver vivo depois me diz qual foi a resposta, ok? Fui."

E Kanon cortou a ligação.

- Droga, acho melhor avisar a Luna primeiro. Ela deve ficar preocupada quando não encontrar o mestre pelas cavernas...

OoO oOo OoO

Depois de conversar com Ikki e convencê-lo, com muita persuasão, de ajudar-lhe com seu plano, Shun estava indo para a casa de Hyoga colocá-lo em prática. Chegando lá, foi recepcionado pela mãe de Hyoga que estava com aparência cansada.

- Olá Shun. Veio ver o Hyoga?

- Sim, mas, se me permite dizer, você parece cansada. Não seria melhor ir descansar?- Shun, sempre atencioso, perguntou.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, Shun, mas não consigo descansar. Não com meu filho mais velho perdido em algum lugar. Só de pensar no que pode acontecer com ele...

- Não pense assim. O Camus é forte, sei que ele está bem.

- Tomara. Se alguma coisa acontecer com o Camyu eu não vou perdoar aquele garoto amigo dele, o Milo, por tê-lo feito fugir de casa assim.

A mãe de Camus fechou a cara adquirindo uma expressão sombria, que fez Shun ter a impressão de ter visto uma aura negra em volta dela.

- Mas pelo menos eu não preciso me preocupar com o Hyoga. Você é um amigo muito bom para ele e nunca faria nada que colocasse a vida dele em risco, não é?

- Ah, claro.- Shun respondeu meio assustado, principalmente porque, de certa forma, era justamente isso que estava prestes a fazer.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir chamar o Hyoga...

- Não precisa mãe. Já estou aqui.- Hyoga falou, entrando na sala.- Olá Shun, o que veio fazer?

- Oi Hyoga... Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de ir dar uma volta comigo.

- Dar uma volta? Mas e o seu treino?

- Ah, eu já acabei ele por hoje.

- Então tudo bem.- Hyoga concorda.

- Mas não demore filho, não quero você fora de casa muito tempo.

- Tá certo mãe.

- E leve um agasalho que deve fazer frio.

- Sim mãe...

- E não se esqueça de levar sua faca de caça caso aconteça alguma coisa.

- Mãe! Aonde você pensa que nós vamos? Não vou precisar de uma faca! Um monstro não vai aparecer do nada e nos atacar!- Hyoga disse aborrecido.

- Não fale assim. Só estou pensando no seu bem filho.- Hinari falou magoada. E Hyoga suspirou.

- Está bem, vou lá buscar a faca. Shun, me espere um momento.

- Claro.- Shun falou com seu sorriso doce de sempre.

OoO oOo OoO

Na casa do xamã, tudo estava em completo silêncio e, já que não haviam aparecido outras tarefas para ela desde que dispensara Shun, a ajudante de xamã aproveitava seu tempo para meditar um pouco. Já estava naquela posição há mais de uma hora quando começou a se preocupar com a demora de Shaka. O xamã havia saído para passear com sua amiga, Airy, logo depois da partida do grupo de buscas, o que fazia bastante tempo, então ele já não deveria ter voltado?

Luna franziu a testa, sua tranquilidade sendo substituída por uma crescente preocupação. Desde a partida de Milo e dos outros o clima nas Cavernas andava estranho e Luna não tinha um estranho pressentimento de que logo receberia más notícias. Ela suspirou, saindo da posição meditativa e foi para a cozinha tomar um poco de água e ver se tirava aquela sensação da cabeça. Olhou distraída pela janela e pode ver ao longe a arena de treinamentos dos guerreiros. Perguntou-se como estaria Saga agora, ele havia sido muito gentil em ajudá-la com o Luke e também percebia-se que era bastante inteligente, justo e bondoso, além de lindo, é claro, a mulher pensava com um sorriso sonhador.

Então ouviu-se batidas na porta e Luna, ainda sorrindo foi atender. Ao abrir, ela deu de cara com Saga que parecia preocupado e também um pouco confuso com o jeito como Luna o olhava. E esta, surpresa, ficou encarando-o em silêncio, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto diante da expressão do guerreiro. Ficaram assim por um minuto até que Saga resolveu falar alguma coisa.

- Hã, oi Luna. Será que eu posso entrar? Tenho uma coisa importante para te dizer...

- Ah, sim , claro.- Luna piscou, recuperando a aparência séria e compenetrada de sempre.- Pode entrar Saga. O que você quer?- Disse dando passagem para o guerreiro e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Bem, eu sinceramente não sei como dizer isso de uma maneira melhor Luna, então...- Ele deu uma pausa olhando nos olhos dela antes de continuar.- O Shaka foi junto do grupo de buscas procurar pelos garotos.

- O quê? O mestre nunca faria uma irresponsabilidade dessas. Você deve ter se enganado.

Ela disse com um quê de irritação no voz, mas sem ter total certeza do que dizia. Shaka andava bem estranho no dia anterior e eram os seus amigos que estavam sozinhos na neve e também ele havia saído para passear com Airy há um bom tempo e ainda não tinha retornado...

- É verdade Luna. Meu irmão acabou de me avisar disso e ele não brincaria com uma coisas dessas.

- Mas por quê? Mestre Shaka conhece suas obrigações e sabe que não pode sair...

- Eles são seus amigos, era óbvio que ele iria querer ir procurá-los. E também... Shaka sabia que poderia contar com você para cumprir com suas obrigações, afinal, você é muito competente Luna.

Saga sorriu, fazendo com que Luna corasse um pouco, mas ela logo disfarçou.

- Certo, e o que faremos agora? Temos que contar ao líder sobre isso, mas...

Luna não chegou a terminar a frase. E nem precisava, era óbvio que, se o líder já estava irritado com as coisas, ficaria muito pior quando descobrisse sobre aquilo, e ninguém queria ser aquele que contaria para ele. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento até que Luna pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

- Poderíamos ir até a casa do Shion que fica perto daqui, afinal, como conselheiro, ele tem a obrigação de falar dessas notícias para o líder.

- Sim.- Saga concordou.- É uma boa ideia, vamos lá.

Ele disse e os dois saíram.

OoO oOo OoO

Já fora da casa do líder, Shun e Hyoga estavam conversando, enquanto andavam despreocupadamente pela Caverna principal.

- Me desculpe por aquilo Shun. Desde a partida do Camus minha mãe ficou super protetora.

- Ela deve ter levado um choque quando descobriu que o Camus, que sempre foi tão correto, fugiu de casa.

- Todos nós ficamos abalados com isso, mas às vezes esse novo jeito dela enche.

- Ah, mas já que sua mãe fez você se proteger tanto, por que não vamos até lá fora?- Shun perguntou, inocentemente.

- Tá falando sério Shun? - Hyoga pergunta surpreso.

- Claro, agora que parou de nevar lá fora, a paisagem ficou muito bonita. Vamos lá!

O garoto falou, já se dirigindo para a entrada das cavernas. Hyoga o seguiu estranhando um pouco aquela atitude. Quando chegaram lá fora, o loiro teve que admitir que Shun tinha razão, a paisagem lá fora estava mesmo muito bonita. A neve que caíra a pouco havia formado uma camada branca em todo lugar, fazendo um jogo de luzes impressionante, mesmo com a fraca iluminação do sol, que estava, como sempre, encoberto por uma camada de nuvens. O rio congelado, à direita, reluzia em um brilho que dava a aparência de ter luz própria e à esquerda, no horizonte, as montanhas majestosas erguiam-se centenas de metros acima e bloqueavam a visão para qualquer ponto além delas.

- Vem Hyoga, vamos até o lago!- Shun interrompeu desviou a atenção de Hyoga da paisagem, puxando-o em direção ao lago.

- Espere Shun, não devemos nos afastar tanto da entrada das cavernas!

- Não se preocupe, vamos só até o lago! Eu estou com vontade de patinar nele e...

Shun interrompeu sua fala ao ver o olhar assustado de Hyoga para trás de si, virando-se imediatamente e dando de cara com um monstro gigante, com mais de dois metros. Ele se parecia muito com a mistura de um gorila e um coelho gigante, tendo longas orelhas brancas e a cabeça iguais as de um coelho, mas um corpo com a mesma constituição de um gorila. E, logo na frente dele, correndo na direção dos dois estava Ikki.

OoO oOo OoO

Momentos antes, logo após Shun ter convencido Ikki, os dois saíram da arena, tomando rumo opostos. Enquanto o menor foi na direção da casa de Hyoga, Ikki foi para fora das cavernas. Ainda achava que eles não deviam se meter na vida do Hyoga, ainda mais com um plano daqueles, mas Shun insistira tanto que ele não teve como recusar. Suspirou, chegando do lado de fora das Cavernas e se deparando com o frio que fazia lá. Trincou os dentes e ajeitou seu casaco para aquecê-lo melhor e começou a andar em direção ao lago congelado.

Depois de atravessá-lo, parou um pouco e olhou ao redor, procurando, sem sucesso, alguma coisa que se destacasse naquela imensidão branca. Não achou nada e continuou andando. Ikki fez isso por algum tempo e já estava perdendo a paciência quando viu ao longe, a silhueta de um monstro meio gorila, meio coelho. O garoto o avaliou por um segundo ele não parecia ser muito forte, mas, como não vira mais nenhum monstro nas redondezas, esse teria de servir. Correu na direção do monstro, já pensando em como poderia atraí-lo até o local combinado. Decidiu que a maneira mais fácil seria se ele o perseguisse, e para isso teria que chamar sua atenção, e talvez bater nele. Deu um pequeno sorriso com a ideia, talvez aquele plano fosse um pouco divertido afinal de contas.

Quando se aproximou o suficiente, Ikki saltou acertando um chute direto na cabeça do monstro, o que não só chamou a atenção da fera como serviu para deixá-la irritada. Depois que se recuperou do impacto, o monstro virou sua cabeça de coelho na direção do aprendiz e rugiu. Ikki por sua vez, abriu um largo sorriso e disse desafiador, para a criatura:

- Nossa, que medo. Vamos ver se você consegue me pegar!

Ele começou a correr na direção em que viera, com o monstro perseguindo-lhe de perto e tentando acertar-lhe sempre que chegava perto o suficiente, enquanto Ikki esquivava de cada um de seus ataques.

- Ha, isso é tudo o que você tem? Também, não espera nada mais para um monstro com uma aparência tão idiota quanto a sua! - Ele provocou ainda mais o monstro, que ficou ainda mais irritado pelo tom da voz do garoto, já que não entendia o que ele falava.

- Rggrrrrrrrrrr!

A criatura parou, rugindo alto e batendo com a mãos no peito. Depois deu salto que o fez ultrapassar Ikki e aterrizar na frente deste.

- Parece que você não é tão ruim quanto eu pesava afinal. - Disse olhando em volta.- Isso tornará as coisas mais interessantes!

A fera tentou acerta-lhe de novo, mas Ikki esquivou-se para a esquerda, saltando para cima de uma pedra próxima e usando-a de apoio para saltar em cima do mostro, montando nele. Ikki começou a conduzi-lo de novo na direção das Cavernas. O monstro, agora muito furioso, ia a toda velocidade enquanto tentava ao mesmo tempo derrubar seu "cavaleiro". O resultado disso foi que os dois acabaram desviando de seu curso e quase se chocando em uma rocha que ficava no caminho. Felizmente Ikki conseguiu desviar no último instante.

- Droga, desse jeito esse monstro não dura até o Shun e o Hyoga chegarem!

Ele disse e depois saltou do monstro que tentou acerta-lo mais uma vez sem sucesso. Foi aí que Ikki avistou Hyoga e o irmão indo na direção do lago congelado. Correu naquela direção, já meio ofegante àquela altura, a fera o seguiu com outro rugido.

OoO oOo OoO

Shion e Ashley tinham acabado de chegar em casa, após terem saído para almoçar. Os dois conversavam animadamente sobre diversos assuntos triviais, havia sido um almoço muito agradável e ambos estavam muito contentes. Shion já esquecia as dúvidas iniciais por ter trazido a menina para sua casa e esta estava muito contente pelo tempo que passava com ele. Shion era uma pessoa maravilhosa, agradável, gentil... Coisa rara de se encontrar na vida que levava anteriormente.

- Então, você gostou mesmo daquele prato? Sinto que não faz muito seu estilo.

- Verdade, mas é sempre bom inovar.- A menina respondeu com um sorriso divertido.- Além disso, estava uma delicia de qualquer jeito.

Os olhos de Ashley brilharam ao lembrar do sabor, fazendo Shion rir.

- Que bom.- Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Então os dois ouviram a campainha tocar e Shion foi atender.

- Olá? Ah, Luna, Saga!- Ele cumprimentou-os animado, até ver a expressão no rosto dos dois.

- Desculpe incomodar, Shion, mas temos um importante assunto a tratar. Podemos entrar?- Pediu Saga.

- Claro.- Ele responde apreensivo.

Os dois entraram na casa e foram até onde Ashley estava. Ela parecia curiosa e assim que Saga a vê, pergunta a Shion:

- Você a conhece? Se não me engano ela estava do lado do Kanon na reunião...

- Sim, é uma amiga. Mas pode falar, o que está errado?

Luna respirou fundo e começou:

- Shion, agora há pouco Saga veio até a casa do xamã para me avisar que... Airy e Shaka saíram junto com o grupo de buscas.

Shion arregala os olhos e até mesmo Ashley fica surpresa.

- E vocês já contaram para o líder?- Ele pergunta depois de um instante.

- Estamos indo fazer isso, por isso o chamamos.- Saga responde.

- Entendo.

Shion diz assumindo sua postura séria, e se vira para Ashley.

- Eu tenho que ir resolver isso. Se importa de ficar um pouco sozinha.

- Não, tá tudo bem. Vou arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer.

- Certo, mas tome cuidado.

- Claro, não vou sair daqui.- Ela sorri, já pensando no que podia fazer.

- Então até.- Shion se despediu e se virou para Luna e Saga.- Acho melhor também chamarmos o Dohko, esse problema parece grande demais.

- Boa ideia.- Luna concorda.- Mas vamos logo.

E os três saem, apressados, em direção a casa de Dohko.

OoO oOo OoO

- Hey, Hyoga Shun!- Ikki chamou os dois assim que se aproximou o suficiente para que eles conseguissem ouví-lo.

- Ikki! O que você está fazendo?- Hyoga exclamou, após recuperar-se do choque inicial.- Você está trazendo essa coisa direto para as cavernas!

- É... Será que vocês poderiam cuidar dele enquanto eu chamo por ajuda?

- O quê? Mas você pode muito bem cuidar dele sozinho!

- Er... Eu volto em um minuto, não morram!- Ikki ignorou totalmente Hyoga.

- Ikki ficou maluco? Nós não somos guerreiros! Você quer que a gente...

Hyoga não conseguiu completar a frase, pois a criatura, atraída pela gritaria que ele fazia, foi na direção dele. O loiro desviou irritado, puxando sua faca de caça e, enquanto o monstro tentava se virar para atacá-lo novamente, teve tempo de virar-se para olhar o aprendiz de guerreiro correndo a toda na direção da entrada das Cavernas.

- "Ele ficou maluco"- Pensou antes de partir novamente para o ataque.

OoO oOo OoO

Ikki chegou à entrada das cavernas e depois parou tentando recuperar o fôlego. Felizmente, aquele lugar estava deserto, não se via nenhuma sentinela, o que era estranho, mas nem tanto levando-se em conta que a recente confusão causada pelo grupo que fugiu havia reduzido bastante o número de guerreiros disponíveis. Mas, ainda assim, deveria haver pelo menos um guerreiro montando guarda aqui, então, onde ele estava? Ikki olhou ao redor, procurando um pouco, mas logo desistiu e, dado de ombros, voltou a correr.

- "Droga, o Hyoga vai perceber que é tudo armação! Nunca que eu fugiria daquele jeito idiota! É melhor acabar com isso logo!"- Ikki pensou para depois acelerar e logo chegou na arena e encontrou Yui treinando com um Kataná num canto mais afastado, parecendo zangada como sempre. Ikki se aproximou dela e interrompeu-a no meio de um golpe, e quase sendo acertado no processo.

- Ei, tome mais cuidado. Você interrompeu meu treinamento.- A garota disse ríspida sem, aparentemente, se importar de quase ter acertado o outro.

- Ah, desculpe, Wakeshima. Será que eu poderia te perguntar uma coisa?

- Tudo bem, pergunte, só não garanto que eu vá responder.- Ela respondeu fria para Ikki.

- Eu gostaria de saber se você não quer ir treinar comigo lá fora.

- Treinar com você lá fora? E por que eu faria isso?

- Eu sei que você não gosta de ficar treinando aqui na arena e eu também não gosto muito, então acho que seria melhor para nós dois se fôssemos lá fora.

- Eu até pensaria a respeito, mas meu mestre me disse para treinar na arena.

- Ah...- Ikki já estava ficando cheio daquela conversa. Quanto mais demorassem, maior a chance do Hyoga descobrir, ou dele e o irmão serem mortos por aqueles monstro já que, como o loiro mesmo havia dito, eles não eram guerreiros.- Mas, se formos lá fora, poderíamos enfrentar algum monstro.

- Eu já disse que não.

- Certo, entendi...- Ikki sorriu quando uma ideia veio-lhe à cabeça.- Então você tá com medo de ir lá fora, prefere ficar aqui em segurança.

- O quê? Repita o que disse.- Yui estreitou os olhos.

- Com prazer. Você está com _medo _de ir lá fora.

- Ora, eu vou te mostrar quem é que está com medo! Vamos lá.

Ela disse e começou a andar em direção à saída da arena. Ikki sorriu, até que havia sido fácil convencê-la, pensou e foi atrás da garota.

OoO oOo OoO

Fora das cavernas, Hyoga correu até o monstro e fez um corte em seu ombro. Ele gritou e tentou lançar o menino para longe, mas Shun impediu, cirando uma barreira entre a criatura e seu amigo. O garoto loiro atacou novamente, mas dessa vez a fera foi mais rápida agarrando a faca de Hyoga e a lançando longe.

- Droga!- Ele reclamou enquanto se desviava de um golpe.- Shun, consegue pegar minha faca de volta para mim?

- Claro! Espere só um instante.

Os dois continuaram lutando e Shun correu até o lugar onde a faca estava, porém ao invés de pegá-lo o menino a escondeu sob a neve, gritando logo em seguida:

- Desculpe, Hyoga! Não consigo achar!

- Argh!- Hyoga acabava de ser atingido pelo monstro ao se distrair para escutar o que Shun lhe dissera.- Tudo bem eu dou um jeito.

Ele se posicionou e continuou a atacar o monstro, enquanto Shun corria de volta para onde estava.

- "Assim esse monstro vai nos derrotar.- Pensou Hyoga.- Apesar de saber alguns truques eu não sou um guerreiros e o Shun não sabe lutar. Tomara que o Ikki volte com ajuda logo, aliás muito estranho ele ter ido embora. Logo ele que sempre quer resolver tudo sozinho, ainda mais deixando o Shun em perigo... Mas não é hora de pensar nisso."

Depois de vários ataques Hyoga conseguiu imobilizar o monstro, segurando ambas suas mãos atrás das costas e com as pernas e a cauda debaixo de um rocha.

- Agora, Shun! Ataque-o!- Ele gritou.

- Sim!- Falou, enquanto pensava.- "Se eu acabar a luta agora o plano todo terá sido em vão. Preciso dar um jeito de prolongá-la um pouco mais, sem que o Hyoga perceba e sem colocá-lo em risco... Não vai ser fácil."

Shun lançou mais uma barreira de energia, mas ao invés de acertar a fera, acertou Hyoga, o fazendo soltar os braços da criatura e voar longe.

- Shun!- Hyoga gritou, indignado.

- Hyoga! Você está bem? Desculpe, mesmo, preciso treinar mais minha mira!

O filho do líder das Cavernas se levantou, olhando para o amigo desconfiado e voltando ao combate.

- "Depressa Ikki."- Shun pensou.- "Daqui a pouco ele vai descobrir..."

E então ouviram um barulho vindo das Cavernas.

OoO oOo OoO

Dohko estava em seu quarto, em frente a escrivaninha, onde estavam arrumados diversos papéis relacionados a assuntos das Cavernas. Com toda a confusão causada por aqueles que haviam partido, ele não teve tempo de cuidar desses assuntos e agora tinha que dar um jeito neles, antes que se acumulassem demais. O homem deu um suspiro cansado, após terminar de estudar mais um dos relatórios, desejando que aquilo acabasse logo ou que algo mais interessante aparecesse, quando de repente alguém bateu em sua porta.

Sorrindo pela pausa, Dohko foi atender, mas logo se assustou ao ver Shion, Luna e Saga com expressões preocupadas e ofegantes.

- Aconteceu algo?- Perguntou curioso, mas com certo receio da resposta.

Os três se entreolharam, perguntando quem contaria a notícia. Finalmente, depois de um instante sem que ninguém falasse nada, Shion suspirou e disse:

- Certo, já entendi, é minha vez.- Virou-se então para Dohko.- Luna me contou que Saga lhe disse que... Espera, melhor ser direto. Shaka e Airy saíram para procurar seus amigos com o grupo de Aoshi.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Dohko e ele sussurrou:

- O Shaka, mas... Logo ele...

Shion fechou os olhos e falou:

- Sei o que você quer dizer. Da Airy eu até esperava, mas o Shaka...

- Certo, mas agora é hora para isso. Temos que contar logo ao líder.- Saga falou.

- Vocês ainda não contaram?- Dohko ficou ainda mais pálido.- Ok, acho melhor fazermos isso logo, afinal pelo número de pessoas aqui acho que já adiamos demais.

- Sim.- Luna disse simplesmente e saiu da casa do conselheiro sendo seguida pelos outros.

OoO oOo OoO

Yui e Ikki estavam saindo das cavernas quando ouviram o barulho da luta de Hyoga e Shun contra o monstro.

- Mas o quê? Ikki o que está acontecendo.- A garota perguntou estreitando os olhos, já desconfiada das intenções de Ikki ao levá-la até lá.

- Eu não sei, parece algum monstro.- Ikki fingiu-se de desentendido.- É melhor irmos lá verificar.

- Sim..- Ela concordou e depois correu em direção do barulho sem nem ver se o outro a seguia.

Quando chegou mais perto, conseguiu ver o que provocara o barulho. Ela avistou Shun e Hyoga sentados na neve de costas para ela e, atrás deles, estava um monstro, e ele parecia furioso. Yui ficou espantada com a cena e perguntou-se por um momento como é que aqueles dois tinham conseguido se meter naquela situação. Esses pensamentos, no entanto, logo foram varridos de sua cabeça quando o loiro se levantou e voltou a atacar o monstro. Nessa hora ela decidiu que era melhor ir ajudá-los antes que os dois acabassem mortos.

Ela correu os poucos metros que a separava deles, desembainhando sua kataná no processo, a espada produziu um som estridente de metal, mas em um instante já estava totalmente fora da bainha e Yui pronta para acabar com aquele monstro que, apesar de estar extremamente irritado, não parecia ser tão forte assim. Seu movimento atraiu a atenção da criatura que virou sua cabeça de coelho em sua direção, já preparando-se para golpeá-la, mas a aprendiz foi mais rápida e acertou-lhe um golpe com a kataná, quase cortando-lhe um braço fora. Enquanto isso, Hyoga olhava para ela de olhos arregalados, perguntando-se de onde é que ela havia aparecido, quando viu Ikki se aproximando dele.

- E aí Hyoga, ainda tá vivo?- Ele provocou fazendo Hyoga estreitar os olhos.

- Sim, mas você demorou. E por que trouxe _ela_?- Ele perguntou apontando para Yui que estava atacando o monstro mais uma vez.

- Ora tá reclamando do quê? Ela tá salvando a sua pele se ainda não percebeu.- Ikki retrucou, já cansado daquilo.

- Coisa que você bem podia ter feito sozinho também. O que houve, tá com tanto medo de um monstrinho que teve que ir chamar uma garota para vir ajudar?- Hyoga provocou.

Ikki abriu a boca para responder quando viram o monstro vir para cima deles. Felizmente, Yui conseguiu saltar entre eles antes e, com um golpe final, conseguiu cortar a criatura que morta na frente deles.

- Pronto, monstro liquidado. Mas vocês deviam prestar mais atenção quando estiverem no meio de uma luta.- Yui ironizou.- E isso é para você ver quem estava com medo de ir para fora, hein Ikki.

- ...- Ikki não disse nada, querendo apenas que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

- Agora, com licença, que eu vou voltar para as Cavernas.

- Sim, muito obrigado, Yui!- Shun, que até agora tinha se mantido em silêncio, disse, parecendo muito aliviado.

- É, obrigado.- Ikki disse, mais relutante.

Os dois se viraram para Hyoga que estava com uma expressão irritada. Este, ao notar que todos o olhavam, respirou fundo, acalmando-se o suficiente para dar uma pequeno sorriso.

- Muito obrigada, você realmente nos salvou.- O loiro disse, olhando nos olhos de Yui, que hesitou, desfazendo por um momento sua face gelada para algo parecido com um sorriso, mas logo voltou para a cara de sempre.

- Tudo bem.- Ela disse antes de se virar e andar de volta para as cavernas.

Depois que Yui sumiu das vistas dos três, Hyoga falou, suspirando.

- OK, eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu aqui, mas foi muito estranho.- Ele disse sério, olhando para Ikki e Shun.- Agora, eu vou voltar para as cavernas antes que um de vocês tenha mais alguma ideia.

O loiro terminou de falar e também se dirigiu para as cavernas. Depois que ele também tinha sumido, Ikki se virou para Shun.

- Isso foi simplesmente insano, Shun. Nunca mais que eu vou fazer algo assim de novo, ouviu?

- Claro. E eu nem acho que vai ser preciso. Você viu como os dois se olharam?

- É... Eu devo admitir que eles ficam bem juntos. Tomara que se acertem.

Shun, ao ouvir o comentário, sorriu para o irmão que simplesmente rolou os olhos.

- Agora é melhor irmos também.- Ikki disse, sem dar chance do irmão de fazer qualquer comentário. Este limitou-se acenar, ainda sorrindo.

**CONTINUA...**

Olá pessoas! =D Sim, eu sei, demorei pra caramba, mas aqui estou! ^^'' Não se preocupem, mesmo que demore eu não vou abandonar a fic e, se isso for acontecer, ou avisá-los, ok? De qualquer forma está ai mais um capítulo. Na verdade eu pretendia incluir muitas outras cenas que já planejei, mas iria ficar enorme, então parei por ai e o resto fica para o próximo. É isso, espero realmente que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. E sem mais demora vamos a mais ummomento _Respondendo ao seu Review:_

**Rodrigo DeMolay: Fico feliz que goste dos novos caps, eu também adoro receber os reviews! E o Luke devia mesmo perceber que a Luna não teve culpa, mas dê um desconto ele é só uma criança, afinal... O Mu e a Blair tiveram mesmo sorte, agora é só esperar para ver o que esse boneco de neve vai fazer.**

**Metal Ikarus: Oi Ikarus-sama! Que bom que gostou da cena da Luna, espero que continue assim! E me desculpe por qualquer erro... eu reviso o cap várias vezes, mas tem sempre algum erro que passa...¬¬ Enfim, fico feliz que acha a fic emocionante, e não se preocupe com todos os mistério que no final tudo vai ser esclarecido!**

**Suellen-san: Oi Su! Então, quase que o pessoal saiu da seca no cap passado né? Mas eu não ia deixar que isso fosse assim tão fácil! XD A cena da Ashley ficou mesmo engraçada, e eu mesma sou desastre no fogão! E espero que as cenas desse cap também tenham ficado emocionantes!**

**Angel Pink: Yo! Que bom que gostou da aparição da Jake ela não apareceu neste cap, mas pode deixar que já tenho umas cenas preparadas para o próximo! E o Shun não teve mesmo uma boa ideia com esse plano! Acho que a carreira de cupido dele acabou (pelo menos eu e o Ikki esperamos) XD**

**Mishelly 87: Que bom que gostou do cap! Espero que goste desse também! E acho que a Cibele e a Annabel se ajudando vão conseguir conquistar seus rapazes, agora é só esperar para ver como, espero que não acabem machucando ninguém... XD**

**Toryiama Hikari: É, o Camus foi mesmo corajoso ao se oferecer para ir junto, mas acabou se dando bem encontrando com uma garota perdida na neve! A Blair é mesmo inconseqüente saindo daquele jeito, ainda bem que o Mu estava lá para ajudar! E o Milo tem um lado sensível também, a Momo é mesmo sortudo por ter aquele escorpião ao lado dela!**

**Lune Kuruta: Luna! Outro reiew enorme hein? Adorei! Ri muito com ele! E a Belle ainda vai criar coragem para se declarar, com uma pequena ajudinha da Cibele vai dar tudo certo! E não se preocupe com o resto da jornada deles, eu posso gostar de judiá-los, mas ainda sou amante dos finais felizes (ou quase felizes), embora eles realmente ainda tenham um longo caminho até o final! *Hiina com cara de malvada* Enfim, espero que você curta o cap! o/ **

**Pure-Petit Cat: Hi, Pure, então... O cap demorou um pouquinho(?) para sair, mas sabe como dizem: "Antes tarde do que nunca" =D E puxa, quantas perguntas! Não se preocupe que eu ainda vou esclarecer tudo! Posso demorar um pouquinho, mas ainda conseguirei! **

**Teteka-chan: Hehe, a Ashley não se deu bem mesmo na cozinha, ainda bem que não queimou nada além da comida! E tá mesmo difícil de saber que ai conseguir beijar primeiro... mas acho que isso logo logo se resolve (será?) Bem, eu acho que a Ashley seria bem capaz de fazer isso mesmo com o Mu, coitado ainda bem que ele foi embora! XD**

**Mahorin: Maho! E então tá gostando do sofrimento do Máscara? Nossa, você é tão vingativa... ç.ç (Eu também XD) E eu não sou tão má assim, só acho que um pouco de suspense no final ajuda a deixar todo mundo ansioso pelo próximo cap e assim vocês comentam mais rápido! XD Até!**

**Nina-carol: Realmente, aquela cobra gigante parecia bem perigosa, eu nem sei o que faria se encontrasse um bicho desses! E esse boneco de neve também não é muito normal, onde já se viu um boneco de neve que se move e luta com cobras gigantes? Só na fic mesmo XD E não se preocupe que a Jéssica não vai demorar a aparecer! Então, aguarde!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^^**

E não é que saiu mais um! =D

**Capítulo 8**

Luna, Saga, Shion e Dohko passavam pela caverna principal chamando atenção dos moradores que já previam mais problemas pela frente. O grupo finalmente chegou em frente ao prédio da sede do governo, os quatro entraram, um atrás do outro e foram direto até a sala do líder. Dohko bateu à porta, abrindo-a o suficiente para que pudesse colocar a cabeça para dentro.

- Com licença, líder. Se não estiver muito ocupado, temos um assunto urgente para tratar com o senhor. Podemos entrar?

- Claro, Dohko, entre. Não estava fazendo nada muito importante, só revendo umas papeladas, afinal mesmo com toda essa confusão não podemos parar nossas vidas...

- O senhor tem toda razão.

O conselheiro disse, abrindo completamente a porta e entrando, sendo seguido por Shion, Luna e Saga.

- E qual é o assunto urgente? Tem haver com a fuga dos garotos?

Carlus perguntou a última parte ao notar Saga, seu rosto já começando a ficar vermelho, como se ele já estivesse prevendo problemas.

- Hum, de certa forma sim. É sobre a saída do grupo de busca...

Dohko começou, mas foi interrompido pelo líder.

- Não diga que eles tiveram problemas pelo caminho, alguém se feriu e agora eles estão retornando às cavernas.

- Não, não é isso.- Shion apressou-se em tranquilizá-lo.- Ninguém está ferido e, até onde sabemos, seguem com as buscas.

- Então, eles realmente tiveram um problema pelo caminho?- O líder perguntou, reparando que o ariano não falara nada a respeito disso.

- Pode-se dizer que sim... - Dohko admitiu.

- OK. Digam logo o que houve, sem enrolações que eu estou muito ocupado.

- Como quiser.- Dohko concordou.- O Shaka e a Airy fugiram das Cavernas escondidos atrás do grupo de buscas. Eles foram percebidos depois de algum tempo, mas parece que Aoshi no fim deixou que eles os acompanhasse e pediu ao Kanon para informar isso. Então depois de algumas pequenas complicações, aqui estamos nós.

O libriano falara aquilo o mais rapidamente que conseguiu, quase sem parar para respirar. Carlus após ouvir aquilo congelou, empalidecendo.

- Eu... ouvi direito? Está me dizendo que... o xamã e a Airy fugiram das Cavernas... _também?_ - Ele perguntou devagar, para ter certeza de que não se enganaria.

- Bem, não exatamente. Tecnicamente eles não fugiram, só saíram atrás dos que fugiram.- Shion disse, sendo ignorado pelo líder.

- E o Aoshi percebeu isso e... _deixou-os_ ir com eles? Mesmo depois de eu ter dito especificamente que não permitia que o Shaka fizesse isso?

- Sim, foi exatamente o que aconteceu.- Admitiu Shion.

Carlus ficou em silêncio novamente e dessa vez os quatro puderam ver que sua face pálida aos poucos ia ganhando um tom mais avermelhado.

- O que eles estão pensando! Como puderam fazer isso! Eu não esperava isso do Shaka! Da Airy até podia ser, ela sempre foi meio encrenqueira, mas o Shaka?

- Sei como se sente, senhor. Eu, mais que todos, fiquei extremamente surpresa com a notícia. Conheço o mestre Shaka muito bem e ele normalmente nunca faria isso, mas... Ele não estava agindo como normalmente. A partida de seus amigos o abalou, principalmente porque ele pensava que tinha o dever de tê-los impedidos.

- Isso não é motivo suficiente para ele ter feito isso, Luna. Ele conhece bem seus deveres.

- Sim, e acho que realmente houve algum motivo a mais que o fez ter ido, mas nem imagino qual.

Luna terminou de falar, pouco à vontade. Não gostava de admitir sua confusão, mas realmente não entendia o que levara seu mestre a fazer aquilo. Carlus, ainda com a face avermelhada, virou-se para Saga, que até aquele momento havia mantendo-se calado.

- Saga, diga para o seu irmão que eu quero uma explicação do Aoshi para não ter mandados os dois de volta para cá.

- Sim, senhor.

O geminiano se concentrou, chamando telepaticamente pelo irmão.

- "Kanon? Está me ouvindo?"

- "Tô. Infelizmente. O que é que tu quer Saga?"

- "Como se fosse difícil de adivinhar. Eu falei para o líder sobre o seu recado."

- "Sério? E como foi? Ele teve um ataque?" - Kanon perguntou, parecendo vagamente esperançoso.

-"Não, Kanon, mas se quer saber, ele está furioso. E quer uma explicação sobre a decisão do Aoshi."

- "E eu lá vou saber o que aquele nanico está pensando? Já não me basta você?"

- "Pergunte para ele sim?"- Saga pediu, tentando não perder a calma com o irmão.

- "Ótimo, lá vou eu servir de pombo-correio de novo..."

- "Kanon, para de embromar e vai logo que o líder está me olhando com uma cara nada boa."

- "Ok, ok. Tô indo."- Dito isso, ele rompeu a conexão dos dois. Saga suspirou, fechando os olhos, depois reabriu-os e falou com Carlus.

- Ele está indo falar com Aoshi agora.

O líder apenas concordou com a cabeça e um silêncio um pouco tenso recaiu na sala, enquanto eles aguardavam uma resposta.

* * *

Em uma das muitas cavernas da região nevada, o grupo de Aiolia tinha terminado de comer. Agora, os quatro se encontravam em silêncio olhando para a fogueira que ardia no centro. Finalmente Afrodite suspirou, se cansando de ficar parado.

- Eu não queria dizer isso, mas... Eles estão demorando muito para voltar. -Afrodite declarou.

- Tem razão.- Aiolia comentou, dando uma última olhada no horizonte branco.- É melhor irmos, então.

- O quê?- Cibele pareceu surpresa com a sugestão.- Mas assim eles não vão poder nos reencontrar!

- Eu sei, mas não podemos ficar aqui para sempre. Temos que continuar em frente.- O leonino afirmou, para depois acrescentar ao encarar a cara meio assustada da garota.- Não precisa se preocupar. Sei que estão todos bem e eles vão dar um jeito de se reencontrarem com a gente. Até lá, deixe que eu vou cuidar de tudo.

O leonino disse, confiante, sorrindo de modo encantador para Cibele, enquanto ela corava com toda aquela atenção recebida.

- Er... Tudo bem...- Cibele parecia não aceitar aquilo muito bem, então Annabel ajudou-a.

- Está tudo bem, Cibele. Você está indo muito bem, mas temos que confiar em nossos amigos e seguir em frente, não é?

A menina assentiu e tentou juntar coragem para fazer o que eles falavam. Todos então reúnem seus coisas e partem, resignados, sabendo que precisavam seguir seu caminho.

* * *

Kanon bufou, irritado, enquanto caminhava até o líder do grupo, os demais permaneceram observando, já imaginando o que ele iria fazer. Aoshi, que examinava a trilha à frente, percebeu a aproximação do mais novo, ainda que parecesse bem mais velho, e respondeu:

- Diga a Carlus que não enviei os dois de volta às Cavernas pois não poderíamos dispensar homens para fazer a proteção e já que eles haviam chegado tão longe imaginei que pudessem prosseguir sem serem grandes fardos. Além disso, ambos pareciam bastante determinados em seguirem conosco e temi que pudessem se machucar caso tentássemos dissuadi-los dessa ideia.- Aoshi, é claro, não contou a principal razão. Na verdade, simplesmente achara que levá-los poderia ser um ganho em sua força de combate e já que eles queriam ir não teve vontade nem paciência de mandá-los embora. Mas não poderia dizer isso ao líder.

Kanon olhou surpreso para Aoshi.

- Como você...- Peguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Nosso líder é previsível.

Kanon riu alto e se afastou para contar as novidades à Saga.

* * *

- "Sim, tudo bem. Tomem cuidado."- Saga falou, telepaticamente, com o irmão, após este ter contado a resposta de Aoshi.

- "Poupe-me, Saga. E não volte depois com outra 'cartinha' do líder, que eu já disse que não sou correio."- E desligou a conexão.

Saga suspirou, levemente irritado. Já era acostumado ao jeito do mais novo, mas ainda se irritava, afinal ele estava preocupado e o outro ainda lhe respondia assim! Enfim, tratou de fazer seu trabalho: contar as notícias para Carlus. O que fez da forma mais rápida e objetiva possível. O líder escutou o relato em silêncio, assumindo uma postura grave. Ao final, ele se levantou e observou todos os presentes com o olhar frio e distante que lhe era famoso.

- Bom, imagino que se o Aoshi decidiu assim, não há muito o que fazer no momento. Ele já deve estar ciente que vou ter uma conversa com ele quando voltar. Por agora, estão todos dispensados. Ah, menos você, Dohko. Quero que você me acompanhe.

- Para onde, senhor? - O libriano perguntou, curioso.

- Para a casa dos pais de Airy. Temos de lhe avisar que sua última filha acaba de sair da segurança das cavernas. - Carlus respondeu, com o rosto meio obscuro. Aquela não seria uma notícia nada boa para se contar.

Depois de dizer isso, ele saiu, sendo rapidamente seguido por Dohko. Os três que ficaram se entreolharam por um momento antes de também deixarem o aposento. Do lado de fora, Saga foi para perto de Luna e ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la até em casa.

- Não se preocupe com isso, não quero incomodá-lo. - Ela disse, educada.

- Que isso... Não será incomodo nenhum! - O outro retrucou, sorrindo.- Eu não estava fazendo realmente nada... Seria um grande prazer acompanhá-la.

- Hm, tudo bem, então. - Luna concordou, tentando esconder sua face levemente avermelhada. Ela olhou para Shion, que encarava o nada, pensativo.- Então, nós estamos indo, senhor Shion.

Ela se despediu. O ariano olhou para os dois, piscando um pouco.

- Ah, sim. Eu também já vou para casa. Tchau, Luna, Saga.

- Tchau, Shion, desculpe-nos pelo incomodo.

Saga falou, se despedindo, e cada um foi para um lado. O guerreiro e Luna seguiam em direção da casa do Xamã. A jovem mantinha a cara fechada, o que começava a deixar o geminiano preocupado.

- Está tudo bem, Luna?

- Sim, sim. Só estava pensando em todo o trabalho que terei de assumir agora. Mestre Shaka sempre preferiu fazer o máximo sozinho...

- Eu imagino. Mas você não terá que fazer tudo sozinha, certo?

- Sim, bem. O Shun é bastante talentoso, mas não passa de um aprendiz. Ainda tem muito o que saber.

- Puxa... Se você quiser ajuda, pode me chamar.- Saga se ofereceu, tentando imaginar o que afinal tanto fazia o Xamã. Além de curar machucados e coisas do tipo.

- Obrigada, mas dispenso.- Luna falou, educada.- Posso muito bem dar conta de tudo. Além disso, você não saberia o que fazer.

- He, acho que você tem razão...

O guerreiro acabou concordando, encabulado. Luna deu um meio sorriso, já tinha decidido que gostara de Saga. Era uma ótima companhia para se conversar e, mesmo que ainda não se sentisse pronta para algo mais do que tê-lo como amigo, o guerreiro já estava secretamente conquistando seu coração.

- Sabe, se quiser mesmo ajudar... - Luna hesitou, sem saber direito como pedir aquilo.

- Sim? - O guerreiro incentivou-a, curioso e prestativo.

- Poderia visitar o Luke algum dia? Não vou poder dar muita atenção à ele pelos próximos dias e o garoto gostou bastante de você...

- Mas é claro! O garoto é muito legal, eu adoraria fazer isso! - Ele concordou, entusiasmado.

- Obrigada.

Ela agradeceu e sorriu mais abertamente. O geminiano percebeu a mudança e ficou ainda mais contente. Luna, notando aquilo, desviou um pouco o rosto e voltou a assumir uma cara mais séria. Assim, os dois continuaram caminhando.

* * *

Quando Shion chegou em casa, tudo parecia estar como deixara, o que notou com um alívio secreto. Não que realmente esperasse que Ashley fosse destruir a casa de propósito, mas depois do estado que a encontrou da última vez, ficara com receio de como a acharia. Adentrou o lugar, deparando-se com a sala vazia e perfeitamente arrumada.

- Pelo visto, ela sabe como deixar as coisas arrumadas.

Ele comentou, em um tom de aprovação. Pelo menos, até reparar no vaso de cerâmica que ficava no centro da mesa e que alguém aparentemente havia resolvido decorar, espalhando tintas coloridas por toda a superfície. Até mesmo na mesa e coisas próximas. Ao ver o resultado daquela obra, o ariano bateu na própria testa e respirou fundo.

- ASHLEY!

Shion gritou, chamando pela jovem. Quando esta não apareceu, foi procurar por ela nos outros cômodos.

- Não pense que vai escapar dessa tão fácil, ouviu? Ashley! - Ele dizia, enquanto revistava o lugar.- Mas onde foi que você se meteu...?

Depois de revistar a cozinha, o quarto dela e até mesmo o seu, sem encontrar sinal da outra, o ariano voltou a sala com a testa franzida. Não era possível que ela tivesse ido embora, certo? Ashley estava lá há menos de vinte e quatro horas e suas coisas ainda estavam no quarto. Então o que tinha acontecido? Decidiu verificar sua oficina ao lado da casa, antes de fazer algo precipitado. Chegando lá, encontrou a porta meio aberta, confirmando que alguém estivera por lá. Com essa constatação, sua irritação voltou a aumentar. Ashley não tinha o direito de mexer em seu material, ou o de Mu. Logo que abriu a porta do lugar, avistou a jovem do outro lado do aposento, em frente a janela.

- Ashley! Finalmente te achei garota! O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?- Shion questionou, quase gritando. Ela, no entanto, o ignorou, continuando de costas para ele, olhando a paisagem.- E preste atenção quando eu falo com você! Saiba que está muito encrencada, ouviu?

Ele dizia, como se estivesse falando com uma criança, e se aproximando a passos rápidos. Ao final da frase, como continuava a ser ignorado, agarrou o braço de Ashley e forçou-a a encará-lo. Os olhos dela estavam estranhos, com uma tonalidade mais avermelhada, distantes e sem foco, o que o deixou bastante intrigado.

- Ashley? Está tudo bem?

- ...- A garota movia sua boca, emitindo sons muito baixos para que o ariano escutasse. Preocupado, Shion aproximou-se mais dela, para poder escutar melhor.- ..._tomar a decisão final. Não deves esperar uma resposta, tens de agir agora ou a chance se perderá. Os viajantes separados, reunidos no lar do puro cristal. Ao atravessar o túnel e o verde encontrar, devem tomar a decisão final. A roda gira sem esperar por ninguém. Tudo está seguindo como tem que ser._

- ASHLEY!

Shion gritou, assustado e confuso, virando o rosto, ainda muito próximo, para a garota. Com o barulho, a de cabelos róseos pareceu finalmente acordar.

- Shion?- Ashley ainda piscou algumas vezes antes de conseguir focalizar o ariano. Quando o fez, percebeu o quão próximo ele estava e seu rosto ganhou uma cor parecida com seus cabelos.- M-mas o quê? O que faz aqui? Você já voltou?

Ela perguntou, se afastando até bater com as costas na parede ao lado da janela. Shion logo se recuperou também e voltou a se aproximar, cercando-a com os braços.

- Ashley? Está tudo bem? O que eram aquelas coisas que você estava dizendo? - Ele perguntou, sério.

A garota ainda levou um tempo para conseguir entender ao que ele se referia. Aos poucos, a percepção do que se passava foi tomando conta de seu rosto. Ela devia ter tido mais uma de suas crises sobrenaturais. Das quais ela quase nunca se lembrava depois. Ashley deu um sorriso divertido, resolvendo que deveria aproveitar a situação.

- Hm? Por quê? Eu disse alguma coisa que te interessei?- Ela perguntou, aproximando sua cabeça ao ponto dos narizes dos dois quase se tocarem.- Eu já tinha te dito isso antes, não? Eu respondo perguntas por um real, _qualquer _tipo de pergunta, mesmo as sobre coisas sobrenaturais. Hm... Mas sendo você eu posso dar um desconto.

Ela disse, sugestiva. Shion olhou para ela, perplexo e depois afastou-se, esfregando a testa.

- Isso não é uma piada, Ashley. Isso que você pode fazer é uma coisa incrível. Por que não me contou antes?

- Hmph. Você nunca me perguntou.- A jovem falou, emburrada. Passando por ele em direção à saída da oficina.- E mesmo se eu contasse, você não acreditaria. Ninguém nunca acreditou.

Ao terminar de dizer aquilo, Ashley se retirou do local, deixando Shion sem saber o que dizer.

* * *

Carlus mal tinha acabado de tocar a campainha quando a mãe de Airy atendeu. Seu rosto adquiriu um tom mais pálido ao deparar-se com o líder, acompanhado de Dohko.

- Podemos entrar, senhora?- Ele perguntou adequadamente.

- C-claro.

Ela deu passagem, um pouco trêmula. Certamente, as piores coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Afinal, que motivo traria o líder e um conselheiro à sua casa? Internamente, começava a pedir pela segurança de seus garotos.

- Podem se sentar, senhores. Querem um chá? Ou alguma outra coisa para beber?- Ela ofereceu.

- Não, obrigada. Nosso assunto aqui é rápido.- Carlus recusou educadamente.- Seria melhor se sentasse também, senhora. Pode precisar.

- Vocês tem noticias dos meus filhos? Por favor, diga que não aconteceu nada com eles!

- Calma! Eles estão bem! Quer dizer, o Aiolos com certeza está. Ainda não tivemos notícias de Aiolia, mas acredito que não aconteceu nada.- Dohko tranquilizou-a.

- Ah, ainda bem!- A mulher soltou um suspiro aliviado.- Então, que assunto trouxe os dois senhores até aqui?

- Bem, é sobre sua filha.

O libriano começou. A mulher imediatamente juntou as sobrancelhas.

- O que Airy aprontou dessa vez? Qualquer coisa que seja, garanto que assim que meu marido voltar do trabalho, teremos uma dura conversa com ela.

- Acho que isso não vai acontecer, senhora. Sua filha saiu escondida junto com o grupo de buscas e agora já deve estar longe das cavernas.- O líder informou, sem rodeios.

- ELA O QUÊ?

A mãe de Airy gritou tão alto que foi possível escutar-lhe do outro lado da rua.

- Calma, senhora. Vamos explicar tudo, mas não faça escândalo. O assunto é mais delicado do que imagina.- Carlus pediu, com a voz baixa e séria. Com a ordem, a mulher simplesmente olhou para ele, esperando.- Bom. Agora, Dohko. Será que poderia contar tudo para ela? Acho que saberia ser mais delicado.

O líder perguntou. O libriano assentiu com a cabeça e começou a falar sobre tudo o que sabiam.

* * *

Depois de vários minutos, Camus, Milo e Momo finalmente conseguiram achar uma caverna grande o bastante para acomodar os três e mais a garota desmaiada. Tinham acendido uma pequena fogueira e agora Milo e Momo procuravam por um pouco mais de lenha pelos arredores enquanto Camus tomava conta da adormecida.

Posicionada ao lado da fogueira e ainda com o casaco de Camus, suas faces começava a, lentamente, recobrar a cor. Camus observava como as sombras do fogo dançavam pelo rosto dela, enquanto pensava sobre como fora parar naquele lugar, quase congelando. Milo certamente tinha razão em dizer que havia mais gente morando fora das cavernas. O único problema para o aquariano era onde eles estavam.

Talvez fosse em algum lugar muito distante, ou simplesmente tivessem ido para a direção errada. O fato é que estavam começando a afastara-se até locais em que nenhum habitante das cavernas estivera desde que tinham se fixado no local, muitas gerações atrás. Agora, as cavernas que podiam se abrigar começavam a rarear e logo previa que deixariam completamente de aparecer. O problema era que não conseguiriam avançar muito se ficassem totalmente expostos ao tempo.

Camus perguntou-se se fora aquilo que acontecera com aquela garota. De qualquer modo, as coisas deveriam se tornar mais claras depois que ela acordasse. Isso se ela lembrasse de alguma coisa. O aquariano recordou a si mesmo aquela possibilidade. Pelo que se lembrava, havia quase uma década que outra pessoa vinda de fora, uma garotinha, também fora parar nas cavernas. Ela não se lembrava de como chegara ali, de quem era ou de onde veio.

O mestre de Shaka, que naquela época ainda era o xamã, atribuiu a falta de memória com o trauma por quase morrer congelada. Desde então, Camus não sabia o que fora feito dela. Se não estava enganado, deram-lhe o nome de Yuri, ou coisa parecida, e alguém acabou adotando-a, mas ela era mais nova que ele e o aquariano nunca fora dos mais sociáveis. Seu irmão mais novo, Hyoga, devia saber dela. Os dois provavelmente tinham a mesma idade...

Pensar no irmão causou uma sensação desconfortável em Camus. Ultimamente, sua cabeça andava rodeada de pessoas por quem se preocupava. A começar com a família. Gostaria de saber como eles estavam e se tinham ficado muito decepcionados com ele.

Milo também ocupava um lugar de honra naquela lista. Sua cabeça de vento rendiam ao aquariano constantes dores de cabeça, embora desde que saíram Momo tenha se empenhado em ajudá-lo a botar juízo na cabeça do escorpiano.

Depois ainda tinham Mu e Blair, que haviam saído em plena nevasca e desaparecido completamente. Àquela altura, tinha perdido praticamente todas as esperanças de voltar a vê-los e...

A garota deitada contorceu-se ainda em seu sono, arrancando Camus de suas reflexões. O garoto olhou para ela atentamente, procurando saber o que havia de errado. Ela mexeu-se mais uma vez, virando-se para ele totalmente. Alguns segundos depois, seus olhos se abriram.

* * *

Naquela hora, Dietrich e Shura eram os únicos que treinavam na arena. Normalmente o local ficava sempre cheio de guerreiros e aprendizes de várias idades, mas desde a confusão, a falta de pessoal e tudo mais, o local andava deserto assim. Os guerreiros estavam quase todos escalados para a patrulha, enquanto aqueles de folga haviam resolvido descansar os poucos momentos livres que agora possuíam e dispensaram também seus aprendizes.

Shura também poderia ter feito o mesmo, se Dietrich não o tivesse convencido a ajudá-la. Para alguém que procura ficar sempre séria, a garota sabia muito bem como ser persistente e fazer birra pelas coisas que queria. Não que realmente se importasse. Achava a companhia da garota muito boa.

Nesse momento, os dois treinavam um pouco de esgrima, que era a especialidade dele. A garota fazia o seu melhor para acompanhar o mais velho, no entanto estava clara a diferença entre os dois. Eles trocavam golpes cada vez mais rápidos e a garota começava a recuar rapidamente.

Em um desses passos para trás, Dietrich acabou tropeçando e teve sua espada de treino arrancada das mãos. O guerreiro preparava-se para finalizar a luta quando a garota, em um último esforço, salta para trás e começa a desviar-se do oponente.

- Ei, fugir não lhe adianta em nada, Dietrich! Vamos, volte aqui e acabe com isso direito!- O capricorniano provocou, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. A garota rangeu os dentes.

- Você vai ver uma coisa!

Dizendo isso, ela avançou em direção de onde sua arma tinha caído. Shura, no entanto, previu aquilo e colocou-se no caminho. A loira ainda tentou desviar-se, mas acabou tropeçando novamente, desta vez na direção do outro. O guerreiro avançou para pegá-la antes que fosse ao chão, mas Dietrich aproveitou a chance para puxá-lo junto, fazendo os dois caírem. Com a confusão, a espada de Shura também foi parar longe dele. Os dois se encararam sem folego, ainda deitados.

- É, acho que podemos chamar isso de um empate.- A garota declarou, satisfeita.

- Sei, esse truque não foi muito leal.- O capricorniano reclamou.- Eu estava indo ajudá-la!

- Use de todos os meios ao seu alcance para completar seu objetivo. É o que meu mestre sempre diz.- Dietrich respondeu, solene.

- O que o seu mestre anda ensinando? Tsk. Devia parar de aprender com esses maus exemplos.

Shura comentou, se levantando. A garota imitou-o, levemente irritada.

- Não fale mal do mestre Máscara!- Ela exclamou.- Ele pode não ser um bom exemplo de pessoa, ou de mestre, ou mesmo ser gentil, muito confiável, além de ser extremamente arrogante e cínico...

Shura levantou um sobrancelha com aquele discurso. Ela queria mesmo defender Máscara?

- Mas.- Dietrich interrompeu-se, antes que esquecesse do que falava.- Ele é muito bom no que faz e me ensinou tudo o que sei!

- Oh, que bonitinho!- O guerreiro passou um braço em volta dos ombros dela e apertou-os levemente.- Você fica uma gracinha defendendo seu mestre!

Ele falou como quem fala com uma garotinha, só faltava começar a apertar-lhe as bochechas. A atitude fez com que Dietrich ficasse vermelha e explodisse.

- Para com isso, Shura! Não sou mais uma criancinha!- Ela desvencilhou-se dele e apontou um dedo para a cara do guerreiro.- Eu estava falando uma coisa séria, devia parar de ficar de brincadeira. Às vezes, você é que parece criança, nem sei mais o que fazer!

Dietrich dava uma bronca no outro, que tentava segurar o riso da melhor forma que podia. Provocar a garota era sempre muito divertido. No fim, não aguentou mais e começou a rir abertamente.

- Já chega! Pode ficar rindo aí o quanto quiser, Shura! Eu vou embora!

Ela, então, saiu pisando duro. Shura ainda ficou rindo mais um pouco, entretanto assim que conseguiu se controlar foi atrás de Dietrich.

- Ei, Die. Volte aqui! Foi só uma brincadeira!- Ele saiu da arena e olhou para todos os lados, percebendo que a outra tinha sumido completamente.- Essa garota...

O capricorniano, então, seguiu em uma direção qualquer, pensando se a encontraria antes que tivesse de assumir uma patrulha.

* * *

O grupo de Aoshi finalmente resolvera parar para comer alguma coisa. Eles escolheram o topo de uma pequena elevação e Aiolos e Kanon limparam o local da neve. Como eram muito numerosos, foram acendidas duas fogueiras pequenas, esperando que isso não atraísse tanto a atenção dos monstros ao redor. Em uma delas, estavam Aiolos, Sophie, Shaka e Airy. Na outra, ficaram Kanon, Máscara, Aldebaran, Aoshi e Shiryu. Eles esquentaram parte do suprimento que tinham trazido de comida e água e começaram a refeição.

O silêncio imperava no ambiente até que Airy não conseguiu mais ficar quieta.

- Ei, Olos. Por que estamos comendo aqui fora? Não seria melhor procurar o abrigo de uma caverna?- A garota questionou, não aguentando mais ficar quieta.

- Uma caverna? Só se fossemos permanecer por muito tempo.- O sagitariano respondeu.- Ficar aqui nos dá vantagem de poder avistar qualquer monstro que por acaso se aproximar. Além da possibilidade de uma eventual fuga rápida. É uma posição bastante estratégica.

- Puxa, entendi... É bem esperto isso.- Airy comentou.- Mas podemos ser atacados? Quer dizer, quais as chances disso acontecer?

- Não são muito grandes, Airy.- Quem respondeu dessa vez foi Sophie.- Normalmente os monstros se recolhem para as cavernas depois de uma nevasca e não saem antes de vinte e quatro horas.

- E esse seria mais uma razão para ficarmos fora das cavernas. Certo?- Airy perguntou, curiosa.

- Sim, esse é outro motivo.- Aiolos sorriu, prevendo mais perguntas.

E ele tinha total razão. Airy já abrira a boca para falar mais alguma coisa quando, ao seu lado, Shaka levantou-se rapidamente. Os três olharam para ele.

- Shaka?- Airy chamou.- O que houve?

- Tem um cheiro desagradável aqui.- O libriano respondeu.- Alguma coisa não vai bem.

Com a declaração, Aiolos e Sophie se entreolharam.

- Tem certeza?- A guerreira questionou.- Eu não sinto nada diferente.

- Sim, com certeza. Eu já senti esse cheiro antes...

Shaka franziu a testa, se concentrando. Nessa altura, os que estavam na outra fogueira já prestavam atenção à cena.

- O que houve?- Aoshi perguntou, assumindo uma postura defensiva.

- Parece que o Shaka pressentiu alguma coisa.- Sophie respondeu, também colocando-se em alerta.

Todos imediatamente olharam ao redor. A única coisa à vista era uma imensa extensão branca por todos os lados.

- Não tem nada aqui!- Máscara reclamou, irritado por ter sua refeição interrompida.- Você deve estar se preocupando à toa, loirinho.

O xamã, no entanto, não deu sinais de ter ouvido. Parecia estar se concentrando. Foi então que Airy viu uma mancha branca avançar rapidamente na direção deles, há uns trinta metros de distância.

- Ali! Um monstro!- A garota exclamou, apontando.

Imediatamente, todos se viraram para aquela direção.

- Já vi.

Aiolos afirmou, já apontando seu arco e soltando uma flecha. Esta foi bem em direção ao alvo, mas antes de atingi-lo, a criatura saltou para longe. Ela tinha um formato de um lobo grande, só com pêlos e olhos de uma cor branca que se confundia com a neve ao redor.

- Um lobo de nevasca!

Kanon exclamou, identificando-o. Então, em sincronia, todos os guerreiros deram um passo à frente, puxando suas armas. Eles formaram um círculo fechado ao redor de Aldebaran, Shiryu, Airy e Shaka.

- Todos, atenção!- Aoshi ordenou.- Os quatro fiquem bem quietos e não atrapalhem, ouviram?

- O que está acontecendo?- Airy perguntou, meio assustada, meios empolgada com a situação.

- Aquele monstro é um lobo de nevasca. Ele normalmente vive dormindo dentro das profundezas de algumas cavernas, mas sai à caça toda vez que cai uma grande nevasca!- Sophie respondeu rapidamente.- Ele é mais perigoso que a média, já que é difícil de enxergá-los e, principalmente, porque nunca caçam sozinhos.

- O quê? Tem mais deles por aí?- Shiryu perguntou, mas não foi preciso que ninguém lhe respondesse.

Porque nessa hora, vários lobos iguais pareceram se materializar ao redor do grupo, cercando-o totalmente.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Er... O que eu posso dizer? ... Saiu mais um capítulo! :D (semata/) Ok, eu admito que demourou MUITO para sair. A verdade é que aconteceram várias coisas e eu estava super desanimada para continuar escrevendo e como os capitulos dessa fic são bastante grandinhos, aí fica pior ainda! Mas agora meu ânimo está finalmente voltando e, depois de ver as recentes atualizações, resolvi tomar vergonha e terminar o cap para poder postar! ;D

Então, se alguém por acaso leu até aqui, saiba que eu não pretendo desistir dessa fic! Ela é muito querida para mim, e não só porque é a única que eu postei! Sei também que vários personagens ainda nem apareceram, mas estou trabalhando nisso! A primeira ficha de fora já entrou em cena e uma segunda vai aparecer no próximo capítulo! Então, aguardem! ;D

Agora, vamos ao momento _Respondendo ao seu Review_ (nossa, estava com saudade de dizer isso! XD) :

**Teteka-chan: O Camus é mesmo muito gentil, aquela pose de frio que ele tem é só faixada! Mas esse é realemente um bom nome para ela... Acho que vou adotá-lo para responder aos reviews! O nevado... Bem, ele é do tipo que deixa as ações falarem por ele! O Shion é muito atarefado... Mas ele e a Ashley formam um ótimo casal... Espero que tenha gostado da parte dos dois nesse capítulo! Os monstros são todos estranhos mesmo... Se não, poderiam me acusar de crueldade contra os animais! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap... E espero que me perdoe a imensa demora desse! XD**

**Fullmetal Ikarus: O Nevado é um bichinho fofinho criado da minha cabeça e muito amado pela dona e pela Blair-chan... Ok, admito que ele é um pouco estranho... Mas se não fosse assim, não teria graça! Quanto ao nome da mãe do Hyoga... Bem, eu realmente não me lembrava que ela já tinha um... Ops. ^.^' Luna e Saga é um casal que tem tudo para dar certo logo no início... Quem sabe o que vai acontecer...O Shun e seus plano mirabolantes são um perigo! Quem sabe, o Ikki não ajuda o irmão a ter mais juízo da próxima vez? E... Bem, aqui está o próximo capítulo... Demorou um pouquinho mais do que o planejado, mas espero que você goste! o/**

**Suellen-san: O Milo é sempre meio (ou muito) exagerado em algumas coisas... E com a desmaiada-chan não foi exceção! O nevado é um bonequinho muito fofo...Mas acho que um certo carneirinho ficou com inveja da atenção que ele está recebendo... XD Como eu falei no review acima, o Shun pode ser um perigo quando quer! Não deixe-se levar por aquela cara de santo! A mãe do Hyoga tem todos os motivos para ser precavida! u.u E sem nenhum problema quanto à demora... Eu sou a última a poder falar qualquer coisa sobre isso! XD**

**Nahanara Yukina: Yo! Bem, a sua ficha realmente me pegou de surpresa...! Essa fic já tem muitos personagens e é complicado ter que trabalhar com todos eles... No entanto, eu vou tentar encaixar a Kanna-chan, ok? Ela vai ser mais secundária e vai fazer par com o Deba... Não tem problema ser assim, tem? Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da história! A sua review contribuiu bastante para que eu não parasse! ;D**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^^**

Mais um capítulo para vocês! ;D

**Capítulo 9**

Yui chegava em sua casa, estranhando um pouco que Dohko não estivesse por lá. Normalmente o libriano sempre vinha antes para preparar a refeição dos dois. Acabou deixando isso de lado, pensando que o mais velho deveria estar realmente ocupado com seu trabalho. Com aquela bagunça toda que tinha se formado, não era nem um pouco de se estranhar.

A garota então deixou sua katana no sofá e acabou sentando no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede. Um sorriso involuntário formou-se em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos, relembrando os acontecimentos de mais cedo.

Tivera uma grande surpresa quando Ikki chegara até onde ela estava treinando. O aprendiz normalmente estava sempre junto de outros colegas que adoravam debochar de tudo e todos, inclusive dela. Quando ele começara a conversar consigo, primeiramente ficara desconfiada que fosse alguma brincadeira, então ele tinha vindo com aquele papo de treinar lá fora e tudo mais, e essa sensação só ficara mais forte.

No entanto, Yui sempre quisera, em seu interior, interagir mais com as outras pessoas. Assim, não pode evitar de entrar naquele jogo, mesmo sabendo que poderia magoar-se no final. Parando para pensar agora, a garota sentia-se muito feliz de ter tomado aquela decisão. Ela lhe permitira ajudar dois de seus colegas a se livrarem de um monstro. E tinha que admitir que a expressão contrariada que Hyoga fizera depois era uma graça.

Aquilo tudo a deixara tão contente que a guerreira até resolvera ignorar uma parte de si que insistia em dizer que aquela situação só poderia ter sido um plano muito maluco de alguém. De qualquer jeito, não tinha chances de algum deles ter colocado Shun e Hyoga em perigo de propósito. Os dois eram muito adorados e queridos pelas pessoas, além de importantes para a Vila, para que alguém fizesse aquilo.

Com esse pensamento em mente e de ótimo humor, Yui foi para a cozinha, decidindo que ela mesma é que prepararia a refeição de hoje. Assim, teria uma ótima surpresa para seu irmão, que com certeza chegaria cansado de seu trabalho. Começou a preparar as coisas, enquanto seus pensamentos voltavam para Hyoga, Ikki e Shun. Os três pareciam ser bem legais e a garota ficou imaginando e não valia a pena escutar Dohko e tentar se aproximar deles...

* * *

Aiolia seguia na frente de Cibele, Afrodite e Annabel. O leonino olhava por todos os lados da grande extensão branca. Conseguia distinguir alguns pontos escuros distantes que marcavam entradas para cavernas, mas tirando isso, não enxergava nada que quebrasse a paisagem. Não havia nenhum sinal dos outros.

- ...- Aiolia olhou para os três que seguiam atrás, desanimado.- Desculpe, eles desapareceram mesmo...

- O quê?- Afrodite deixou escapar, surpreso.- Mas você não devia ser um aprendiz de guerreiro? Siga os rastros deles!

O leonino olhou para o outro, irritado.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim. Seguir rastros é uma técnica avançada dos guerreiros e muito difícil de se dominar. Eu só sei o básico. Nunca conseguiria seguir alguém depois daquela nevasca, nem mesmo consigo achar as pegadas do Milo, da Momo e do Camus, depois de tanto tempo!

Ele explicou, frustrado consigo mesmo por admitir sua impotência. O psciano não pareceu muito conformado com aquilo, mas antes que pudesse retrucar, Annabel interveio.

- Está tudo bem, Aiolia. Eles devem estar continuando seguindo a mesma direção que antes.- Ela comentou com seu tom de voz apaziguador de professora.- É só fazermos o mesmo que logo devemos nos encontrar com eles.

- Isso faz sentido, Bel. Vamos fazer isso, então.

Cibele apoiou a outra, também não querendo que os dois garotos brigassem. Afrodite simplesmente concordou com a cabaça, ainda de mau humor. Então os quatro continuaram seguindo em frente. Aiolia ia guiando o grupo e Afrodite andava atrás. No meio, Annabel e Cibele conversavam em voz baixa.

- E agora, Bel? Os dois não parecem contentes... Eu não quero ver o mestre e o Olia chateados desse jeito!

- Sem problemas, Cibele. Vamos dar um jeito nisso.- A moça afirmou, com a voz confiante.

- Vamos? Como?

- Fácil. Você fala com Afrodite e eu com o Aiolia.- Annabel disse, mas Cibele continuou fazendo cara de confusa, por isso ela tratou de explicar melhor.- Vamos conversar com eles sobre assuntos que os distraiam. Então, é só achar um jeito de saber de quem eles gostam.

- O quê?- A última parte do plano pegou a ruiva de surpresa.- Mas por que descobrir isso?

- Ué, nós não concordamos em ajudar uma a outra a se declarar? Esse vai ser um bom primeiro passo! Vai eliminar qualquer insegurança que poderíamos ter!

- Tudo bem, então!- Cibele acabou concordando, enchendo-se de determinação.

As duas então se separaram, indo cumprir suas tarefas.

* * *

O grupo de Aoshi agora estava totalmente cercado pelos monstros e todos pareciam preocupados com aquilo.

- Merda!- Máscara praguejou.- O que faremos agora, liderzinho?

O canceriano perguntou à Aoshi. Este movia os olhos pelos monstros, concentrando-se.

- Eles ainda estão abaixo de nós, então temos alguma vantagem. São doze ao todo, teremos de nos dividir para atacá-los. Aiolos, por favor fique na retaguarda e proteja os outros. Sophie, você fica com os três detrás, Kanon com os da direita, Máscara com os da frente e eu pego os da esquerda. Todos entenderam?

- Uma batalha de três contra um? Sem problemas!

Kanon comentou, sorrindo em expectativa. Os outros limitaram-se a concordar com a cabeça. O sagitariano deu um pequeno passo para trás, preparando mais uma flecha enquanto os outros avançavam para seus alvos.

Aoshi sacou sua katana e passou a golpear os adversários, conseguindo mantê-los afastados sem, no entanto, ferí-los gravemente. Então o maior dos três lobos de nevasca avançou contra ele, enquanto os outros dois se afastavam um pouco. Uma acirrada batalha seguiu-se, mas o jovem parecia estar se saindo melhor que o monstro.

Máscara da Morte fazia jus à sua alcunha e cortava tudo com as várias pequenas facas de caça que segurava em cada mão. Sem parecer importar-se muito com as mordidas e arranhões que ia recebendo. Apenas tomava cuidado para que não atingissem nenhum ponto vital.

Já Kanon pegou seu tridente **(N/A.: Tridente... Poseidon... Entederam? u.u)** e começou a golpear as criaturas enquanto as mantinha afastadas. A tarefa estava se mostrando mais complicada do que ele esperava de início, mas isso só deixava as coisas mais interessantes em sua opinião. De repente um dos lobos, que era visivelmente maior e mais feroz que todos os outros, ultrapassou a defesa do guerreiro em um salto poderoso. Kanon teve que jogar-se para a direita e rolar pela neve para escapar das presas da criatura. Quando voltou a se levantar, o geminiano apontou sua arma para ele e passou a concentrar-se em atacá-lo, mantendo os outros dois à uma distância maior.

Sophie era quem, dentre os quatro, estava se saindo melhor. Ela tinha dado sorte de pegar o grupo com os monstros que pareciam menores e conseguira rapidamente se livrar do mais fraco deles, que provavelmente era pouco mais que um filhote crescido. Agora enfrentava os outros dois, golpeando-os simultaneamente, sem deixar que avançassem. Ela esperava acabar com aquilo rapidamente e ir ajudar os outros.

No centro dessas batalhas, Aiolos observava tudo atentamente, tentando identificar onde poderia ser de alguma ajuda. Deu uma rápida espiada na luta de Máscara, mas logo desviou sua atenção para outro lugar. Do jeito que o canceriano lutava, era mais provável que o ferisse do que às criatura se lançasse uma flecha. Sophie também não parecia precisar de auxílio. A moça estava se virando muito bem e o sagitariano ainda conseguia se surpreender com a ferocidade que ela demonstrava na luta.

Piscando, o arqueiro obrigou-se voltar ao que fazia e se concentrar nos outros dois. Eles tinham aparentemente decidido enfrentar um lobo de cada vez e, embora os outros quatro tivessem se mantido relativamente quietos até o momento, era notável que ficavam cada vez mais impacientes e logo atacariam, escolhendo o alvo que eles julgassem ser o mais desprotegido. O que no caso eram eles cinco.

Passados alguns instantes, tal como Aiolos previra, um dos lobos que "observava" a luta do companheiro com Aoshi cansou-se de ficar parado e avançou na direção deles. Porém ele mal tinha dado três passadas quando foi obrigado a recuar para não ser atingido por uma flecha do sagitariano. A criatura encarou-o, parecendo avaliar a força do guerreiro. Nesse tempo, Aoshi percebeu-o e passou a atacá-lo também, até que ele tivesse voltado para onde estivera antes.

Assistindo à tudo aquilo, Airy praticamente vibrava de emoção.

- Nossa, o Olos é mesmo muito bom! Na verdade, todos parecem excelentes! Apesar do Máscara ser meio assustador.- A garota comentava consigo mesma.- Bem que eu queria ir lá também...

- Nem pense nisso.- Shaka, que ouvira tudo o que ela falara, a cortou com um tom de voz severo.- Nós prometemos nos comportar, lembra? Você mal tem algum treinamento para lutas. Só iria se colocar em perigo e atrapalhá-los.

- Eu sei disso, Shaka! Não ia fazer nada, nem estava pensando alto, tudo bem?

Com a declaração, Airy fez uma cara de ofendida e virou o rosto. O virginiano a olhou, incrédulo.

- Mas penso que eles precisam mesmo de ajuda.- Shiryu opinou, atraindo a atenção dos dois e também de Aldebaran.- Não acham? Eles parecem estar praticamente empatados com esses monstros e a luta poderia demorar horas. Só que o Aoshi e os outros vão se cansar antes. O que vocês supõem que vai acontecer após isso?

Pensando sobre essa questão, os três chegaram rapidamente em uma mesma resposta.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.- O taurino falou, já agitado.

Aiolos, que provavelmente ouvia tudo o que eles falavam, dirigiu-se aos quatro sem virar a cabeça para encará-los.

- Vocês fiquem calmos. Vou ter que tirá-los daqui, por agora que vai ser mais seguro. Shaka, acho que seria uma boa ideia se você armasse sua barreira.

O loiro concordou com a sugestão, já armando a barreira de luz em volta dele, de Airy, de Shiryu e de Aldebaran.

- Ótimo, agora escutem. Vamos fazer assim, sairemos do lado da Sophie e...

- O que é aquilo?- Airy, surpresa, interrompeu o irmão, apontando pela segunda vez para uma mancha que se movia pela neve.- É um outro lobo?

Os outros ali também olharam naquela direção e viram do que ela estava falando. Apenas alguns metros de onde estavam, na direção que tinham vindo, estava mais um lobo gigante. Este, no entanto, parecia diferente do resto do bando. Sua pelagem possuia uma cor cinza muito escura, quase preta. Além disso, a criatura parecia carregar nas costas alguma coisa estranha que ninguém conseguia identificar muito bem, mas que assemelhava-se assustadoramente com um ser humano de capa e capuz.

* * *

Andando pela neve, Mu, Blair e o boneco de neve continuavam procurando a caverna em que deixaram amigos. Com a tempestade, todas as pegadas que eles fizeram tinham desaparecido e o ariano encontrava grandes dificuldades para se localizar. Um pouco mais atrás, Blair conversava com Nevado, o qual continuava sem falar nada.

- Hm, você é mesmo calado, Nevado!- Ela comentava, começando a cansar-se de seu monólogo.- Ei, será que nada te perturba?

A garota questionou, tentando segurar o braço do boneco, no entanto sua mão apenas afundou na neve que formava o corpo dele. Blair retirou-a rapidamente, com um clafrio. Então seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso travesso se formou em seu rosto quando uma ideia lhe passou pela cabeça. A jovem se abaixou e rapidamente formou uma pequena bola de neve com as mãos. Levantou-se e, aproveitando que Mu tinha parado de andar para analisar alguma coisa no chão, distanciou-se alguns passos de Nevado.

De lá, lançou a bola que estava em suas mãos com toda sua força. Esta atingiu em cheio o ombro direito do boneco, com um barulho surdo. Com o impacto, parte da neve caiu no chão, enquanto a outra foi absorvida por Nevado. O boneco ficou olhando para a garota como se nada tivesse acontecido. Blair arregalou os olhos com aquilo e começou a rir.

- Mu! Você já viu essa coisa legal que o Nevado faz?

Ela o chamou, entusiasmada. O ariano fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Blair, eu estou ocupado aqui.

- Mas é muito legal! Eu sei que você vai gostar!

- Blá, por favor. Estou tentando achar nossos amigos, se você já esqueceu.

- Mas...

- Blair!

- Tudo bem, entendi.

Ela fez cara de emburrada e voltou para perto de Nevado, onde ficou resmungando baixinho. Mu finalmente conseguiu achar o que parecia ser o rastro dos amigos e seu levantou, satisfeito. Entretanto, quando se virou para anunciar a descoberta, acabou sentindo uma pontada de culpa por ter chateado Blair. Talvez tivesse mesmo exagerado.

- Blair?

- Que foi? Já achou a direção?- Ela perguntou, ainda de mau-humor. O outro concordou com um aceno.- Então, já podemos ir.

Blair declarou, começando a andar em direção de Mu, sendo seguido por Nevado. Iria passar direto pelo garoto, no entanto acabou tendo seu braço retido.

- Me desculpe, Blá. Eu exagerei.- Ele pediu, sincero.

A garota olhou em seus olhos e depois soltou um suspiro, sorrindo novamente. Já estava cansada de ficar séria.

- Sem problemas. Sei que você às vezes é muito sério.

- Então, já está tudo bem?

- Hm, quase.

Blair declarou e soltou-se do outro, começando a correr. Mu ficou confuso com aquilo, mas somente até a garota virar-se para ele e atingir-lhe com uma bola de neve no rosto.

- Agora sim!- Ela gritou, acenando e rindo.- Estamos quites!

- É isso que você acha, né?

O ariano também entrou no jogo, fazendo uma grande bola de neve surgir do chão. A jovem ficou encarando-a surpresa.

- Você não faria isso...- Ela começou a falar, mas antes que pudesse concluir, a bola passou a voar em sua direção.- Aaahhh! Bola de neve assassina! Socorro!

Blair exclamava, enquanto fugia correndo.

- Não pense que vai fugir tão fácil!

Mu disse, indo rapidamente atrás dela. O boneco de neve, que até então acompanhava a cena só com o olhar, passou a seguí-los ainda sem falar nada.

* * *

Quando Dohko finalmente foi liberado pelo líder e voltou para casa, teve a agradável surpresa de encontrar o almoço pronto e Yui com uma expressão mais contente do que ele tinha visto em muito tempo.

- Oh, Yui! Que surpresa, você preparou a comida!

- Sim, irmão. Você demorou bastante para chegar hoje...

- Pois é. Surgiram alguns imprevistos e o Carlus acabou me prendendo até tarde.

- Sei. E quem foi que fugiu dessa vez?- Yui perguntou em tom de brincadeira, ficando surpresa com a resposta dada pelo libriano.

- A Airy e o Shaka. Eles foram atrás do grupo de buscas sem que ninguém notasse.

- Puxa... Isso deve causar ainda mais confusão por aqui.

- Nem me fale...

Dohko soltou um suspiro cansado, sentando-se e pegando seu prato. A garota já havia terminado de comer enquanto esperava o outro, mas permaneceu na mesa conversando com seu irmão. Os dois discutiram sobre uma série de assuntos triviais e o mais velho não pode deixar de notar o humor de Yui.

- Tudo bem, não me deixe mais curioso, Yui! O que aconteceu essa a manhã que a deixou assim?

- Assim como?

- De bom humor e feliz.

- É só impressão sua. Eu estou como normalmente.- A garota desconversou, evitando olhar para o outro.

- Não é. Eu conheço muito bem a minha irmãzinha e sei quando ela age diferente ou quando está mentindo para mim.

Dohko afirmou, sorridente, e Yui acabou dando-se por vencida.

- Está bem, eu conto. Acho que encontrei alguns potenciais amigos hoje.

- Isso é ótimo, Yui! Quando é que você vai me apresentar à eles?

- Calma aí, irmão. Você está apressando demais as coisas! Além disso, você já os conhece.

- É mesmo? Então eles são da sua turma do colégio?

A garota assentiu e o libriano assumiu um ar pensativo.

- E quantos são? São todos garotos?

Ele perguntou, só para ver a mais nova fechar a cara.

- Nem vem tentando adivinhar, irmão. Talvez um dia eu lhe conte, mas por enquanto não quero lhe dar esperanças. Eles podem ser iguais ao resto e só estarem querendo curtir com a minha cara.

- Tudo bem, não vão mais insistir no assunto.- O mais velho falou, não querendo estragar o clima com outra discussão sobre o assunto. Ele levantando-se, já tendo terminado de comer.- Agora tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Então já estou indo.

- Eu te acompanho irmão. Acho que devia treinar mais um pouco na arena hoje.

Yui pegou sua katana de onde a tinha jogado mais cedo e os dois saíram.

* * *

Camus ficou estático ao notar que a garota despertara. Esta, por sua vez, piscava rapidamente olhando ao redor, confusa. Quando, afinal, reparou no aquariano, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela sentou-se imediatamente. O movimento súbito, entretanto, pareceu deixá-la tonta e a jovem voltaria a cair se ele não a tivesse amparado.

- Cuidado. Você ainda não está forte o bastante para isso.

O garoto avisou e sua voz pareceu finalmente despertar a outra por completo. Ela assumiu uma feição zangada e afastou-se de Camus.

- O que você acha que está fazendo, seu idiota pevertido?

- Como?

- Não me olhe com essa cara de babaca! Diga, onde nós estamos? Como foi que chegamos aqui?- A jovem perguntava, sem dar tempo do aquriano responder.- Ou melhor, como você me trouxe pra cá? E... Argh! Por que tá tão frio?

A garota teve um calafrio e encolheu-se. Camus, que até então a observava com uma sombracelha levantada, pegou seu casaco que caíra no chão com todo aquele alvoroço e jogou-o sobre os ombros dela.

- Fique com isso, você vai se sentir mais quente, e permaneça perto da fogueira.- Ele instruiu. A jovem lhe lançou um olhar irritado, mas acabou obedecendo. O aquariano aproveitou que ela permanecia em silêncio e continuou.- Ótimo, agora vamos esclarecer umas coisas. Primeiro, eu não te sequestrei, garota. Eu estava com dois amigos procurando por uns amigos nossos que sumiram no meio de uma nevasca quando te encontramos caída no meio da neve. Te levamos para dentro desta cavernas e eles saíram para procurar lenha e talvez comida. Segundo, eu não te devia nenhuma explicação, mas estou tentando ser educado. Então, garota, gostaria que você fizesse o mesmo.

Camus terminou de falar com a outra, que lhe encarava de olhos semicerrados. Parecia julgar as palavras dele. Os dois ficaram um momento assim, até que ela se pronunciou.

- Tudo bem, acho que você pode estar falando a verdade.- Ela adimitiu.- Mas eu ainda não gosto de você, idiota. E você não me dá ordens.

Com essa declaração, Camus não pode evitar de rolar os olhos. Ela consegua ser pior que o Milo.

- Faça como quiser, garota.

- Pare de me chamar assim. Eu tenho um nome, ok?

- Sim, mas não sei qual é.- Camus comentou, fazendo a jovem bufar contrariada.- Bom, acho que eu também não me apresentei. Meu nome é Camus. Eu vim de uma vila não muito longe daqui. Eu e meus amigos saímos de lá faz um dia para procurar algum outro local habitadado.

- Hm, me chamo Jake.

- Jake? Isso é um nome ou um apelido?

- Um nome é claro! Jake Greysky, é meu nome completo!

- Hm, é realmente diferente.- Camus falou, com seu tom neutro.- E de onde você veio, Jake?

- Isso não é da sua conta!- Ela respondeu nervosa, após um instante de hesitação, que não passou despercebido pelo aquariano.

- Então você não se lembra mesmo...- O garoto comentou, parecendo mais falar consigo mesmo.

- O quê? Por que você está dizendo isso?- Ela questionou.- Já pensou que eu posso apenas não querer compartilhar minha vida com um cara idiota e suspeito como você? Alguém que, aliás, parece ter tanta emoção quanto a neve lá fora.

Camus apenas a encarou em silêncio, ignorando a ofensa. A garota voltou a abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa quando Milo e Momo chegaram.

- Camyuu, voltamos! Conseguimos lenha e bastante comida! Um monstro muito burro no atacou lá fora e...- O escorpiano parou de falar ao notar que Jake lhe encarava.- ELA ACORDOOU!

Seu grito foi tão alto que não só assustou todos os outros três, mas também poderia ter sido ouvido há vários metros dali.

* * *

O lobo negro continuava se aproximando rapidamente, embora ninguém além dos cinco parecesse tê-lo visto.

- É um outro lobo de nevasca?- Shiryu perguntou, confuso com aquilo.

- Não. Só existem lobos de nevasca com pelos brancos. Esse é um outro monstro.- Aiolos respondeu, parecendo muito irritado.- Droga, tinha que aparecer justo agora...

Enquanto sussurrava aquilo, o sagitariano já preparava uma nova flecha, apontando para o recente adversário. Quando estava preste a soltá-la, foi impedido por Shaka.

- Espere. Não viu o que ele está levando? É uma pessoa.

O virginiano afirmou. Agora que o animal estava mais próximo, ele conseguia constatar aquilo claramente. Os outros também perceberam o que ele falava e se entreolharam, surpresos. O sagitariano não tinha muita certeza sobre o que fazer à respeito daquilo, de modo que decidiu esperar para ver o que aconteceria.

O quatro guerreiros, que ainda enfrentavam os outros monstros, não perceberam a presença desses dois seres misteriosos até que o lobo escuro saltou, passando bem ao lado de Sophie, e parou na frente de Aiolos. Este postou-se protetoramente na frente dos outros quatro e encarou intrigado esssas novas aparições.

Parecia que tudo ao redor congelrara. Aoshi, Kanon, Sophie e até mesmo Máscara da Morte pararam o que faziam para encará-los. Isso poderia ter durado indefinidamente, se seus adversários não estivessem se importando tão pouco com aquilo. Eles rapidamente recomeçaram a atacá-los e o aparente encanto se quebrou.

Tudo voltou a como estivera apens alguns momentos atrás, com exceção de que agora os guerreiros dividiam suas atenções dos movimentos das criaturas com o que acontecia no centro. A pessoa em cima do lobo negro saltou para o chão. Seu rosto estava todo protegido por um capuz de peles, de modo que só eram visíveis seus brilhantes olhos verdes, os quais encaravam o sagitáriano.

A figura permaneceu parada enquanto seu companheiro virava-se de costas e soltava um sonoro rosnado. Aquilo soou como uma espécie de aviso e o bando de lobos da nevasca pararam o que faziam para olhá-lo irritado. Começou uma breve troca de rosnidos com os humanos no meio acompanhando à tudo, meio atónitos. Aos poucos, as criaturas foram recuando se reunindo perto dali.

Quando isso aconteceu, a pessoa de olhos verdes decidiu que já era hora de também movimentar-se. Ela retirou seu capuz, revelando um rosto de traços forte, com um sorriso sarcástico com pequenas covinhas no rosto de pele negra que contrastava com seus cabelos branco prateados. Este estava preso em uma espécie de coque, mas soltou-se com um movimento, caindo ondulado até quase o fim de suas costas. Uma franja lisa e repicada que praticamente chegava até seus olhos completava o visual. Com uma espécie de surpresa geral, todos perceberam que se tratava de uma mulher de estatura baixa, mas com um olhar desafiador e confiante.

- Parem de fazer essa cara, por favor. Não temos tempo para esse tipo de coisa.- Ela pronunciou-se severa, olhando para todos os nove.- Venham aqui.

O tom que a jovem aplicou era imperativo e fez com que os outros obedecessem meio que por reflexo. No entanto, os guerreiros continuaram com suas armas preparadas, prontos para o caso de ocorrer algum ataque surpresa. Notando isso, a moça não pode evitar de revirar os olhos, mas não comentou nada. Quando voltou a falar, foi para explicar rapidamente a situação.

- Olhem, sei que vocês tem muitas perguntas para fazer, mas antes de eu poder respondê-las, vocês tem que se livrar daqueles animais. O Nate- Ela apontou para o lobo escuro parado ali perto.- já desafiou o bando. Tudo o que preciso que façam é que o líder de vocês enfrente o líder deles. Se ganharem, eles vão embora.

- Ei, por que teríamos que fazer o que você diz, garota?- Máscara interrompeu-a, exclamando indignado.

O canceriano estava todo sujo de sangue, dele e dos monstros, o que gerava um visão perturbadora que a outra pareceu simplesmente ignorar, levantando um sobrancelha.

- Porque, se não fizerem isso, eles voltarão ainda mais furiosos e acho que todos aqui perceberam como estavam se saindo bem até agora pouco, certo? Ah, e eu tenho um nome, ok? Sou Alexandria Benjamin Cromwell, mas como eu acho que você não vai conseguir se lembrar dele, pode me chamar de Alexia.

Com a declaração, um breve silêncio seguiu-se entre eles. Ninguém parecia saber muito bem o que fazer, até que Aoshi pareceu tomar uma decisão.

- Tudo bem. Vamos fazer isso.- Ele afirmou e os outros tiveram que concordar também, uns mais relutantes que outros.- Quem é o líder desses lobos?

Ele perguntou para Alexia. Esta lhe encarou avaliativamente por um segundo antes de apontar para o grande lobo que antes lutava contra Kanon. Logo depois, ela franziu levemente a testa.

- E quem de vocês é que vai lutar?- Ela questionou, passando os olhos pelo grupo, um pouco em dúvida.

- Sou eu.- Aoshi respondeu.

O jovem fora escolhido como o líder daquela missão e nada mais natural do que ele mesmo assumir a responsabilidade. Com aquela resposta, a outra fez uma expressão que o incomodou profundamente. Ele já conhecia muito bem aquela cara.

- Algum problema?- Perguntou de um modo não muito gentil.

- Hm, não acho que seja uma boa ideia enviarem uma criança. Eles vão achar que estão brincando e a coisa pode ficar feia.

- Não sou criança. Só tenho um problema de crescimento.

Aoshi parecia realmente irritado com aquilo e o clima poderia ter ficado realmente tenso, se Aldebaran não decidisse intervir.

- Todos sabemos disso, Shihyo. Mas pense, você acha que esse monstros vão entender uma coisa dessas?

O taurino apontou, tentando soar razoável. O jovem, contrariado, teve que admitir que ele tinha razão.

- Certo, entendi. Então, o que nós fazemos?

Ele perguntou, esperando por sugestões. Alexia rapidamente se manifestou.

- O grandalhão aqui certamente seria a melhor escolha, por causa do tamanho e tudo mais.- Ela falou, apontando para Aldebaran, e continuando antes que fosse interrompida.- Mas notei que ele não deve ser um guerreiro. Então, imagino que um dos dois deva servir.

Ela indicou Kanon e Máscara. Os dois não pareceram satisfeitos com o que ela falara, mas o geminiano passou por cima disso.

- Então, deixem que eu vou. Aquele monstro já era minha presa mesmo.

Ele comentou, voltando a ter os olhos brilhantes de expectativa. Ninguém ali ousou contradizê-lo, mesmo Máscara da Morte não parecia ter muito interesse em lutar.

- Então, está decidido. Vai lá, Kanon, mas tome cuidado.- Aoshi disse, já conformado. O outro guerreiro não pode evitar de sorrir convencido.

- Sem problemas. Agora que não vai ter nada atrapalhando, vai ser fácil. Vou lá me livrar de um lobo para a senhorita aqui.

Kanon piscou para Alexia enquanto esta prontamente o ignorou, com uma expressão quase tão fria como gelo. O geminiano não pareceu perceber aquilo e encaminhou-se para perto do bando de lobos de nevasca ao mesmo tempo que o líder do bando também avançava.

* * *

Quando chegaram em frente ao prédio da prefeitura, Dohko foi despedir-se de Yui.

- Vou entrar agora, irmãzinha. Lembre-se de não voltar muito tarde e se comportar. Não quero saber de brigas desnecessárias, ouviu?

- Já sei, irmão. Você sempre diz isso. Não precisa se preocupar que já memorizei todo seu discurso. Até mais tarde.

A garota dispensou-o, com sua expressão fria de volta ao seu rosto. O libriano deu um suspiro desapontado e entrou no prédio. A mais nova ia continuar seu caminho quando uma ideia lhe passou pela cabeça. Ela olhou para os lados, constatando que não havia mais ninguém por ali, e deu a volta na construção, indo até onde ficava a residência do líder. Ela chegou até a porta do lugar, mas então hesitou.

Sua ideia agora lhe parecia bastante idiota. Aparecer na casa de Hyoga sem avisar e chamá-lo para sair? Talvez a animação exagerada de seu irmão estivasse afinal contaminando-a. Com esse pensamento em mente, ela já se afastava do local quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

- Yui? O que você faz aqui?

A garota virou-se para a janela de onde a voz de Hyoga tinha vindo. O loiro aparentava estar muito surpreso com a presença dela no local. Já Yui não demonstrou nenhuma reação quanto ao aparecimento do outro.

- Eu? Nada demais. Só estava acompanhando Dohko até a prefeitura e resolvi vir ver se tinha conseguido chegar em casa à salvo.- Ela inventou, sua voz soando sarcástica.

- Claro, porque eu bem que poderia ser atacado no meio da rua na caverna principal.- Hyoga falou, irônico.

- Não sei. Você conseguiu ser atacado na entrada da vila, sem que nenhum dos sentinelas avistasse aquele monstro.- Ela retrucou no mesmo tom.- Aliás, como foi que sua mãe reagiu quando soube do perigo que o filho correu tão perto de seus olhos? Ou você ainda não contou para ela?

O garoto fez uma careta, demonstrando que não havia mesmo falado nada e nem pretendia fazê-lo. Ao perceber isso, Yui deu um sorriso quase perverso e Hyoga estreitou os olhos, não gostando nada daquela expressão.

- Você fique quieta também sobre esse assunto, Yui. Não pense em fazer nada, viu?

- Ei, não se preocupe, isso nem me passou pela cabeça. Eu não falo com seus pais.

Ela afirmou, séria, mas com a voz já desinteressada. Logo depois deu as costas ao garoto e começou a se afastar.

- Aonde você vai?

- À arena. Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui.

- Espere! Será que você não quer... sair comigo e o Shun amanhã?

O garoto perguntou, fazendo Yui parar de andar e virar-se bastante surpresa. Diante disso, o loiro aproveitou para explicar melhor o convite.

- Depois das aulas eu costumo ajudar o Shun nas entregas de remédios e às vezes o Ikki também vai conosco. Não é uma atividade muito demorada, mas sei que todos somos bastante ocupados... Então, se quiser, você podia nos acompanhar e quem sabe não fazíamos também alguma outra coisa, para agradecer por mais cedo.

Ele concluiu, ainda meio hesitante. Um sorriso tímido formou-se em seu rosto. Com aquilo, Hyoga pretendia finalmente tentar entender aquela garota, que para ele mais parecia ter alguma dupla personalidade. Já Yui manteve sua expressão neutra, apesar dos inúmeros sentimentos que surgiam dentro de si, e respondeu.

- Se não for atrapalhar meus treinos... Pode ser que eu vá.

E dizendo a malhor resposta que o garoto poderia receber dela, a aprendiz de guerreira se retirou dali de vez dali.

* * *

Cibele deixou-se ficar para trás até ir para o lado de Afrodite.

- Olá, mestre. Como vai?

- Bem, Cibele. Igual a como estava dois minutos atrás quando começamos a andar.

A garota sorriu sem graça, não sabia o que falar com seu mestre ou como conseguiria a informação que queria. Felizmente, o próprio Afrodite resolveu seu primeiro problema.

- Cibele, você me responderia uma coisa com sinceridade?

- Mas é claro, mestre!

- Você está arrependida de ter saído das Cavernas?

A garota franziu a testa com a pergunta. Aquele não era um assunto que estava com vontade de falar. Em seu íntimo, tinha certo medo de que ficar pensando em sua família pudesse diminuir sua vontade de seguir em frente. Mesmo assim, Cibele adotou uma expressão concentrada e ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensando seriamente a respeito.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa falar, se não quiser.- O psciano falou, notando o desconforto da outra com a pergunta.

- Não, tudo bem. É que... Essa pergunta é bem complicada para mim.- A ruiva respondeu, hesitante.- Quer dizer, é claro que eu estou com saudades dos meus pais e de todos os meus colgas, mas ao mesmo tempo não acho que estou arrependida. Se me dessem uma escolha, diria que quero continuar com todos aqui. Se voltasse, só ficaria preocupada com todas as pessoas importantes para mim que partiram. Mas é assim que meus pais devem estar se sentindo, então eu fico me sentindo um pouco culpada por essa decisão...

Cibele falava, sentindo-se cada vez mais frustada com aquilo.

- Então, eu chego meio que em um caminho sem saída. Sei que o que estou fazendo é errado, mas ainda assim, não mudaria minha escolha. Além disso, essa também é uma ótima oportunidade para descobrir o que aconteceu com minha irmã...

- Entendo, deve ser mesmo uma pergunta complicada.- O psciano comentou, distante.

- Mas e você, mestre? Não sente falta de nada lá?

- Eu? Bem, você sabe que meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era bem pequeno e que não tenho nenhum parente vivo por lá. Também não tenho mais nenhum amigo... Bem, uma vez eu tive um, mas nós brigamos feio faz vários anos e não o vi desde então...- Afrodite relatava, tristemente, fazendo Cibele arrepender-se de ter perguntado aquilo. No entanto, o psciano continuou antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.- Além disso, as únicas pessoas que me eram queridas lá estão aqui comigo.

O jovem terminou sorrindo.

- É, para você deve ter sido uma decisão fácil.- A ruiva comentou.

- Nem tanto. Eu não teria vindo se isso significasse me separar da Bel e também de minha querida pupila claro, mas tambpem não iria forçá-las a fazer isso, se não quisessem.

- Puxa, o senhor é muito generoso.

Cibele comentou, fazendo Afrodite dar uma risada.

- Você não sabe de nada, Cibele. Na verdade, eu sou muito mesquinho e arrogante, só procuro não dar má influência para a minha pequena pupila. E eu dispenso o "senhor", ouviu? Ainda sou muito jovem!

- Não devia falar assim de si mesmo, mestre.- A garota ralhou com ele.- Mas mudando de assunto... É minha vez de fazer uma pergunta para você responder sinceramente, certo?

Ela perguntou, piscando inocente. O pisciano levantou uma sobrancelha, não gostando muito daquilo.

- Tudo bem, pode perguntar.- No entanto, acabou concordando mesmo assim.

- Você gosta da Annabel, mestre?- Cibele foi direto ao ponto, sem perder esta oportunidade.

- O quê? Mas é claro. Ela é uma pessoa muito importante para mim. Foi a Annabel que primeiro me tirou da solidão. Ela é alguém muito querida.

- Não era disso que eu estava falando, mestre.- A garota replicou, chateada pelo outro estar fugindo do assunto.- Perguntei se _gosta_ dela. Sabe, mais do que como amiga. Você já teve vontade de se declarar para ela? Beijá-la? Ou mesmo fazer outras coisas?

A ruiva perguntava, meio encabulada, mas tentando evitar que Afrodite fugisse outra vez da questão. O psciano por sua vez ficou um pouco vermelho com a pergunta, mas não pode evitar de mostar um sorriso pervertido que Cibele ainda não tinha conhecido.

- Hm... Acho que você ainda está muito nova para se interessar por essas coisas, Cibele.- Ele piscou para a garota.- Se bem que com a sua idade, eu também já não era tão inocente.

- Mestre!- A garota não sabia o que falar sobre aquilo. Estava totalmente vermelha. Afrodite não conseguiu evitar de rir com toda aquela situação.- Pare com isso!

-Tudo bem, não fique tão chateada.- O psciano controlou-se, mas ainda havia um sorrisinho em sua face enquanto voltava a falar.- Se quer mesmo saber, sim, eu gosto. Só ainda não achei o momento certo para me declarar.

Com a resposta, Cibele olhou imediatamente para o outro, tentando descobrir se ele falava sério ou não. Percebeu que o rosto dele tornara-se mais sério, ele não estava brincando. A ruiva chegou a abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa quando um grito atraiu a atenção de ambos.

* * *

Mu e Blair continuavam caminhando com nevado mais atrás. Ambos estavam cansados da corrida/briga de bolas de neves e andavam meio ofegantes.

- Acho que... É melhor pararmos... por enquanto.- Mu sugeriu, apoiando as mão em seus joelhos.

Blair apenas concordou e deixou-se cair na neve. Ela havia corrido que nem uma louca para escapar da bola de neve assassina do ariano e no fim conseguira fazer com que o outro desistisse daquele plano, somente para ser acertada por uma outra vinda de trás dela. O resultado quase a fez cair de cara na neve e causou um ataque de riso no ariano. Depois dessa, ela resolveu deixar para lá aquilo. A vantagem que o garoto possuía era quase desonesta.

- Ei, é impressão minha, ou o céu está ficando mais escuro?- Ela perguntou.

- É, sim. Nós andamos mais tempo do que eu previa.- O garoto comentou, olhando para o alto.- Daqui a pouco vai escurecer. Vamos ter que parar para encontrar um lugar para dormir logo. É perigoso andar no escuro.

- ... Ei, Mu? Nós ainda estamos muito longe dos outros?

- Hm? Não, nós devemos estar perto. Por que pergunta?

- É que eu estava pensando. Na nevasca, quando nos perdemos, nós não andamos nem mesmo uma hora, mas agora passamos quase o dia todo caminhando e não encontramos nada.

- ...

- E, sabe, acho que nós já passamos por aqui. Tá vendo aquela árvore ali?- Blair apontou para uma árvore seca ali perto.- Acho que já a tinha visto mais cedo, logo depois de encontrarmos o Nevado.

- Eu...- O ariano não sabia o que dizer, um pouco impressionado com o raciocínio da garota.

- Mu, diga, você se perdeu, não é?

O garoto ficou vermelho com a pergunta. Não queria admitir aquilo.

- Sem problemas quanto a isso. A culpa é minha por estarmos aqui, primeiramente.- A garota comentou, relaxada.- Acho melhor continuarmos seguindo a direção que estávamos antes e torcer para encontrar com os outros. Eles também não devem estar nos esperando por tanto tempo, certo? Provavelmente seguiram em frente.

- Eu acho que você tem razão.- Mu falou tristemente e sentando-se ao lado de Blair.- Eu não levo jeito mesmo para essa coisa de seguir rastros.

- Ei, não fique assm, Mu!- Blair exclamou, sentando-se e tentando animá-lo.- Já não disse que a culpa foi minha para começar? E agora não tem nada que possamos fazer para consertar a situação. Vamos só seguir um frente, tudo bem?

A garota estendeu o punho para ele, em um cumprimento. O qual o ariano aceitou, com um meio sorriso.

- Tudo bem.- Mu falou e depois ficou encarando, concentrado, a outra por um instante.- Sabe, Blá. Nunca imaginei que você pensaria em coisas como essas.

- He, eu sou cheia de surpresas.- Ela declarou convencida.- É por isso que você deve escutar tudo que eu digo! E pode começar a me chamar de Blair-sama também!

- Também não é para tanto, Blá.

O ariano disse e a outra ia retrucar quando um barulho vindo de seu estômago a interrompeu.

- Acho melhor arrumarmos alguma coisa para comer, né?

O ariano sugeriu, já que ele mesmo estava com fome. Os dois não tinham se encontrado com nenhum monstro depois da cobra gigante e, mesmo que estivessem gratos por não terem sido atacados, isso significava que não tinham tido nada para comer a tarde toda, já que todos seus suprimentos haviam ficado com os outros.

- É, acho que essa é uma ótima ideia.- Blair concordou e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Então, ela voltou a falar.- Você sabe como faremos isso? Quer dizer, eu nuca aprendi a caçar...

- Bom, acho que vamos ter que procurar por alguma toca de monstro...

- Mas isso não é muito demorado? Não temos muito tempo até ficar escuro, certo? Ou você quer acender uma tocha para contunuar procurando?

- Não. Isso é muito arriscado. Quando anoitecer, é melhor estarmos na segurança de uma caverna.

- Desse jeito vamos acabar sem comer nada.- Blair murmurou e então olhou para Nevado que seguia calado ao lado deles.- E você, Nevado? Tem alguma ideia?

A garota perguntou e Mu conteve a vontade de revurar os olhos.

- Por favor, Blá. Ele é só um boneco de neve que não fala! Não tem como responder essa pergunta e...

O ariano interrompeu qualquer coisa que falava ao notar que Nevado colocara uma mão dentro de seu corpo e agora retirava um pequeno monstro com forma de coelho, mas com o corpo revestido de penas, e o estendeu para eles. Os dois ficaram olhando para aquilo muito surpresos. Mu ficou bastante pálido e não sabia o que falar, mas Blair parecia não ter sido afetada do mesmo modo.

- Que maneiro!- A garota exclamou, bastante animada. Ela levantou-se com um pulo e pegou a criatura oferecida por Nevado.- O Nevado não é muito legal, Mu? Agora nós já temos o que comer!

- Blair, ele acabou de tirar uma criatura de dentro de si e você está bem com isso?

- É claro! Essa habilidade deve ser demais!- Ela dizia, sonhadora.- Já imaginou poder guardar e conservar toda comida dentro de você mesmo?

- Isso não é brincadeira, Blá! Já passou pela sua cabeça que ele pode tentar fazer o mesmo com você?

O ariano questionou, quase exasperado pela ingenuidade da amiga. Ele levantou-se tembém, ficando de frente para a jovem. Ela, por sua vez, apenas piscou e olhou rapidamente para Nevado, depois voltou seu olhar novamente para Mu.

- O Nevado nunca faria uma coisas dessas, ele é legal.

- Você não o conhece! Pare de falar como se ele fosse uma espécie de bichinho de estimação!

- Não, pare você!- Blair também comelava a se irritar com a atitude do outro.- Está sendo injusto! O Nevado só nos ajudou até agora!

- E você já se perguntou por que ele fez isso? Com que propósito? Blá, me escute...

Mu pediu, abaixando seu tom de voz. Ele tocou gentilmente no braço da garota.

- Não! Eu quero que você me escute dessa vez! Minha intuição me diz que o Nevado não vai fazer mal para nós. Ele é legal, então pare de ficar desconfiado!

Blair falou, seriamente. Ao final, afastou a mão do ariano, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos. De repente a neve cedeu e escorregou, revelando um penhasco a apenas alguns centímetros do garoto. Este apenas conseguiu virar a cabeça na direção da queda, antes de perder o equilíbrio e cair.

- MU!

* * *

Saga e Luna percorreram o restante do caminho em silêncio e assim chegaram rapidamente ao seu destino. Quando pararam em frente à casa do xamã, a jovem virou-se para o outro.

- Muito obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui, Saga.- Ela agradeceu, com o rosto ainda sério, mas educado.

- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda com o trabalho?- O geminiano perguntou, tentando prolongar sua permanência com a outra, ela era uma companhia muito agradável.

- Vou ficar bem, já disse.- A morena tranquilizou-o, pacientemente.- Além disso, soube que o líder aumentou o número de patrulhas dos guerreiros, não foi?

- Sim. O Aoshi levou vários dos nossos melhores homens, nem sei como o Carlus permitiu isso.

- Ele está bastante preocupado com o filho, é algo natural. Apesar de não parecer, o líder também tem família e é humano como qualquer um.

- Acho que você tem razão...

O guerreiro terminou por admitir e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Depois de um instante, a jovem soltou um suspiro.

- Então, já vou entrar.

Ela deu as costas, abrindo a porta do local. Porém, antes que desse um passo para dentro, Saga segurou seu braço.

- Espere!

A jovem olhou-o surpresa e o geminiano ficou sem saber o que agir. Tinha feito aquilo em um impulso e agora nem se lembrava do que exatamente motivara aquele gesto. Depressa, pensou em uma desculpa aceitável.

- Eu... Vo-você ainda não me passou o seu endereço. Para visitar o Luke.

Depois que falou, Saga sorriu consigo mesmo. Ele próprio quase tinha se esquecido daquele detalhe. Luna, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos por um instante, mas logo se recompos.

- Tem razão. Foi um deslize meu, desculpe. Entre por favor que eu vou procurar algo para anotar.

A moça abriu passagem e o geminiano, sorrindo satisfeito, fez o que ela pediu.

- Só peço um pouco de paciência. Sei que mestre Shaka tem alguns papeis por aqui, mas não sei aonde ele os guardou...- Ela falava, parecendo meio em dúvida sobre aquilo.- Acho que ele os deixou no segundo andar. Vou lá ver e já volto. Por favor, sinta-se à vontade.

Luna falou, já dirigindo-se para as escadas. O guerreiro observou-a subir e depois olhou em volta, procurando alguma coisa para se sentar. Após constatar que não havia nenhum móvel por ali, desistiu e se sentou no chão mesmo. Observou alguns dos estranhos objetos espalhados, tentando distrair-se.

Seus pensamentos estavam confusos com relação à outra. Ele a conhecia desde pequena e sempre a vira com Eloy, mas ultimamente vinha pensando nela mais que o normal. Talvez estivesse começando a apaixonar-se por Luna...

Assim que este pensamento cruzou por sua mente. o geminiano repreendeu-se. Estava claro que a outra ainda amava seu antigo noivo e tentar qualquer coisa agora seria apenas um desrespeito para com a memória dele. O melhor seria manter-se afastado e esquecer tudo, Saga decidiu, com um misto de tristeza e determinação.

* * *

Depois de fazerem o acordo, Annabel foi até onde Aiolia estava. O garoto seguia meio irritado, andando apressado e sem verificar se os outros o seguiam.

- Se você continuar caminhando desse jeito, vamos nos separar ainda mais.- A moça ralhou, assumindo seu tom de professora.- Agora, se quiser me contar o que está te chateando...

- Não é nada demais, é só... Essa situação.- O leonino começou, sem parecer estar com muita vontade de falar.- Primeiro, a fuga. Depois a Blair e o Mu sumindo. E por fim o Milo, o Camus e a Momo também desaparecendo... É muita coisa para assimilar, sabe.

- Você não pensou que essa viajem seria fácil, não é?- Annabel comentou, conseguindo atrair a atenção do outro.- Quer dizer, deve ter uma razão para ninguém que saiu antes de nós ter voltado.

- Teve pessoas que saíram antes?

O garoto questionou, genuinamente assustado. Annabel levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Está falando sério, Aiolia? Você não prestou muita atenção nas suas aulas de história, né?

- Er... Não.- Ele admitiu, meio encabulado.

- Tudo bem, agora não faz diferença.- A jovem falou, olhando feio para o mais novo.- E, sim. Já existiu quem fosse embora das cavernas . No entanto, foram sempre grupos de até três pessoas, nunca tanta gente ao mesmo tempo. Devemos ter causado a maior confusão por lá.

- ... - O garoto pensou naquilo por um instante, quando outra dúvida lhe ocorreu.- Mas se eram tão poucos de cada vez, não foi apenas o frio ou os monstros que os impediram de voltar? Ou mesmo a falta de vondade de voltar?

- Pode ser também, mas é difícil para mim acreditar que foi só só isso. Não. Penso que existe algo grande lá na frente e ainda vamos descobrir o que é. Essa vai ser uma aventura e tanto.

Annabel dizia, com seus olhos brilhando sonhadores. O leonino encarou-a a depois voltou-se para o horizonte branco, pensando sobre o que a outra dissera.

- Caramba. A Airy que iria adorar isso...

- Sua irmã mais nova? Sim, isso parece mesmo a cara dela. Ela sempre foi bem atrevida. Soube que fez um discurso lá na arena logo antes de patirmos.

- Sim, aquilo... Ela acabou levando a maior bronca dos nossos pais depois.

- Mas você não concorda com ela, Aiolia? Não acha errado os pais não deixarem suas filhas treinarem para serem guerreiras, mesmo que essa seja a vontade delas?

- Bem... Na verdade eu nunca tinha pensado muito sobre isso. A Airy é daquele jeito desde pequena e eu acho que me acostumei a situação.

- As pessoas nunca pensam muito sobre seus hábitos, esse é o grande problema.- Ela comentou com o semblante fechado. O qual suavizou assim que voltou à falar.- Bem, agora já deixamos tudo isso para trás. Então, vamos mudar de assunto, certo?

O garoto assentiu, já meio distraído. Olhava discretamente para atrás deles, onde Cibele e Afrodite conversavam. Ao ver a cena, ele franziu a testa e assumiu uma expressão zangada. Annabel notou a reação e sorriu consigo mesma.

- Ciúmes da Cibele com o Dite?

A jovem perguntou, em um tom quase satisfeito. Aiolia voltou-se novamente para ela, um pouco vermelho.

- Eu? Claro que não. Só estava pensando que não consigo entender essa garota.

- A Cibele? Por quê?- A Annabel questionou curiosa, agora a conversa estava ficando verdadeiramente interessante para ela.

- Ah, uma hora ela está toda falante e próxima, aí do nada se afasta e passa a fugir de todos, sem querer nem conversar sobre isso.- Aiolia relatou, claramente confuso com aquilo.- A Cibele é muito misteriosa, assim nem dá para eu me aproximar dela!

O leonino apenas sussurrou a última parte, falando mias consigo mesmo que para a outra. Entretanto, Annabel escutou assim mesmo.

- Você gosta mesmo dela, não é?

A jovem perguntou com uma voz gentil. O garoto apenas a encarou, parecendo tentar decidir alguma coisa. Por fim, acabou falando.

- Sim, eu... acho a Cibele muito linda e meiga. Eu gosto bastante dela.

Annabel vangloriou-se internamente com a confissão, mas não teve chance de comentar nada sobre o assunto, pois nesse instante avistou um monstro com a aparência de um grande gorila com escamas saindo de uma caverna alguns metros atrás de Aiolia. O que fez, então, foi gritar para avisá-lo.

- Aiolia! Atrás de você!

**CONTINUA...**

Yo, minna-san! Pois é, olha aqui mais um capítulo! ^.^'

Ok, estou sem criatividade para escrever essas notas, por isso elas devem ficar bem ruims, mas o importante é que espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que ainda haviam pessoas que se deram ao trabalho de ler isso aqui mesmo depois de tanto tempo parada! =D

Agora, esse capítulo ficou maior que o outro, na verdade é o que possui mais palavras até agora... Muitas coisas aconteceram simultaneamente nele. O próximo não deverá ficar tão grande, mas terá a formação do primeiro casal! Isso é uma coisa que eu já defini e torço mesmo que agrade vocês. Eu não levo jeito nenhum para romances e acho que não ficará muito bom, mas irei me esforçar! o/

Ah, e eu já disse em umas notas finais anteriormente sobre as one shots, certo? Pois bem, irei levar a ideia adiante e antes do próximo capítulo postarei a primeira! ;D

Então, era isso que eu tinha para falar. Agora vamos ao momento _Respondendo ao seu Review:_

**Suellen-san: Oi, Suellen-san! Muito obrigada por sua review, ela me deixou muito contente! A sua personagem ainda deve demorar alguns capítulos para aparecer, mas eu já tenho planos para ela... Espero que eles a agradem! O lobos são mesmo bastante ferozes, mas acho que nosso grupo de guerreiros pode dar conta, com uma ajudinha, claro! ;D**

**Mishelly Aloisio: Eu te entendo bem como é perder a senha do net... aconteceu comigo há alguns meses, mas felizmente eu ainda tinha o e-mail... Bem, eu agradeço que você ainda sim tenha se dado o trabalho de deixar review, isso me deixou muito contente! Fora das cavernas, ainda aguardam muitos perigos... Mas acho que eles vão se sair bem, vamos aguardar! =D**

**Fullmetal Ikarus: Ikarus-sama! Eu também estava com saudades da fic, e dos leitores também! A Luna já está caindo nos encantos do geminiano, mas parece que agora é o Saga que via complicar a relação... Será que algum dia eles se acertam? Ou melhor, será que eles conseguem fazer isso antes da coisa complicar de vez para todos? Quem sabe... XD**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^^**

Chegamos ao décimo! Uhul! o/

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Depois de falar aquilo com Shion, Ashley foi diretamente para seu quarto. Chegando lá, ela sentou-se na cama, evolvendo seus joelhos com os braços e apoiando a cabeça neles. A garota sentia-se chateada como poucas vezes antes. Não queria que o ariano tivesse descoberto sobre sua habilidades, pois isso com certeza estragaria a relação entre eles, assim como sempre acontecia.

Suas experiências anteriores, na verdade, tinham sido as piores possíveis e foi por esse motivo que a jovem passara a esconder aquilo de todos ao seu redor. Agora, no entanto, fora descoberta e preparava-se para as consequencias que sabia que viriam.

Claro que alguma parte dentro de si não queria acreditar que Shion faria algum mal para ela, mas sua prática lhe dizia que era justamente o que aconteceria e, se pensasse melhor, tinha de admitir que não conhecia quase nada sobre o ariano.

Assim, os pensamentos de Ashley continuaram seguindo desse jeito pelo resto da tarde. Isso porque, ao contrário do que a garota imaginava, Shion não foi vê-la em nenhum momento. Então, ela permaneceu o tempo todo na mesma posição e só foi notar o quanto estava tarde quando ouviu o barulho que sua barriga fazia, reclamando de fome.

Um tanto relutante, ela levantou-se, alongando seus músculos dormentes, e rumou para fora do quarto. No corredor, percebeu que o restante da casa já estava escura àquela hora e a única luz provinha de dentro da cozinha, de onde também saía um cheiro delicioso que fez seu estômago voltar a se manifestar.

Assim, ela andou até lá, momentaneamente esquecida de tudo o que não envolvesse comida. Quando chegou no aposento, a primeira coisa que viu foi Shion, de costas, mexendo em alguma coisa numa panela no fogão. O ariano não pareceu percebê-la, ou simplesmente a ignorou mesmo, de modo que a garota sentou-se em silêncio na mesa já arrumada e ficou esperando impaciente que ele terminasse de preparar a refeição.

Isso aconteceu alguns minutos mais tarde. Nessa hora, Shion colocou um prato para ela, ainda sem dizer nada, e foi sentar-se à sua frente. Os dois começaram a comer com vontade, principalmente Ashley, que mais parecia estar atacando a comida e só foi começar a se incomodar com o estranho silêncio e o olhar que o outro lhe lançava quando já estava no final da refeição.

- O que foi, Shion?- Ela acabou por perguntar, mesmo sabendo que poderia arrepender-se por isso.- Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?

- Não, eu só estava notando que você parece estar mais calma agora.- O ariano retrucou, continuando antes que a garota pudesse falar algo.- Você saiu tão alterada hoje mais cedo que achei melhor deixa-la sozinha por um tempo. Fico satisfeito que tenha conseguido ordenar seus pensamentos.

- Mas eu não fiz nada disso.- Ashley disse, voltando a ficar emburrada.- Só estava com fome demais para ficar pensando nessas coisas.

- Certo.- Shion soltou um suspiro, recolhendo os pratos vazios e deixando-os sobre a pia e voltando-se novamente para a outra.- Ashley, você sabe que temos de falar sobre o que aconteceu na oficina, certo?

- Não podemos só deixar 'pra lá?- Ela perguntou, esperançosa.- Não quero falar desse assunto.

- Infelizmente, isso não é algo que eu possa simplesmente ignorar.

O ariano declarou, olhando-a nos olhos para que a garota entendesse que falava sério sobre aquilo. Ashley, por sua vez, virou o rosto encarando uma parte do chão que lhe pareceu subitamente muito interessante. Diante dessa atitude, o outro continuou falando.

- Entretanto, eu percebo que esse é um assunto que te incomoda profundamente. Então, se quiser falar o que a deixa inquieta, eu vou ouvir e tentar ajudá-la no que puder.- Ele afirmou, só para ser prontamente ignorado pela garota.- Tudo bem se não quiser fazê-lo também, mas você terá que ouvir a que conclusões cheguei nessa tarde.

Ashley continuou em silêncio, de modo que Shion começou a explicar seu raciocínio.

- O que você fez mais cedo foi uma profecia. Já escutei relatos de que os xamãs entram em uma espécie de transe quando as dizem e foi exatamente o que aconteceu com você. Também acho que deve possuir outras habilidades além dessa. Talvez cura ou a barreira de luz, mas isso não é relevante. O importante é que você não consegue controlar seus poderes, como ficou claro nesse episódio.

Por mais que se esforçasse para fingir não ouvir nada, Ashley não conseguia evitar de esboçar várias reações à tudo o que o ariano falava. Isso confirmava ao outro que ele estava acertando em suas suposições e o motivava a ir mais além.

- Eu aposto que essa nem foi a primeira vez que algo assim aconteceu. E toda vez que ocorria, as coisas acabavam mal. Diga, você já chegou a machucar alguém com seus poderes, Ashley?- Shion perguntou, fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos e encará-lo, aparentemente bastante assustada com a perspectiva.- Acho que não... Então o problema aconteceu porque as pessoas ao seu redor não entenderam a natureza de seus dons e tentaram se aproveitar disso, não foi?

- Pare, Shion. Não fique falando como se entendesse de tudo! Você não sabe nada do que aconteceu!- A garota acabou exclamando, não aguentando mais permanecer calada.

- Claro que não sei. Você não que me contou nada.

O ariano rebateu, mantendo a calma. Ashley perfurou com os olhos, como se quisesse que ele desaparecesse naquele momento. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio enquanto se confrontavam com o olhar.

* * *

Depois do ataque de Milo, um silêncio recaiu pelo ambiente enquanto o escorpiano estava paralisado de espanto. Jake resolveu que era melhor quebrá-lo.

- Você falou comigo, seu maluco?

A pergunta da garota pareceu arrancar o escorpiano de seu estado de contemplação.

- E ela fala! Que legal! Se os outros pudessem ver isso...! Eles teriam que retirar tudo o que disseram todos esses anos!

Ele dizia consigo mesmo, avançando em direção de Jake. Esta, por sua vez, recuou um pouco.

- Ei, afaste-se de mim, maluco! E pare de falar como se eu fosse um maldito experimento científico!- Ela falava, mas suas palavras não pareciam surtir efeito no outro. Ele agora tinha contornado a fogueira e estava muito perto.- Você, Camus! Afaste esse seu amigo doido de mim!

O aquariano olhou para ela por um momento, pensando se não deveria deixá-la resolver aquilo sozinha. Isso talvez lhe servisse para mostrar melhores maneiras. O pensamento, entretanto, logo foi abandonado por ele. Aquilo poderia também acabar apenas machucando os dois. Então com um pequeno suspiro aproximou-se de Milo, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Já chega, Milo. Você está exagerando.

- Mas, Camus!- O escorpiano virou-se para o outro, relutante.- Ela é tão fascinante! E tem tantas coisas que eu gostaria de perguntar!

- Imagino. Mas sinto dizer que ela não vai poder te responder, Milo. Aparentemente perdeu a memória.

- O quê?!- O escorpiano paralisou com aquela informação.- Sem lembranças? De nada?

O garoto olhou para Jake, parecendo profundamente desapontado. Esta simplesmente virou a cara, irritada.

- Mas como isso é possível, Camus?

- Eu acho que é devido à quase morte de frio que ela teve. Mas ela ainda se lembra do nome. É Jake.

- Sério? Que curioso.- Ele comentou, pensando consigo mesmo.- Mas eu acho que já é um começo. Talvez ela se lembre de mais alguma coisa com o tempo...

- Não se empolgue muito, Milo. Vai acabar assustando-a igual agora pouco. E essa daí já é louca sem incentivo.

- Hm, então você gostou dela, é?

Milo provocou, recebendo um olhar mortal do amigo. Camus simplesmente recusou-se a responder, preferindo ir cuidar da fogueira. O escorpiano foi atrás, ainda com um sorrisinho no rosto.

* * *

- Aiolia! Atrás de você!

Com o aviso de Annabel, o leonino virou-se imediatamente, colocando-se em alerta. Cibele e Afrodite também ouviram a outra e correram para perto dos dois. Agora, todos encaravam o monstro apreensivos, enquanto este parecia ainda não os ter notado.

- Ele acabou de sair da sua toca, deve ter acordado agora.- Aiolia analisava o comportamento da criatura, falando consigo mesmo.

- Isso significa que ele ainda está sonolento?- Cibele perguntou esperançosa.

- Não, isso apenas quer dizer que ele está faminto.

O comentário do aprendiz de guerreiro fez com que os outros três se entreolhassem. Todos sabiam o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer, na verdade. Monstros famintos eram sempre mais ferozes e tinham um estranho apreço por carne humana.

- E o que nós podemos fazer?- Annabel perguntou, tentando manter-se calma e se focar no problema.

- Procurem se tem alguma caverna ou outro tipo de esconderijo aqui por perto.

Aiolia instruiu. O garoto não se atrevia a desviar o olhar da criatura, mas admitia que deveriam sair logo dali e ir para um local onde não ficassem tão expostos. Onde estavam agora, o monstro poderia vê-los e partir para cima deles à qualquer momento. O problema era que em volta deles só havia neve. A caverna mais próxima, tirando a toca do monstro, ficava há vários metros dali. Eles perceberam esse fato com uma preocupação crescente.

- Aiolia, não tem nada por aqui!- Cibele informou ao leonino que trazia uma expressão cada vez mais sombria e concentrada no rosto.

- Certo. Então vamos ter que enfrentá-lo.- O garoto comentou, para a surpresa de todos.- Se fugíssemos correndo, seríamos facilmente vistos e se ficássemos aqui, também acabaríamos sendo pegos. A melhor opção é atacá-lo de surpresa, enquanto ele ainda não nos viu.

Aiolia explicou seu raciocínio, mas ninguém pareceu muito convencido daquilo.

- Nós não somos guerreiros, Olia. Nem temos nenhum treinamento nisso. Provavelmente só atrapalharíamos você.- Cibele falou, chateada de admitir a própria fraqueza.

- Eu sei. Por isso que vou lá sozinho. É a nossa melhor opção.

O leonino afirmou, escutando os consequentes protestos das duas garotas. O pisciano, que até então tinha se mantido calado, resolveu se pronunciar.

- Eu acho que tem uma alternativa melhor que essa.- Ele disse, atraindo a atenção dos outros.- Você pode ir lá atacá-lo, mas dificilmente o pegará de surpresa. Para isso você precisará de uma distração.

Enquanto eles absorviam o que aquilo queria dizer, Afrodite aproveitou para terminar de explicar seu plano.

- O que precisamos fazer é muito simples. Eu, a Bel e a Cibele vamos correr, um em cada direção, atraindo a atenção dele. O monstro vai começar a perseguir um de nós. Enquanto isso, o Aiolia, que vai ficar parado aqui, tentando passar despercebido, corre por trás da criatura e o ataca. No final, todo mundo se reúne dentro daquela caverna mais próxima.

Quando o pisciano terminou de falar, Aiolia avançou sobre ele, com raiva, agarrando na gola de seu casaco e trazendo-o para perto dele.

- Você acha que eu vou concordar em por as garotas em perigo com esse plano maluco?- O garoto sussurrou a pergunta para o outro, olhando-o de forma ameaçadora.

- Acho. Porque elas não vão estar em perigo realmente. Eu tenho aqui um frasco de essência de rosas que vai atrair o monstro e eu vou ser o único que será perseguido. Portanto elas vão ficar bastantes seguras na caverna e nós nem teremos que convencê-las a fugirem.- Afrodite explicou, calma e seriamente, mantendo seu tom de voz baixo o suficiente para apenas Aiolia ouvir.- Então, é melhor fazermos isso logo, porque cada segundo aumenta as chances de ele nos ver.

O leonino ainda ficou parado um instante olhando nos olhos do outro, antes de soltá-lo e se afastar.

- Muito bem. Faremos então o que o Afrodite sugeriu. Vocês não nenhuma reclamação quanto a isso, certo?

As outras duas negaram com a cabeça, a determinação evidente em seus rostos. Aiolia quase sentiu-se mal por enganá-las daquele jeito, mas a segurança delas era uma prioridade.

* * *

Logo depois de tomar sua decisão, Saga ouviu batidas na porta da frente. O geminiano olhou na direção do som, em dúvida se deveria ou não abrir a porta. Antes que se decidisse, porém, Luna apareceu no topo da escada.

- Encontrei o papel. Mestre Shaka tinha deixado-o em seu quarto, com certeza esteve trabalhando até tarde.

- Luna, acabaram de bater na porta.- Saga, usando uma voz mais formal, informou à outra, levantando-se.

- Bateram?- A garota estranhou um pouco a mudança de tom do outro, mas resolver ignorar aquilo.- Pode ser importante, vou ver quem é. Espere mais um pouco, tudo bem?

O guerreiro assentiu e Luna passou por ele, indo até a porta. Ao abri-la, deparou-se com Shun e Ikki. O mais jovem trazia uma expressão preocupada enquanto o outro parecia contrariado.

- Oi, senhorita Luna.

- Shun, Ikki. O que fazem aqui? Você já foi dispensado por hoje, Shun.- A moça cumprimentou-os, um pouco surpresa com a aparição dos dois.

- Eu sei, mas é que... Eu estava preocupado.

O garoto admitiu, mas Luna não conseguiu entender bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. O aprendiz de guerreiro tratou de esclarecer, falando de forma mal humorada.

- O Shun disse que está com um mau pressentimento e fez questão de vir aqui falar com o Shaka sobre isso.

Após ouvir aquilo, Luna fez uma cara pensativa e olhou para o garoto de cabelos verdes, falando em um tom profissional.

- Então seus poderes estão se desenvolvendo, Shun. Isso é uma boa notícia. Infelizmente, o mestre Shaka não está aqui neste momento.

- Ah, e você sabe quando ele volta?- Ele perguntou, aparentemente ainda mais ansioso.

- Escute, Shun. Nós precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa. Em particular.

A moça falou séria, fazendo Ikki levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Entendi. Então eu já vou indo, Shun. Vou estar na arena, caso precise. Só não me chame para mais nenhum de seus planos doidos.

O mais velho avisou, já se afastando. Luna virou-se para o aprendiz, já fazendo uma cara de desconfiada.

- De que "planos doidos" ele está falando, Shun? Você aprontou alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?

- Eu?! Não fiz nada, senhorita Luna. Sabe que o meu irmão é que não gosta de ser interrompido enquanto está treinando.

Ele sorriu, fazendo sua melhor cara de inocente, torcendo para que a mais velha acreditasse e esquecesse do assunto. Luna, acostumada, não acreditou muito naquela história, mas felizmente tinha assuntos mais importantes para tratar com o pequeno naquele momento.

- Escute, Shun. Seja lá o que tenha feito, não quero que repita, entendeu? Eu sei que você é muito responsável e nunca faria nada por mal, mas às vezes exagera querendo ajudar os outros. Foi isso o que houve, não é?- O garoto não disse nada, mas pela cara que fez, a moça percebeu que tinha acertado.- Mestre Shaka já falou sobre isso com você, Shun. Sua intenção pode ser boa, mas dependendo do que fizer, pode muito bem acabar só atrapalhando e fazendo a outra pessoa ficar com raiva. Então da próxima vez pergunte o que essa pessoa acha, antes de colocar em prática a sua ideia.

- Sim, senhorita Luna.

Ele concordou, um pouco cabisbaixo. Luna quase sentiu-se mal com o que acabara de dizer, mas sabia que Shun precisava ouvir aquilo, de modo que tudo o que fez foi voltar a falar, com um tom mais gentil.

- Agora vamos entrar, sim? Preciso mesmo falar contigo.

O garoto concordou e os dois foram até a sala, onde Saga ainda esperava Luna retornar. Ela quase tinha se esquecido que o guerreiro estava ainda estava ali.

- Oi, Saga. Não sabia que estava aqui.- Shun cumprimentou-o.

- Olá, Shun. Não se preocupe, eu já estava de saída.- O guerreiro falou de volta, virando-se para a moça.- Luna, lembrei que tenho uma patrulha para fazer daqui a pouco. Se quiser posso passar outro dia para pegar o endereço.

- Não precisa.- Ela disse, rabiscando no pedaço de papel que ainda levava consigo.- Aqui está.

Saga aceitou o papel, despedindo-se em seguida, deixando Luna e Shun sozinhos. Este, por sua vez, observara toda a cena pensativo. Imaginava que agora Hyoga não era o único que precisava de ajuda com os seus sentimentos.

* * *

A luta entre Kanon e o líder dos lobos de nevasca foi rápida, mas nem por isso menos difícil. Os dois avançaram correndo um para o outro, encontrando-se no meio da neve. O tridente do geminiano bateu de frente com as garras do monstro algumas vezes antes da criatura avançar, preparando-se para morder o outro. O guerreiro, em um momento de loucura escolheu defender-se com a mão livre.

As afiadas presas do animal cravaram-se certeiramente em seu braço, ao mesmo tempo que ele acertou o tronco do adversário com sua arma. O lobo estremeceu de leve com o ataque, mas não sairia do lugar se não tivesse recebido um chute do humano.

Quando caiu no chão, o monstro imediatamente recuperou-se e ainda conseguiu cortar com suas garras perto do calcanhar direito de Kanon, mas era tarde demais. O geminiano tinha conseguido trespassar seu peito com o tridente. Com um último gemido, a criatura ficou imóvel. O guerreiro iria ao chão também, se não tivesse se apoiado em sua arma.

Ao perceber o desfecho da luta, os companheiros do lobo morto soltaram uivos baixos e foram embora correndo. Por sua vez, os companheiro de Kanon aproximaram-se correndo. Suas expressões variavam de alegria, repreensão e surpresa, além da expressão gelada de Alexia que não aparentava ter mudado. O guerreiro virou-se para recebê-los, ainda sem conseguir ficar em pé sem apoio.

- Então, eu não falei que ia vencê-lo rapidinho?- Ele questionou, dando um sorriso que era para ser uma mistura de galante e irônica, mas que acabou se transformando em uma expressão de dor.- Ai, esse era mesmo durão.

Ele deixou-se cair sentado na neve, sem forças. Todos os outros pararam próximos dele, aparentando não querer ser o primeiro a falar. Então, para a surpresa geral, Shaka abaixou-se ao lado de Kanon e desferiu-lhe um sonoro tapa. O geminiano piscou espantado com a ação.

- Mas o que...

- Seu idiota!- O virginiano interrompeu o outro, extremamente irritado.- O que você pensa que estava fazendo? Queria se matar, por acaso? Pois se esse for o caso, pode deixar que eu termino o trabalho!

Enquanto dava um sermão em Kanon, o garoto pegou um punhado de neve e jogou sobre o pé direito dele.

- Ai ai ai ai! Está doendo!- O geminiano acabou reclamando.

- Bem feito, da próxima vez não se fira desse jeito! Deixou todos preocupados.- Ele continuou, agarrando agora o braço ferido do guerreiro.- O que você faria se eu não estivesse aqui para te curar? Eu nem deveria estar aqui! Você teve sorte.

Ele jogou ainda mais neve naquela região que no pé, mas dessa vez o outro conteu qualquer exclamação de dor. Já lhe bastava os resmungos do xamã que agora já parecia falar mais consigo mesmo que com ele.

- Esses cortes estão realmente feios... Vai precisar de uma aplicação de mistura de ervas. Seu calcanhar até que não está muito ruim, vai dar para você andar assim que eu fizer um curativo.

Shaka pegou as ervas que trouxera consigo e deixou a pilha ao seu lado, pegando somente algumas. Ele as amassou com as duas mãos, que foram envolvidas por uma esfera amarela brilhante. Quando terminou, as ervas tinham se transformado em uma espécie de mistura de consistência pastosa, que o virginiano passou a aplicar cuidadosamente no braço de Kanon.

O resto do grupo assistira tudo aquilo estupefato. Poucos ali tinham visto o xamã perder a calma daquele jeito e alguns acharam aquilo até engraçado, principalmente Airy. Por sua vez, quem aproveitou que Shaka passara a se concentrar no que fazia e se calara foi Aoshi. O jovem não parecia menos incomodado que o loiro e deixou isso bem claro em sua fala.

- Foi muito imprudente o que fez, Kanon. Se defender com as mãos nuas é um dos erros mais graves a se cometer. Sabe bem disso.

- Sei, mas foi o jeito mais fácil e rápido que eu encontrei para enfrentá-lo. Na verdade, eu me inspirei no Mask aqui.

O geminiano apontou para o companheiro, voltando à sua pose usual. Porém esta foi novamente abandonada quando ele olhou para o canceriano.

- Máscara! Você está meio verde!

Kanon indicou as várias listras verde musgo que o outro tinha nos braços e no rosto. O guerreiro fez um som irritado com aquilo.

- Eu sei. Esse loirinho também aplicou esse treco aí nos meus machucados. Aliás, você já deu uma olhada para o seu braço, Kanon?

- Hm? Ah, ele está verde!

O geminiano olhava meio desacreditado para o braço esquerdo, que apresentava uma boa camada de líquido com de musgo levemente brilhante, resultado do trabalho de Shaka.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Logo a mistura vai endurecer e ficar mais escura, mas como ela cobre uma grande área, eu ainda preciso colocar uma camada de tecido para proteger a região. Portanto continue quieto.

O xamã advertiu-o, continuando com seu trabalho.

* * *

- MU!

Blair gritou, apavorada com a visão do ariano caindo daquele penhasco. Um forte vento repentino lhe chegou por trás e a garota teve que fechar os olhos por um instante. Quando voltou a abri-los, o garoto tinha sumido, provavelmente penhasco abaixo. Ela arregalou os olhos e correu até perto de onde, instantes antes, estivera o outro.

- MU! Mu! Fale comigo, Mu!- Ela gritava desesperada para baixo, sem conseguir enxergar nada além da camada branca.- Mu, por favor, fale comigo!

- Blair!- A voz do ariano chegou aos ouvidos da garota.- Eu estou bem! O... o Nevado me segurou!

- O quê?!

Blair exclamou surpresa, sem entender bem o que aquilo significava. Mais abaixo, o ariano era segurado pelo boneco de neve com apenas uma das mãos. A outra, bem como uma de suas penas, pareciam ter se fundido com a neve do penhasco. Assim, que o cenário pareceu se estabilizar, Nevado começou a escalar e logo os dois estavam novamente no topo. Logo depois de voltar a ficar de pé, Mu sentiu-se ser abraçado por Blair.

- Oh, Mu! Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada! Meu coração quase parou agora!- A garota falou e ele começou a senti-la tremer levemente. Blair estava chorando?! Antes que Mu pudesse levantar o fato, a jovem continuou falando.- Me desculpe por ter gritado com você! Eu não quero que fique bravo, é só que o sangue me subiu à cabeça e eu falei sem pensar e...

- Calma.

Mu parou-a antes que perdesse de vez o controle. Com calma, afastou a garota de si para poder ver seu rosto. Pequenas lágrimas brotavam dos cantos de seus olhos, que o ariano tratou de limpar.

- Eu que preciso me desculpar, ok? Perdi o controle também, mas no fim você que estava certa.- Ele falou, com a voz baixa. Então virou a cabeça para o boneco de neve.- Também te devo desculpas, Nevado. Obrigado por me salvar.

- ...- O ser branco não demonstrou qualquer reação, mas olhou fixamente para o garoto, que tomou isso como uma demonstração de que estava tudo bem.

- V-você não vai me deixar, não é?- Blair questionou baixinho, recobrando a atenção do garoto.

- É claro que não! eu não vou para lugar algum sem você, Blá.- Mu chegou mais perto da garota, passando a falar em seu ouvido, com o rosto vermelho.- Porque eu gosto muito de você, mais do que como uma amiga. De verdade.

O ariano declarou-se e se afastou, esperando um tanto ansioso pela reação da outra. Esta foi simplesmente ficar lhe encarando, de boca aberta. Depois de um tempo, quando Mu já ficava chateado pela falta de resposta, ela pareceu ter reencontrado sua voz, mas não falou o que ele esperava ouvir.

- E-eu pensei que você gostasse da Momo.

- O quê?! Não, ela é só minha amiga, assim como sua.

- Mas... Mas você sempre pareceu se importar mais com ela!

- Isso não é verdade. Você é que sempre pareceu muito independente.- Mu argumentou.- Não me dava chance de te ajudar. Mas eu sempre gostei muito de você. Desde que nos conhecemos e você caiu em cima de mim do telhado da minha casa.

Mu e Blair sorriram com a lembrança.

- Eu me lembro disso.- A garota comentou.- O dia seguinte foi a primeira vez em que fiquei feliz em ir para a escola. Você fez meus momentos lá ficarem muito mais legais e logo depois eu também conheci a Momo... Foram tempos muito queridos para mim. Principalmente porque eu comecei a me apaixonar por você, Mu.

Blair acabou admitindo, com um sorriso.

- Você se-... Mesmo?!

- Sim, mas não precisa ficar muito surpreso com isso! Você é uma pessoa muito interessante e legal. Era quase inevitável que isso acontecesse!

A garota comentou, satisfeita. Ela voltou a aproximar-se do ariano, que ainda seguia meio atordoado, e terminou por unir os dois lábios. No começo, Mu ficou paralisado com mais esse choque, mas rapidamente superou-o e envolveu a garota em seus braços, aprofundando o beijo e diminuindo mais a distância entre eles.

Os dois permaneceram assim por alguns instantes, até ficarem ambos sem ar. Quando se separaram, ambos sorriam felizes e Mu finalmente notou o quanto tinha escurecido.

- Acho melhor procurarmos um abrigo por enquanto, Blá.

Ele sugeriu e a garota aceitou com um aceno. Foi então que Nevado voltou a mexer-se, pegando o monstro que Blair tinha deixado cair na confusão. Os dois olharam para o boneco de neve, depois de terem se esquecido de sua presença, Mu ficou um pouco vermelho ao imaginar que ele tinha visto toda aquela cena, mas Blair apenas riu baixinho.

- O que foi, Nevado? Você tem alguma sugestão?

O ser de neve assentiu e virou-se começando a andar em um direção.

- Acho que ele quer que nós o sigamos.- Blair comentou, olhando para o ariano pedindo sua opinião sobre o que fazer. Se fosse por ela, seguiria Nevado sem hesitar, mas agora não queria discutir com Mu.

- Então, vamos lá!

O garoto exclamou serenamente. A outra abriu um sorriso enorme e jogou-se sobre o ariano de modo a quase derrubá-lo. Quando Mu recuperou o equilíbrio, os dois foram atrás do boneco de neve de mãos dadas. Andaram por apenas alguns minutos antes de encontrarem uma caverna para poder cozinhar e passar a noite. Logo acenderam uma fogueira e começaram a fazer a comida, com Nevado ficando a uma distância segura do fogo.

* * *

Enquanto Camus cuidava de contar Milo, Momo aproximou-se calmamente de Jake, sem querer assustá-la.

- O-olá. Meu nome é Momoko Takamachi.- Ela cumprimentou, educada.- Aquele ali é o Milo. Nós estávamos pegando lenha, mas acho que o Camus falou isso, certo?

A garota tentava puxar papo. Jake olhou-a mal-humorada. Não gostava muito de garotas calmas como a outra, elas eram quase sempre muito melosas.

- Sou Jake. Sim, o senhor gelo ali falou de vocês. Só não pensei que o outro fosse tão doido assim.

- Ah, peço desculpas pelo Milo. Ele realmente não quis assustá-la nem nada... Só ficou muito animado por vê-la.

- Não entendo o porquê disso. Até parece que nunca viram outro ser humano.- Ela comentou.

- Bom, é alguma coisa quase assim...

Momo então começou a contar-lhe sobre as cavernas, o sonho de Milo de encontrar outras pessoas e até a fuga deles. Quando terminou, Jake olhava-a sem acreditar.

- Quer dizer, que vocês construíram uma sociedade dentro de cavernas e vivem isolados à gerações?

- Isso. Quase todos os moradores não acreditam que existem outros humanos morando perto de nós. Esse lugar é muito isolado e perigoso, entende. É por isso que o Milo, que sempre defendeu esse tipo de ideia e foi motivo de gozação, ficou tão feliz ao vê-la. Você é uma prova de que ele estava certo, Jake.

- Sei, mas ainda não justifica o ataque.

- O Milo é apenas um grande sonhador e muito animado.

As duas pararam para observar os garotos. Quando Jake notou que o escorpiano também olhava na direção delas, virou a cara irritada.

- Ele pode ser quem quiser, desde que fique longe de mim.- Ela comentou e afastou-se o mais que podia naquele espaço confinado da caverna em que estavam.

Momo ficou olhando para ela, sem saber o que fazer. Acabou indo recuperar o monstro que ela e Milo haviam pego anteriormente e indo preparar a refeição dos quatro.

* * *

Passados alguns minutos, Ashley afinal deu-se por vencida e desviou seu olhar novamente para o chão. Sentia que Shion estava mesmo querendo ajudá-la e talvez devesse confiar nele, afinal não houvera nada que provasse que ele tinha alguma má intenção. O ariano a havia acolhido antes mesmo de saber sobre seus poderes e depois que ela havia tentado roubá-lo. Ele lhe dera um voto de confiança e agora estava na hora de retribuir. Por esse motivo, a garota começou a falar.

- Eu... nasci em uma família simples de criadores de animais, nós morávamos em uma parte afastada da caverna principal. Eu tive uma infância bem comum, pelo menos até os meus doze anos, quando comecei a manifestar meus poderes. Normalmente as crianças desenvolvem essas habilidades muito cedo, com três ou quatro anos, mas não foi isso que aconteceu comigo. Não faço ideia de porque aconteceu dessa maneira, mas meus pais não aceitavam que eu pudesse ser uma exceção a essa regra. Eles achavam que eu estava mentindo e insistir no assunto só piorava tudo. As coisas continuaram desse jeito por mais três anos, até que eu não aguentei e fugi de casa. Eu sai a procura de alguém que acreditasse em mim e me ajudasse a controlar aquilo. Porém as ruas não são um lugar muito acolhedor, principalmente para uma garota. Nem preciso dizer que eu passei por muita dificuldade e não encontrei nem sequer uma pessoa que estivesse disposta a me ouvir. Assim, acabei parando em um local bem barra-pesada. Foi lá que eu acabei tendo um incidente como o que e aconteceu e revelei meu dom para outra pessoa.

A medida que ela contava aquilo, seu rosto sempre alegre e descontraído ia adquirindo uma expressão cada vez mais triste e pesada.

- Ele era um homem que era bastante conhecido e respeitado por lá, o que certamente não poderia significar nada de bom, mas eu não me dei conta disso na época. Depois daquilo, o cara me acolheu e passou a cuidar de mim. De início eu fiquei muito feliz e pensei que as coisas finalmente fossem dar certo, até que ele revelou que só estava interessado em minhas habilidades e começou a me ameaçar para que as usasse como ele queria. Claro que isso não deu certo, já que eu não podia controlá-las. Por isso, ele tentou me ensinar como utilizá-los, mas nenhum de nós dois sabia o que estava fazendo e eu estava tão assustada com ele. Assim que tive a chance, acabei fugindo dele para o lugar mais distante que consegui e dias depois eu soube que o cara tinha sido por algum crime qualquer. A partir daí, passei a esconder minhas habilidades de todos e a viver sozinha. Virei uma espécie de cigana e profetizava o destino das pessoas de brincadeira. Até que você me encontrou.

Ao terminar sua história, Ashley deu um pequeno sorriso, sentindo-se imensamente satisfeita e aliviada. Percebeu também que estava chorando, mas o fato só a fez rir. Afinal um peso havia acabado de ser retirado dela e a garota estava com o ânimo leve, mesmo que nada tivesse sido realmente resolvido. Shion a encarava gentil e quando falou, sua voz soou calma e gentil.

- Tudo bem. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada disso agora. Eu vou ajudá-la a controlar seu dom.

- Me ajudar? Shion, você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer? Isso não vai dar certo!

- Claro que vai.- O ariano respondeu, convicto.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Fácil. Porque eu sei o que vou estar fazendo.- Ele dizia, ao mesmo tempo que usava sua telecinese para fazer uma garrafa de água e dois copos fossem voando até a mesa.- E também porque agora não há mais nada para você temer, certo?

Ashley ficou espantada com aquela demonstração e olhou para o outro sem saber muito bem o que falar.

- Shion...! Você... o copo... Como?!

- Oh, é verdade. Você nunca tinha me visto fazer isso, Ashley. Saiba que não é a única que tem suas habilidades. Minha família controla a telecinese e até o teleporte há gerações, mesmo que meus ancestrais tenham escolhido viver como ferreiros.

- Caramba! Isso é demais! Por que você escondeu isso de mim?!- Ela perguntou, seus olhos quase brilhavam de animação.

- Não foi essa minha intenção. O fato é que isso não é algo que se deva usar levianamente. Eu só a utilizo quando é necessário.- O ariano explicou, oferecendo um copo para Ashley e bebendo um pouco de água.- Agora, por favor deixe-me ensiná-la a controlar suas habilidades. Só posso ensiná-la o básico, mas com isso você será capaz de evitar usar seus poderes por acidente e machucar alguém, além de poder decidir o que fazer com eles dali em diante.

- ...- A garota não disse nada, parecendo considerar seriamente a proposta. Por fim, sorriu ainda meio incerta.- Eu acho que não custa tentar, não é?

Com a resposta, foi a vez de Shion fazer uma expressão satisfeita.

- Ótimo. Começaremos amanhã de manhã mesmo.

Ele determinou, já levantando-se para lavar a louça do jantar. Ashley também ficou de pé, mas foi em direção à saída do cômodo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou dar uma saída agora.- Ela falou, já na porta.

- Ashley, não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Está ficando bastante tarde...

- Não se preocupe. Eu só vou dar uma volta rapidinho. Preciso de ar fresco para absorver tudo.

A garota disse, voltando a usar sua voz descontraída e zombeteira. O ariano acabou concordando com ela, mesmo ainda não gostando muito.

- Está bem, mas não demore!

Assim que terminou de falar, a garota já correu para fora, fazendo o outro rolar os olhos e sorrir, pensando em como suas atitudes eram infantis.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Yo! Olha eu aqui de novo com mais um capítulo! Bem, o que posso dizer... Chegamos ao capítulo número dez (ou onze, se contarem a introdução 8P) e ao centésimo review! Estou tão feliz que a fic esteja avançando e de poder continuar a contar com o apoio de todos! Depois das demoras imensas, é preciso ter muita paciência para continuar acompanhando! Saber que ainda tem gente que lê mesmo assim me motiva bastante a continuar e tentar deixar a história cada vez mais interessante! *o*/

Agora, ao capítulo... É, o Mu passou a perna em todo mundo e ganhou o primeiro beijo da fic! Ok, sei que a cena deve ter ficado bem tosca... não levo o menor jeito em fazer romance. Mas me esforcei e espero que tenham curtido! Agora que o ariano oficializou a temporada de romances, esperem por mais casaizinhos nos próximos capítulos... Só não vou dizer quando nem quem, mas certamente eles virão! XD

E não tivemos apenas o Mu roubando a cena, certo? Ashley, Shion, Alexia, Kanon, Aiolia, Afrodite... Esse capítulo foi de grandes emoções... Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu de escrever! Agora eu estou conseguindo organizar as coisas e acho que vou continuar no ritmo de um cap por mês mais as one-shots de vez em quando... Hm, vamos ver! Não prometo nada porque sempre acabo me enrolando! XD

Bom, então gora vamos a mais um momento _Respondendo ao seu Review:_

**Suellen-san: Oi, Su! Agradeço muito o review, sempre fico feliz em saber que consigo divertir os leitores! Então, teve beijo. Não sei se ficou do agrado, mas espero mesmo que tenha gostado! Ah, mas eu não entendi muito bem a última frase do seu review... O que seria alguém ficar gelado? XD**

**Mahorin: Maho-sama! *.* Fiquei muito feliz em ver suas reviews! É sempre um prazer encontrar um comentário de uma leitora que eu já pensava ter desistido da fic (e com razão!). Não tem problema nenhum a demora! Ainda mais que você comentou três caps juntos! XD Eu adoro escrever com esses personagens mais rebeldes, eles são muito fáceis de desenvolver para mim! A Die é uma aluna aplicada, pena que o Mask não é lá uma influência muito boa! Ok, eu não tinha pensado a respeito da fala do Dite, mas ficou mesmo igual! Isso que dá escrever cap depois de ler "A tormenta das espadas"! XDD**

**Shina com: Outra que eu não esperava ver... Que surpresa boa! Shina com, você chegou na hora certa... Já viu o que a sua Blair anda fazendo? Atacando carneirinhos inocentes (?) u.u Como disse à Maho, sem problemas nenhum com a demora do comentário! Eu não posso falar de ninguém mesmo! Mas espero que tenha curtido o entendimento dos dois, eu me esforcei. O que a perspectiva de quase morte não faz, certo? *apanha* Ç.X**

**Fullmetal Ikarus: O Nevado é o mestre das conversas, fato. E o Saga é muito, ahn, reservado, né? Acho mais fácil a Luna-chan chegar nele antes! Quem sabe nos próximos caps? Vamos aguardar para ver o que a minha mente esquisita planejou... Agora ela entrou em uma fase romântico, então... Opa, não é para dar spoilers! =X**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^^**

Mais um capítulo novo! ^o^/

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Em uma pequena caverna no meio da neve, o grupo de Milo reunia-se ao redor da fogueira. Depois que todos comeram a refeição preparada por Momo, Camus resolveu que já era hora de irem.

- Já passamos tempo demais por aqui. O Aiolia e os outros já devem ter ido embora de onde estavam também.- O aquariano declarou, em um tom de voz calculista e sem emoção.- Estamos todos separados, mas acho que nosso destino é o mesmo. Só temos que continuar no rumo.

Depois dessa declaração, Milo e Momo concordaram, ambos sérios. Tinham vindo até ali para procurar por Mu e Blair e agora não só não os tinham encontrado, mas também se perderam dos outros. As coisas tinham dado completamente errado.

Assim que concordaram com o que deveriam fazer, os três passaram a se preparar para partir. Jake, no entanto, permanecia no mesmo lugar.

- Você não vem também, Jake?- Momo perguntou, estranhando a falta de movimento da outra.

- Ela é livre para fazer o que quiser, Momo.- Camus falou, cortando qualquer coisa que a outra fosse dizer.- Ela claramente não gostou de nós. Deve preferir ficar e tentar a sorte de sobreviver sozinha na neve novamente. Deu muito certo da última vez, afinal.

O aquariano disse irônico. Momo e Milo o olharam espantados, o outro não costumava agir daquele modo. Jake a olhou com uma emoção que se aproximava ao ódio.

- Pois, é. Mas acho que eu vou. Só para ver o senhor arrogante perder a pose. - Ela proferiu, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Dessa vez, foi Camus quem se sentiu irritado, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Acabou saindo da caverna sem proferir mais nenhuma palavra. Quem ficou muito feliz com aquela notícia, foi Milo.

- Você vai! Que ótimo!- Os olhos do escorpiano começaram a brilhar.

- É, mas pode ficar onde está, seu doido. Nem se atreva a chegar perto de mim de novo.

Jake avisou e seguiu Camus para fora. Os ombros de Milo caíram um pouco e ele pareceu deprimir-se. Momo foi até lá consolá-lo.

- Está tudo bem, Mi. Não fique desse jeito. Ela é assim mesmo.

- Tudo bem, Momo. Valeu.

O escorpiano sorriu e desse modo, os dois acabaram saindo de lá e todos começaram a andar na direção que o aquariano indicara. Permaneceram caminhando pelo resto do dia, parando apenas para pequenas pausas para descansar. No final, haviam percorrido um bom caminho quando resolveram que era melhor achar uma caverna para passar a noite. A tarefa provou-se um pouco mais difícil do que estavam acostumados, mas acabaram conseguindo depois de um tempo.

* * *

Depois que acertaram os últimos detalhes, os quatro colocaram o plano imediatamente em ação. Afrodite, Annabel e Cibele saíram correndo, cada um em uma direção, se afastando do local onde Aiolia aguardava quase deitado sobre a neve, tentando passar despercebido. Os três estavam gritando e tentavam parecer aterrorizados, o que não era muito difícil, na verdade.

O movimento súbito, aliado ao barulho, despertou a atenção do monstro. O grande gorila olhou na direção dos três e soltou um sonoro rugido. Ele passou então a correr a toda velocidade para frente, desviando para a esquerda quando farejou o perfume que o pisciano abrira discretamente durante a corrida.

Depois disso, tudo passou a acontecer muito rápido. O monstro era claramente muito mais rápido que o jovem e estava alcançando-o rapidamente. Percebendo isso, Aiolia levantou-se rapidamente e passou a correr na direção dos dois. No entanto, ele ainda se movimentava numa velocidade menor que a da criatura, que afastava-se cada vez mais dele.

Foi então que Afrodite parou de correr. Ele deixou que o gorila o alcançasse e, quando este se preparou para esmagá-lo, o pisciano pulou para a esquerda, escapando por pouco daquelas mãos enormes, e começou a correr na direção em que viera e onde Aiolia ainda tentava alcançá-los.

- Mas o quê...?!

O leonino parou assustado com a repentina mudança nos acontecimentos, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre aquilo, já que os dois se aproximavam rapidamente. O garoto então voltou a correr na mesma direção. Quando chegou perto o bastante, Aiolia deu um pulo, preparando um soco. Afrodite, percebendo a intenção do outro, saiu do caminho, deixando que ele acertasse o monstro no rosto. Este deu alguns passos para trás, levemente atordoado.

- Legal. Agora o elemento surpresa já era! Pelo menos as garotas estão a salvo...

- GROARRR!

A criatura voltou a avançar, com ainda mais raiva. O leonino também foi para frente, mas acabou sendo lançado para trás pelo gorila, caindo em um pequeno monte de neve. O monstro deu um passo à frente, com a intenção de partir para cima do garoto, mas teve seu caminho bloqueado por Afrodite. O pisciano rapidamente pegou o frasco de perfume e o atirou na cara do gorila. O objeto se estilhaçou ao bater contra sua pele dura, espalhando o conteúdo nos olhos dele.

A criatura urrou de dor, sentindo também sua visão ficar cada vez mais embaçada. Nesse meio tempo, Aiolia se levantou e voltou a se aproximar do monstro enquanto este se debatia, agora já cego. O garoto lembrou-se de seu treinamento e começou a procurar um ponto fraco no adversário. A pele resistente dele era um grande problema, mas tinha a sensação de que se conseguisse achar uma brecha nela, poderia feri-lo gravemente, portanto concentrou suas buscas nisso.

Em um movimento de sorte, o gorila socou a neve bem próxima do leonino, obrigando-o a se esquivar. Nessa hora, o aprendiz conseguiu vislumbrar o que procurava. Uma pequena abertura entre as escamas exatamente na parte detrás do pescoço da criatura. Ao ver aquilo, traçou rapidamente seus próximos passos.

- Afrodite! Poderia causar uma pequena distração para mim?!

Aiolia perguntou, saltando logo em seguida para sair do caminho do monstro que aparentemente ainda tinha uma ótima audição. Afrodite, que também o tinha escutado, cerrou os dentes.

- Espero que você tenha tido uma excelente ideia para nos tirar dessa situação, viu?

O pisciano comentou, atraindo a atenção da criatura, que se virou para a direção de onde a voz viera. O jovem, no entanto, já tinha movido-se outra vez.

- Ei, o que houve grandão? Está mais lento agora!- Ele desviou-se de um soco e continuou falando. - Será que não gostou do perfume? Também, sendo feio e fedido desse jeito!

Afrodite esquivou-se novamente e a brincadeira continuou, com o pisciano provocando o monstro e conseguindo não ser atingido por pouco. No entanto isso não poderia durar por muito tempo já que o jovem ficava cada vez mais cansado enquanto o grande gorila enfurecia-se ainda mais. Felizmente, Aiolia resolveu agir.

O leonino foi até as costas da criatura e deu um salto, aterrisando em cima do monstro. Segurou-se com uma das mãos, enquanto concentrava todas as suas forças no outro punho. Sabia que não teria outra chance de fazer aquilo. O gorila já se contorcia para tirá-lo de lá e não o faria de uma maneira gentil.

Então, mirando apressadamente, conseguiu acertar seu punho na fenda das escamas, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão cheia de garras da criatura o jogava longe. Apesar disso, seu golpe cumpriu com o objetivo. Aparentemente, ele havia acertado algum nervo importante do monstro que apagou na hora, caindo de cara no chão.

O pisciano aproximou-se rapidamente dele e, depois de se certificar que se encontrava mesmo inconsciente, arrancou com força uma de suas escamas só para fincá-la com vontade no ponto que o gorila tinha sido acertado. O objeto não era muito afiado, mas o jovem conseguiu com que penetrasse até o ponto em que começou a sair uma trilha considerável de sangue e, com um último grunhido, o monstro morreu.

- Pronto. Agora você não vai mais nos incomodar. - Afrodite falou ofegante, com seus olhos brilhando de forma estranha. Até que pareceu lembrar-se de algo e virou para o local onde se encontrava o outro. - Aiolia!

Ele correu para lá. O leonino encontrava-se pálido, inconsciente e com um pequeno hematoma na testa, mas o que mais preocupou o pisciano foram os longos cortes no abdômen que ele apresentava.

* * *

Enquanto Shaka terminava os curativos de Kanon e também dos outros que haviam lutado, Alexia discretamente afastava-se do grupo e vinha para perto do lobo escuro, que continuava no mesmo lugar. O movimento passou despercebido por todos os outros, menos Sophie.

- O que está fazendo, Alexia? Não imagina que agora vai poder ir embora assim, não é?

A guerreira perguntou, chegando perto dela, apesar de manter certa distância do monstro.

- Claro que não. Eu disse que iria responder às perguntas de vocês, não foi? Eu só vim me despedir do Nate.

- Você está falando desse lobo de nevasca?

- É assim que vocês os chamam? Sim, é dele.

- Nunca tinha visto um monstro dessa espécie com pelos escuros...

- Essa é uma longa história... - A jovem comentou e depois se virou para o animal. - Você já pode ir agora, Nate. Eles estão bem, vou cuidar para que fiquem assim.

Sophie levantou uma sobrancelha com aquela declaração. A outra definitivamente era muito estranha e misteriosa, ela pensava enquanto via o grande lobo de nevasca se levantar e se afastar correndo. Nesse tempo, Shaka já havia terminado de fazer todos os curativos e as atenções estavam todas voltadas para as duas. Alexia pareceu sentir os olhares e virou-se para eles, com seu sorriso sarcástico novamente no rosto.

- Muito bem. Podem começar. Eu sei que vocês estão ficando doidos de curiosidade.

A jovem afirmou, fazendo com que alguns se entreolhassem, sem saber o que falar. Foi Aoshi novamente quem tomou à dianteira.

- Antes disso, você já nos disse seu nome, então vamos nos apresentar também. - O pequeno falou, tratando de fazer as devidas apresentações. - Muito bem, agora vamos começar do básico. Sua idade?

- Dezesseis anos.

- Ainda é uma criança... – Aoshi resmungou baixinho, lembrando-se da anterior implicância da outra com sua aparência. - Certo, onde você vive?

- Hm, bem, normalmente eu fico lá nas cavernas das montanhas, mas ultimamente tenho ficado por aqui na planície, com o degelo vindo e tudo mais.

- Mas você não tem casa? Ou família?- Quem fez a pergunta dessa vez foi Airy. A garota já estava cansada de permanecer calada.

- Não. Desde que eu me lembro, vivo sozinha pela região.

- Certo. - Aoshi voltou a se pronunciar após ter avaliando aquilo tudo. - Parece que você está dizendo a verdade. Agora o próximo assunto. Quem era aquele lobo que estava com você?

- O nome dele é Nate. Ele é o que vocês chamam de lobo de nevasca, mas nasceu com uma alteração que fez com que tivesse pêlos escuros, ao invés de brancos como os outros. Por causa disso, foi abandonado quando ainda era um filhotinho muito pequeno. Eu o encontrei por acaso e comecei a criá-lo. Isso foi a cinco anos, em uma das primeiras memórias que eu tenho. Ele acabou também se afeiçoando a mim e já me ajudou várias vezes. Ficamos juntos por um tempo, mas sua natureza acabou por fazê-lo viver sozinho. A última vez que eu o tinha visto antes fazia vários meses, mas há poucas horas atrás ele apareceu na caverna onde eu estava e me levou até aqui. O Nate parecia mesmo preocupado com vocês.

- E por que ele ficaria assim?- Shiryu perguntou sem entender completamente como tudo aquilo era possível.

- Eu também não tenho muita certeza. O Nate é muito esperto e, bem, aquele bando era o mesmo do qual foi expulso quando pequeno e vendo outras criaturas fisicamente parecidas comigo sendo atacadas por eles deve ter causado alguma reação nele, eu imagino.

Alexia também parecia meio incerta sobre aquilo e, após terminar de falar, seguiu-se um silêncio no qual o grupo tentava digerir toda aquela informação. Finalmente Aoshi tomou a palavra.

- Outra pergunta. Você já tinha visto outras pessoas por aqui antes, Alexia?

- Bem, antes de vocês, não. Mas já vi sinais de passagens de humanos uma ou duas vezes, se bem que nunca em um número tão grande. Fico imaginando de onde foi que apareceram.

- Está curiosa?

Aoshi perguntou e a outra assentiu com a cabeça. O guerreiro então explicou para ela resumidamente sobre as cavernas, a pequena vila que construíram por lá e sobre os recentes acontecimentos que os levaram até ali. Ao final, era a garota que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Puxa vocês também tem várias novidades para mim. Nunca imaginei que houvesse uma quantidade tão grande de pessoas vivendo aqui por perto.

- Sim, mas agora o que eu gostaria de te perguntar é se você não avistou nenhum sinal de que alguém possa ter passado por aqui recentemente. Sabe por causa daquele grupo que estamos procurando.

- Sim, eu acho que vi algo que se encaixaria exatamente no que você procura.

- É mesmo?!- Sophie deixou escapar surpresa, ela não esperava que Alexia fosse realmente de alguma ajuda na busca.

- Sim, são alguns desenhos que estão na caverna em que eu estava antes. Eles parecem ter sido feitos ontem à noite ou mesmo hoje de manhã... E alguns são muito bonitos, se querem saber.

O grupo se entreolhou com a notícia, trocando sorrisos aliviados. Saber que estavam na pista certa pareceu dar um novo ânimo para a maioria.

- Será que você poderia nos levar até lá, Alexia?- Aiolos perguntou, soando gentil. A garota concordou com a cabeça.

- É claro. Venham comigo.

Alexia começou a andar e os outros a seguiram. Kanon ainda mancava um pouco e precisou pedir ajuda à Sophie para não ficar para trás, o que o deixou mal-humorado.

* * *

Desde a discussão com Shura, Dietrich vagou pelas cavernas sem rumo. No começo estava bastante irritada com o outro, além de envergonhada pelo papel que passara, e só queria afastar-se da arena o máximo possível. Depois que se acalmou a garota continuou caminhando para passar o tempo. Não queria voltar para o entediante lugar onde morava e também não possuía amigos próximos o suficiente para ir se encontrar com eles. Ela era muito tímida para isso. Talvez pudesse se aproximar assim de Mu e Blair, mas os dois tinham escolhido sair e deixá-la sozinha, de modo que aquilo não importava muito.

O problema agora era que, após ter andado por tanto tempo, já estava ficando bastante tarde, mas a aprendiz de guerreira havia simplesmente se perdido. A única certeza que tinha era que estava em algum lugar bem afastado da caverna principal, em frente à um bar de aparência suspeita com uma placa onde se lia "Caveira Branca" e outra onde estava escrito que estavam fechados. Desolada, Dietrich olhou ao redor notando que todas as lojas do lugar estavam de portas cerradas e que não havia ninguém por perto.

A garota não estava gostando nada daquilo e resolveu ir embora para algum lugar que parecesse menos sinistro, quando um homem se aproximou dela. Ele possuía cabelos grisalhos e unhas amareladas, além de um sorriso duvidoso. Ao ver o homem, ela engoliu em seco, recuando.

- O que houve menina? Parece estar muito assustada! Por acaso se perdeu?

- Eu... Não. Só estava passeando e acabei aqui.

- Mesmo? Lugar curioso para se passear. - Ele foi se aproximando mais da outra, que continuou afastando-se. - Eu nunca te vi por aqui antes, por acaso veio lá da principal? **(N/A.: Principal é o termo que algumas pessoas usam para se referir à caverna principal)**

- Bem, não exatamente, eu...

Dietrich acabou batendo com as costas na parede ao lado da porta do Caveira Branca e sua voz falhou. Lembrando-se de seu treinamento, a aprendiz de guerreira deixou de lado sua incerteza e adotou uma postura defensiva.

- Ei, quer lutar garota?- O homem parecia achar graça da ideia. - Por acaso acha que conseguiria me vencer?

- Pare de assustá-la, Albert.

Uma terceira voz soou vinda do fim da rua, desviando a atenção dos dois que olharam para lá. Quem falara fora uma garota de cabelos e olhos rosa. Era ninguém menos que Ashley, que em seu passeio resolvera visitar sua antiga moradia e se deparara com aquela cena.

O homem, Albert, abriu o sorriso mais lavado que possuía e virou-se para a de cabelos rosa, imediatamente esquecido da presença da outra.

- Ashley! Nossa! Quanto tempo, faz o que? Um dia que você não aparece por aqui! Deixa eu adivinhar, as coisas não deram certo lá e resolveu voltar para nós! Excelente! Seu quarto ainda está vago, mas eu vou querer o aluguel adiantado!

- Só em sonhos, Albert. Eu já disse que saí e não pretendo voltar, só estava passeando.

- Sei. Parece que temos muitas pessoas andando por aqui agora. - Ele virou-se novamente para onde Dietrich estivera, só para descobrir que a garota já se encontrava à meio caminho entre ele e Ashley.- Quê...? Parece que a garotinha é rápida.

- Uhum. Então, é melhor que desista dessas suas ideias. - Ashley retrucou, também sorridente, passando pela aprendiz e indo até onde o outro estava.

- Que isso, eu não ia fazer nada de mau. Só queria ajudá-la!

-Sei. Pois deixe que eu faço isso. Tenho certeza que deve ter muito trabalho no Caveira.

- Ora, está bem, Ashley, você venceu. Mas não sei por que você protegeu essa garota. Mudou de lado quando passou a morar lá na principal?- O homem resmungou, ficando mais mal-humorado.

- Ao contrário, caro Albert. Estou é lhe protegendo. - Ela rebateu, falando em um tom baixo. - Eu já a vi na arena uma vez. Esta garotinha é ninguém menos que a aprendiz do Máscara da morte.

A moça pronunciou o nome bem devagar, causando um arrepio no outro. A fama do canceriano era com certeza uma das piores possíveis por lá.

- T-tudo bem, eu tenho que entrar. Cuide-se Ashley. Foi bom te ver.

Albert falou apressado e entrou rapidamente no Caveira Branca. A garota rosada quase teve um ataque de riso com a cena, mas conseguiu controlar-se e voltou-se para onde Dietrich ainda estava parada, encarando-lhe confusa.

* * *

Já era quase fim de tarde quando o grupo de Aoshi finalmente chegou à caverna em que apenas um dia antes Milo e os outros passaram a noite. Como Alexia falara, lá estavam as rosas que Afrodite desenhara, além de vários outros sinais que indicavam a passagem deles.

- Muito bem, eles passaram por aqui. Aqueles definitivamente são desenhos do Afrodite. - Máscara afirmou, com seu costumeiro tom grosseiro.

- Como você sabe disso, Mask? Não sabia que conhecia o Afrodite. - Aiolos comentou sinceramente surpreso.

- Ah, sim. Nós crescemos meio que no mesmo lugar, mas isso é algo que não lhe diz respeito.

O canceriano fugiu do assunto, parecendo ainda mais irritado. Os outros perceberam isso, mas não falaram nada.

- Bem, também tem outros desenhos aqui que não reconheço. Devem ter sido feitos por algum outro pirralho. - Máscara comentou, franzindo a testa para onde havia um "M&M" escrito.

- E agora, o que nós faremos Aoshi?- Shiryu achou melhor mudar de assunto.- Daqui a pouco vai escurecer. Continuamos a avançar?

- Não. Vamos parar por aqui por hoje. Já viemos bastante longe, está ficando tarde e o Kanon parece estar cansado.

- Não estou cansado!

O geminiano se defendeu, parecendo ofendido. Apesar de dizer aquilo, ele estava sentado com as costas apoiadas numa parede da caverna, suando e parecia estar com uma ligeira falta de ar, assim ninguém acreditou no que ele dizia.

- Você não deve fazer muito esforço ou os ferimentos vão abrir e dessa vez não vou cuidar deles. - Shaka ameaçou, conseguindo calar o guerreiro.

- Isso que dá fazer pose. Agora fica aí todo machucado.

Alexia não pode evitar alfinetar o outro com um tom de voz sarcástico. Kanon nada respondeu, apenas virando o rosto emburrado e com o orgulho ferido.

- Então está decidido. Vamos parar.

Aoshi declarou, antes que mais alguém se manifestasse contra a ideia, e eles então começaram os preparativos para a noite.

* * *

Já tendo terminado de comer, Mu e Blair estavam sentados perto da fogueira, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Lá fora, a lua brilhava quase cheia, mas muitas estrelas estavam visíveis. Quase não havia sinais da nevasca da noite passada e o clima estava quase agradável para os padrões da região.

- Ei, Mu. Quer ir ver as estrelas comigo lá fora?- Blair convidou, animada.

- Claro, vamos. Só me deixa fazer uma coisa.

O ariano falou, levantando-se e pegando um pedaço da lenha que eles tinham separado para a fogueira. Colocou a ponta dele no fogo, incendiando-o. Depois, o largou, fazendo com que flutuasse ao seu lado.

- Pronto. Assim não precisamos nos preocupar muito com o frio lá fora.

- Esse é uma grande ideia, Mu!

Blair aprovou e os dois saíram. Lá fora, Nevado estava parado olhando para o nada.

- Oi, Nevado. Nós viemos te fazer companhia, já que você quis ficar aqui fora!

Blair cumprimentou o boneco. Este desviou seu olhar para os dois, logo se afastando alguns passos.

- Acho que ele não gosta do fogo, Blá.

Mu comentou e Blair olhou da tocha flutuante para Nevado.

- Tem razão. Seria muito ruim se ele derretesse por causa do calor. Ei, Mu, que tal apagar esse pedaço de madeira?

- Não, Blair. Você vai acabar pegando um resfriado se eu fizer isso. É só ficarmos afastados do Nevado que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Ah, tá bom, então. – Blair concordou meio à contra gosto, mas não iria começar a discutir com Mu agora. Ela sentou-se ao lado do ariano e olhou para cima. - Uau! Quantas estrelas! Elas são tão brilhantes e pequenininhas!

A garota exclamou, maravilhada. Ao seu lado, Mu sorriu, achando graça da animação dela.

- Você nunca tinha visto as estrelas, Blá?

Ele perguntou e a garota negou com a cabeça.

- Nem mesmo fui aos passeios da escola. Minha mãe não me deixava sair das cavernas à noite. Ou mesmo de dia. Achava que era muito perigoso. Ela era uma chata.

- Ela só queria o seu bem.

- Pode ser, mas era muito exagerada. Nem mesmo podia ver o treino de guerreiros, para não chegar perto das armas pontiagudas deles, ou coisa parecida. - Blair reclamou. - Mas não quero ficar falando disso. Mu, você conhece bem as constelações?

- Claro. O Shion sempre me ensinou sobre elas e aprendemos um pouco na escola com a Annabel. Não se lembra?

- Hm. Acho que eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Me conta sobre elas, então.

- Tudo bem.

Mu concordou e começou a falar. Blair apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do ariano enquanto olhava sonhadora para o céu. Sua mente tentava formar os desenhos descritos pelo garoto. Permaneceram assim até a tocha consumir-se completamente. Quando isso aconteceu, Blair já estava bocejando bastante e parecia mais dormindo que acordada.

- Acho melhor entrarmos agora, Blá.

O garoto falou, recebendo apenas um gemido em resposta. Mu então se levantou e ajudou a outra a fazer o mesmo. Blair não parecia estar acordada o suficiente para andar, de modo que o ariano passou o braço dela por seu ombro, aguentando a maior parte de seu peso. Os dois estavam voltando para a caverna, onde a fogueira ainda ardia, quando passaram por Nevado.

- Fique de olho nas coisas aqui por mim, Nevado.

Mu pediu e entrou na caverna com Blair. O boneco de neve não respondeu, mas o ariano sabia que podia confiar nele.

* * *

Ashley foi até onde Dietrich estava e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Olá, meu nome é Ashley. Me desculpe pelo comportamento lamentável daquele cara. Ele não tem modos.

- Tudo bem. Sou Dietrich. - A garota aceitou o cumprimento, ainda confusa com o que acontecera. - Agora com licença que eu tenho que voltar para casa.

Ela se despediu rapidamente, andando tranquilamente em uma das direções da rua. Parecia ter tudo sob controle, se não fosse pela outra começar a rir alto.

- Ei, Dietrich. Não sei onde você mora, mas se for por aí você vai acabar dando em uma caverna de plantações e depois em um beco sem saída.

Ashley informou, rindo ainda mais quando a mais nova parou de andar e virou-se para ela, com a cara vermelha de vergonha.

- E-eu sei. Só queria...

- Olha se estiver perdida, eu posso te levar de volta para a caverna principal. Acho que de lá você poderia se achar, certo?

A de cabelos róseos comentou, cortando as desculpas desajeitadas da outra no meio. A aprendiz de guerreira simplesmente calou-se e assentiu com a cabeça. Ashley então se pôs a andar e Dietrich a seguiu, correndo para alcançá-la.

- Então, Dietrich. Como você foi parar naquele lugar tão afastado?- A mais velha puxou um assunto, de forma descontraída.

- Ah, eu estava só andando. E me perdi. - A garota contou em voz baixa.

- Puxa. Você deve ter talento para se perder, indo parar tão longe. - Ashley estava parecendo verdadeiramente impressionada.

- Ah, bem, sim. Meu mestre sempre diz que eu tenho uma veia desastrada.

Com o comentário, Ashley não pode evitar levantar as sobrancelhas e rir mais uma vez.

- Sabe, para alguém que vive irritado como o Máscara da Morte, ele até que sabe fazer piadas.

- Você conhece meu mestre, Ashley?

- É claro. O Máscara já visitou muito os bares perto do Caveira Branca quando eu morava por lá e conseguiu criar uma fama bastante respeitável.

A moça comentou e Dietrich começou a imaginar seu mestre em um daqueles bares, bebendo e provavelmente brigando com todos que chegassem perto. Por alguma razão, a cena pareceu fazer um grande sentido para a garota.

- Mas Ashley. Você já morou naquele lugar?- Dietrich acabou perguntando, espantada.

- Sim, por muito tempo, mas eu me mudei ontem para uma linda casa na caverna principal!

Ashley fez um sinal de vitória com uma mão, parecendo muito contente com aquilo. Dessa vez foi Dietrich que não conseguiu evitar rir baixinho com os modos descontraídos da outra. Simpatizara com a mais velha e logo já estava soltando-se com ela. As duas então conversaram animadamente até chegarem ao seu destino, quando se separaram combinando de conversar mais algum outro dia.

* * *

Cibele e Annabel já estavam ficando desesperadas com a demora quando Afrodite apareceu carregando Aiolia nos braços.

- Afrodite! Aiolia!

As duas correram ao encontro deles, mas pararam assustadas ao verem o estado de Aiolia. Cibele foi a mais afetada, seu rosto perdeu a cor e sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem.

- Não fiquem paradas aí!- O pisciano exclamou, assumindo o controle da situação. Seu rosto trazia uma expressão séria enquanto colocava o garoto no chão. - Annabel, vá acender uma fogueira, por favor. Precisamos aquecê-lo. Cibele venha aqui comigo. Quero que me ajude com isso.

Com essas palavras, as garotas puseram-se imediatamente em ação. Annabel saiu para recolher lenha enquanto Cibele se aproximou do pisciano. Já este, cuidava de retirar o casaco de Aiolia com toda a delicadeza que conseguia.

- O que quer que eu faça mestre?- Ela perguntou determinada a ajudar da melhor forma que fosse possível.

- Cibele, pode me passar aquelas ervas? Elas estão com você, certo?

- Ervas?- A garota levou um instante para lembrar, mas depois que o fez compreendeu imediatamente o que seu mestre queria. - Claro, estão aqui!

Ela passou-lhe uma pequena pilha de folhas verdes de formato losangular. Afrodite pegou-as e começou a posicioná-las no tronco já devidamente despido de Aiolia.

- Felizmente os cortes não foram muito profundos, mas ainda é preciso parar o sangramento e limpá-lo. Cibele será que você poderia... Cibele?

Afrodite finalmente olhou para a discípula e percebeu que ela virara o rosto, o qual estava vermelho como um tomate. Ele achou graça da reação, mas logo tirou esses pensamentos da mente.

- Vamos, não temos tempo para isso agora, Cibele. Quero que você rasgue isso aqui em tiras e amarre-as juntas para podermos fazer o curativo.

- Mas mestre...! Esse é o casaco do Aiolia!

- Eu sei, mas precisamos de tecido e isso aí não vai aquecer mais ninguém rasgado do jeito que está.

Afrodite retrucou e a garota acabou concordando com ele e começando a fazer o que tinha sido pedido. Nessa hora, Annabel apareceu ao lado do pisciano.

- Já acendi a fogueira, Dite. E agora?

- Esquente um pouco da neve nela, Bel. Precisamos de água limpa para desinfetar a região.

A garota assentiu e pôs-se ao trabalho. Desse jeito, as coisas continuaram seguindo e rapidamente o curativo foi feito. Aiolia agora respirava lentamente e, apesar de ainda permanecer desacordado, era claro que estava se recuperando.

- Pronto, já fizemos tudo o que podíamos. Agora é só aguardar que ele acorde. - Com a declaração, Afrodite apoiou-se numa das paredes da Caverna, cansado. Entretanto, lembrou que ainda tinha que fazer uma coisa. - Agora, vou dar uma olhada no monstro lá fora. A carne dele deve dar uma boa refeição.

O pisciano então se levantou e já ia sair quando Annabel alcançou-o.

- Eu vou com você. Cibele pode ficar cuidando do Aiolia, certo?

A ruiva concordou, sem tirar os olhos do garoto deitado. Com isso, os outros dois saíram e rapidamente chegaram ao lugar onde o grande gorila ainda estava caído.

- Nossa! Vocês fizeram um belo estrago por aqui. - Annabel comentou olhando a destruição em volta, reparando em cada detalhe.

- É. Ele deu uma briga feia.

- Sabe que você não precisava ter feito isso, Dite.

- Hm? Do que você está falando?- O pisciano olhou para ela, confuso.

- Não se faça de desentendido também. Dá para sentir o cheiro do seu perfume muito forte aqui. Você o usou para atrair o monstro, certo? Planejava isso desde o início para tirar à mim e à Cibele de perigo.

- Tudo bem, eu admito. - Afrodite acabou respondendo, com um sorriso nos lábios. - Você é muito esperta, Bel.

- Idiota. Não precisava fazer isso, sabe. Eu e a Cibele não somos garotinhas indefesas!

A jovem falava em um tom de voz magoado. Com essas palavras, Afrodite assumiu um semblante mais sério e se aproximou dela.

- Escute, eu faria qualquer coisa para protegê-las do perigo, Bel. Mesmo que isso fosse contra a sua vontade. E sei que o Aiolia também pensa da mesma maneira. Nenhum de nós se arrepende do que aconteceu e com certeza faríamos de novo.

A declaração dele causou um pequeno arrepio na garota, que virou o rosto, vermelha. Não tinha nenhum argumento contra aquilo.

- Tudo bem, desculpe.

Depois disso, os dois puseram-se ao trabalho em silêncio. Eles separaram toda a carne de monstro que conseguiram e ainda levaram também um pouco de sua pele, depois de Annabel dar a ideia de tentar fazer um novo casaco para o leonino.

Quando voltaram para a caverna, encontraram Cibele ainda observando concentrada Aiolia dormindo. Annabel contou para ela sobre sua ideia do casaco e a ruiva pediu para que deixasse que ela fizesse aquilo, no que a outra concordou imediatamente. Com as coisas assim acertadas, eles começaram os preparativos para passarem a noite por lá.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

E aí! As coisas estão esquentando bastante por aqui, não? A luta do Olia e do Dite com o gorila gigante foi uma das partes que mais gostei de escrever do cap... Deu para mostrar a interação dos dois, que mesmo não simpatizando muito um com o outro, se uniram por uma causa maior: proteger as garotas! Ah, e gostaram da "arma" do Dite? Não consegui pensar em um modo para ele usar suas rosinhas na luta, mas tive essa ideia doida como alternativa! XDD

Agora as Coisas deram uma pequena pausa e esse dia interminável finalmente acabou (?)! Mas o próximo promete ser ainda mais surpreendente! Os personagens mal perdem por esperar, acreditem! ;D

Ah, estou pensando em postar mais uma one-shot de personagem antes do próximo cap. Então esperem por mais novidades d'As Cavernas ainda esse mês! 8D

Bom, então agora vamos a mais um momento _Respondendo ao seu Review:_

**Suellen-san: **Ah, sim. Como não notei isso antes? XDD E fico contente de saber que está gostando da fic! Não tem problema o tamanho, os reviews são sempre bem-vindos! Espero que tenha curtido este cap também! 8D

**XxLininhaxX: **Lininha-chan! (Posso te chamar assim?) Que feliz te ver por aqui! Está tudo bem se andou sumida, também costumo ter esse hábito! XDD /apanha\ Que bom que continua acompanhando, só saber disso já animou meu dia! A Yui e Oga já, já estão fazendo avanços, mas acho que pode demorar um pouco para recuperar a memória... Bom, aqui está mais um cap... Espero que tenha gostado! ;D


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^.^**

Capítulo atrasado para variar... u.u'

**Capítulo 12**

O sol que nascia no horizonte quase sem nuvens projetava um lindo jogo de luzes sobre a neve. Aos poucos, esses raios iluminavam também o interior da caverna aonde o grupo de Aoshi dormia, com todos dispostos ao redor da fogueira, a qual já não passava de brasas quase extintas.

O único desperto naquele momento era Aiolos, que ficara com o último turno de vigia. O sagitariano estava na entrada, recostado na parede, e suprimiu um pequeno bocejo enquanto olhava com pouco interesse para a paisagem à frente. Trazia o semblante fechado e seus pensamentos estavam distantes. Direcionados a um caminho cada vez mais frequente para ele.

Pensava em Sophie. Sua amiga de infância e companheira. Em como ela se transformara da menininha triste que acabara de perder a mãe para aquela guerreira hábil e corajosa. E, principalmente, na razão dele pensar mais nela a cada instante que passava. Aquela era uma péssima ocasião para o surgimento desse sentimento, ele sabia, mas não podia fazer nada para evitá-lo e também não o queria fazer. Então decidiu que deveria era tomar uma atitude definitiva para aquilo, antes que fizesse algo ainda mais idiota do que já planejava fazer.

- Bom dia, Aiolos. Está uma manhã linda, não é?

Tirando o sagitariano de seus pensamentos, a própria Sophie apareceu ao seu lado. O guerreiro abriu um sorriso ao olhar em sua direção.

- Realmente, nem parece que teve uma nevasca apenas dois dias atrás. O tempo tem andado bastante inconstante.

- Deve ser porque está chegando o verão. Isso acontece quase sempre, só foi um pouco pior dessa vez.

- Sim, tem razão.

Aiolos concordou com ela e ficou em silêncio. Sophie estranhou a atitude de seu amigo, normalmente bastante falante e animado, e o encarou de modo avaliativo.

- Está tudo bem, Aiolos? Você parece distante. Se quiser falar sobre alguma coisa, sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Sim, sim. Mas sério, está tudo bem. Só estava pensando que seria melhor sair para arranjar comida, nossas provisões estão meio baixas. - Ele falou, tendo uma ideia. - Não quer ir caçar comigo, Sophie? Nós costumávamos fazer isso bastante quando éramos pequenos.

- Eu me lembro. Mas não acho que seria sensato deixar todos dormindo desprotegidos. Você pode dar conta da tarefa sozinho.

A jovem foi racional como sempre e Aiolos não conseguiu evitar demonstrar sua decepção, até porque sabia que ela estava certa. Felizmente, outra pessoa apareceu para ajudá-lo.

- Não tem problema. Eu fico aqui. Os outros também devem despertar logo. Acho melhor que vocês saiam antes que aqueles famintos acordem reclamando. - Aoshi foi até onde os dois estavam, falando em tom baixo para não incomodar mais ninguém.

- Tem razão. Vamos, Aiolos. - Sophie concordou com o outro parecendo satisfeita com aquilo.

O sagitariano lançou um olhar agradecido para o mais baixo, enquanto seguia a guerreira de perto. Aoshi ficou olhando os dois se afastando da caverna. Ele notara a intenção de Aiolos ao fazer aquele convite e torcia para que tudo desse certo para o amigo, já passava do tempo desses dois se acertarem.

* * *

Na vila dentro das cavernas, a escola ia enchendo aos poucos depois de passar o dia anterior inteiro com as atividades suspensas. Todos agora voltavam para a normalidade que tinham antes, ou tão perto disso quanto pudessem. No segundo ano, por exemplo, onde os protagonistas da fuga estudavam, esquecer o ocorrido era impossível. A metade da turma que sobrara não falava de outra coisa.

No meio deles, Dietrich era a única que tinha permanecido quieta o tempo todo. Ela olhava para um ponto qualquer à sua frente, com a cara fechada e levemente aborrecida. A vontade dela era estar em algum lugar qualquer treinando ou então ir conversar com Shura, com quem não falara desde a discussão da tarde anterior. Porém, fora obrigada a ir para o colégio e agora tinha que ficar ouvindo sua turma comentar sobre a vida alheia.

A aprendiz ficava se perguntando se eles não tinham nada melhor para fazer. E avaliava seriamente se valia a pena se intrometer no diálogo de duas meninas ao seu lado que não paravam de falar que nunca tinham acreditado na imagem de certinha que Momo tentava passar e em como alguém que passava tanto tempo com uma garota como a Blair só podia ser tão delinquente quanto ela.

Esse último comentário quase fez Dietrich esquecer seu jeito introvertido e começar uma briga com elas para defender suas "quase novas amigas". As quais sabia que eram boas pessoas. Porém, também tinha certeza que se perdesse a calma ali, seria ela mesma quem mais se daria mal. Portanto, conseguiu controlar sua irritação com uma técnica de respiração que aprendera com Shura. Só não sabia quanto tempo mais permaneceria assim se aquelas duas não mudassem logo seu tema de fofoca.

Para sua sorte, a professora de história chegou na sala e conseguiu interromper todo o barulho de conversa dos alunos, inclusive o das duas. A mulher começou a dar sua aula e isso serviu para distrair ainda mais sua mente. Como já era seu hábito, a garota prestou muito pouca atenção ao que a docente falava. Sua mente repassava algumas das lições de seu mestre, enquanto tudo o que mais desejava era que aquela manhã chata terminasse logo.

* * *

Outra turma que estava agitada era a do primeiro ano. Eles deveriam estar tendo aula de ciências agora, mas como a escola ainda não tinha encontrado um substituto para Annabel, os alunos estavam com o tempo livre para fazer o que quisessem desde que não atrapalhassem as outras turmas.

Em um canto da sala, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki conversavam em voz baixa. O mais novo terminava de contar aos dois sobre o que Luna lhe falara no dia anterior e seus amigos lhe encaravam surpresos. Aquela era uma grande novidade para os dois.

- Então é por isso que meu pai parecia tão agitado ontem. - Hyoga comentou, lembrando-se do comportamento estranho de Carlus ao chegar em casa.- O Shaka saiu sem permissão junto com a Airy. Nossa, eu nunca imaginaria isso acontecendo.

- Acho que ninguém imaginaria. A senhorita Luna ainda parecia um pouco abalada com a notícia.

- Mas Shun, por que você não falou nada sobre isso com nossos pais?- Ikki perguntou, cruzando os braços. - Chegou em casa agitado, mas não quis falar nada do que tinha acontecido.

- É que a Luna pediu para ser discreto com isso. Parece que o líder não quer gerar mais confusão trazendo esse assunto à público.

- E não tem problema você estar contando isso para nós?- O moreno lançou um olhar repreendedor ao irmão.

- Ah, acho que não. Quer dizer, vocês não vão falar isso para mais ninguém, não é?- Shun pareceu incerto por um instante, mas tranquilizou-se quando os outros dois balançaram a cabeça. - Então não tem como mais alguém ficar sabendo.

- Duvido. Se continuarem a falar tão alto assim, logo a turma inteira vai ouvir.

Yui, que até agora estava sentada quieta em seu lugar na última fileira da turma, levantou-se e foi até onde os garotos estavam. Sua face estava inexpressiva como sempre, mas só o fato dela ter se aproximado deles causou outra grande surpresa no grupo.

- O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto para vocês ficarem encarando?- A garota pareceu ligeiramente incomodada com aquilo.

- Não, não tem. É só que você não costuma falar muito com a gente. Ou com qualquer outra pessoa, na verdade. - Hyoga retrucou de modo um pouco rude.

O loiro ficara incomodado com o tom adotado por Yui e já se preparava para uma discussão. A outra franziu a testa com aquela resposta, aborrecendo-se também. O clima tornava-se instantaneamente mais pesado e Shun resolveu falar alguma coisa para acalmar os ânimos.

- É claro que ele não disse isso por mal, Yui. Foi só uma pequena observação, não foi?- O mais novo olhou para o amigo, laçando-lhe um olhar significativo. O aquariano relutantemente concordou com a cabeça. - Mas o que você tinha dito antes, Yui?

- Só que vocês estão fazendo muito barulho para quem quer manter segredo de alguma coisa. - A garota respondeu com um leve dar de ombros, voltando a aparentar desinteresse.

- Você ouviu?- Shun preocupou-se quando ela assentiu. - Acha que mais alguém escutou?

Se as coisas saíssem de controle por sua causa, o pequeno virginiano não saberia o que fazer.

- Não. Vocês se afastaram bastante bem do resto da turma. Além disso, eles parecem estar muito ocupados com seus próprios assuntos.

O tom quase entediado de Yui fez Shun soltar um pequeno suspiro de alívio.

- Mas, por favor, não conte isso para ninguém, Yui.- Shun pediu, piscando os olhos.

- Não irei. - A expressão de Yui não mudou, mas por dentro estava muito satisfeita. Fazia muito tempo que não conversava por tanto tempo com alguém além de Dohko.- Se fizer você se sentir melhor, eu já sabia de tudo.

Os três arregalaram os olhos surpresos com a informação.

- Como você sabia disso?- Hyoga perguntou, confuso.

- O Dohko me contou.- A menina respondeu simplesmente.

- Ha. Desse jeito, daqui a pouco todo mundo sabe da novidade!- Ikki soltou uma risada, divertido.- Acho que esse segredo não deve durar muito.

- Que segredo?

Mais uma pessoa se aproximou de onde eles estavam. Era Seiya, que parecei estar com excelente bom humor.

- E aí, pessoal. Do que estão falando? E quem convidou a anti-social para a conversa?

A pergunta foi feita de forma inocente, mas nem por isso soou menos ofensiva para Yui. Ela estreitou os olhos, decidindo que já estava mais que na hora de ir embora.

- Era só isso que eu tinha para falar para vocês. Nos vemos depois da aula.- Ela já tinha dado as costas à eles e se afastado um pouco quando a voz de Ikki a chamou.

- Espere. O que você quis dizer com "nos vemos depois da aula"?- Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Vocês não sabem?- Yui virou para eles por um momento, levantando uma sobrancelha.- Pois perguntem para o Hyoga sobre isso.

E após dizer isso, a garota saiu da sala de aula, sem dar chance de nenhum dos rapazes falar nada. Os três então, olharam indagadores para o loiro. Agora cabia à ele fornecer uma explicação.

- Eu convidei a Yui para um passeio depois das aulas.- Hyoga foi direto ao responder, sem vontade de prolongar muito o assunto.

- Essa é uma ideia maravilhosa, Hyoga!

Shun ficou muito contente de todo o progresso que seu amigo parecia ter tido com Yui sozinho, mas decepcionou-se um pouco quando ele continuou.

- Que bom que acha isso, Shun. Porque você e o Ikki vão junto. Para agradecer à Yui por ontem.

- O quê?!

Os irmãos manifestaram-se ao mesmo tempo. Ikki parecendo aborrecido e Shun chateado. Seiya acompanhava a conversa sem entender nada.

- Eu não vou ficar bancando dama de companhia de garota, Hyoga.- O mais velho declarou, estreitando os olhos.- Tenho coisa melhor para eu fazer com meu tempo. Como me jogar dentro do rio congelado.

- Pois devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer aquilo ontem.- O aquariano rebatou, no mesmo tom.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando, afinal? O que aconteceu ontem?- Seiya finalmente não se aguentou de curiosidade.

- Não houve nada. Só um pequeno problema que a Yui nos ajudou a resolver.

Shun apressou-se a declarar, usando de seu sorriso inocente. Não gostava de ficar escondendo as coisas do amigo, mas tinha plena consciência que ele não sabia manter segredo e se aquela notícia chegasse à mãe de Hyoga, não só o loiro estaria em problemas, como ele próprio sentiria a fúria da primeira-dama. O garoto ainda se lembrava da expressão sombria que Hinari tinha lhe lançado. Infelizmente, parecia que o moreno não deixaria as coisas assim.

- Ah, não. Vocês sempre ficam de segredinhos! Eu quero saber o que foi que aconteceu. E também que novidade é essa que vocês falavam com a Yui antes de eu chegar! Tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Pare de se intrometer no que não é da sua conta, Seiya.- Ikki, que também não queria que mais alguém soubesse daquilo, intrometeu-se.

- Mas vocês nunca me contam nada! Pensei que fôssemos amigos!

- E somos. Mas infelizmente você não sabe guardar segredo nenhum, Seiya.- Hyoga deu um ponto final naquela discussão.- Agora, não fique chateado, vamos mudar de assunto.

- É, por que não fala do que aconteceu entre você a Saori. Percebi que você estava conversando todo contente com ela agora pouco.- Shun sugeriu, tentando distrair o amigo.

E funcionou. A simples menção do nome da garota de cabelos liláses pareceu fazer Seiya se esquecer da conversa anterior. O garoto abriu um sorriso bobo e passou a narrar seu diálogo com a prima de Hyoga**[1]** para os outros três, que o ouviam com diferentes graus de interesse.

* * *

Voltando um pouco no tempo, até momentos antes do sol nascer, havia no meio da neve uma pequena caverna cuja entrada era bastante estreita e quase não podia ser vista à distância. Lá dentro, uma garota de cabelos negros e com um casaco maior do que o seu tamanho espreguiçava-se, tendo acabado de acordar. Ela olha em volta, percebendo primeiro a escuridão do ambiente, depois que a fogueira no centro tinha se transformado em brasas que mal forneciam luz suficiente para que pudesse discernir as silhuetas de seus três acompanhantes. Essas pessoas tratavam-se de Camus, Milo e Momo e sua observadora era ninguém menos que Jake.

Com um silencioso suspiro, a garota observa a escuridão fora da entrada pensando que realmente deveria voltar a domir. Infelizmente, sabia que era pouco provável que aquilo acontecesse. Sentia-se agitada demais. Pensava no que poderia fazer enquanto se levantava e ia para perto do que sobrara da fogueira. Estava sentindo bastante frio, mesmo usando o casaco emprestado daquele babaca com cara de nada.

Além do clima, um estranho e desagradável vazio vindo do peito lhe incomodava, provavelmente uma consequência de seu quase congelamento. Jake tentava ignorar a sensação, enquanto pensava em difrentes maneiras pelas quais poderia irritar Camus. O metido tinha ficado a provocando ou ignorando por toda a tarde anterior e agora merecia alguma punição para aprender a não irritá-la mais.

Pegou então a mochila do aquariano e começou a vasculha-la em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse servir a seu objetivo. Remexeu no conteúdo, encontrando somente coisas básicas para sobrevivência. Algumas mudas de roupas, duas facas de caça, sal, uma mini-panela... A garota empilhava tudo em um canto cada vez mais irritada. Perguntava-se se ele não tinha nada mais útil quando retirou do fundo da bolsa um relógio e uma pequena caixa de madeira.

Colocou de volta todo o resto e ficou analisando os dois objetos. O relógio era prateado, de ponteiros e aparência comum. Estava um pouco lascado nas bordas e sujo pela viajem, mas sua mera visão levou várias imagens borradas à sua mente. Ela já tinha visto algo parecido com aquilo antes. Sim, pertencia à uma pessoa próxima à ela. Mas a quem? A morena pensou naquilo por um tempo sem conseguir chegar à uma resposta e o que era tão irritante! Sentia como se alguém tivesse sugado todas a suas memórias, deixando apenas alguns restos em sua cabeça.

Soltando um grunhido irritado, Jake deixou de lado o relógio e concentrou-se no outro item. Uma caixa de madeira, com o formato quadrado, sem qualquer tipo de entalhe ou decorativo. De fato, o único indício de seu valor para Camus era o estado completamente imaculado em que estava. Curiosa, tentou abrí-la para descobrir seu conteúdo, mas percebeu que estava trancada. Um pequeno empecilho, mas aquilo não iria impedi-la. Se Jake conseguisse encontrar um grampo poderia...

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, garota?

Uma voz vinda detrás de si a assustou e lhe arrancou do rumo de seus pensamentos. Tudo o que pode pensar, chateada, antes de se virar para encarar quem falara, era que seus planos tinham acabado de ser estragados.

- Olha quem resolveu acordar. O senhor gelo! Você dormiu demais, sabia?

Seu comentário saiu em um tom irônico e descontraído. A garota tentava distrair a atenção do aquariano enquanto escondia os objetos que pegara atrás de si.

- Não dormi, não. O sol ainda nem terminou de aparecer pelo horizonte. Essa é a hora exata em que eu deveria acordar.- Ele replicou com sua voz entediada, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.- Você é quem parece ter acordado mais cedo, Jake. Mas diga, você fez isso só para poder mexer na minha mochila ou simplesmente aproveitou a oportunidade?

- Não entendi sua pergunta.- A garota piscou inocente para ele.

- Pode parar de fingir. Eu vi quando você devolveu tudo para o lugar. Ou quase tudo. Devolva as outras coisas.

Camus ordenou, com a voz saindo imperativa e irritada. A outra simplesmente encolheu os ombros, sem parecer importar-se por ser pega. Ela pensaria em outra coisa para se vingar do aquariano.

- Tudo bem. Mas diga, o que é que tem aí dentro, para você cuidar tão bem dessa caixa, Camus?- Jake estava verdadeiramente curiosa com aquilo.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Jake. São itens pessoais e que não lhe dizem respeito.- Camus voltou a guardar a caixa com cuidado em sua mochila.- Agora, me passe o relógio também.

Dessa vez, quando ele falou, Jake estreitou os olhos e deu um passo para trás.

- Não.

- Não? Ora, isso não é seu. Você não devia nem ter mexido nas minhas coisas, garota. Se estivéssemos na minha vila, você seria levada direto às autoridades e estaria em sérios problemas.

- Mas não estamos lá, né? Você que quis sair da sua vilazinha, não me venha falar disso agora.

- Certo. Você está fugindo do assunto, Jake.- Camus deixou aquilo de lado e estendeu a mão para ela, já perdendo a paciência.- Me. Passe. Esse. Relógio.

- Já disse que não. O relógio, ele... Me traz lembranças. Aliás, você disse que não tinha tocado em mim quando me "achou" no meio da neve. Pois eu estou começando a desconfiar que você mentiu.

- Como?

- Eu acho que o relógio é meu e que você pegou enquanto eu estava desacordada.

- É o que você acha, Jake?- Camus voltou a se aproximar da garota, com sua expressão neutra.- Pois saiba que consegui o relógio do Milo, que o trouxe da nossa vila quando saímos. Ele o comprou diretamente do aprendiz de ferreiro da nossa vila, o nosso amigo Mu. Foi o próprio quem fabricou a peça. Ela é totalmente local e não tem nenhuma maneira de ter pertencido à você.

Ele dizia calmamente enquanto avançava. Ao final, tomou a peça da mão de Jake e deu-lhe as costas.

- Ainda deve estar alucinando devido à sua experiência por isso está desculpada dessa vez. Mas quero que isso não se repita. Não vou andar junto com ladrões.

Camus então saiu para fora da caverna, onde o dia já amanhecia. Jake ficou parada, observando-o irritada. Claro que percebia que o outro estava falando a verdade e agora sentia-se um pouco ridícula por ter feito aquela cena, mas não daria razão para ele. Nunca faria isso! Ela ainda teria sua vingança contra o aquariano.

* * *

Ashley estava quase caindo de sono parada no quintal da casa de Shion. O ariano havia acordado-a antes mesmo do sol nascer e fizera com que tomasse o café da manhã às pressas, dizendo que não tinham muito tempo antes que precisasse ir para a prefeitura. Para alguém que nunca levantava antes do meio-dia como ela, aquilo não era nada fácil. Ashley suprimiu outro bocejo enquanto observava o canselheiro à sua frente.

- Está pronta para isso, Ashley?- Ele perguntou, despertando a sua atenção.

- Hm, na verdade, não. Me pergunte daqui há umas três horas quando o meu cérebro acordar.- A jovem brincou, espreguiçando-se e tentando afastar um pouco daquele sono.

- Concentre-se, Ashley. Já lhe falei que esse é o único horário que tenho disponível, logo você se acostumará. Por agora, devemos começar.- Shion declarou, dando a entender que não aceitaria nenhum tipo de protesto. A outra fez uma cara emburrada, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Ela tinha aceitado fazer aquilo e não voltaria atrás. - Certo, vou dizer o que faremos. Primeiro é preciso que você perca esse medo de seus poderes e aprenda a como ativá-los.

- Mas isso é perigo-

Com um gesto de mão, o ariano a calou.

- Já falei para você que posso lidar com isso, então não precisa ficar com medo. Esse tipo de sentimento só irá atrapalhá-la.

- Certo. Me desculpe.- A garota ainda parecia meio relutante com aquilo.

Depois disso, Shion não disse por um tempo, somente mirou-a de modo pensativo. Aquilo deixou a moça desconfortável.

- O que foi? Vamos começar logo ou não?

- Diga-me, Ashley. Você confia em mim?

A pergunta a pegou desprevinida e ela hesitou um pouco para responder.

- Eu... Sim. Você já me ajudou muito, mesmo que não tivesse a obrigação disso, mas sim todos os motivos contra. Você é uma pessoa legal.

- Hm... - O ariano parecia refletir sobre aquela resposta por um momento antes de chegar à uma conclusão.- Muito bem. Então vamos começar.

- E como vai ser esse treinamento? Como vai fazer para que eu demonstre meus poderes?

- Do mesmo modo que fiz com meu irmão. Vou atacá-la até que os use.

Aquela declaração simples foi feita com tanta casualidade pelo ariano, como se ele estivesse comentando a cor de uma parede, que a jovem demorou um pouco para processar seu significado.

- Você está falando sério?! Isso não vai me machucar?

Ashley perguntou e o outro não conteve seu sorriso um tanto duvidoso.

- Só se você não fizer nada para se defender. Ou me atacar.

- E por que eu iria te atacar?!

O conselheiro não respondeu, já acertando a ourta com uma pequena pedrinha que levitou, para chamar sua atenção. Ela abriu a boca para reclamar quando percebeu que Shion já tinha levantado mais pedras, algumas não tão pequenas, então calou-se e simplesmente correu para desviar delas.

Ela conseguia ouvir o barulho da colisão dos objetos com o chão cada vez mais perto de si. Alguma parte de si sabia que, se Shion realmente quisesse, ele já teria acertado-a muitas vezes, mas a parte consciente de seu cérebro somente registrava o perigo iminente e tentava se desviar dele. Essa corrida às cegas acabou por leva-la à um beco sem saída, com a parede da caverna de um lado, a oficina de ferreiro do outro e Shion bloqueando o resto do caminho.

- Para onde vai fugir agora, Ashley?

O ariano estava claramente zombando dela com aquele sorrisinho. A jovem engoliu em seco, um pouco temerosa, mas também sorriu.

- Tudo bem, você venceu! Só não venha reclamar depois!

O conselheiro nada respondeu. Ela respirou fundo, tentando relaxar e ativar o que quer que estivesse dentro dela. Isso ao mesmo tempo em que observava um pequeno contigente de pedregulhos vir em sua direção. Claro que aquilo não terminou bem para ela. Ashley não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer para ativar seus poderes e acabou sendo atinginda várias vezes, indo ao chão.

- Não está bom. Você tem que fazer isso de forma instintiva, pare de tentar pensar no assunto e só deixe-se levar!- Shion intruiu, vendo-a se levantar. A jovem estava toda suja de terra e com alguns arranhões, mas não sangrava em nenhum lugar.- Vamos de novo!

- Q-quê?!

Ashley arregalou os olhos ao notar mais um ataque vindo. Novamente tentou proteger-se e falhou, voltando a cair. O mesmo aconteceu mais algumas vezes antes de Shion finalmente dar aquilo por encerrado.

- Muito bem. Hora de parar. Agora tenho que ir à prefeitura cuidar de alguns assuntos. Tem uma caixa de primeiros socorros na mesa da sala, cuide desses arranhões e cortes com ela. Se achar algum machucado mais sério, vá até Luna. Tentarei voltar na hora do almoço para continuarmos, mas fique longe da cozinha. Não quero que destrua mais nada da minha casa.

Ele falou de forma impessoal e com a expressão séria, antes de retirar-se de lá. A garota de cabelos rosas ficou ainda mais um tempo parada, surpresa. Não acreditara que o ariano tinha mesmo deixado-a ali depois do que fizera com ela. Quando viu que ele não retornaria mesmo, soltou um som irritado e foi para dentro da casa cuidar de seus machucados.

* * *

O sol tinha acabado de alcançar o interior da caverna em que o grupo de Aiolia estava abrigado. A recente iluminação acabou por acordar Annabel, que abriu os olhos devagar, ainda sentindo o sono tentando levá-la. Combateou-o bravamente e foi recompensada com a visão de Afrodite dormindo ao seu lado, bem perto de si.

Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto enquanto se perguntava se o pisciano tinha ficado ali a noite toda. Aquele era um ótimo jeito de acordar e com o qual poderia se acostumar rapidamente. Ah, Como queria poder ficar ali o dia todo, observando aquelas feições belas e suaves. Talvez sentir a maciez de sua pele contra sua mão...

Antes que percebesse o que fazia, já havia levado sua mão até o rosto dele numa suave carícia. Afrodite, ainda dormindo, deu um pequeno sorriso, mas felizmente não acordou. Annabel arregalou os olhos e rapidamente afastou-se dele, antes que o outro acordasse e perguntasse o que ela estava fazendo.

Finalmente, a moça deu uma olhada a sua volta. As paredes rochosas frias da caverna que iam aquecendo-se pela luz do sol, a fogueira que ainda ardia, suas mochilas estavam empilhadas em um canto e Cibele permanecia sentada na frente de Aiolia, na mesma posição em que se encontrava na noite anterior.

Franzindo a testa, Annabel se aproximou da mais jovem. O leonino ainda dormia tranquilamente na cama improvisada, suas faixas haviam sido lavadas recentemente e alguém, Cibele com certeza, havia colocado um pano úmido em sua testa.

- Ele está com febre?

A outra virou a cabeça ao ouvir a pergunta e Annabel pode contemplá-la melhor. A ruiva ainda estava com a expressão preocupada e duas faixas negras enfeitavam seus olhos azuis. Ela balançou a cabeça vagarosamente.

- Agora, não. Ele só ficou um pouco mais quente algumas horas atrás, mas achei melhor não arriscar. E o Olia pareceu gostar disso também.

- Cibele, por acaso você ficou a noite toda acordada?- A garota não respondeu sua pergunta, mas só sua cara já deu a resposta que queria.- Isso não é bom, Cibele. Você precisa descansar.

- Mas alguém tinha que ficar cuidando dele, Bel! E se o Aiolia acordasse? E se ele piorasse?

- Mesmo assim, não devia ter virado a noite. Poderia ter me acordado e pedido para ajudar, sabe disso. Sei que está muito preocupada, mas pense. Agora não vai poder falar direito com Aiolia quando ele acordar. Dá para notar de longe o quanto está cansada.

- Não, eu estou beeeem...

Um bocejo cortou as palavras de Cibele. Annabel sorriu de modo divertido.

- Tudo bem. Talvez eu esteja um pouco cansada, mas não preciso dormir!

Ela levantou o queixo em uma atitude teimosa e determinada que poucas vezes demonstrava. A morena já ia protestar contra aquilo quando uma voz fraca soou atrás das duas.

- Cibele...?

Aiolia tinha acabado de acordar.

* * *

Na extensão branca e silenciosa, um pequeno monstro com aparência de cervo, mas nariz de roedor, caminhava vagarosamente, farejando atrás de comida. A criatura era observada por dois pares de olhos, pertencentes à Sophie e Aiolos. Os dois acompanhavam o animal escondidos atrás de uma monte de neve.

Então, como se tivessem recebido algum sinal, eles se entreolham e a jovem dá um breve aceno com a cabeça antes de se afastar sem fazer barulho. O sagitariano por sua vez pega uma flecha da aljava e a prepara em seu arco. Com um sorriso divertido e movimentos lentos, ele faz a mira e solta a corda.

A flecha dispara na direção do monstro, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, a criatura levanta a cabeça, vira as orelhas, detectando algum som estranho, e sai correndo na direção oposta à dele. Sua flecha crava-se no monte de neve onde o pequeno estava um segundo antes, mas o jovem não parece desanimado com seu erro.

Ao contrário, ele permanece parado observando sua presa afastar-se correndo mais algunas metros até que Sophie surge repentinamente no caminho do monstro com a espada preparada. Transpassar o pescoço da pequena criatura desprevenida, matando-a de imediato, foi uma tarefa fácil para ela então.

- Muito bem, Sophie. Acho que com isso podemos terminar a caça de hoje.- O sagitariano comenta, aparecendo de seu esconderijo com mais dois mosntros, estes de um tamanho razoavelmente maior que o último.

- Sim, acho que essa quantidade já é o bastante.- A jovem concorda com um sorriso discreto.- Sabe, eu tinha me esquecido do quanto é divertido caçar com você. Nós não fazemos isso há muitos anos.

- É mesmo. Acabamos com muitas responsabilidades e sem tempo para esse tipo de coisa. Mas é bom passarmos algum tempo sozinhos de novo, me faz relembrar os velhos tempos.- Os dois começam a caminhar de volta para a caverna onde estava o grupo enquanto Aiolos continuava falando.- Você se lembra de quando voltávamos todos sujos depois dessas caçadas? Seus avós quase tiveram um ataque algumas vezes.

- Sim, foi por isso que passamos a levar a caça para sua casa, não é?

- Foi, mas meus pais não tiveram uma reação muito melhor. Você se lembra de um dia, quando voltamos mais tarde que o normal, e você foi para casa antes que escurecesse?

- Não tenho certeza. Foram tantas vezes que fizemos isso.

- Foi naquele dia em que encontramos com o javali gigante.

- Ah, sim. O monstro deu um trabalhão e, no fim, ele era tão grande que não deixaram que levássemos para dentro.

- Pois é. Nesse dia minha mãe gritou tanto comigo depois que apareci acompanhado por um dos guerreiros que meus irmãos chegaram correndo pensando que estava acontecendo algum incêndio.

A lembrança das caras de Aiolia e Airy quando chegaram na cozinha, ainda era bem engraçada para ele. Sophie, porém, não viu graça naquilo.

- Aiolos! Você nunca me disse nada! E não lembro dos seus pais reclamarem sobre isso.

- Mas é claro. Eles não queriam ser grosseiros com você.

- Mesmo assim deviam ter falado alguma coisa! Se eu soubesse que estava incomodado, teria parado muito tempo antes...

- Sophie. Eu não queria que parássemos de caçar, foi exatamente por isso que nunca te falei nada. Preferia receber bronca do que perder esses momentos com você.

- Mas se estávamos incomodando, isso não era certo.- A jovem ralhou com o sagitariano.- Você não devia pensar em dar trabalho para seus pais, Aiolos.

Sophie preparava-se para dar uma grande bronca no amigo quando o guerreiro para de andar, dando um grande suspiro.

- Esse seu jeito de mãe às vezes é irritante, sabia Soph?

À menção de seu antigo apelido de infância, a morena sentiu seu rosto corar. Aiolos devia ser o único que ainda a chamava por esse nome e só fazia isso raramente.

- E você tem algum problema com isso, Olos? Porque eu só ajo assim quando você se comporta como uma criança.

Sophie virou-se de frente para ele com as mãos na cintura e a cara emburrada. O sagitariano não pôde evitar de sentir uma sensação de nostalgia. Aquela cena parecia com as brigas que os dois tinham quando eram pequenos.

- Agora você também está parecendo uma criança também, Soph.

As palavras sairam de sua boca antes que percebesse, mas assim que as pronunciou, soube que tinha dito a coisa errada. O rosto da guerreira, que já estava levemente corado, ficou totalmente vermelho e ela fechou a cara.

- Agora você está zombando de mim, Olos? Pois eu não estou achando nem um pouco engraçado.

- Eu... sim. Desculpe, foi a coisa errada a dizer. É que essa situação me lembrou quando brigávamos antigamente e...- O sagitariano parecia estar enrolado enquanto tentava se explicar.- Quer dizer, você sempre fazia essa cara meio engraçada e começava um sermão.

- É mesmo?- Sophie interrompeu a fala atrapalhada do outro.- E como isso tudo se parece com aquela época? O fato de seu irmãozinho e os amigos estarem perdidos no meio do nada se parece? Ou você está falando de como estamos no meio da missão de resgate deles, com a expectativa de toda a vila para que tenhamos sucesso? Desculpe, mas eu não vejo nenhuma semelhança entre essas situações e muito menos o que há de tão engraçado nisso. Mas não vou ficar dando sermão, você já deixou claro que acha isso irritante.

E tendo dito isso, ela deu as costas para um chocado Aiolos e começou a caminhar rapidamente de volta para a caverna. Quando o sagitariano percebeu o rumo que as coisas tomavam, fez uma cara exasperada e correu atrás dela.

- Ei, Sophie, erpere! Me desculpe se eu disse alguma coisa errada, não tive a intenção de aborrecê-la.- O guerreiro começou a andar ao lado da jovem, mas foi sumariamente ignorado.- Sabe que às vezes eu não penso muito antes de falar. As coisas meio que saíram sem querer. Eu nunca quis debochar da situação.

Ele tentou novamente consertar as coisas, mas continuou sem conseguir a atenção da outra.

- Tudo bem se quer me ignorar, eu acho que fui um idiota agora.

Aiolos disse isso em um tom baixo e triste e passou a acompanhar o passo da outra em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa. Depois de alguns metros, Sophie encarou-o com o canto do olho e suspirou. Talvez tivesse ido um pouquinho longe demais. O sagitariano era seu melhor amigo e sabia que não falava por mal.

- Tudo bem, desculpas aceitas.

Ao ouvir a voz amistosa de Sophie, Aiolos levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela. A guerreira lhe encarava de volta com um sorriso gentil.

- Sério?! Tão fácil assim?- O sagitariano quase não conseguia acreditar. Conhecia bem demais a personalidade teimosa da outra.

- Sim. E não fique tão surpreso, Aiolos.- Sophie quase não conseguia impedir-se de rir da expressão que ele fazia.- Eu não consigo ficar irritada com você por muito tempo, sabe disso. É meu melhor amigo, afinal.

Aquela afirmativa fez com que o guerreiro assumisse uma expressão mais séria. Ele se lembrou de suas verdadeiras intenções ao vir ali e decidiu que aquela era sua melhor oportunidade. Se não fizesse nada agora, eles chegariam à caverna e Aiolos perderia de vez sua chance. Assim decidido, o sagitariano para novamente de andar e larga na neve os monstros que levava consigo.

- Sophie. Sobre isso... tem uma coisa que eu quero falar com você.

- Hm? O que foi agora, Olos?- Ela também parou.- Já está ficando tarde e nós temos que voltar.

- Soph.

Aiolos se aproximou da guerreira até estar a apenas um passo de distância e pegou suas mãos, forçando-a a também soltar sua caça. Ele então ajoelhou-se, olhando nos olhos surpresos de Sophie.

- Soph. Eu te conheço há bastante tempo e você sempre foi uma ótima amiga, mas nessa viagem percebi que não penso em você somente nesse sentido. Sophie, você é uma mulher determinada, reponsável e cainhosa. E eu acabei me apaixonando por você. Por isso quero te pedir adequadamente. Sophie, você quer namorar comigo?

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

**[1] Eu já tinha mencionado esse parentesco antes? Não? Sim? De qualquer jeito, se alguém estiver interessado em saber... a Saori, na fic, é prima do Hyoga e do Camus e tem a mesma idade que o loiro (14 anos). O que significa que ela é a próxima na linhagem de liderança depois do loiro e... Er... Céus, o que foi que eu fiz?! *Hiina repensando alguns de seus planos para a fic* O.o**

Tudo bem. Quem pensou que o Aiolos fosse pedir a Sophie em casamento nesse final levante a mão! o/

E aí, pessoal, como estão? Pois é, voltei com mais um capítulo. Desculpem pelo atraso. Muitas coisas me mantiveram longe do computador esses meses. XP

Bom, nesse capítulo eu finalmente trabalhei um pouquinho mais com o Olos e a Sophie. Eles andavam meio apagados na fic, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada sobre isso já que são muitos personagens e acabo sempre me perdendo. Mas agora aí estão eles! E sei também que ainda tem outros que precisam aparecer mais... Vou começar a trabalhar nisso em breve! ;)

Esse capítulo na verdade era para ser muito maior, mas como estava ficando longo e demorado demais para escrever, resolvi dividir e postar logo esse cap. Como uma espécie de "presente de natal" antecipado de minha parte. u.u

Então, temos um capítulo novo aogra e a parte boa é que já tenho quase todo o próximo cap pronto, então ainda espero poder postar outro antes do ano novo. Não vou prometer nada, mas espero que isso aconteça! ^o^/

Ah, e acho que não deu para entender com a minha pobre descrição, mas... O relógio do Camus é daquele tipo antigo de relógios de bolso, que possuía uma corrente para se prender aos paletós. Não sei se alguém sabe do que estou falando, mas eu gosto muito desse tipo de relógio por isso resolvi adotá-lo como modelo aqui! XD

Outra coisa... Eu não sei bem como caracterizar o Aiolos, já que ele quase não aparece no mangá, mas acho que ele seria uma pessoa romântica e tradicional, por isso pensei que seria muito a cara dele fazer uma declaração daquelas para a Sophie... Peço desculpas se alguém achou que ficou meio OOC! Prometo que vou tentar melhorar! X.X

As outras partes também não ficaram muito do meu agrado, mas não consegui pensar em como melhora-las, então deixei assim mesmo. Esse capítulo teve algumas surpresas interessantes, né? Pois no próximo elas vão continuar aparecendo. A fic está finalmente chegando à uma parte importante! ;D

Mas estou falando demais hoje, ne? Bem, não vou me prolongar mais para não acabar soltando algum spoiler sem querer. Agora vamos ao momento _Respondendo ao seu Review:_

** : **Yoo! Sim. A Blair-chan tomou a frente de todos e foi a primeira a se resolver! (será? XD) O nevado é um amor de bonceco de neve, luta contra monstros, guia pela neve e ainda vem com uma geladeira acoplada! Daqui a pouco os dois vão adotá-lo como seu bichinho de estimação! (e já não fizeram isso...? e.e ) O Olia e o Dite formam uma ótima dupla, mesmo não sendo minha primeira (ou décima) escolha de parceria. 8D

**Nina-carol: **Olá! Outra cara sumida aparecendo por aqui! Tem problema sumir, não. Também faço isso bastante nas fic que participo. \apanha\ O importante e continuar lendo e gostando da fic. E logo, logo sua personagem irá aparecer. Espere só mais um pouquinho, ok? ^oXb

**Mahorin: **Maho-sama! Fico feliz que ainda esteja por aqui! ^.^ O Milo é sem dúvida o grande ponto engraçado da fic. Sempre fazendo alguma bobagem com suas ideias mirabolantes. Mas foram elas que deram origem a esta história, então não posso reclamar de nada! XD O Afrodite é uma pessoa altruísta. Pelo menos com relação a uma certa professorinha. Com os outros já é uma outra história... u.u O treinamento da Ashley já começou aqui, não sei se foi o que você esperava. Vamos dizer que o Shion não está seguindo padrões convencionais que outros professores (ou o ministério da saúde (?) ) aprovariam! XP E deixar as leitoras (ou leitores) curiosos é um de meus passatempos preferidos! Espere por mais surpresas! E alguns esclarecimentos talvez... ;D

**MishellyAl: **Gostou das cenas da Cibele e do Olia? Mesmo? Que bom. Sempre fico contente sabendo que não estou errando (muito) na personalidade dos personagens. A Cibele é uma que tem me dado várias ideias ineperadas ultimamente... O rolo dela com o Aiolia deve avançar bem. Espero que goste do que tenho em mente para os dois! ^.^/

**Suellen-san: **Os capítulos tem ficado cada vez mais emocionantes, ne? Estou me divertindo muito na hora de escrever algumas partes! Ah, e não se preocupe que daqui uns três ou quatro capítulos, sua personagem já deve aparecer! (Já? \apanha pela demora\ X.x) Elas vão representar uma reviravolta interessante na história... Vão ajudar e muito nossos cavaleirinhos a se livrarem da confusão que v]ao arranjar! XD


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^.^**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Momo acordava depois de uma relaxante, mesmo que não muito confortável, noite de sono. Assim que se levanta, ela se espreguiça e olha ao redor. Milo continuava dormindo tranquilamente e, conhecendo-o, permaneceria assim por mais algumas horas. Ou até que sentisse o cheiro da próxima refeição.

Do resto da caverna, nada havia de diferente da noite anterior, exceto que a garota não viu sinais de Camus ou Jake. Provavelmente eles já tinham acordado e saíram para resolver alguma coisa. O que seria, Momo não tinha ideia, mas isso a deixava sozinha com o escorpiano e a tarefa de aprontar a refeição deles.

Ela levantou-se e foi preparar as coisas. Felizmente, eles ainda tinham comida suficiente para um rápido café da manhã antes de continuarem a jornada. Arranjar tudo não seria muito complicado. Foi então que Jake irrompeu caverna adentro, parecendo muito irritada.

- O que houve, Jake?

Momo recebeu apenas um olhar zangado como resposta, o que ela pensou significar que a outra não queria falar sobre o assunto. Pelo menos até a morena sentar-se perto dela e começar a conversar com ela.

- Seu nome é Momo, certo? Me responda uma coisa, Momo.

- Claro. O que é?

- Você conhece aquele metido a certinho faz muito tempo, não é?

- Está falando do Camus? Sim. Desde que éramos bem pequenos. Quer dizer, não é uma vila muito grande, mas eu realmente nunca falei com ele até depois de termos partido.- A garota contou, sem perceber que estava falando demais.- Mas claro que todo mundo lá na vila conhecia o Camus. Ele é o respeitado filho do líder e um dia seria o grande líder que comandaria toda a política da vila. Essa é uma honra que tem passado pela família dele desde a fundação da vila nas cavernas, pelo que conta a história. Ah, e também...

- Tudo bem, eu não pedi por um relato completo de toda a história da sua vilazinha. Só quero saber do senhor frio. Ele já fez alguma coisa vergonhosa? Ou algo de que se arrependa? Ah, e ele tinha alguma pessoa especial nessa vila?

- Ei, devagar. Acho que não posso responder muitas perguntas de uma vez só.- Momo disse isso com um sorrisinho misterioso no rosto.- Mas não sabia que se interessava tanto pelo Camus.

- O quê?! Não é nada disso que você está pensando!

Jake olhou para a rosada como se ela tivesse acabado de ofender sua mãe. Aquilo fez a garota soltar um risinho cúmplice.

- Tudo bem, eu não te recrimino. Ele é mesmo bonito.

Jake bufou, recusando-se a discutir aquele assunto com Momo. Com certeza aquilo seria só perda de tempo de sua parte. A garota pareceu ter se esquecido totalmente que tinha de preparar uma refeição e passou os próximos minutos contando tudo o que sabia sobre o aquariano. No começo, Jake tentava não parecer muito interessada, mas acabou simplesmente desistindo dessa estratégia e escutando atentamente cada palavra. Seus olhos faiscavam enquanto pensava em como usar esse novo conhecimento a favor de sua vingança contra o engomadinho.

* * *

Shun andava contente ao longo de uma das cavernas principais. Atrás dele, seguiam Hyoga e Yui, com Ikki caminhando por último. Os três tinham as caras fechadas, mas o pequeno aprendiz de xamã parecia não notar o anti-clima deles.

- Então, agora só falta mais uma entrega e terminamos. Aí poderemos ir para onde você quiser, Yui.- Ele falou se virando para os outros.

Yui fez um som indistinto e voltou a ficar em silêncio. Eles continuaram assim por mais alguns metros, quando Shun parou em frente à uma casa.

- É aqui. Esperem um minuto que eu já volto.

Dizendo isso, ele bateu na porta da casa. Quem atendeu foi uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras e o jovem entrou no lugar, deixando os outros três esperando do lado de fora.

- Será que isso ainda vai demorar? Eu tenho coisas muito melhores para fazer.- Ikki reclamou novamente. Ele já falara aquilo muitas vezes desde que tinham saído da escola.

- Fique calado, Ikki. Todo muno já sabe o que você pensa. Mas estamos aqui por sua causa, então não tem do que reclamar.

- Minha causa? Isso foi ideia sua, Hyoga.

- Sim, mas-

- Nem comecem com isso de novo que já cansei de ouví-los discutirem. Sei que está todo mundo descontente por aqui. Menos o outro lá, que está todo contente com alguma coisa.

Yui pôs um fim naquela discussão, sua voz soando entediada. A garota agora perguntava-se o que fazia ali e porque exatamente ainda não fora embora. Estava mais do que óbvio que ninguém queria fazer aquilo. Fora uma péssima ideia aceitar o convite de Hyoga ontem. O melhor a fazer para ela era simplesmente sair de lá e ir treinar na arena. Seria um modo mais útil de passar o seu tempo.

Pensando assim, a garota começou a caminhar para longe dos outros dois sem dizer uma palavra. Hyoga e Ikki, entretanto, nem pareceram notá-la. Eles estavam muito ocupados lançando olhares zangados um para o outro. Sim, parecia que ela tinha tomado a decisão mais correta.

Yui continuou por mais alguns metros até chegar na próxima curva e lá parou, surpresa. Ela reconhecia aquele lugar. Mas como foi que chegaram tão longe sem que ela percebesse isso? Aquelas discussões dos dois garotos deveria estar distraindo-a mesmo para não reconhecer um caminho que costumava percorrer frequentemente.

Yui agora estava diante da entrada da caverna secundária que dava para a floricultura. A mesma que tinha aquele lindo jardim que a fazia ter algumas lembranças de seu passado e que visitara há pouco tempo. Talvez aquilo fosse algum sinal do que deveria fazer agora. Treinar com a espada a faria descontar a frustração em alvos imóveis, mas ela precisava mesmo era esfriar a cabeça e recuperar sua frieza. Yui tinha aberto demais sua guarda para eles, estava na hora de voltar as coisas a como estavam antes.

Pensar assim, fez Yui se sentir novamente uma garotinha de oito anos que descobriu que aquele não era seu lar, que aquelas pessoas não a aceitariam e que isso nunca mudaria. As primeiras lágrimas que desceram pelo rosto da garota estavam quentes e deixaram dois rastros em seu rosto. Ela a limpou rapidamente com a mão e andou apressadamente na direção da loja, disposta a esquecer tudo mais uma vez.

* * *

Cibele e Annabel se viraram para Aiolia assim que o ouviram. O leonino ainda parecia estar em um estado semi-inconsciente confuso e olhava ao redor tentando entender como chegara lá, mas só vê-lo acordado já trouxe uma sensação de alívio para a ruiva.

- Aiolia! Que bom que acordou!

- Cibele? Annabel? Onde estamos?- O garoto falava lentamente, até que pareceu se lembrar de algo e sentou-se rapidamente.- E o monstro? O que aconteceu com- ah!

Aiolia fez uma careta ao sentir uma dor aguda vinda da região das costelas. Cibele adiantou-se até ele.

- Calma, Aiolia. Você ainda está machucado, não pode se mexer assim.- Ela forçou-o a voltar a deitar.

- O monstro já está morto, Aiolia. Você e o Dite acabaram com ele.- Annabel esclareceu.- Só que você acabou sendo atingido pelas garras dele. O Dite o trouxe até esta caverna e cuidou de você.

- Cuidou?- O garoto olhou para si mesmo, notando pela primeira vez as ataduras.- Nossa. E eu fiquei dormindo a noite inteira?

- Ficou. E causou muita preocupação nas garotas também.

A voz de Dite se fez ouvir detrás das garotas, fazendo com que as faces da ex-professora ruborizassem levemente. O pisciano trazia um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e parecia estar com um ótimo humor matinal.

- Olá, Afrodite. Acho que preciso de agradecer, então.- O leonino cumprimentou, meio sem jeito.

- Tudo bem, não foi nada.- Ele fez um gesto de pouco caso.- Qualquer um aqui teria feito o mesmo se pudesse.

- E como você fez isso? Não sabia que era médico, Afrodite.- Aiolia fez a pergunta que já estava na mente de Annabel e Cibele.

- Eu não sou médico.- O pisciano deu um sorriso divertido.- Mas antes do meu avô decidir abir a floricultura, ele plantava ervas medicinais. Continuou cultivando algumas depois, para que o conselho não o incomodassem tanto. Quando saí, peguei todas aquelas que podiam ser colhidas. Posso não saber direito como prepará-las, mas posicionei-as em cima dos seus machucados e torci para que desse certo.

- Então você não sabia o que fazer?

- Não.

- Você podia ter me matado!- Aiolia parecia indignado e Afrodite não pôde evitar de rolar os olhos.

- Por favor, sem drama. Deu tudo cert que importa.- Depois de dizer estas palavras, Afrodite se levantou e foi até a entrada da caverna.- Ainda temos comida, mas vou procurar lenha para reacendermos a fogueira. Cibele, por que você não dá seu presente para ele enquanto isso?

O pisciano saiu e Aiolia voltou sua atenção para a garota ruiva.

- Presente?- O leonino parecia curioso e voltou a sentar-se, dessa vez com mais calma para não reabrir suas feridas.- Do que ele está falando, Ci?

- Ah! Er, sim, mas não é nada. Foi um coisinha que eu... Quer dizer, a ideia foi...

- A Cibele fez um novo casaco para você, já que estragamos o outro. Dê pra ele, Cibele.

Annabel falou, dando um empurrãozinho para a garota enrolada. Cibele lhe lançou um olhar agradecido por aquilo e pegou o casaco de escamas que fizera.

- Aqui. É feito com a pele do monstro que você e o Dite mataram, então deve ser bem resistente e proteger do frio muito bem.

A garota entregou a peça para o garoto, que ficou olhando para ela sem dizer nada por um momento. Sua falta de reação deixou Cibele ansiosa e ela olhou para Annabel em busca de ajuda. Só para descobrir que ela dera um jeito de sair dali e deixá-la a sós com o leonino.

- Cibele. Obrigada.- Aiolia finalmente falou, para alívio da garota.- Deve ter dado muito trabalho.

- Não. Não foi trabalho nenhum.

- Ei, me ajuda a vesti-lo?

Aiolia lhe estendeu o casaco e Cibele foi para trás dele para colocá-lo, sentindo-se corar. Quando acabou, voltou a afastar-se e ficou olhando para ele.

- Então, que tal ficou?

O leonino estendeu os braços para que a garota pudesse ver melhor. Aquele gesto fez com que a luz que entrava na caverna refletisse nas escamas do novo casaco, fazendo com que ele parecesse brilhar aos olhos de Cibele. A garota acabou ficando ainda mais vermelha.

- Está ótimo. Agora eu vou ver se o Dite e a Annabel precisam de ajuda...

A ruiva tentou se afastar, mas teve seu braço retido por Aiolia.

- Espere. Você parece estar muito cansada, Cibele. Ficou a noite toda acordada cuidando de mim?- O leonino perguntou, mas não recebeu resposta.- Tudo bem. Deite-se aqui e durma um pouco.

- Não precisa. Eu não estou com so-

- Sem discussão. Dá para ver de longe que você não está bem. Venha, pode dormir que eu vou ficar aqui o tempo todo e te aviso se acontecer alguma coisa, tudo bem?

Ele deu um sorriso que era para ser tranquilizador e puxou levemente a mão da garota. Cibele suspirou baixinho. Estava mesmo com muito com sono e precisando descansar.

- Tudo bem, você venceu.

A ruiva acomodou-se perto do outro e fechou os olhos. Imediatamente sentiu-se adormecendo, mas antes de apagar completamente, pôde sentir uma mão fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

* * *

- Sophie, você quer namorar comigo?

Depois daquela declaração, um silêncio pesado instalou-se. Aiolos esperava por alguma resposta da outra, mas Sophie parecia estar paralisada de surpresa, então ele resolveu que devia se explicar melhor.

- Quer dizer, sei que eu deveria primeiro pedir a permissão dos seus pais, ou avós no caso, mas como eles não estão aqui, decidi falar com você antes e depois nós poderíamos...

- Aiolos.

A voz baixa da jovem calou-o. Ela ainda parecia estar meio sem reação e o encarava de uma forma que Aiolos não soube dizer o que passava por sua mente.

- Isso é tão... antiquado. As pessoas não fazem mais esse tipo de coisa nem quando vão casar.

- Ah. Mas me pareceu a coisa mais certa a fazer. Eu quero que você acredite que estou falando sério sobre isso e não tenho más intenções.

- Disso eu tenho certeza.- Sophie deu um pequeno suspiro, ficando mais séria.- Aiolos. Agora não é hora para esse tipo de coisa. Estamos no meio de uma missão, isso só iria atrapalhar.

- Eu sei que não é a hora mais adequada, mas Soph, eu não consigo mais parar de pensar em você e sinto que se não resolver as coisas não vou mais conseguir me concentrar em nada.

- Olos, isso não...

- Soph, pare.- Aiolos se levantou, ficando um pouco mais alto que a jovem, ainda encarando-a nos olhos.- Eu não quero ouvir que é errado ou que estou sendo irresponsável ou qualquer coisa assim. Não vou desistir por um motivo desses. Mas, seja sincera. Se você não sente a mesma coisa que eu, se me considera apenas um amigo. Basta me dizer e esqueceremos o assunto.

O sagitariano deu um pequeno sorriso. Mesmo que não acreditasse muito nas suas últimas palavras, as faria ser verdade pela outra. Sophie considerou aquilo, pensando em acabar com o assunto de uma vez. Ela nunca tivera esse tipo de relacionamento antes e realmente não sabia como reagir perante uma situação daquelas. A última coisa que queria era mais uma distração para a missão, mas... Olhando assim para os olhos de Aiolos, ela não conseguiu mentir.

- Olos, eu... não posso dizer que você é só um amigo para mim. Você já se tornou especial e acho que só agora eu me dei conta disso.

Aquela resposta trouxe um enorme sorriso na cara do guerreiro. Era praticamente a melhor coisa que poderia ouvir no momento.

- Mas isso não muda nada! Agora não é hora para...- Sophie ainda tentou protestar, mas foi interrompida.

- Soph. A vida de um guerreiro é sempre cheia de riscos e, por mais habilidoso que seja, nunca se sabe o que se esperar em uma missão. Por isso eu não quero deixar nada para resolver mais tarde. Não quero me arrepender de nada depois. E por essa razão eu te peço, Soph. Tome uma decisão sem pensar nas consequências apenas uma vez e responda só com seu coração. Você quer namorar comigo, Sophie?

-...

- Caramba depois de um discurso desses eu tascava um beijo nele!

Uma voz aguda e risonha interrompeu qualquer que fosse a resposta que Sophie daria, assustando os dois. Eles se viraram na direção em que o som viera e viram Airy controlando-se para parar de rir.

- Airy! O que você faz aqui?!

- Ah. Vocês estavam demorando demais e o pessoal começou a ficar irritado, então eu vim ver porque ainda não tinham voltado. Sinto muito por interromper. Eu já vou embora, podem continuar...

Airy virou para a direção em que chegara e começou a correr para afastar-se deles. Aiolos e Sophie ficaram sem reação àquilo. Os dois se entreolharam mais uma vez e depois a jovem se afastou, recolhendo o monstro que deixara no chão.

- Precisamos mesmo ir agora.

- Espere, Sophie!- Aiolos segurou o pulso dela, antes que ficasse fora do seu alcance.- Vou adiar esse assunto por agora, mas ainda esperarei sua resposta, certo?

- Eu... Está bem. Depois.

E com essas palavras ela se foi, logo sendo seguida por Aiolos.

* * *

Luna estava saindo da casa do xamã sentindo-se mais cansada do que se lembrava em muito tempo. Tinha tido de assumir todas as tarefas de Shaka, além das suas próprias, e descobrira que isso era quase trabalho demais para uma pessoa só. Felizmente seu aprendiz a estava ajudando e ela vinha conseguindo dar conta de tudo.

Agora já estava na hora do almoço e a moça ia para casa para poder comer junto com Luke antes que tivesse de voltar ao trabalho. O garoto agora a estava tratando melhor e ela queria aproveitar essa nova relação com ele. Tinha de lembrar também de agradecer novamente à Saga pelo que fizera. Não sabia bem o que o guerreiro falara com Luke naquele dia no armazém, mas seria sempre grata por isso.

Saga. Luna reparava que sua imagem do guerreiro vinha sofrendo grandes mudanças nos últimos dias. Percebia que ele era uma pessoa muito gentil e respeitável. Alguém com quem adorava conversar e que até poderia dividir seus problemas e preocupações. Além disso, era também muito forte e bonito. Nossa, Luna não sabia quando começara a perceber tantas qualidades em Saga. Ela se perguntava o que aquilo queria dizer, e ficava um pouco temerosa com a resposta que receberia no final.

* * *

Shun saiu da casa do senhor Riven com uma pequena cesta de bolinhos. Ele tinha tido uma conversa agradável com o homem depois de lhe entregar o remédio de Luna e a mulher dele, a senhora Abigail,também foi muito gentil em oferecer comida para ele e seus amigos. Essa era uma das coisas que mais gostava em seu trabalho. Poder ajudar quem precisava dele e conhecer muitas pessoas gentis pelo caminho.

Agora seu humor estava melhor que antes e ele poderia voltar para a trabalhar na sua missão de juntar Yui e Hyoga. Os dois estavam fazendo um bom progresso sozinho e o garoto achava que só teria de tentar deixa-los sozinhos para eles irem ainda mais longe. E isso tecnicamente não iria contra às recomendações da senhorita Luna, certo?

- Pronto, já terminei.- Shun declarou,olhando em volta.- Ei, cadê a Yui?

- Hm?- Hyoga pareceu sair de um pequeno mundo particular e olhou em volta sem grande interesse.- Parece que não está aqui.

- Isso é óbvio, Hyoga. O que o Shun perguntou foi onde ela está _agora._

- Ora, e por que você não responde isso, Ikki? Você estava aqui tanto quanto eu.

- Porque não é minha tarefa ficar cuidando de garotinhas, Hyoga. Eu não sei aonde a Yui está. Para mim ela simplesmente sumiu.

- Pois eu também não sei. Acho que deve ter ido embora depois de ouvir você reclamar tanto!

- E você não teve nenhuma participação nas discussões, não é?

- Ei, parem com isso, você dois.- Shun pediu, sendo completamente ignorado.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você entendeu bem o que eu quis dizer, Hyoga.

- Pessoal?- Shun tentou novamente, com o mesmo resultado.

- Está me provocando demais, Ikki.

- E o que vai fazer a respeito? Brigar comigo? Pois eu adoraria vê-lo tentando. A não ser que prefira voltar correndo para a saia da mamãe. Ela deve estar preocupada com seu filhinho, não é?

- Agora você foi longe demais...!

Hyoga avançou para cima de Ikki, com o punho preparado. O aprendiz de guerreiro ficou parado com um sorriso debochado, esperando que ele desse o primeiro golpe. A partir daí teria a desculpa perfeita para iniciar uma briga. Shun, porém, não deixou que isso acontecesse. O garoto colocou-se entre eles, virado de frente para Hyoga e com a cesta de bolinhos estendida.

- Pare com isso, Hyoga. Eu sinto muito pelo que o Ikki disse. Ele pode ser um pouco cabeça quente às vezes, você sabe.- Shun apressou-se em se desculpar antes que o irmão falasse alguma coisa.- Tome, pode levar esses bolinhos que ganhei para sua mãe, sei que ela gosta de canela.

O pequeno aprendiz sorria simpaticamente enquanto continuava estendendo a cesta. Seus olhos inocentes encaravam os azuis irritados do amigo. Hyoga deu um longo suspiro e rolou os olhos antes de pegar o presente oferecido.

- Está bem, Shun. Acho que ela vai gostar mesmo do presente.

O pequeno virginiano sorriu ao resolver aquele problema e depois virou-se para o irmão.

- E Ikki. Você não devia perder a cabeça assim.

O garoto virou-se para o outro, fazendo um grande beicinho. Ikki encarou o mais novo e volta.

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas se é isso o que você quer, Shun.- O aprendiz de guerreiro cruzou os braços em uma atitude teimosa.- Mas também não continuarei com isso. Acho que já te ajudei por tempo demais, você tem que resolver sozinho o problema que criou. Ou deixe-os se ajeitarem, tanto faz. Eu já vou indo.

- Ah, claro. Então até mais tarde, irmão.

Ikki terminou de se despedir e foi embora pelo caminho em que tinham vindo. Agora só restavam Hyoga e Shun no local. O mais novo pensava no que deveria fazer agora quando o aquariano o chamou.

- Shun, vamos agora para a loja do senhor Aldebaran. O Seiya está cuidando do lugar enquanto ele está fora nessa missão e acho que poderemos conseguir almoçar por lá. Agora que a Yui sumiu e o Ikki foi embora, nosso pequeno passeio terminou, mas avisei para minha mãe que iria comer fora então ela não preparou comida.

- Claro, vamos. Também preciso comer! Vem, por aqui!

O garoto começou a puxar o amigo na direção contrária a que Ikki tinha seguido.

- Ei, Shun. Não é melhor irmos por ali?

- Ah, por aqui também dá para chegar e eu queria pegar o caminho mais longo.

- Por quê?

- É que a senhorita Luna saiu para amoçar com o Luke e se eu chegar muito cedo, vou ter que ficar esperando do lado de fora. E também... Você nunca quis descobrir o que tem nos lugares menos frequentados da vila?

- Na verdade, não. Mas se quiser, podemos ir por esse caminho. Também não tenho nada para fazer por um tempo.

- Ótimo, então vamos!

Shun sorriu satisfeito e os dois seguiram seu caminho.

* * *

Luna olhava sem acreditar para o interior de sua sala de estar. Ela havia acabado de chegar em casa depois de comprar os ingredientes para fazer o almoço e encontrara Luke jogando damas com ninguém menos que Saga. Os dois pareciam estar bastante concentrados no jogo,mas ergueram os olhos ao ouvirem a porta bater.

- Olá, Luna!- Luke sorriu para ela naturalmente.

- Boa tarde, Luna.- Saga a cumprimentou com a voz polida.

- Boa tarde, Saga. Posso perguntar o que faz aqui?

- Bem, a senhorita disse que eu poderia vir fazer companhia ao Luke já que estaria ocupada com o trabalho, então eu aproveitei que teria algumas horas livres antes de recomeçar o meu turno de guarda e vim aqui.- Saga explicou enquanto se levantava.- Se não foi uma boa hora, eu peço desculpas e já vou...

- Não precisa. Eu comprei bastante comida. Por favor, fique para almoçar.

- Eu não poderia fazer isso. Seria um abuso de sua hospitalidade.

- Eu insisto. Vocês estão no meio de um jogo, não? Podem terminá-lo que vou fazer o almoço para três.

- Mas...

Saga hesitou, pensando em uma maneira educada de recusar o convite. O guerreiro só tinha ido até lá porque pensara que Luna estaria muito ocupada para aparecer. Não sabia como poderia continuar a manter uma postura distante e educada com ela tão perto assim. Sua presença já começava a exercer um efeito estranho nele. O geminiano não conseguia parar de encarar aqueles olhos marrons que lhe pareciam ser feitos de mel ou aspirar o cheiro de ervas que irradiava dela. Além disso, ele estava com uma vontade de se aproximar dela e acariciar sua pele macia. Talvez desfazer aquele coque e descobrir como seus fios negros contratariam com a pele alva... Mas o que ele estava pensando? Saga repreendeu-se mentalmente. Era exatamente esse tipo de coisa que ele deveria evitar. Luna era sua amiga, apenas isso.

A moça mantinha a postura altiva e confiante que costumava ter e assim tentava evitar que seus sentimentos confusos viessem à tona. Com certeza, ela sentira o coração saltar quando vira que Saga estava tão perto. Ela sentiu também um calafrio na espinha e soube que estava perdida, sem dúvida. Ela definitivamente amava o homem à sua frente. Exatamente da mesma maneira que um dia se sentiu por Eloy. Como era possível que ela sentisse aquilo por duas pessoas diferentes tão rápido, Luna não sabia. Porém o que mais a preocupava no momento era o que deveria fazer em seguida. Como será que Saga reagiria se soubesse daquilo? E Luke? O garoto estava apenas começando a melhorar seu relacionamento com ela. Será que ficaria zangado se pensasse que ela esquecera Eloy tão rapidamente?

As recusas de Saga em ficar para almoçar retiraram Luna de suas divagações e a trouxeram de volta para a realidade. O geminiano não queria se demorar mais em sua presença, ele com certeza teria outras coisas para fazer em seu tempo livre. Para Saga, a moça era só uma amiga. Luna poderia tentar mudar isso e se arriscar a destruir sua amizade com o rapaz ou deixar que as como estavam e tentar esquecer o que sentia. Aquela com certeza não seria uma decisão fácil, mas a moça sempre fora decidida e não mudaria isso agora. Ela só precisava de um tempo para pensar a respeito. Fazer isso enquanto preparava o almoço seria ótimo. Era por isso que Saga precisava ficar mais um pouco lá. Eles tinham que resolver aquilo rapidamente ou esse dilema acabaria atrapalhando seus afazeres.

Luke somente encarava aquela estranha troca de olhares dos dois adultos. O garoto não entendia muito bem o que acontecia ali, mas ficou vendo como eles pareciam estar em um mundo separado. O silêncio durou por mais alguns poucos segundos. Tempo suficiente para que Luke tivesse uma ideia estranha sobre os dois... Aquilo lhe pareceu absurdo quando pensou pela primeira vez, mas depois olhou novamente para eles e decidiu que estava decididamente certo sobre aquilo. Luna e Saga estavam se gostando. Luke resolveu intervir naquilo.

- Por favor, Saga, fique!- O garoto também pediu.- Não é justo você abandonar o jogo só porque eu tô vencendo!

- Sim, não seria nada esportivo da sua parte. Está querendo ensinar lições ruins ao Luke?

- O quê? Não eu nunca...- Saga viu-se sem desculpas diante da junção dos dois.- Tudo bem, então. Eu vou ficar.

- Ótimo.- Luna deu um sorriso vitorioso.- Vou preparar o almoço.

* * *

Mu e Blair já seguiam Nevado pela neve fazia várias horas. O boneco de neve assumira novamente a dianteira logo depois que eles saíram daquela caverna. Ele seguia na mesma direção da noite anterior e, segundo Blair, isso significava que Nevado queria mostrar alguma coisa para eles. Mu não iria discutir esse raciocínio dessa vez.

- Ei, Nevado, aina falta muito?

Blair já tinha feito a mesma pergunta nove ou dez vezes, mas continuava tendo o mesmo resultado: um silêncio completo.

- Blá, se o Nevado não pode falar, como espera que ele te responda?- Mu, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso divertido, perguntou também pela nona ou décima vez.

- Talvez ele comece a falar se eu repetir a pergunta por vezes suficiente.- A garota respondeu e depois deu uma risada, sendo acompanhada pelo ariano.

Os dois estavam seguindo o mesmo ritual a cada dez ou quinze minutos. No começo não tinham se dado conta disso, depois começaram a fazer como uma espécie de brincadeira e agora era mais para fugir do tédio mesmo.

- Ei, Mu.- Blair chamou, soando agora bem menos animada.

- O que foi?

- Eu estou ficando cansada de andar.- Ela reclamou.- Vamos parar aqui!

- Bom, já está quase na hora do almoço... Acho que não faz mal.

Mu concordou e ficou feliz com essa decisão ao ver o sorriso que tomou conta da face de Blair.

- Oba. Descanso e comida! Isso era tudo que eu queria!- A garota praticamente jogou-se em cima de Mu, fazendo os dois caírem no chão.- Ei, Nevado! Nós vamos parar agora. Será que você tem mais comida por aí?

O boneco de neve deu pela primeira vez sinais de escutá-la. Ele parou onde estava e virou-se para os dois. Sua mão fundiu-se com a neve que formava sua barriga e de lá ele retirou um monstro de tamanho médio,com quatro patas e uma cauda muito longa.

- Quando foi que...?

Mu olhou confuso para o boneco de neve. O ariano se lembrava que ele havia tirado outro monstro de si ontem mesmo e definitivamente não tinha espaço suficiente nele para guardar dois...

- Não questione as surpresas do Nevado, Mu.

- ... Você tem razão.- O ariano balançou a cabeça.- Eu ainda nem sei como ele guarda essas coisas...

- Vem, vamos fazer uma fogueira!- Blair levantou-se e puxou o garoto.

Os dois trabalharam juntos e rapidamente preparam tudo com a ajuda da lenha e dos suprimentos que levavam. Quando terminaram de comer, ficaram apenas sentados, apreciando o calor do fogo.

- Ah! Isso é ótimo. Sabe, eu poderia ficar assim para sempre.

- Mesmo? Você não quer mais se encontrar com o outros.

- Bem, sim. Tudo bem. Então se eles estivessem aqui, seria tudo perfeito.

- Seria? Então você-

- Ah, você me entendeu. Agora você está sendo chato!

Blair mostrou a língua e o ariano limitou-se a rir dela. Nevado, que apenas observava a cena de maneira indiferente, virou a cabeça repentinamente para a direção que seguiam e continuou andando, atraindo a atenção dos outros dois.

- O que deu no nevado?- Blair perguntou, preocupada com seu novo amigo.

- Eu não sei. Talvez tenha ouvido alguma coisa.- Mu olhava o boneco continuar se afastando dele.- Vem, é melhor o seguirmos.

O ariano apagou a fogueira com um punhado de neve e ele e Blair correram atrás de Nevado. O boneco estava andando muito rápido e quando eles o alcançaram, já tinham percorrido uma boa distância. Estavam agora chegando no topo de uma pequena colina branca. Juntos, o pequeno grupo caminhou até o alto e lá Mu e Blair pararam, de olhos arregalados.

- Mu, o que...?

- Não questione as surpresas do Nevado, lembra?

O garoto citou a frase da outra enquanto ele mesmo não acreditava no que via. A frente deles se encontrava uma fenda enorme na terra que se estendia até o horizonte dos dois lados. O outro lado desse abismo ficava no limiar do campo de visão deles, quase indistinguível pela distância. Aquela era uma barreira natural que seria intransponível se não fosse uma faixa de terra que ligava as duas margens, como se fosse uma ponte.

Porém não era essa impressionante demonstração da natureza que provocara aquela reação nos dois. O que eles estavam olhando era a cidade construída encima daquela ponte. Um aglomerado largo o bastante para ocupar de um lado até o outro. A cidade era completamente feita de um material transparente desconhecido por eles que parecia se fundir com a paisagem nevada e só era visível pelo contraste escuro do abismo abaixo.

Uma muralha de mesmo material com pelo menos sete metros de altura cercava toda a extensão da cidade. Dentro dela, havia diversas casas de vários tamanhos e formas. E no centro de tudo estava localizado uma construção muito maior que todas as outras, com várias torres e muralhas próprias. Os garotos nunca tinham visto uma estrutura assim e não sabiam, mas estavam diante de um castelo. E um que, como a cidade, era construído inteiramente de cristal.

* * *

**Continua...**

Argh, não gostei nada desse capítulo. XP Pelo lado bom, ao menos dessa vez eu consegui cumprir o que queria e postei ainda esse ano! (E com alguma horas de antecedência ainda) u.u

Bom, o cap ficou um pouco curtinho, mas como eu tinha dito, esse era para ser o final do anterior. E acho que deu para perceber que eu tinha de parar aqui, ne? A partir de agora entramos em uma nova etapa da fic e todos os perdidos vão começar a se reencontrar... (Será que eu deveria ter falado isso? o.õ)

E alguém ainda se lembra da profecia? Então, ela está começando a ficar mais clara? Como eu disse vários capítulos atrás, ela fica muito óbvia quando você sabe algumas partes da história!

Ah, no próximo capítulo já terá a aparição de mais uma ficha e também de uma personagem muito importatnte para a história (só não posso dizer agora qual será o seu papel)!

Agora comentando um pouco sobre o cap...

"Não é nada disso que você está pensando." Com certeza essa é a frase mais incriminadora que alguém poderia dizer. Acho que a Jake se entregou depois dessa (será?). A Momo certamente não deve esquecer isso tão fácil. Tomara que ela ajude a dar uma de cupido no casalzinho porque sinceramente a autora não sabia bem o que fazer com eles. Os dois são diferentes demais! E embora digam que "os opostos se atraem", acho que um empurrãozinho não faz mal nenhum! Por falar nisso, acho que essa fic está ficando cheia de pessoas dando uma de cupido... Tudo por culpa da falta de habilidade da autora em fazer romance. XP

A Airy aparecendo bem na hora H também salvou a autora daquela situação complicada... Achei que fazer os dois se acertarem logo de cara seria meio forçado, então podem esperar que eles ainda vão ficar assim por mais algum tempo! \apanha\ x.x

Ah, acho que se o Shun não fosse aprendiz de xamã, teria uma bela carreira como diplomata, não? Ou quem sabe como mestre do mal... Ele é um grande manipulador com aquela carinha inocente dele!

Ok, tudo comentei tudo que queria. Agora eu vamos ao momento _Respondendo ao seu Review:_

**Suellen-san: **Yo! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. A fic dá bastante trabalho, mas acho que no fim tudo compensa! Espero que o cap tenha te agradado também! ;D

Fico por aqui. Um feliz ano de 2013 para todos! o/


End file.
